(Yandere) Levi's Dove
by Edgar Allen Crow
Summary: The Survey Corp gets a new medic, and Levi gets a new object of affection. The captain will go to great lengths to keep his dove safe, but soon finds that they are caught in a grand scheme far greater than themselves. Yandere, with eventual political intrigue and the final battle between humanity and the Titans.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first attempt at a yandere fanfiction, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes. If you spot any, feel free to let me know!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Soldiers didn't survive the injuries dealt by a Titan. That was a basic truth that Levi had long since accepted, having seen more than his fair share of people die at their hand. Even if the person was lucky enough to escape without the loss of a limb, the internal bleeding would do them in. Crushed ribs and ruptured organs weren't something a medic could heal, and was so painful that some had even asked Levi to finish the titan's work out of mercy.

As far as Levi was concerned, any attempt at saving an injured soldier was foolish. More often than not, it just resulted in more needless death.

He told Erwin as much when the Commander informed him that he would be assigning Squad Levi a medic. Levi didn't care if she was top of her class, or survived a few missions. A medic was another person to keep an eye on, and Levi already had his hands full with that titan-shifter brat.

Erwin had the final say, however, and so here he was. Waiting around for some snot-nosed kid who thought she could keep up with an elite squad of soldiers.

"I think I see her!" Petra exclaimed beside him, her horse prancing in place as they were approached by a handful of supply wagons.

Sure enough, among the wagons was a small woman atop a large gray horse with a bright green cape on her shoulders. Her hair shown like gold in the sunlight, soft curls escaping her French braid and blowing wildly in the wind. The closer the medic got, the more disheveled she looked. The white of her uniform had more than a few spots of mud, and her brow shone with sweat in the hot summer day.

"She's rather short, huh? Even shorter than Petra!" Levi heard a soldier comment behind him, and gave the medic another once over. She couldn't have been much more than five feet tall. The captain's apprehension increased even more. He was in no position to judge a soldier's fighting capacity based on size, but she certainly didn't _look_ athletic. Unlike the other women in Squad Levi, she didn't have the solid muscular build that would give her the edge she needed when enduring a long mission.

"Captain Levi?" She called softly, approaching him before saluting. Her voice was almost musical, although he did detect a tremor of awe and fear as she addressed Humanity's Strongest Soldier. "Lieutenant Celeste Kelly, reporting for duty. Command has sent me to be your squad's new medic."

Levi gave her an indifferent stare. "Oi, brat, don't think that just because you're some useless field medic you'll receive any special treatment. You'll be expected to attend training and do chores like the other members of this squad."

His cold grey gaze examined her nervous features critically, and Levi noted that her eyes were some of the brightest he had ever seen. "Yes, sir! I will do my best." She replied, looking somewhat relieved when Levi started to turn his horse around.

"Change out of that filthy uniform as soon as we arrive at HQ. You look like a fucking mess." Levi called over his shoulder, not waiting to see her reaction to his crass words.

 _Probably about to cry. Brat._

But something about her _nagged_ at him, something he couldn't quite place. Even as he kicked his horse into full gallop, he could feel her bright blue gaze burning into him like fire.

It wasn't that her eyes shone with intelligence, the way that Commander Erwin or Yeager's blond friend did. Levi didn't think it was because she was particularly striking, either- nearly all the women on his squad were exceptionally good looking, and all were much more toned than this new brat.

It took him a minute, but Levi finally found an answer to why she bothered him so much. That light in her eyes was innocence. She still had an unrealistic expectation about the future, one that was bright and cheerful and entirely unrealistic.

 _That must be it. She's still naïve, despite being in a few missions._

Levi resigned himself to that. She drew his attention because of the oddly _alive_ glint in her wide blue eyes, nothing more.

Weeks passed, and Celeste was left with the impression that her captain hated her. More so than the other recruits, even. Whenever he spoke to her, his words were always harsh and critical. It was almost as though he couldn't even stand to look at her.

"Celeste! Are you okay? You look like you're brooding over something." Petra called, sitting down next to her with a plate of food. Dinner was just starting, but Celeste had already gotten her rations and was picking at the strange piles of glob mindlessly before gazing up at her friend.

"Oh, it's nothing. Same issues with the head surgeon." Celeste said, before stabbing at the mystery meat a little more violently than necessary. Her issues with Captain Levi were something that she would have to resolve herself- her squad mates all revered him in a way that she couldn't understand. It was best that she didn't voice her distaste of the man. "The doctor still thinks that the daily cleaning of the hospital and all of its supplies would be a waste of resources."

"Does disinfectant really cost that much?" Petra asked, her curiosity piqued as she leaned closer. "The rate that Captain uses it, I wouldn't think it was that expensive."

"It's not so much the cost of the supplies as the amount of labor required." Celeste clarified, abandoning her meal entirely when she spotted something wriggle in the mystery meat. "It would take a lot of effort to do, and the medical ward's staff is already stretched thin with training injuries and the recent flu. We can't afford to relocate any more people, and the doctor thinks that their time is better spent tending to patients then cleaning."

"That sounds logical." Petra said, and Celeste gave a reluctant nod of agreement. "I know it does. But if we don't keep things cleaner, then disease will spread faster and we will risk infection on some of the more serious injuries."

Petra blinked, realizing the conundrum. She gave her friend a sympathetic smile, before raking her brain to think of a solution.

"Why not just order the man to change his methods? Don't you outrank him?"

"No, sadly. I might be assigned to your squad, but as leader of the Survey Corp's medical division he has more weight than I do. The only people who could outrank him here, as far as I know, is Squad Leader Hange and Captain Levi."

"So what will you do?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _What will you do?_

The question had been plaguing Celeste for some time, and with every day that passed she worried that her temporary solution would become the permanent one.

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Celeste grabbed another scalpel from the sanitizing solution and started rinsing it. She had a few more hours of cleaning that night before she could finally return to bed, and she would certainly need her rest for the intense physical regiment that her squad underwent. After that would be the shift at the medical bay, and Celeste knew she would need all the energy she could get in order to get through it.

As much as she respected Commander Erwin, she sometimes doubted how much he thought she was capable of handling. Part of her wondered if he gave much thought to assignment at all, or was just using it as a way to get various politicians off his back about the high death toll in the Survey Corps. It's what she would do, in his position. A screw-up medic for some peace of mind.

Either way, she was stuck in the middle of two branches. When she wasn't working with Squad Levi, she was working with the medical ward with the other medics and surgeons. To make matters worse, she agreed to taking on extra responsibility at night. She had been trying to prove a point when she told the head surgeon that she would clean the ward herself if no one else would, hoping that others would spring to her aid.

That had been exceptionally foolish. Now she was stuck cleaning supplies in the fading light of a few candles, before moving on to the medical equipment. Tomorrow it would be changing sheets, and the following night it would be moping the floors.

There seemed to be no end of work, and no one willing to help. Celeste couldn't blame them, though. Part of her wanted to throw in the towel, but a pair of dark brown eyes (glazed over, staring at _nothing_ ) haunted her mind.

 _"Quickly, out of the way!" Celeste shouted, helping a few nurses lay a young soldier onto the bed. His face was twisted in agony, and his right leg was mangled beyond recognition._

 _"Just a little longer until we can get you that morphine, Cadet Sanders." She promised, hailing down a doctor. "You're going to make it. You're going to be okay, I promise."_

 _She burned with pride when she left that medical ward, leaving to rejoin the mission. This boy was going to live because of_ _ **her**_ _. Because she found him in time, and was able to close the wound in his leg before he bled out._

 _He was going to be the first person she ever saved. After two missions, she would find someone in time to help them survive, instead of comforting them as they died. It was going to be worth all of those bodies she held, all of the blood and the gore- because it meant that this one man would live. Cadet Sanders, not a day over 16, would make it._

"The wound needed to be cleaned before it was bandaged." She murmured, her voice almost silent as she scrubbed dry another needle.

 _"What do you mean, the wound's infected?" Celeste asked, her voice strangled as she stared at the unconscious boy._

"Everything has to be cleaned, or the wound could get infected." The words were soft, almost like a prayer

 _"You've got to fight it, Caleb!"_

 _Now she was demanding, grabbing the young cadet's arm tightly. The leg was festering and putrid, but the surgeon didn't dare cut it off in fear that the gangrene would spread. There were tears in her eyes as he tried to smile at her, but couldn't quite mask the fear of his own._

"And infected wounds means dead patients."

 _Cadet Sanders died. That's what they told her, as she stared at his body. They didn't say how- they didn't need to- but she could still feel the words unspoken as they carted his lifeless form away._

 _The boy, not a day over 16, died because she was stupid enough to forget to the sulfra powder before bandaging the wound._

That boy's eyes were what kept Celeste up at night, more so than the brutal scenes of violence that nearly every member of the Survey Corp would witness. They were what drove her to work to late at night.

That mistake- that careless, _stupid_ mistake- would not be repeated. Not if Celeste had any say in it. So here she remained, scrubbing everything clean in hopes that it would save someone in a way she couldn't save the boy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Levi scratched his horse's nose, staring aimlessly though the window of the stall. Although he would never admit it, he enjoyed spending time with the tall black gelding. Something about the animal's presence was calming, the horse having been through much of the same trauma as it's owner. It was enough for Levi to forgive how incredibly messy he was.

A shrill sound outside caught his attention, coming from one of HQ's resident cats. The captain's cold gray eyes spotted the cause of the commotion- one of the spring kittens (to lanky and awkward to be considered a full-fledged cat) was batting around a small bird.

Levi leaned against the window, not terribly interested. The cat would either eat the bird, or play with it until it died. He didn't care one way or another, but it was some kind of entertainment-

"Drop it! Smokey, I said drop it!"

The frantic voice of a woman echoed through the small courtyard, and with some aggravation Levi spotted the insufferable new medic that Erwin forced on him.

She sprinted over to the pair of animals (faster than she ever ran during training, Levi noted darkly), hastily pushing the small cat aside. A look of pure relief reflected in her stupidly-bright eyes, and without a moment of hesitation she pulled off her green cloak.

"Thank the Walls, you're still hanging on." She sighed, carefully scooping up the small bird in the soft fabric. "Any longer, and you would have been cat food."

She lifted the bird closer to her face, examining it in the fading light of evening. After gently coaxing it's wing open, Celeste's face turned pale. "It's broken, I'm afraid. Smokey got you good, huh?" She murmured, and Levi had to strain to spot the depressed resignation on her face.

A broken wing. Levi didn't know much about birds, besides what Isabel had told him when she saved one years ago in the Underground, but he knew that broken wings were hard to heal. If it was up to him, he would wring it's neck and put it out of it's misery. It wasn't worth the effort to fix.

"You're a pretty bird, aren't you?" She said, holding the green bundle carefully as she slowly stood up. "I'll fix you up, good as new."

Levi didn't know whether to be surprised or annoyed at her decision. He should have known that the damn medic wouldn't have the stomach to do what was needed- but if she had enough time to waste of this bird, then she had too much time.

He could solve that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Celeste raked through the horse's foul hay relentlessly, the mixture of fatigue and stress putting her in a dark mood. She had been coming here often for the last week-either here, or in the kitchens cleaning. With every day that passed, Celeste's annoyance at her commanding officer only continued to increase. It was all she could do to keep from snapping when Eren would talk about how amazing he was in combat, or when Petra would mention how handsome he was shirtless.

Levi was unreasonable, and it irritated her to no end. She was assigned these extra chores for "being so shitty at basic fucking exercises". Somehow, he had gotten it in his mind that Celeste wasn't putting in her full effort during training and was making her suffer for it.

Was it true? Maybe. Not anymore, though.

The only bright point in her life, at the moment, was the mourning dove she had saved. It was healing magnificently, and Celeste figured that a few more weeks was all it would take for it to fully recover. He was situated in the far corner of the stables, nestled away in warm hay and soft blankets. The dove, although initially fearful of her, had softened to the point that it allowed her to stroke it's soft feathers.

Something about saving it lightened the burden Celeste felt. Something about it's soft coos and beautiful gray plumage made her forget the screams and cries of the soldiers she lost.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

The moon was bright in the sky when Levi finally found the bird. He knew that it would be alone- after some investigation, he discovered that the stupid medic would spend many hours into the night cleaning up HQ's hospital ward.

An unreadable expression twisted his features as he stared down at it, a whirlwind of confusing and conflicting emotions pulling at him.

The dove was sleeping, and peaceful. A fresh white bandage was wrapped around it's body, and a few soft washrags formed a makeshift nest. Food and water, kept in little bowls, were situated in the corner of the box.

The whole setup just screamed of the care and love that this meaningless creature received, and it annoyed Levi to no end.

Despite his best efforts, short of Levi ordering her, the girl had refused to give up on the dove. He even spotted her smuggling it around after he specifically kept her chores away from the stables. And, despite his earlier estimations, the stupid thing was actually thriving under her attention.

Pent-up frustration coming to a boiling point, Levi's hand shot out and wrapped around the bird's neck. Finally, it was awake. He could see the frantic alarm in it's eyes as it made a few pathetic squawks, and he gained some satisfaction at it's fear.

 _That damn girl can't save you now, you little shit._

Levi was going to kill it. There was no reason why the medic should care about some bird, some useless and wounded _animal_. It contributed nothing meaningful to the Survey Corps, at any rate, and nature dictated that it should die.

It wasn't that Levi considered himself especially cruel- he was just resigned to knowing how the world worked. The strong survived, and the weak died. Kindness meant nothing.

The thing cooed again, and Levi tightened his grip.

The noise mourning doves made wasn't cheerful or happy, the way that over birds were. It was somber and low, and could barely be considered a pleasant sound.

 _Just like her._

The sudden thought of the girl singing came to mind. He overheard her one evening as she swept out the medical ward, the song foreign and strange. She sounded like the dove, almost- her voice was breathy and low.

The bird cawed out once more, and Levi dropped it as though he was burned. Some strange feeling had taken over him, his mind swamped with the girl's image. She was just like this damn bird, he reasoned. Small, useless, and entirely too trusting for her own good.

But that wasn't all he was feeling. Something else was stirred within him, something he was quick to smother down.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Celeste yawned tiredly as Petra pulled her out of bed.

"Come on, Celeste, you have to get up. You know how the Captain is when it comes to tardiness." Petra said exasperatedly, throwing a towel and a fresh uniform at the sleepy medic.

"I know, I know," Celeste grumbled, "But I really don't see the point of me getting involve in hand-to-hand combat training. I'm a doctor, not a member of the MP." Petra sighed. "Just hurry up and get a shower so you can grab breakfast before training starts. If you don't want to join in, you can always have a word with Captain Levi. "

Celeste, now alert, frowned at the thought. "I don't want him to hate me even more than he does now." Celeste grabbed her things and headed down to the shower. She made a habit of showering every morning, if she could. It was a habit she had started after her first expedition outside the wall, when she returned drenched in blood. The hot water calmed her down, and she tried to imagine the bad memories of her comrades dying would trickle down the drain with all of the blood.

When she finally reached the girls shower, however, she felt the back of her neck prickle with unease. She felt like she was being watched, despite the fact that the showers were deserted. It was the same feeling she had gotten when she was leaving the stable the night before.

Celeste took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. _You're just being paranoid_ , she told herself. After turning on the water, she stripped down and tried to let the steaming water erase her worries.

"Knowing Captain Levi, I'm probably going to need another hot bath by the end of tonight," Celeste chuckled to herself, putting her discomfort aside as she started to sing some folk song she had learned as a child.

She never noticed the footsteps just outside the hall stop, and a person listening intently by the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Celeste stood with the other recruits in the training grounds, her hair still wet in the French braid she had it tied in. She was feeling much better now, the shower having woken her up and set her mind at ease. She found Petra quickly, the small girl being her typical training partner in these sorts of exercises.

"Ready to get your butt kicked?" Petra teased, elbowing her friend playfully. Despite knowing that this would inevitably be the case, given their different training, Celeste still grinned back. "In your dreams, Shorty."

Petra raised an eyebrow. "If I'm a shorty, what does that say about you?" Celeste blushed a bit, but Petra went on before she could reply. "You know, I think you're the only girl here that Levi actually has some height on. Sure, he's half an inch taller than me, but he's got a good three inches on you!"

Celeste snorted indignantly, "I'll have you know that I am five feet and one-eighth of an inch tall. Captain only has some 2.8 inches on me."

The crowd went silent as Levi approached them, sporting his usual cold look.

"Listen up, brats, we are doing some basic hand-to-hand combat training today. If I see anyone slacking off, punishment will be swift. Eren and Jean, if you two little shits get too rough again you'll be mucking the stables together for the next month." Captain Levi said in his usual crass manor. "The groups will be…"

At this point Celeste tuned out, reviewing the little she was taught about hand-to-hand combat in medic training. She and Petra were always paired together, as redhead had proven to be a very good teacher when it came to skills medic training school may have been lacking in-namely killing titans, and fighting.

"Lieutenant Kelly, you will help me demonstrate the skills we will be practicing." Levi's monotone voice called her back to attention, and she stared at him in shock.

"With all due respect, sir, I don't know enough about hand-to-hand combat to be a very effective demonstrator." Celeste said carefully, her cheeks already starting to turn pink from all the eyes on her.

"Is that insubordination?" Levi asked, his calm voice masking the threat that all the recruits knew was there.

"No sir," Celeste said, holding her tongue. She walked forward stiffly. "If you want me to demonstrate, then I shall try to the best of my ability."

The other cadets had paired off and moved a distance around the two, all a bit curious.

Celeste approached her captain cautiously. "What moves are we going to- oomph!" Levi moved like a blur, sweeping her legs out from under her. Celeste landing hard, the air leaving her system before Levi trapped her arms between his legs and grabbed the sides of her collar.

"This move is a chokehold that implements the use of a collar." Levi then jammed his knuckles into her throat. "By holding the collar, the opponent can't move their head. Then you can use your knuckles to crush their windpipe and block air." Celeste's eyes went wide, but before she could become even more panicked Levi stood up off of her.

"Oi, get up!" He said crassly, kicking her side softly. As Celeste struggled to her feet, Levi ordered the rest of the soldiers to take turns practicing.

"Sir?" Celeste said, trying her best to keep the anger out of her voice as she addressed her superior once he finished addressing the soldiers. Levi turned to her. "What is it, brat?"

"I am to practice this move on you, right?" She said, determination in her voice. Levi snorted. "You can try-"

With a loud cry, Celeste sent a sweeping kick to Levi's legs.

Levi blinked at her as it made contact, not so much as wincing. "That was pathetic." Levi said coldly as Celeste turned red with embarrassment.

"The move isn't effective unless your opponent is on the ground, Cadet. Were you taught any self-defense training?"

 _"Lieutenant_ , not cadet." Celeste corrected, the annoyance she felt for him finally boiling over. "I'm not _15._ In fact, I've been through a few missions myself. The Medic Corp doesn't really value this kind of training, however, given how completely useless it would be against a titan."

The entire courtyard had fallen silent, save a soft "Oh shit," from Jean.

The look on Levi's face was terrifyingly calm, but Celeste was just tired and sore enough not to care.

"And how many titans have you killed, you fucking brat?"

His words were crass, but Celeste didn't so much as blink. "None. My first priority is to save lives."

"And how many lives have you saved, exactly?"

That one sentence drained the fury out Celeste. Those dead brown eyes haunted her, and she couldn't even meet her commanding officer's eyes. She was silent, and Levi took that as the answer.

"Then you're in no position to tell me what the fuck I should be doing, _Lieutenant_." Levi snapped, giving her a sharp look before turning to the crowd of onlookers. "If you don't go back to practicing right this second, I'll make you little shits run until you _fucking_ die."

He turned back to Celeste, a strange expression shining beneath the annoyance in his narrow grey eyes. "You don't belong on this squad if all you do is make excuses for your complete lack in abilities." He said, although she could tell that he wasn't angry at her the way he was only moments before.

"It is no excuse, sir. And I am more than willing to learn." She said honestly.

"Hmph. Then try attacking me, so I can gauge how shitty you are at this." Levi replied. Celeste obliged, throwing a punch at him. Levi caught it easily, trapping her small hand in his. "Oi, you can't even punch right."

His rough hand gently opened hers, and adjusted her fingers to his satisfaction. The gentleness flipped in a second, however, as he used his grip on her to pull her towards him. Celeste collided with his solid chest for a brief second before Levi flipped her around and trapped her hands behind her.

"Rule number one, brat: Never let your guard down." Levi said in her ear before releasing her. "Go muck out the horse stables, you're making the rest of the cadets worse by sharing the same shitty air."

"Yes, sir!" Celeste saluted, trying to hide her relief. Levi watched her retreat, knowing that when he had her pinned down he felt a piece of bread in her jacket.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _You need to forget that stupid brat._

Levi didn't know what he was thinking, ordering her to train with him. He knew she was complete shit at basic hand to hand combat, and using her as a model made no sense. He wasn't even sure what inspired him to do it.

But now, after the feeling her small, pathetic body squirming underneath his, he couldn't simply ignore it. Her cheeks were flushed pink as she stared up at him, her beautiful eyes flipping between rebellious and perfectly submissive-

 _Wait, beautiful?_

The captain wanted to smack himself, annoyance at letting whatever _this_ was get so far. She was a problem, she distracted him. He didn't really know why, only that it needed to stop before it ended with someone getting killed. Just that morning he had nearly been late to a meeting with Erwin, all because he happened to hear that stupid brat singing in the shower.

 _I need to convince Erwin to send her back_.

Levi sighed deeply, sinking back into his office chair. The Commander could replace the girl with a worm, for all he cared, as long as she wasn't around to influence him like this.

Maybe he was just tired, and that's why he felt so strangely. Maybe if he caught a little sleep….

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _Bodies were everywhere- they were piled all around, putrid and rotted. The smell of burning flesh and death poisoned the air, and through the thick fog Levi was just barely able to spot a huge form approaching him._

 _"I'll get it!"_

 _Isabel's excited voice broke through the silence, and with horror Levi turned to see her racing towards the Abnormal Titan. Beside her was Farlan also headed straight towards his death._

 _"Stop!" Levi yelled out desperately, kicking his horse after them. He rode as fast as he could, yelling for his friends as loud as he could._

 _But they never turned back._

 _The titan finally turned, it's eyes glinting red when it spotted the small soldiers rushing towards them. Even in the dream, Levi knew how this ended._

 _"Isabel, turn back-!"_

 _"_ _ **Don't worry, darling**_ _,"_

 _All of a sudden, the world fell still. The Titan's hand was only inches away from grabbing Isabel and crushing her, the girl's face frozen into an expression of reluctant bravery. Levi himself could do nothing more than turn his head, searching desperately for the voice's source._

 _"_ _ **What's done is done, Levi. They're at peace now."**_

 _A warm feeling enveloped him as the voice echoed in his ear, but Levi tried to shake the feeling. His friends, he had to save them before they died-_

 ** _"It's not your fault, my love."_**

 _The world started to fade away. The putrid smells and heavy smoke fell away to a soft light, gentle and soothing. The warmth he felt surrounding him increased, and a naked woman emerged from the light._

 ** _"I'm here for you, always."_** _She whispered, her blue eyes holding Heaven itself as she brushed her hand against his cheek._ _ **"I love you, my brave soldier. Eternally."**_

 _Slowly, gently, she brushed her lips against his. Despite the blood and gore on his uniform, she embraced him against her without hesitation. There was something so pure about her, something that eased the sharp pain he had buried deep within him. She was almost like an angel._

 _His body moved more on instinct than conscious thought as he tangled his hands in her curly blonde hair, loose and beautiful as it hung against her pale shoulders. He was aware of desperation in his actions as he kissed her back, the tantalizing thought of someone truly loving him more bewitching than he would ever admit._

"Hey, Shorty!"

 _Her hands unbuttoned his shirt, the beautiful woman trailing kisses down his neck. Desire, the kind of which he had suppressed for so long, came forward with at last._

 ** _"Take me, my love."_**

 _Levi's hands roamed up and down her body, gasping as her lips reached-_

"Shorty, are you asleep?"

Levi's head shot up from his desk, his head jerking back when he realized that Hange's face only inches from his own. She had an annoying smirk on her face, and Levi had to resist the urge to kick the stupid ideas she was forming right out of her head.

"What the hell do you want, Shitty-Glasses?" He shot back, hoping that he wasn't as flushed from the dream as he thought he was.

Judging by the look on her face, it wasn't the case.

"You looked like you were having a nice dream, Levi." She crowed, poking his cheek. "I never thought I would catch you making sounds like that!"

Levi swatted her hand away, a deadly look in his gray eyes. "Shut the hell up, Hange. I don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

"I think you do, Shorty. Judging by how tight your pants are, I think you understand perfectly-"

A sharp knock on the door cut the scientist off, and to Levi's complete horror the woman he had been dreaming of stepped in.

"Captain Levi, I brought you something. As an apology for my conduct earlier, that is- Squad Leader Hange?" Celeste spotted the brunette, a glimmer of surprise flashing through her Walls-damned blue eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you had a meeting."

"We don't! I was just checking up on Shorty, and you won't believe what-"

"Leave, Lieutenant." Levi ordered sharply, and to his relief she placed her box on one of the end tables and did just that. His gaze lingered on her retreating figure for a moment longer than it should have, and to his annoyance he felt a twinge of disappointment when the door closed behind her.

Hange watched the interaction with intense concentration, that annoying smirk getting even wider when she turned back to Levi.

"Shorty's got the hots for even-shorter Shorty!" She cawed, completely undeterred by the murderous glint in Levi's face as he walked over to her.

"Shut it, Shitty-Glasses." He growled, practically shoving the woman towards the door.

"I would have never pegged you as going for the young and innocent type, Levi. Makes me wonder if-"

Levi sighed in relief as the door slammed closed behind the scientist, the soldier trying to calm the odd mix of anger and embarrassment he felt.

"Stupid fucking women," He murmured, before his eyes settled on the unassuming brown package left in his office.

Part of him considered burning the damn thing, but he grabbed it and tore into the paper before he could act on the impulse.

With some apprehension, he drew out a white handkerchief. It was embroidered with a green "L A", with fancy needlework lining the edges.

 _The stupid brat, how did she even have time to make this?_

The captain considered balling it up and tossing it into the trash, but something stopped him. Almost against his will, he folded it up and stuck it into his pocket.

"Erwin needs to fix this shit," He muttered, resigned to make it his mission to get Celeste off the Squad once and for all.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Unsurprisingly, Erwin did not fix _anything._

Levi left their meeting totally unsatisfied, a frown making his harsh features all the more daunting to the recruits he passed by. Erwin didn't care if she annoyed him, and there was no Walls-damned way that Levi would ever tell the commander the truth.

That being around her was… _intoxicating_.

In his mind's eye Levi could still picture her trapped beneath him, breathless as her big blue eyes gazed into his own cold gray. Her mouth was just barely parted, and Levi had felt the strong urge to kiss her and run his hands up and down her body.

Her scent… Levi inhaled it as he held her arms pinned behind her. It was a mixture of the lavender shampoo she used, one he took in strongly when he had watched her shower, and the sterile-clean smell of hospitals.

He was addicted. He needed her.

 _And she needs me_.

The thought suddenly hit Levi.

Celeste was made of porcelain- she was an _angel_. She was so pure and clean, and didn't understand how to defend herself. She couldn't hurt a human, let along kill a titan. An expedition on Squad Levi is no place for a woman like that. Celeste would die, Levi was sure of it.

The thought of the girl dying cut deeply into Levi, and he knew he wouldn't be able to defend her once they were on a mission. The ghastly bodies of Isabel and Farlan sprung into his mind, and Levi knew he could not stand to see Celeste's sweet face torn up like that.

He would have to cage her, and keep her safe from the cruelty of the outside world. She would thank him for it, once she found out his reasons. He wasn't a fool, and he knew she would initially be against the idea. But she would come around with time, of this he was certain. She would see that he did it for her, and come to love him for it.

It was just like that damn bird that Celeste had rescued. It was scared of her at first, but now it was completely submissive. It was even _happy_ to see Celeste, knowing that the girl who once scared it was now it's protector.

Celeste could be _his_ dove.

Who knew? Maybe his little bird would even sing for him one day.

"Look at you, Levi!" Celeste cooed happily, the shovel and rake long forgotten behind her. The dove cooed as it flapped his wings, finally healed. He had stayed around for a final meal with his healer, but Celeste could tell that the bird wanted to be free. Her heart ached at the thought of never seeing him, but she knew she couldn't keep him tied down forever. "At least Captain Levi found lots of reasons for me to visit you this week, huh? Even if I had to muck the horse stalls out first." Celeste joked softly and she picked up the little bird and walked toward the stable entrance one last time.

The dying rays of the sun streamed through the open doors of the stable, casting a soft orange glow across the pair. She slowly unwrapped her hands around the bird, and held him up.

Levi the dove then took off, not so much as glancing back at her as he took to the sky.

"I guess you have your freedom back, huh?" Celeste said softly as she gazed up at him before turning back to the stables, her hands slipping into her pockets as she felt the soft little feather she had saved from when she first found him.

She crossed back under the entrance of the stables, giggling to herself. "Petra's going to be so confused when I start calling all the doves I see 'Levi'-hmmph!"

A rough hand encircled her from behind her, shoving a rag to her face. Celeste struggled in the ironclad grip for a few desperate moments before her attacker rammed a fist into her stomach, causing her to inhale the stench coming from the towel being held against her.

A few seconds later, and the darkness took over.

Celeste struggled to open her eyes, her mind groggy and confused. She was enveloped in softness, but her head was pounding and her mouth felt coppery.

 _Where am I?_

Celeste thought as she gazed at her surroundings. She was in a large room, light streaming in through a window with a locked bars. She had the distinct feeling that she was in a cabin, given the wooden walls and flooring. It had been furnished nicely, Celeste thought mindlessly as she tried to move her hands to remove the stray locks of hair out her face.

 _Hair in my face? When did it get out of it's…braid…_

Celeste sat up with a start as the events of the night before came crashing in. The attacker… she was kidnapped!

Her uniform was gone, replaced by what she thought was a long white dress. Her hair had been undone, and hung down past her chest in soft curls. Most disturbingly, her hands had been tied tightly in front of her.

Shakily, Celeste tried to push off the heavy comforter that she had been carefully tucked into and get off the bed. As soon as her legs landed on the ground, however, they buckled under the weight of her own body.

She cried out when she hit the ground, her body landing on the wooden floor hard due to her hands being unable to brace her fall.

 _Thud_

 _Thud_

 _Thud_

The sound of heavy footsteps approached the door, and cold fear washed over Celeste. It had to be her attacker, and who knew what they would do with her-

"Captain Levi! Oh, thank the Walls that it is you!" Celeste's negative train of thought was cut short when she saw a familiar figure swing open the door and approach her.

"Someone kidnapped me, Captain! I don't who, but it sure is good to see you!" Celeste exclaimed in a rush, and Levi crouched down next to her.

He frowned as he watched her. "Why did you try to get up, Celeste? You could have seriously hurt yourself."

"Wait, did you already find the kidnapper? What am I saying, of course you did! You're Humanity's Strongest- umph!"

Celeste was cut off when Levi wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, something about the action setting off alarms in the young woman's head.

"I expect you to stay in bed until I return, you need the rest to regain your strength."

"C…Captain?" Celeste's eyes widened as a sudden realization hit her. She shook her head in disbelief. "You.. you're here to rescue me, right? To find the kidnapper?" Celeste asked him cautiously, a note of fear making her words tremble.

Levi didn't turn around, and continued walking towards the door. When she heard a lock click, her rage and fear boiled over.

"You can't just… just leave me here!" She shouted, her mind jumping to the first thing that she could think of. "I'm going to kick down that door if you keep ignoring me!"

Just as she was getting ready to jump down again, the door burst open once more.

Levi stood in the doorway menacingly, everting about him oozing authority. "I will tie you to the bed if I have to, Celeste." Levi said darkly. Celeste's eyes shinned up at him defiantly, and started scooting closer to the edge of the mattress. The older man resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he stormed over, his mind already imagining how he should go about tying Celeste up.

"Don't disobey me, woman-"

Levi was surprised when she launched herself at him, and the small girl managed to knock the captain over. However, his strong arms locked around her in a second and held her struggling form still. He pulled her up to a sitting position against him, his arms never lightening their tight grip.

"Let me go!" Celeste screeched, twisting around in his grasp as a hint of hysteria started to set in. "Look, I'm sorry for being terrible at training! But please, for the love of the Walls don't _kill_ me for it-"

"Dammit, Celeste, just calm down-"

"Do you think I'm a spy or something? I swear to you, I'm not! You don't have to torture me, I would _never_ betray the Survey Corps!"

Levi picked the struggling woman up and threw her over his shoulder, ignoring her shouts as he walked towards the door.

"I'm not going to torture you unless you keep _shrieking_ right in my fucking ear." Levi muttered to himself as he pushed open the kitchen door and set her down. He put a heavy foot on her stomach as soon as she started to crawl away, and grabbed a needle from one of the draws.

Finally, Celeste stilled. "What's that?" She asked, the hysteria in her voice subdued by cold fear as she caught sight of the vial.

"Anesthetics." Levi replied honestly, grabbing an alcohol wipe with one hand and the shot in the other. "So you'll stop acting like a mad woman. Arm or thigh?"

"No way, Captain." Celeste protested as he finally stepped off her, only to crouch down. "I swear, I'll just go back to bed-Keep that thing away from me!" The older man ignored her, wiping a swath of skin on her leg with the alcohol wipe.

Celeste grabbed Levi's wrist tightly, her nails digging into his flesh as she attempted to pry his arm away from her. If the older man was annoyed, he didn't show it.

"Let me go or I'll break your wrist."

"Don't you dare- Fine! Fine, I'll let go!"

Levi's expression was blank when he released her arm, and wasted no time jabbing the needle in Celeste as soon as she loosened her grip.

"Maybe you'll be less annoying the next time you wake up."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

The tight burn of ropes was what woke Celeste up next, her entire body sore as she struggled to pull herself up from the hard floor.

"I see you're awake."

 _Captain Levi… he kidnapped me!_

Celeste was vaguely away of a pair of boots stopping in front of her, but she found that she couldn't so much as reach out to them. Her body felt completely disconnected from her mind, however, and everything had a dream-like haze surrounding it.

"Whaa…you…" Celeste slurred, her tongue heavy as she tried to interrogate the soldier about the current predicament. "What happened?"

"You were hysterical and I didn't feel like dealing with it." Levi intoned as he crouched beside her, his raven hair falling over his eyes as he examined Celeste's sleepy face. "It was either this or gagging you. It's your fault for being such a brat." He pushed back some of her blonde curls out of her face in a way that Celeste almost thought was gentle, his fingers lingering on a ringlet that was particularly springy.

"If I'm not in trouble with command, then why am I here? Why was I _kidnapped-_ "

"We had a mission coming up, and you were a liability. That's why you're here." Levi dropped her hair and leaned back. "It's in the best interest of the Survey Corps, understand?"

Celeste shook her head, her confusion only growing at his odd behavior.

"No, I don't. How exactly am I a liability?"

"You would have ended up getting yourself killed, and likely the soldiers around you. You're too much of a…"

The older man trailed off, and Celeste could have almost sworn she saw his cheeks turn pink.

"I'm a what?" She pressed.

"A distraction."

Celeste opened her mouth, ready to shoot back something about how she was _not_ weak, or inept, or whatever else she thought her commanding officer was going to say.

"A _distraction_?" She said, disbelief in her eyes. "To who, exactly? Petra and my other friends aren't stupid enough to let my safety get in the way of a mission!"

"To me."

"And it's not like- wait, to you?" Celeste couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. "How exactly do I distract you, Captain? You hate me."

Levi locked eyes with her, the cold gray giving nothing away. "I'm in love with you." He said, his voice as monotonous as ever.

Celeste blinked. "What?"

"I love you, and knowing you would be in danger would decrease my abilities in combat. It's better if you stay here, out of harm's way."

A surprised laugh escaped from Celeste, and she pegged Levi with an incredulous look. "So that's your plan? Keep me out in the middle of nowhere until the mission is over because you… love me?" She shook her head, the shock of his sudden confession temporarily overwhelming the tension she felt over being tied. "I have to say, Captain, I didn't peg you as the kind of person to pull these kinds of… practical jokes, or whatever. Just send me back to HQ, and I promise that I'll stay out of your way."

If Levi was upset about her laughing, he didn't show it. Instead, he picked up Celeste and carried her back towards the bedroom bridal style.

"No, you're not going back." He finally said when he stood, which cut off any laughter that Celeste had left. "I love you, and I decided that I am going to make you mine. You won't have to worry about the Survey Corps anymore, Celeste, or providing for yourself. I'm going to keep you under my care, and make you love me."

The even way Levi spoke only made his words more chilling, and innately Celeste knew that he was being completely serious. A cold feeling washed over her, a fear completely different from what she felt the day before.

"Are you _drunk_?"

Levi's eye twitched at her question. "I'm being completely serious, Celeste. I decided that I don't want to share you with anyone else. The sooner you realize that, the better."

"What the fuck is your problem, Captain?!" She snapped, trying to ignore the waver in her own voice. "I'm not your property, and I demand that you take me back to HQ at once! This better be some kind of sick joke, or you can bet that I'll be reporting you to Erwin."

Levi stopped mid-step, looking down at her with a reproachful look in his eyes. "Oi, watch your tone." He said dangerously. "I've let your behavior slide, because I knew you would be disoriented at first, but I've done this for your own good. I won't tolerate any rudeness."

"For my own good? How can this be for my own good?" Celeste said indignantly as Levi once again set her gently on the bed. "You'll be safe from the titans here, my little dove. Safe from this cruel world." Levi said, his tone uncharacteristically soft as he pulled the covers over her.

"What did you call me?" Celeste said, confusion temporarily replacing the look of anger on her features.

"My little dove. So delicate and pure, and with such a pretty song. I do hope you start to sing for me soon, Celeste." Levi said, turning from her and walking to the door once more. Celeste struggled to a sitting positon. "Captain! You can't just leave me here!" She called.

To her horror, he had no intention of doing that. Celeste was soon reminded of the drugs Levi kept on hand, and was forced into sleep once more.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for the people following the story and those who messaged me! Honestly getting the notifications makes me so happy~

Enjoy the next chapter, let me know what you think!

* * *

 _Ugh, not again!_

Celeste groaned when she woke up. This drug didn't confuse her mind like the last one, and in an instant she sat up trying to think of a plan of escape. A quick glance around the room revealed just how sparse Levi had decorated it. The floor was a dark wood, and the walls made of cold grey stone. The bed she wasn't particularly large, and was tucked away in the far corner away from the old wooden door. There was a small, round table in the center of the room, with two wooden chairs painted a shade of off-white. Other than a few candelabras poking out from the walls, there was no decoration to speak of. Celeste's eyes were immediately drawn to the window, boarded up with heavy planks of lumber.

Even still, there were a few brave strands of light that filtered through and illuminated the otherwise dim room.

There was no sharp objects that Celeste could spot laying around. There were not even any mirrors or candle sticks. Celeste briefly entertained the notion of trying to shimmy up the fire place, but after she slid out of bed and inspected it closer she discovered that it would likely be too small for even her to try and climb.

Still, it was an idea.

After a few minutes exploring the room- 9x10, if Celeste was to guess- her eyes suddenly settled on the wardrobe in the corner. It was large, made from that heavy kind of wood that always gave off an aged, ornate feel. Celeste had skipped over it, at first, thinking that there was no way she could so much as move the massive piece of furniture.

But then, as she gazed at the ornate little knobs lining the drawer, Celeste was reminded of one her mother used to complain of back before she joined the Survey Corp.

 _"The thing is always so dusty, and the mirror inside seems keen on being cloudy. Mistress just insists that I don't ever clean it right, but I would like to see her try…"_

The words of her mother echoed through her mind, and Celeste quickly pulled open the two large doors in the front. After shuffling aside some of the clothes awkwardly with her bound hands, Celeste spotted the bright glean of a freshly-polished mirror.

"If I could surprise Captain…" Celeste thought out loud as she gazed at it, her mind considering the possibilities. Her eyes soon narrowed as she once again considered her options, and she reached for one of the dresses hanging above her target. "I don't have any other choice, do I?"

After struggling to remove the dress- a pretty thing, blue and airy- Celeste carefully wrapped it around her hands before punching the mirror as hard as she could.

The resounding shatter was louder than she had anticipated, and the resounding footsteps she heard making their way to the door sent a jolt of fear down her spine. As quickly as she could, Celeste grabbed the nearest shard of glass and stood ready at the doorway as soon as Levi flung it open.

"Celeste!"

Levi ran down the corridor as soon as he heard the shatter of glass, his mind running wild with possibilities of his dove getting hurt. Had someone broken through the window in an attempt to kidnap her? Did something fall on her?

Did he really fail in protecting her after only a day had passed?

These thoughts consumed Levi, so much that he wasn't really looking when he unlocked the bedroom door and flung it open wide.

"Celeste!" He called, allowing a hint of worry to creep in on his usually cold and aloof voice. "Dove, where are- umpf!"

For the second time in 12 hours, Celeste managed to catch Levi off guard. Screaming like a banshee, the young medic violently slashed out with the jagged edge of the mirror. Her own blood splattered in the air as the shard dug into her bound hands, trying desperately to cut open Levi's throat.

Had the soldier not reacted on instinct and pulled back as soon as he saw her, Celeste would have succeeding in slashing open his aorta. As it was, only a thin red gash appeared on the side of his neck, dripping only a small stream of blood onto his stark white uniform.

There was a brief instant of pause, where Levi's surprised grey eyes met with Celeste's narrowed blue. The later didn't stop for long after realizing the first attempt didn't do its job, and desperately aimed for her captor's stomach. Levi, however, was fully prepared this time and kicked her legs out from under her.

Crying out as she fell, Celeste dropped hold of her mirror shard when she landed on the hard wooden floor. Before she could retrieve it, Levi stepped on her wrists painfully. The expression on his face was reminiscent of when he had beaten Eren to a bloody pulp, and Celeste was already shaking with fear and pain. Her bright blue eyes, so lit with fire only moments before, were now wide and brimming with terror.

"That wasn't very smart, little dove."

Levi's voice was calm and quiet, which made it all the more threatening. Celeste's hands stung from mirror's broken edge, and she was certain that if Levi pressed down much harder her wrists would break.

"Levi, you're hurting me," She said, her voice low and meek. In response, Levi pressed down a little harder. Celeste could barely contain a scream when she heard her wrists pop, tears pooling in her eyes.

"You hurt yourself, Celeste. Just look at your hands, they might need stitches." Levi responded coldly, finally stepping off of her only to kick the mirror further away. "And I'm going to have to clean up this mess. It's hard to get glass out of clothes, dove, and even harder to get blood out of hardwood. And for what?"

Celeste glared at him, struggling to pull herself up to a sitting position. "For what? So I'm not stuck with some deranged, psychotic-"

Levi kicked her in the stomach, knocking her back onto the floor. He crouched down beside her, his grey eyes flashing dangerously. "Oi, brat, what did I tell you about taking that tone with me?"

Celeste didn't respond, too preoccupied with sucking in the air she had lost after Levi knocked it out of her. Sighing with disappointment, the older man gently brushed Celeste's disheveled blonde hair out of her eyes. Celeste found herself hating this almost more than him hitting her, and her self-preservation had to fight down the sudden urge to bite him.

"I don't want to hurt you, darling. I certainly don't enjoy it." Levi's voice was low and even, his face blank as he stared down at her. "But you did try to kill me. I can't have that, Celeste, I need you to fall in love with me."

The words sounded to foreign from the stoic man that Celeste had grown accustomed to in the last month, and she was left wondering if she was stuck in some kind of fever-induced nightmare. Had her hands not hurt so much, she might have believed that to be the case.

"I don't even know you, Captain. And you don't know me." Celeste responded, her voice still weak from the pain as she stared pleadingly into Levi's cold gaze. "You just think I'm attractive or something- that isn't love. There are plenty of girls a lot prettier than I am who would be more than willing to, uh, _live_ with you. And if you let me go now, no one has to find out about this. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Levi had gone from fixing her hair to stroking her cheek, his hands lingering a little too long near her lips. "I loved you from the moment I first saw you, Celeste. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, so pure despite the horrors of this world." The even voice of Celeste's superior was replaced by something much darker. Something more possessive and cruel, something that made the hair on the back of Celeste's neck prickle. She chose her next words carefully, wishing more than anything that she had the strength to pull herself up off the floor and out from underneath his grasp.

"If you wanted to make me fall in love with you, Captain, then you should have asked me out on a date or given me flowers. Maybe even made me lunch, or something. But this? Taking away my freedom just so you can have me for yourself? I don't think I could ever love a man who did that to me."

"I didn't do it to make you happy, dove, I did it to keep you safe." Levi became still once more, his hand dropping from her face with resignation. "But you'll learn to like it here, just as you'll learn to love me."

Slowly, Celeste pulled herself up to face him. When Levi made no move to strike her back down, Celeste worked up the courage to speak. "There is no such thing as love at first sight, Levi. Love takes time to build, all you feel is infatuation. Infatuation will fade, when you realize I'm not this perfect girl you have up on a pedestal." Celeste said, not breaking her gaze from his own. She clenched her fists, still stinging and bound, and pressed on. "And make no mistake, Captain- if you keep me locked up in this dark little room, I'll never forgive you for it."

To her surprise, the edges of Levi's lips pulled up to a ghost of a smirk. Before Celeste could think on it for too long, though, Levi flicked her nose hard.

"It's cute, dove, that you think your stubbornness will outlast mine." He said as Celeste covered her nose impulsively, trying to ignore the stabs of pain coming from it.

"You will love me, Celeste. Now, arm or thigh?"

 _I don't know how much more of this I can take._

Celeste thought as she once again arose from a drug-induced slumber, her head pounding from what the young medic assumed was some kind of chemical-induced hangover. Glancing around, Celeste noticed that the room had been meticulously cleaned and the faint smell of ammonia still lingered in the air. Her hands, though still bound, had been cleaned and wrapped in bandages.

The ache of bruises became apparent when she pulled herself up to a sitting position, shoving the carefully arranged blankets off of her. A small smile made its way up to Celeste's lips as she imagined how much a messy bed must annoy Levi, before the rational side of her said that pissing off her dangerous captor might not be the best plan.

As much as she was loath to admit it, Captain Levi was right. Celeste didn't stand a chance against him if it came to fighting her way out, especially with her arms were still bound in front of her. She didn't have the hand-to-hand combat training that he did, nor the nearly inhuman muscle mass. Medic training wasn't nearly as intensive as his routine, as Celeste was becoming all too aware of. The only edge she really had was knowledge of major arteries and pressure points. Celeste was confident that Levi wasn't going to let her near anything sharp any time soon, and somehow she doubted that she would be able to incapacitate Humanity's Strongest Soldier with a few well-placed pinches. At the most, it would just piss her captor off- after seeing how Levi vented his anger the day prior, Celeste wasn't anxious to experience that again.

After a few more moments of remembering the events that happened only a few hours prior, Celeste's eyes settled on the only way in and out of the room. The rational side of Celeste said that there was no way Levi would have left it open.

 _Do you have any better plans_?

With that in mind, Celeste slowly slid out of bed and got to her feet as silently as she could. The room seemed so much larger when she was trying not to make the wooden floorboards creak, and it seemed to take an eternity for her to reach the doorknob.

 _Click._ No dice.

Celeste frowned at the door, unsurprised it was locked but still hoping that she might have gotten lucky. To her dread, however, she immediately heard another door open and heavy footsteps walk her way. Celeste wasted no time, and scrambled back just as Levi came bursting in.

"Good morning, little dove." He said, the endearment seeming so out of place with his stoic voice. Celeste gazed back at him silently, trying to suppress the glare she knew appeared on her face whenever she looked at him of late. Luckily, Levi ignored it. "I figured you would be getting hungry soon, Celeste. You've been out for a few hours, and an empty stomach with some of those drugs will make you lightheaded."  
"So I have discovered, Captain." Celeste replied, unable to contain the distaste she felt as she watched him get closer to the bed. "But I would rather have my freedom than breakfast."

Levi frowned, stepping a bit closer. "I don't like the tone, little dove. Besides, I already told you that I'm just doing this to keep you safe."

"Why? Why do you even care?" Celeste blurted, bristling as she gazed up at the man before her. "You always hated me! Ever since I was first assigned to your unit, you were always rude to me- you always felt the need to insult me, and isolate me from nearly everyone else in the squad. Besides, I can take care of myself. The upcoming expedition wasn't going to be my first."

"It was your first expedition on my team, and the casualty rates are a lot higher on the front lines than behind the majority of the force." Levi was unrelenting as he met her gaze, his hand reached out to caress her cheek. "Regardless, I could never hate you. I loved you from the moment my eyes first landed on you. You were like an angel, and I had to keep you out of the dirty hands of the other men under my command." He murmured, his thumb running lightly across her skin. Celeste turned away, her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "I don't need your protection, Captain-"

Levi's hand grabbed her chin and firmly turned her head back, forcing her to look at him. "Your safety is all that I care about, Celeste. I won't let you become some other brat's plaything, and I certainly won't let you become some shitty meal for a titan. And with time, you'll learn to be happy here. You'll be happy with me. Caged birds sing just as beautifully as wild ones, my dear, and they also live much longer."

"Repeating the same lies over and over doesn't make them any truer, Captain." Celeste shot back, and Levi sighed with impatience and released his grip on her.

"If you're going to be difficult like this, I'm afraid I'll have to punish you." Levi said, his voice unconcerned at her belligerence. He stepped away from her bed, not so much as glancing back at her as he spoke. " I wanted to get you a nice breakfast, but it might be better to lock you up in here for a few more hours."

Celeste bristled. "Captain, you can't just leave me in here!"

Levi didn't turn around.

"Captain, wait!"

The door shut behind him loudly.

" _Levi_!" Celeste cried out angrily, pulling herself out of bed as she ran toward the door. Before she made it too far, however, the door cracked back open.

"What did you call me?" Levi asked, his expression guarded. Once again, Celeste wasn't able to detect her captor's emotion behind the statement and erred on the side of caution.

"Um… Levi?" She stuttered, worried. "I promise I won't do it again sir, it just came out and-" Before she could finish, warm arms wrapped around her. "Good girl, Celeste!" Levi said as he held her, and Celeste could practically feel happiness waving off of him as she awkwardly allowed him to embrace her.

He broke away, gazing intently at her. "You can have breakfast, my dove, but first I want to hear something."

Celeste blinked, understanding what he wanted immediately but also fighting the impulses that told her to smack that look off his face. She _really_ didn't want to apologize to him, but her headache was becoming nearly unbearable and with every minute that passed she needed to use the bathroom even more.

It didn't take her too long to come to a conclusion.

Celeste swallowed her pride, her basic needs overriding the little dignity she had left. "I'm sorry, Levi. Please forgive me." She practically gagged at the words, but Levi seemed pleased.  
"I forgive you, dove. Now, just wait here while I get-"

"Wait!" Celeste said, desperation starting to become apparent. "I…I need to use the bathroom." She turned dark red at her words, wishing more than ever that this was all some dark nightmare she would soon wake from as she saw the ghost of a smirk return to Levi's lips.

 _Bastard._

"Come with me, then." He said, wrapping an arm tightly around her waist as he guided her out of the room and let her into a dark hallway. Celeste was able to spot two other doorways before Levi led her into a bathroom.

To her surprise, it was rather spacious. It had both a shower and large tub, along with a toilet and sink.

Celeste caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror above the sink, and winced a bit as her hands ached. Her reflection was rough, with tired eyes surrounded by messy blonde curls. She wasn't too dirty, but years of experience dealing with curly hair made her realize just how much time she would have to spend getting the tangles out.

The rational side told her that knotty hair was the least of her concern, but Celeste resolved to cut Levi's throat out for that alone.

She let her mind wander to the point that she didn't notice Levi pulling out a switchblade from his back pocket. "Hold still, Celeste." Levi said, holding the blade towards her. Before Celeste could scream, however, he cut the ropes at her wrist and released her.

"Don't try anything funny, dove, or I swear that I'll make you regret it." He said, looking pointedly at the mirror. "I'll be waiting for you outside the door."

A few minutes later, Celeste exited the bathroom feeling considerably more relieved- in complete honestly, though, she looked at the large bathroom mirror longer than she should have. Levi ushered her back into her room wordlessly, locking the door only to soon reappear with a hot meal. Celeste almost started drooling despite herself when she smelled what it was, which made her briefly overlook the fact that it was pre-cut

"Is that… real sausage?" She said, awed. Levi had also brought a roll and some water, but she hadn't seen real meat in years. Levi nodded in response, not displaying the excitement he felt at her positive reaction. "Yes. I imagine it will taste better than anything they serve at HQ. Now, go sit at the table so I can feed you."

Celeste did as she was told before processing his words. "Wait, feed me?" She said questioningly as Levi pulled his chair closer to her and sat down. In his hand was a fork, in which he had already snagged a piece of meat. "Yes, my dove. It will be safer this way, until I know I can trust you." He said. "Now, open your mouth."

Celeste reddened. "It's really no trouble, Levi. I can feed myself." However, his eyes were unrelenting as he move the fork closer to her. "It's not up for discussion, dove." His hand wrapped around her jaw, soft but threatening. "Open up." He asked, his voice darkening.

After briefly considering what Levi would do if she refused, Celeste decided that she could pick her battles better. Despite the fact that it was Levi who brought it for her, Celeste needed food to be strong enough to escape and this was the best food she had seen in ages.

Without another moment of hesitation, Celeste complied. Despite how humiliating it was to be feed, she couldn't help but savor the taste. All too soon, it was gone. After Levi took it back to wherever he had gotten it from, he came back and kneeled before her. He captured her two hands in his own, holding them delicately.

"Now, little dove, I have to leave." Levi said, his voice indicating his reluctance. "However, I don't want you to get bored so I have something for you to do while you wait for me." He walked over to the wardrobe, carefully guiding her behind him. He opened one of the first drawers to pull out a sketchbook and a set of pastels and charcoals. "I heard from Petra that you liked to draw, so I got you some materials. If you keep behaving well, I'll bring you more later."

Levi turned to Celeste, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. "Draw me something pretty while I'm away, little dove." He said, his voice low as he gazed down at her. He placed a firm kiss on her forehead before pulling away. "I'll be back before you know it!"

And like that, her captor was gone.

Celeste blinked when the door closed behind him. "That… That bastard!" She steamed after waiting a minute for him to get out of earshot. "Draw him something pretty? How dare he! Who does he think he is?!" She shrieked, chucking the sketchbook across the room. It hit the wall with a clang, and Celeste sank to the ground with the sudden urge to cry.

 _Petra said you liked to draw_

Celeste wondered where her friend was now, and if she was worried about her. She knew that she had to escape this prison, no matter what. She had to get back to her friends.

But how? Celeste's mind whirled. Levi was always careful to keep her locked up. He untied her hands when he let her use the restroom, but her hands weren't going to help her escape this room. The window was well-bared, and the fireplace was too narrow to try to climb. Celeste tested the other drawers on the wardrobe, but was displeased to see that Levi had them locked.

She couldn't fight her way out, that was for sure.

She couldn't sneak out, not with the current restrictions Levi had placed on her.

So what could she do?

Celeste let out a frustrated shriek, raising her foot to stomp the charcoals she had discarded beneath her. She had figured that she would make a mess just to piss off Levi, but a new thought occurred to her.

When Levi was angry with her, he "punished" her. His punishments always seemed to make it harder for her to escape, be it knocking her out or nearly breaking her wrists. However, when he was pleased, he gave her more liberties. After she called him by his name, he unbound her wrists. When she apologized, he fed her.

So that was the key.

Celeste put down her foot, and gently picked up the charcoals and pastels.

She was going to play his game. She would make him trust her, and then strike when he didn't expect it. She would be his good little dove, singing and drawing and chirping for him until he made the mistake of leaving her cage unlocked. Then she would break free.

Celeste grabbed the sketchbook, and sat down at the table.

She couldn't immediately switch her tune to the loving little bird Levi wanted, of course. He would suspect her. No, Levi was a smart man and she had to do this carefully.

She started to work on the sketchbook, her hands moving with a grace learned through years of practice. On her page was the basic outline of a dove in the hands of a girl.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Extra long chapter this time! A big thanks to everyone who favorited and followed!

By the time Levi returned a few hours later, Celeste had almost finished her piece. She had drawn herself holding dove-Levi contently, sitting in the stables. The little bird had a wrap around his middle, and had fallen asleep her hands.

"Hello, dearest. I hope you haven't been too bored." Levi called at the door frame. Celeste gave a halfhearted _hmm_ , deliberately ignoring him as she didn't even look up from her work.

The man walked over beside her, resting a hand on her shoulder as he gazed at what she was working so intently on. "I didn't know you were so talented, Celeste." He remarked, a hint of awe in his monotone voice. Celeste finally turned to look at him, seeing that he was genuinely surprised. "I learned from my mother. She was practically an artist." She replied, her expression unreadable as she turned back to her artwork. Levi stared at her intently, but dropped the subject when she didn't elaborate any further.

After a few more moments, Celeste put down the pastels she was using. "There, I'm finished." She said, holding up the sketchbook to examine it closely. She could feel Levi's eyes staring down at it from over her shoulder, scrutinizing all of the fine details she had put in it.

"What made you draw this, little dove?" Levi asked calmly, curious to see if she would lie to him.

Celeste shrugged, contemplating what she would say for a moment. Then it hit her.

 _Little dove_. She didn't know how she hadn't realized it before.

Levi's odd pet name for her- He had to know about her bird, it was too big of a coincidence for him not to. But should she lie, potentially facing a punishment but also keeping his mind away from the idea that she might be playing along with him for the moment? Or should she tell the truth, and potentially gain more freedom?

Levi looked at her expectantly, and she knew he was waiting for an answer.

"It was just something I imagined." She said at last, though her voice didn't sound convincing even to her. Levi sighed, obviously displeased. "If you say so," He replied, though his voice sounded a little tense. "I guess you're done with this, little dove. I'll put it away for you." Levi said as he grabbed the sketchbook.

Celeste's eyes widened. "Levi, don't close-!" She called as the man unwittingly snapped the book shut and began to go to the wardrobe. He turned to her, seeing his precious dove purse her lips as though she was trying to keep calm. "What's wrong? Did you still want it?" He asked her, confused.

Celeste knew that she could use his mistake to her advantage. "Open the book, Levi," She said, trying to make her voice sound less angry and more depressed.

"Why?"

"I worked on that for the last few hours and you…you just ruined it!" She cried, secretly pinching her thigh hard in order to get tears to spring in her eyes. Levi's eyes widened, and he opened the sketchbook back to the page she had it open to. True to her word, the once detailed and precise image was now badly smudged.

"I didn't know, Celeste. I'm sorry." He said, feeling a pang of guilt as he stared at her masterpiece. She had been working on this for him all day, and his carelessness messed it up. Sure, he was a bit upset that she lied to him, but he couldn't stand to see her big blue eyes waver with sadness. Celeste frowned, turning away. "You... you didn't know, Levi." She said, casting her eyes to the floor as she faked a sniffle. Levi set the book and the materials back on the table in front of her, before kneeling down beside her. "Darling, I'm sure you can fix it. It really isn't smudged that badly." He said softly, gently grabbing one of her hands in his own. She turned to face him again, her sad face not betraying the whirlwind of thoughts going through her head.

She sighed, delicately placing her other hand over Levi's. "It really isn't that big of a deal. It's just, well… it wasn't just an image that came to my mind. I found an injured dove a few weeks ago, and I took care of him until he got better." She giggled sadly, a small smile pulling at her lips. "I named him Levi, you know. Because his gray feathers reminded me of your eyes." Celeste tried not to gag at how corny her words sounded, but the guilt written on her captor's face was worth it

Internally, Levi was thrilled. His little dove was finally being truthful with him. It made ruining her artwork almost worth it. "What happened to him?" Levi asked, pretending to not know the answer.

Celeste was also cheering internally. Levi had fallen for it-hook, line, and sinker. She could tell he would never suspect her of playing him, and he also looked incredibly guilty for destroying a sketch that hadn't been as nearly as time consuming as she made it out to be.

"I released him, the night that you… took me here. He flew away, and I guess that's why I drew him. I didn't want to forget what he looked like." She replied, careful to not reference his little kidnapping stunt in a negative light.

Levi seemed to have bought it, and stood up to pull her into a tight embrace. "Shh, it's okay little dove. I'm sure Levi is just fine, thanks to you." He had his arms wrapped around Celeste, who has holding him tightly as she buried her face in his shoulder. His heart dropped when he felt sobs wrack her little body, and he promised himself that he would keep her heart from ever breaking again.

Celeste was, for once, glad that she shorter than her captor. It made masking her laughs so much easier when she could pretend that she was crying into his shirt. Even if it didn't bring her any closer to getting out, she felt her spirits rise considerably.

Levi, though he would never admit it, was wrapped around her little finger. She was learning to play his game, and she knew how to balance on egg shells when it came to manipulating him. She just needed time to build that trust, and then she would be free.

And then, she would find a way to pay Levi back for every ounce of humiliation that came with her capture.

Celeste finally pulled away from him after a few minutes. "I'm sorry, Levi. I doubt you like being cried on." She said sheepishly, a tinge of pink on her cheeks. Levi reached out to smooth her ruffled hair, finding her concern cute. "It's okay, little dove. Besides, I brought something back that might cheer you up."

Celeste looked up at him, genuine curiosity in her eyes. "What is it?"

Levi quickly went to retrieve something from the other room. When he returned, he promptly dropped a familiar bag in front of her. "You brought me…my shampoo?"

Levi nodded. "Among other things. I know you usually shower every morning, but were unable to the last few days. I figured you would want one tonight." He glanced down at Celeste's bandaged hands, still torn from the shard of glass. "Or a bath, if you prefer."  
Celeste couldn't keep a hint of suspicion out of her eyes when she gazed back at him. It was creepy, how he knew her bathing habits. But, considering what he had shown her in the last two days, she really shouldn't be that surprised.

"My hands aren't that bad, I can manage to take a shower. I don't have a change of clothes, though." She finally replied. Levi had a ghost of a smile on his face as he pulled her over to the wardrobe, before taking out a small key and unlocking the main cabinet. Inside were several long dresses similar to the one she was in now, nearly all of them white or pale blue. Levi seemed to have miticulously cleaned the wardrobe while she was asleep, because she couldn't spot a single sliver of mirror glass anywhere. Had she not seen the remains of the mirror from behind a flowing white gown, and felt the lingering ache of the cuts in her hands, Celeste could have sworn it hadn't happened.

After a second of consideration, Celeste decided a long blue dress. It was made of a thicker material than the others, and the dress embellished with white frills and lace. The color was eerily close to the color of her eyes, but Celeste tried not to think about that when she removed it from the hanger.

"There were towels in the bathroom, right?" She asked, feeling increasingly uncomfortable at Levi's close presence.

"Yes, there are. Come with me." Levi said, his voice as cheerful as Levi got. Celeste followed him out into the hallway once more, her eyes lingering on the two remaining doors with the understanding that one of the doors had to be a way outside. Levi stepped inside the bathroom, gently setting her bag on the sink's counter before retrieving a towel from a nearby cabinet. He then turned to her expectantly.

Celeste stared back at him. "Um, I think I'm going to go with a shower." She said, waiting for him to leave.

He didn't move, and Celeste became increasingly apprehensive.

"Levi?"

"What is it?"

"I need to shower." Celeste said exasperatedly. "You have to leave, I can't change with you in here."

Levi sat down on the edge of the tub. "But what if you slip and need help? Your hands are already hurt, I don't want my dove to have any more injuries under my watch."

"If I need your help I'll shout for you, Levi." Celeste was close to snapping at him when she responded, sending Levi a pointed look. "I've been showering on my own for years, I think I have a firm concept of how to do it." She crossed her arms, looking at him defiantly.

Thankfully, Levi seemed to get the message and left the bathroom. Much to her agitation, however, he insisted on leaving the door cracked.

Celeste was quick to grab a towel as she got out of the shower. Although she would never admit it to Levi, the hot water did help clear her mind. To her embarrassment, Levi had brought in undergarments for her and left them on the sink's counter. They were both white and lacy, and seemed to be her exact size. After she dried herself, Celeste pulled them and the dress over her head and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Tired blue eyes gazed back at her, framed by pale skin and tangled yellow hair. Celeste frowned, turning away from her reflection quickly. The woman who shone in the mirror looked broken, and she didn't want her resolve to waver.

Before she could turn away, however, Celeste caught sight of a gray eye gazing at her through the crack in the door.

"I'm finished, Levi," She called cautiously, though Levi needed no more invitation to enter.

"Did you enjoy your shower, little dove?" He asked her, standing beside as he gazed at their reflection in the mirror. "Yes, it was nice." She replied, absentmindedly trying to untangle her hair. Levi noticed this, his eyes lighting up. "Ah, I just remembered something. Follow me, Celeste."

With that, he pulled her back to the room she had grown sickeningly accustomed to in the last few days. He patted the end of the bed, "Sit down, dearest. I have something for you."

Celeste slowly sat down, watching him curiously as he unlocked another drawer in the wardrobe and pulled out a brush. He then walked back to over to Celeste, sitting beside her on the bed. "I'll make you a deal," He said, his usually monotone voice talking on a hint of playfulness. He grabbed a strand of her yellow hair and tugged it gently, his other hand snaking around her waist and pulling her closer toward him in the center of the bed.

"What is it?" Celeste said, trying not to sound as uneasy as she felt. She wasn't used to being touched as a general rule, and her captor's embrace wasn't one she particularly welcomed.

"I'll brush your hair for you if you sing for me while I do it." Levi said, already gently pulling the brush against the bottom strands of her hair. Celeste fought the urge to swat his hand away from her, and instead forced a smile on her face. "What do you want me to sing?"

"The prettiest song you have, my little dove." Levi murmured in her ear, before turning his focus back to her tangled hair.

Celeste was quite for a moment, before the song struck her. "A patient of mine taught me one called 'Wings of Freedom'. A lot of it's in German, though."

"I'm sure it will be perfect." Levi said, resting his back on the headboard of the bed as he worked on her long hair.

Celeste took that as a yes, and began to sing softly.

"Wohlan Freund, jetzt hier ist ein sieg.

Dies ist der erste Gloria.

O, mein Freund,

Feiern wir diesen Sieg, für den nächsten kampf!"

By the time Levi had finished untangling her messy hair, Celeste had started to run out of songs to sing. Her captor had been enraptured by her voice, complimenting it deeply before returning with dinner.

As she was being fed (it would have been a pleasant meal of ham and rice, had Levi not been the one shoveling it down her throat), a thought occurred to her. "Levi?" She said, causing the soldier to pause his actions.

"What is it, dove?"

"What did you tell them?"

Levi put his fork down, turning to her. "Tell who?"

"What did you tell my friends about my disappearance? What did you tell HQ?"

Levi sighed. "I didn't have to say anything. Your horse was missing from it's stall, and many of your belongings disappeared the same night. It was assumed that you ran away, afraid of the upcoming expedition."

Celeste narrowed her eyes. "They actually believed that? My friends-they would never think I would just go AWOL on them!"

"They weren't really your friends, Celeste." Levi said, his stoic voice not softening the sting of his words at all. "They never really cared about you at all. Not like I do."

Indignance flared in Celeste, and she quickly shook her head at him. "Sure, the other cadets and I might have just have gotten along well together, but me and Petra were best friends. Even after a month, I knew I could rely on her for anything!"

"You were just deluding yourself, little dove." Levi snorted, the smug disbelief on his face grating at Celeste's patience. "Petra just wanted you to feel welcome. She knew better than to be friends with a new recruit. There isn't much of a point in getting attached to the cadets when most will die on their first mission."

"It _wasn't_ my first mission." Celeste snapped, glaring at the man across from her. "You know what size bra I wear, but you didn't know that?"Celeste could tell that Levi was becoming dangerous again, but her rage made her through caution to the wind.

Levi's gray eyes narrowed at her words, and she could see some of the ruthless soldier come out in him."It was your first mission on my squad, brat. If you thought that it would be just as easy as the other missions you did, than you really are stupider than I thought."

"If you thought I was stupid enough to fall in love with you after you kidnapped me, than your opinion of my intellengence must have been pretty low to begin with."

"I don't _think_ you'll fall in love with me, Celeste." Levi responded, confidence clear in his voice. "I'll make you fall in love with me. No matter how long it takes. I'm all you have left now, and sooner or later you'll realize that. For your sake, dove, I hope it's sooner."

"I don't need you, Levi!" Celeste stood from her chair, her eyes burning as she stared down at him. "I can take care of myself! And if I can't- well, that's why I have friends. Petra would help me, or Mikasa, or Sasha-"

"Don't you understand, Celeste? They would never help you now. You are a traitor who left them to fend for themselves before a mission. Erwin would probably have you hanged if you even tried to show up again."

"Not if I tell them the truth-"

Levi's mouth twisted into a cruel smirk as he lounged back in his chair, gray eyes calculated and cold. "Do you really think they would believe you over me? Erwin and the rest of the officers have known me for years, Celeste. The other cadets have been under my control for months. You, on the other hand? You've been with us for a little more the a month." Levi's words rang with reason that Celeste desperately wanted to find a flaw in, but couldn't.

She was really stuck here. She had nowhere to run back to, nowhere to find refuge from this powerful, deranged man who had somehow become infatuated with her.

"And Petra? You should have seen her face after I told her that you ran away. She was disappointment, sure, but she also didn't seem surprised. She thought you would run away all along, Celeste. She knew you were too weak, too spineless for real combat-"

 _Smack!_

Celeste backhanded Levi as hard as she could, her body moving before her rational side could stop her. "Just _shut up_ , Levi!" She screamed, rage making her lose her senses for a brief moment.

There was a heavy silence that followed, and Celeste realized just what she hadn't moved, and she could see him taking a deep breathe.

"That was _very_ bad, little dove." Levi said darkly, finally turning to her. His eyes flashed dangerously, the calm expression even more terrifying than if he had been enraged.. "Anyone but you would be beaten within an inch of their life, Celeste. _If_ I was feeling merciful."

Celeste had slowly started backing up when Levi shot up, taking long strides toward her. All too soon, her back hit a wall. "Levi, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking, I just-"

Levi gripped her jaw tightly, shutting her up. "I think you're feeling tired, Celeste. It's a good thing I have more of that drug I gave you yesterday." He said threateningly, and Celeste struggled to fight down her fear.

"Would you like that, little dove?" He asked scathingly, his hand dropping from her chin to grab her hands . Celeste quickly shook her head, fighting down the urge to whimper.

"No, Levi. I really am sorry, I didn't mean-mmhph!" She cried out as Levi dug his thumbs into the scabs on her palms, causing them to tear open and bleed. Real tears sprung into her eyes as she tried to pull her hands away, and but Levi didn't so much as blink."You didn't mean to hit me? Is that what you were going to say?" Levi asked, his head tilted as he gazed down at her.

Celeste was at a lost for words, and just stared down at the floor in silence. Levi loomed over her, his voice quiet. "Look at me, Celeste." He said, and she quickly obeyed him. "Do you think it would be fair for me to hit you back, since you decided to strike me first?"

"Y-yes, it would be." Celeste replied weakly, bracing herself for what she knew would be a hard blow.

"What, no harsh remark or glare?"

Celeste shook her head, and Levi let out a dry chuckle. "I expected more from you." He said, finally releasing her hands in favor of wiping the tears off of her cheeks. He pretended not to notice her flinch at his actions, and a small smile broke his stoic expression. "Luckily for you, dove, I could never bruise your beautiful face."

Celeste breathed a sigh of relief, and weakly smiled back at him. "Thank you, Levi. I'll never do it again, I swear-"

Before she finished, Levi grabbed a clump of her still-wet hair and threw her harshly to the ground. Celeste tried to scramble away from her captor, but Levi kicked her in the side violently. The young medic shrieked in pain, quickly curling in on herself only to be hit again.

It felt like an eternity had passed before Levi finally stopped. He never struck her face, but Celeste was sure that he had bruised nearly every other part of her body. Her voice was raw from screaming and her eyes stung with tears, and for a moment Celeste wished that Levi had just put her out of her misery once and for all.

She was aware of her captor kneeling down beside her, his hands gently pushing the hair away from her eyes.

"You need to understand that I'm doing this to protect you, Celeste. It breaks my heart to see you upset, but you were disobedient." His face was close to hers, and Celeste could feel the warmth of his breath against her skin. She wanted to scream at him, to tell him that he wasn't being fair, to hit him back- but she knew that he would only become angry again. So she didn't shove him away (could she even lift her arms?) or make a sound when he pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Now, little dove, I want you to promise you'll never hit me again."

"I promise, Levi." She responded, her voice devoid of any emotion as she stared blankly at the wall. She heard him walk off, and grab the long-forgotten plates off the dinner table.

Levi left her to go put away the remains of dinner, while Celeste remained where she was.

 _This was going to be harder than I thought_.

She needed to learn to control herself better. She couldn't get so upset about his words or actions. She had to focus on escaping. Nothing else mattered.

She had to escape.

 _And how do you plan to do that? You just learned what happened when you try to fight Levi. There is no way you could beat him._

She had to get back to the Survey Corps, and back to her friends.

 _What if Levi was telling the truth, and the others thought you abandoned them? They would never welcome you back, not when it would be your word against his. Who are you, compared to Humanity's Strongest Soldier?_

 _You're stuck here, forever._

 _He can do whatever he wants with you, and you can't stop him._

 _No one cares enough to save you, Celeste._

"STOP!" Celeste screamed, grabbing her head as her body started to shake. " _Stop it_ , stop it, be quiet!" The young medic moaned as more tears cascaded down her face, dripping softly on the hard ground. So many thoughts swirled around in her head, so many dark whispers of defeat and loud declarations of confidence left Celeste broken and unsure if she could ever pull all the pieces back together again. One thought, though soft when it first formed, soon occupied all of her mind.

"If I can't escape from here, then I'm going to kill him. I'm going to cut out his heart and watch him bleed all over the ground." Celeste whispered, a small smile pulling at her lips. The words were a morbid promise to herself, and for a moment she felt her resolve strengthen to what it once was.

"Are you alright, little dove? I thought I heard you scream."

The voice of her captor weighed down on her once more, and Celeste brought herself back to reality. She could barely scratch this man, how was she supposed to kill him?

"Celeste?"

"You must have been mistaken, Levi. It wasn't me."

Scared obedience, that's all Celeste could muster right now. When she felt Levi wrap his arms around her and pick her up, Celeste didn't so much as wiggle around. The freshly-forming bruises protested at his grip, but Celeste wasn't about to try and stand herself. "I think we should go to bed now, little dove."

Levi's words left no room for protest, and so Celeste was silent when he set her down on the soft mattress and pulled the sheets over her. Nor did she complain when he slipped under the covers beside her, throwing an arm around her waist possessively.

"Levi, what did you tell the Survey Corps about your departure?" She asked after a few minutes of heavy silence, of which she used to gather her thoughts and regain an ounce of confidence. Celeste felt the dangerous aurora briefly return to the older man beside her, and she tried not to let herself waiver.

"I think you've asked enough for tonight, little dove." He said, his voice indicating his short temper.

However, Celeste wasn't deterred that easily. "I was just curious, Levi." Celeste replied, adding a note of hurt in her voice. Levi sighed, burrowing his head into her hair before responding. "I told them that I was investigating a led on abnormal titans in the Underground. The investigation could take months. I'll still be attending meetings and going on missions, though."

"…Oh." Celeste said weakly. Internally, her mind whirled.

Months.

She could be stuck here for _months_ before anyone thought to look into Levi's absences.

"Go to sleep now, little dove." Levi said, momentarily tightening his grip on her. Celeste ignored the way her bruised ribs protested at his actions, and closed her eyes obediently.

Unsurprisingly, however, sleep didn't come for several hours. The suffocating presence of the violent, sick man beside her warded off any drowsiness she had, even after he himself fell used the time to resolve that she would do her best to escape from Levi's grasp, no matter what.

 _I will escape._

 _I will escape._

 _I will escape... and I will kill Levi._

 _Warm_.

That was Celeste's first thought when she started to wake up. She snuggled a little closer to the source of the heat, her head resting on a solid surface. Her eyes fluttered open, and her cheeks turned bright red when she realized just what she was snuggling with.

Or rather, _who_.

During the night, she had somehow turned around in Levi's arms. Her legs were intertwined with his, and one of her arms had been thrown across his bare chest.

"Good morning, little dove." Levi murmured, and she could hear his voice reverberate deep in his chest. She looked up to see him smiling softly. He had one arm around her, and the other tucked under his head.

Celeste let out a little _eep_ , quickly untangling herself from him. Levi rolled to his side, facing her.

"Did you sleep well, Celeste?" He asked as he reached out to grab a strand of blonde hair. He twirled it in his fingers, seemingly mesmerized.

"N-not really." She stuttered, unsure with how to deal with the complete switch of attitude Levi had done. He wasn't acting anything like the brutal, dangerous man that he was the night before. He was being almost playful, and she could almost forget that he was the reason her sides ached and her body was bruised. She rubbed her eyes wearily, trying to pull herself together and keep with her plan. After a moment, she realized that Levi had taken off his shirt the night before and was pulling closer to her.

"Aren't you cold, Levi?" She said pointedly, quickly turning her gaze away from his perfectly chiseled abs. Celeste was sure Levi was trying to distract her from what he had done only hours earlier, but she wasn't going to forget that easily. No matter how handsome he was, he was still the same sick man who had-

 _Wait, handsome?_

Before Celeste could mentally slap herself, Levi interrupted her stream of thoughts

"Not particularly. Sleeping with you warmed me up, dove."

Celeste's cheeks became heated. "Don't say it like that!" She said, her tone accusatory as she backed further from him.

Levi raised an eyebrow. "Like what, little dove?" He said innocently, sitting up and leaning over to her with a small smile starting to form on his usually-stoic face. "I don't know what you're implying."

Celeste rolled her eyes. "Never mind, forget I said anything."

Levi smirked, and she could tell he was planning something. "I insist that you tell me, dearest." His arm shot out, pull her towards him by the waist. "Or else I will have to tickle it out of you." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm not ticklish." Celeste replied, leaning away from

Levi responded by poking her in her side, causing Celeste to laugh despite herself. "I knew my dove would be ticklish," Levi said triumphantly, before tickling her at full force. His hands prodding at her sides, and Celeste tried to squirm out of his grasp. "S-stop, Levi! I c-can't breathe!" Celeste gasped out between uncontrollable giggles, trying to shove Levi hands away unsuccessfully.

"What was that?"

"L- _Levi- ugh!_ " Celeste's face contorted with pain when Levi's hands found one of the tender bruises from the night before, and before Celeste could stop her eyes became hazy with tears. Levi quickly let go of her, his gaze becoming concerned as he stared at her strained expression. "Are you okay, dearest?"

"No." Celeste responded, rubbing gently at her side. "No, I'm not okay. I hurt everywhere, Levi." Her words were soft, and tinged with melancholy. She turned her back on Levi, her eyes blinking fast to hold back tears. "I bruise kinda easily already, and you kicked me really hard."

A tense silence followed her words, and Celeste was glad she wasn't able to see Levi's face. She had concluded that he went through mood swings when it came to her- sometimes he was dark and overbearing, and sometimes he was charming and kind. Depending on what state he was in right now would result in either Levi feeling guilty or Levi feeling inspired to add to the large bruise collection she already had.

Celeste was hoping she would get the charming Levi this time, and the silence encouraged her to continue. "I was just upset, you know? I'm in a new place, and it's only been a few days-I thought you would understand. I didn't mean to hurt you, Levi, I just acted before I could think. I really am sorry..."

A heavy hand rested on her shoulder, and Celeste's heart stopped.

"Celeste..." Levi started, and Celeste could hear a note of guilt in his voice. "You were being disobedient. What else was I supposed to do? You have to learn to respect me for you to truly be mine, little dove."

Celeste almost breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the waver in Levi's voice, and she knew he was saying it to reassure himself more than her. Slowly, she turned around to face him with wide eyes.

"I thought you said you loved me, Levi. Are you just going to hurt me every time I do something that you don't like?" She asked, her blue eyes boring into his own. "I thought you wanted to keep me safe."

"I-I do, little dove." Levi replied, reaching out to touch her cheek only for her to turn her head away. "Then why do you hurt me, Levi?" Her voice was soft, but she could see that it pierced Levi's heart. "I thought love was patient, not violent and cruel. I could never love someone if I was scared of them all the time."

Levi's stoic expression was nearly gone, replaced with regret and urgency. "Celeste, I'm sorry-I didn't intend to hurt you that badly, I promise. I won't ever go that far again, I was just upset that you would hit me after all I had done to keep you safe."

"And what if you weren't able to stop yourself?" Celeste pressed, sitting up fully. "What if you killed me?"Levi's gray eyes widened a fraction. "I would _never_ kill you, dove." He said, his voice firm as he grabbed one of her hands. "I love you, I want you to be mine forever."

Celeste swallowed, working up the nerve to say her next words. "What if I was pregnant, Levi?"

Levi blinked, surprise momentarily overtaking his features. "What?"

"You want me to be yours, don't you? Usually that results in kids." Celeste tried not to think to much about what she was implying, but judging by the pink that came to Levi's cheeks he had. "Well, yes." He said, a note of shyness coming to his voice. "I thought we would have lots of kids together."

Celeste tried not to let his admission get to her, and pressed on. "And what if I hit you while I was caring a child, Levi? Pregnant women can get a bit volatile, and there is a fairly high chance I would smack you if you said something wrong. Would you still hurt me then?" She paused for a moment, letting her words sink in. "If you kicked me like you did last night, I can almost promise you I would lose the child. Depending on how far along I was, you might lose me too."

Levi breathed deeply, looking a bit disturbed. "I would never- I promise that I wouldn't ever even consider doing that-"

"Why not? If you lose control now, who's to say you won't then?"

Levi's grip on her hands tightened, but it wasn't to hurt her as it was the night before. "Look, Celeste, I promise I'll never do that again. I wasn't thinking straight, and I'm sorry I did it. I know you were just upset, and I was too. Please forgive me, little dove." Without waiting for a response, Levi pulled her in to a tight embrace. "And I will make sure nothing ever so much as scratches you from now on. I'll take care of you, especially when you are pregnant with our children." He murmured, more to himself than to Celeste. Even still, Celeste shuddered at what he was implying.

Celeste certainly hoped that she had made the right choice. She wanted to avoid any more physical harm- hurt hands and a bruised body wasn't exactly conducive for escaping, after all- but Celeste also wanted to keep Levi away from the thought of making a some twisted kind of a family with her for as long as she could. Luckily, Levi released her soon enough. Celeste sunk back into the bed, trying not to show how relieved she truly felt as she let out a sigh.

"Dove?" Levi's voice wasn't as guilt-ridden as it had been only moments earlier, and Celeste glanced back at him with some apprehension. "What is it, Levi?"

Levi leaned close to her, resting his weight on his arms. Celeste had to fight down a wave of intimidation, feeling rather claustrophobic as she meet his scrutinizing gaze above her.

"Have you ever been with a man?" He asked suddenly, his voice serious as he searched her face intensely. "Talking about our future together made me wonder.

Celeste turned bright red. "That's not something you can just ask a girl!" She exclaimed, starting to turn away before a strong hand wrapped around her jaw and turned her head back to meet his gaze.

"When I ask a question, little dove, I expect an answer." He said, and Celeste could feel the threat behind his soft tone. She had just gotten him to promise not to seriously hurt her any more, but the painful memory of the night before still lingered. "So tell me, are you still a virgin?"

She glared at him, though it wasn't nearly as intense as it had been the night before. "That's none of your business, Levi!" She snapped, her face heating up even more.

Levi's grip tightened. "I want an answer, Celeste."

Celeste felt a trickle of fear crept down her spine at his words, both from his veiled threat and from what the implications of her answer would be. After a moment of consideration, she turned her gaze to the side and refused to meet his eyes."Yes, alright?" She muttered.

"Look at me when you speak." Levi said, but the dangerous edge in his voice was gone and replaced with something akin to excitement.

"I've never…been… with a man." She said, dying from mortification as she met his steel grey eyes. Levi's face softened, and a small smile came to his lips. His grip on her chin released in favor of softly stroking her hair.

"That's good, little dove. I wouldn't be happy, knowing someone else had touched what was mine." He said contently, before pulling himself up and sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm going to get some breakfast, dearest. What do you want?"

"To leave." Celeste replied crossly, still angry about what had happened.

Levi narrowed his eyes at her. "Watch your tone, dove. I don't request much from you, but I do expect you to respect me."

"Yes sir, Captain Ackerman sir." Celeste deadpanned as she sat up. She crossed her arms across her chest, making her expression deliberately neutral as she met his gaze.

"Careful. I don't want to punish you, Celeste, but I will if you continue to act belligerently like this. I won't hurt you, but I will inject you with the drug." Levi said, his expression reverting back to the one that had scared her into honesty only moments before.

Celeste's eyes narrowed at him, a streak of reckless anger surging through her. "Don't threaten me, Levi." She shot back, a new-found confidence in his assurance of no physical harm coming to her. "I have every reason to be upset with you, you had no right to pry-" Levi's hand shot out and gripped her crossed arm, pulling her towards him in an instant. Celeste tried to yank her arm back with no avail, as Levi's grasp was iron tight.

"I have every _right_ to you, dove. You belong to me. Everything you eat, everything you wear, everything you have here is because I was kind enough to give it to you. My kindness, Celeste, is starting to be worn thin. I don't think you want to find out what happens when it is completely gone." Levi said harshly, his voice unnervingly quite."There is a lot I could do to you that wouldn't scratch or bruise you, little dove."

Levi pulled her even closer, and she could feel his warm breath on her skin.

"And that was not a threat, dearest," Her captor whispered in her ear. "That was a promise."

 _So much for playing his game._

Celeste sighed at the thought. She hadn't even managed to go a full day without getting angry and flustered. Sure, he was being a bit of a jerk that morning, but she shouldn't have lost control the way she did. Especially after making progress with him on physical punishment.

It was just- his inquiry into her virginity worried her.

Sure, she knew he was in love with her. It was sick and twisted, but that was what Levi must have thought it was. And she was worried about what that meant for her. Levi was right-she was in his power here. Completely. And she didn't want to think about what that might entail.

Her captor always seemed to draw too close to her for his love to be anything platonic. He had shared her bed, seen her bathe- she didn't even want to imagine what sick fantasies he might have if it made him go as far as kidnapping her. It apparently included her becoming pregnant, as she had guessed correctly earlier this morning. That's what made her snap at his question- because she knew that her answer played a role in his fantasies. He seemed to think she was some pretty little dove, pure in every way. He also made it clear that he thought she belonged to him, and she worried that he wanted that to be true in every sense of the word.

Celeste sighed again. None of this fixed her current problem- Levi was pissed. He hadn't threatened her to drug her again, but his words implied something along those lines and she didn't want to face anything like that again. She would have to find a way to get back into his good graces, because that was the only plan she had.

Levi slammed around the kitchen a little more violently that he needed to. He thought he was making progress with his little dove, but she was just as badly behaved today as she was the last few days.

And the morning had started off so _perfectly_.

He had woken up before she had, and was pleased to see that she had snuggled up against him in the night. Levi had to fight down a laugh when she nuzzled him as she started to awake.

Seeing her sleepy blue eyes blink up at him, watching her blush cutely and hearing her melodic laugh-it reminded him why he had gone through the effort to take her here. She was just so _pure_ \- she was even a virgin.

The way his name sounded so _perfect_ on her lips as she lay trapped beneath him, her tone breathless and her cheeks dusted pink- Levi nearly couldn't restrain himself. Even now, he could picture her in a similar position, moaning his name as breathlessly as she did then…

His name, and his name alone. He would be her one and only.

Levi shook his head. He couldn't let his mind wander from the problem at hand now. She was being disobedient, despite his attempts to be patient with her as she adjusted to her transition. He needed to find some way to teach her respect. Celeste was right, he could never strike her again as he did the night before. He regretted it almost immediately

Levi sighed, pulling the ingredients to the oatmeal he would be making down. A thought suddenly struck him-she never told him just what she wanted for breakfast, had she?

A smirk slowly came to his lips. As much as it would pain him to see her upset, he would play her game until she learned to obey him.

After all, only then could they be happy together.

"Celeste, breakfast is ready." Levi called as he walked back into the room, holding his creation in one hand as he walked over to the little table.

Celeste was immediately suspicious of Levi's cheerful tone, and she didn't even have to walk two steps toward him to figure out why.

Levi had made her a beautifully cooked salmon, garnished with green parsley and something white she didn't recognize. It smelled wonderful, and Celeste was sure that it was very expensive. Seafood of that quality was incredibly rare, although smaller fish often showed up on the Survey Corp's mystery meat selection. She herself had some plopped onto her tray several times.

Sasha always loved the fish days, because it meant that she got doubt the meat for that meal. Celeste had a strong reaction to almost all seafood that she had tried- she wasn't quiet sure it was an allergy, because she never choked or got hives, but fish always made her feel extremely nauseous. Other cadets had the same reaction with things like milk and green peas, so Celeste knew that it wasn't entirely uncommon. Even still, it was well known that Celeste was unable to eat fish. Levi seemed to know almost everything about her, including things like her bathing habits and bra size- she was certain he knew about her issues with fish. So why would he give it to her intentionally?

Her mind spun fast as she sat down next to Levi, not quite sure how she should react to this.

"Open up," He said, his stoic voice expressionless as he hovered a forkful of that pink meat near her face. Celeste looked apprehensive as she stared back at him. "Levi, I can't eat fish. It makes me sick."

"Don't be picky, little dove. If you couldn't eat fish, you would have told me when I asked you what you wanted this morning." Levi said, and Celeste opened her mouth to retort.

 _Do you really want another argument?_

The thought startled Celeste, and she quickly shut her mouth. She had been at ends with her captor a lot recently, and all it resulted in was pain and potentially encouraging his desire to start a family with her. This, too, was all because she had become indignant and lashed out. She told herself that she wanted to play his game, but allowed her pride and rage to get the better of her at nearly every turn. If she wanted to escape, she needed to choose her battles better. And this? As horrific as it sounded, Celeste knew that she would survive this in one piece.

"Well, Celeste?"

Levi's question was pointed, and Celeste knew that he had some sense of the battle going on in her mind. He wanted to see if she was going to be obedient to him, despite her own senses telling her it was stupid to go along with this. Celeste breathed in deeply, bracing herself for what she was going to do.

"You're right, I shouldn't waste food." Celeste said, and she could detect surprise in Levi's gray eyes. She hadn't suspected it earlier, but Levi had been prepared to force-feed her if she hadn't complied. Instead, he silently held the fork to her mouth.

"Mmph!" She inadvertently groaned as the flavor hit her tongue. It was good, at first, until the second she started to swallow it down. She felt tears prickle at her eyes as bile rose in her throat in protest.

"Is there something wrong, dearest?" Levi asked innocently.

Celeste grinned back weakly at him. "Nothing's wrong, Levi." She forced out, trying not to gag as he put another bite of the salmon to her lips. Celeste ate it quietly, fighting down her urge to vomit. "Are you sure that you're feeling alright, little dove? You look a little green." Levi asked, his voice still giving away nothing.

"It's nothing, Levi. I wouldn't complain about the food you made me." Celeste tried to say evenly the words as her stomach rumbled in protest. The smallest of frowns came to Levi's lips as he got another forkful of the fish. "You know you can tell me if something is wrong, Celeste."

Celeste nodded as she ate another bite, trying not to cry at how horrific it was. "You know, Levi, I can help you cook if you need me to. I'm pretty decent, and I could teach you the basics. That way you could make things besides basic meats like fish." She said, her voice strained.

Levi's expression turned to one of mock hurt. "Are you saying that I am a bad cook?" He asked as he shoveled another bite down her throat. She had eaten nearly half of it without complaint, something Levi had not expected. It took Celeste nearly a minute to recover enough to answer. "I'm sure you just need some help, Levi. I know you would never intentionally feed me something that I'm allergic to, and it's the thought that counts." She coughed out.

Levi felt a bit of guilt rise, but it was quickly overshadowed by the overwhelming sense of success. Her complete 180 in attitude had caught him off guard, which was the whole point of making her eat the fish in the first place. He set the bowl down, a pleased expression on his face as he gazed at her. "Little dove, I'll get you something else-"

He wasn't able to finish, because Celeste had stood up and grabbed him, pulling him frantically toward the door.

" _Bathroom_!" She croaked out, a hand covering her mouth as she turned green.

Levi quickly unlocked the bathroom door for her, and she raced to the toilet. He had just barely grabbed her hair back as her body succumbed to the nausea.

Tears rolled down Celeste's eyes as she purged herself of the fish that Levi had made. When she finally stopped, she just sank to the ground and curled up on the cool tile.

Levi grabbed a hand towel and soaked it, bringing it back to dab her face with the cool water. He placed her head in his lap, stroking her hair softly as she tried to fight down the urge to throw up again.

"Shh, it's alright. You're okay, dearest, you're okay." Levi muttered softly, trying his best to comfort her.

Celeste, who was starting to feel better after losing all of that dreadful breakfast, pulled herself up to a sitting position. "Heh, I guess you absolutely need those cooking lessons." She joked weakly.

Levi ran a hand down her back gently. "I'm sorry that I did this, little dove, but I wanted you to learn from this. You understand, don't you? That you have to obey me, and we can be happy?"

"Yes, Levi." She said dutifully. She smiled internally-the pain and suffering was worth it. Levi would be so guilty about this that he would forgive her for most anything.

Levi kissed her forehead. "Good." He said, and tucked a loose hair behind her ear. "Because the only time you should ever be sick like this is when you are pregnant with our child."

Celeste's mind went cold.

 _When_ she was pregnant with their child?! She didn't really think that their conversation this morning would put that kind of thing in the forefront of Levi's mind!

She was hit with another wave of nausea, although this time it had nothing to do with what she had eaten.

Levi seemed unperturbed by her silence. "You will make a wonderful mother, Celeste. I always imagined you would want lots of little ones." He continued, his hand moving away from her hair and resting on her stomach. "I'm glad you brought it up this morning. Knowing that you see us having a family together in the future is heartening." A tinge of a smile came to her captor's lips, and Celeste could since the genuine happiness rolling off of him. "It really makes all of this worth it for me."

"I've… I've never really put much thought into having kids or a family. Being in the Survey Corps and all." She responded weakly. "Besides, I'm sure that kind of thing is…far… in the future."

"Hn." Levi said, and Celeste couldn't quite place his tone.

To her relief, he didn't push the subject. Instead he stood, and offered her a hand up. "I'm sure you will be hungry again soon, seeing as you didn't get much in the way of breakfast. So, little dove, what would you like to eat?"

Celeste didn't miss the point behind his last question. "Something simple," She said after a bit of thought. "Like toast or eggs."

He nodded, and quickly pulled her up into his arms and started to carry her bridal style towards the bedroom. Celeste wiggled around a bit. "Levi, I can walk." She said firmly, not wanting this behavior of his to start up again.

He ignored her, taking her to the bed before placing her down gently. "Just rest a little bit, dearest. I'll be back before you know it."

Celeste almost didn't register the sound of Levi locking her in once more. Her mind was whirling from the recent events, and she found that she was in even deeper than she could imagine.

Levi was strangely quite when he came back with some eggs and toast. He didn't say so much as an "Open up, little dove," when he cut up her food and forked it for her. Celeste wasn't one to complain-the longer she didn't have to talk to the delusional man, the better.

"Celeste?" He finally said, staring at her intently. Celeste quickly swallowed the last bite of her toast, and looked back at him.

"What is it?" She asked, a bit wary. She couldn't place his mood, and she didn't like being caught unaware when it came to Levi's emotional swings.

"Yesterday, you said your mother was an artist. But today you said she taught you to cook."

Celeste nodded. "That's right." She said. Her eyes glazed over a bit as she reminisced about the past. "I guess she was neither and artist or a cook by trade. She worked as a scullery maid in the house of a great noble lord. Her father was a painter, though, and Mom said that he was fairly successful, before he went blind. That's why she became a maid- to help ease the burden on the family."

Levi looked surprised at this, and set down the fork he had been holding. "In your file, it was reported that both of your parents died in the fall of Shingashina. There wasn't any nobles living there, if I remember right."

Celeste shrugged. "I lied." She said offhandedly. "And I was advanced enough in medicine that no one cared to dig deeper."

Levi studied her intensely. "If your mother was a scullery maid, then how did you learn to read and write? You were in the top of your class, so you had to have some kind prior education."

Celeste frowned at him. "What does it matter to you? It's in the past now." She said, turning her gaze away from him and staring at boarded up window intensely.

Levi's hand captured her chin, and turned her back towards him gently. "Tell me, dearest." He said, his tone soft but firm.

"Well, my mother _did_ die around the same time as Shingashina fell. It's what made me leave in the first place." Celeste said slowly, not really wanting to continue down this line of conversation. "What about you? I heard that you were from the Underground, but that's about it."

Levi ignored her question. "What about your father?" He pressed on, moving his hand from her face in favor of resting it on the hand she had resting on the table.

Celeste fought the urge to snatch her hand back, her captor's offhanded caresses a little too familiar for comfort after the comment he made about children.

"He was dead to me for a long time, Levi. Look, I don't want to talk about it. I joined the Survey Corps to get away from my past, not to reminisce in it." She said, her tense voice indicating her reluctance to speak about the subject. Levi, of course, didn't pay much mind to what she wanted to do.

"So he is still living?"

"He…what? Well, last I heard he was."

"What did he do?" Levi's voice started to have that dangerous edge she knew too well, which both surprised the young woman and startled her.

"What do you mean?" Celeste questioned, her brow creased in thought.

"You said he had been dead to you, Celeste. Why? Did he hurt you?" Levi's grip on her hand tightened, and she knew that his mood was toxic. It didn't take a genius to pick up on what Levi was implying, and she quickly waved her free hand in denial.

"No, Levi, nothing like that! He never laid a hand on me, or had much of anything to do with me for that matter." Celeste said quickly, and Levi's face immediately relaxed. "The only thing he ever did for me was hire a tutor when I became older. That's where I really learned about art- I was taught all the things ladies were expected to do. Drawing, music, poetry, sewing."

"Then why do you hate him?" Though he was as impassive as ever, Celeste could sense his curiosity.

"…I don't hate him, not really. He was a noble, he couldn't afford to be seen caring about…well, me." Celeste trailed off, an embarrassed blush coming to her cheeks.

Levi's brows furrowed in thought. "Wait, a noble? But your mother was just a maid, so that would make you-"

"Illegitimate. Mom fell in love with Lord Reiss, but he didn't return her affections enough to break things off with his current wife. I can't really blame him, Lady Reiss was pregnant at the time, but Mom never really got over it."

"And your mother wasn't removed from service?" Levi asked, absentmindedly stroking his thumb over her hand as he listened.

"Mom told him that she didn't want to be away from him, and refused to be hidden away in some little apartment for Lord Reiss to visit on a whim. Father didn't want her to go public with me, so he agreed to let her stay despite his wife's objections." Celeste's bright blue eyes were hazy with memories, her mind wandering far away from her cage as she got lost in memories. "The lady got the last laugh when it came to Mom and me. I never knew a woman could be so cruel." Celeste quickly shook her head, snapping herself out of it. She glanced at Levi briefly, plastering on a fake smile as she met his intense stare. "It could have been a lot worse, though. I almost never went hungry or cold, which is a lot more than most can say."

Levi was silent for a moment, and Celeste could pick up a note of sadness in the cold grey eyes she would have once viewed as expressionless.

After a moment, he squeezed her hand lightly in his own. "So Lady Reiss is the reason why you have those marks on your body, then?"

Celeste blinked. "Wait, how…" She trailed off, her hand instinctually touching the thin scars she knew ran down her back. Realization dawned on her, and Celeste's eyes narrowed as she glared at Levi. "You shouldn't have been able to see those, Levi." She said suspiciously, a hint of red coming to her cheeks. Levi, of course, seemed entirely unperturbed by her accusations and gave her a critical once-over.

"What did she do, Celeste?"

Celeste bristled under her captor's prying gaze, and she sent him a half-hearted glare. "How about you tell me about your past instead? I'm tired of talking about mine." The medic shot back, pulling her hand out from under his.

"She whipped you, right?" Levi's gaze was unwavering as he leaned in closer to her, his eyes trailing across her body. "Why didn't your parents protect you, dove?" Although he posed the question innocently, it felt like a barb to Celeste's heart. She scoffed, trying to seem nonchalant in the face of the truth- the fact that she herself wondered the same thing many times in the past.

"There was nothing Mom _could_ do to stop it, and nothing Lord Reiss _would_ do to stop it. Nobles seem to like making babies, not so much raising them or protecting them from their jealous wives. Lady Reiss knew that."

Celeste turned to Levi, who had fallen silent. "When she finally died, I left. The time with the tutor served me well enough, and I joined the medic unit of the Survey Corps and never looked back." She said, her tone clear that she was done speaking on the issue.

To her immense relief, Levi didn't press on the issue anymore. "I'm sorry, Celeste." He finally said, and Celeste found herself deeply unsatisfied. "What, are you sad that your pretty little dove is actually a bastard? My last name isn't even Kelley, Levi. Bastards don't get last names, so I just picked one I thought sounded nice."

"Don't call yourself that." Levi said, frowning.

"What, bastard?" Celeste snorted, clearly not amused. "It's what I am, Levi. A bastard. The unfortunate result of a woman too love-struck to realize that she was being foolish."

Levi watched her with strange eyes as he stood, and for a split second Celeste thought he was going to hit her.

Instead, his arms wrapped around her sides and pulled her into a tight embrace. After a few seconds of hesitation, Celeste circled her arms around his neck and tucked her head against him.

"My brave little dove," Levi murmured into her ear. "To think you went through that, and still smile and laugh and sing the way you do. You are so kind, even after facing cruelty your entire life. You're stronger than I knew."

Celeste wasn't quite sure how to respond to that, but she was displeased by his reaction. She wanted him to be disgusted with her, to see her as impure- a lot of his sick fantasies seemed to involve her being as clean as an angel. Now, it seemed he was even more infatuated.

"I guess," She finally said, and let go of him. Luckily, Levi let her go easily enough.

"So Levi, are you actually from the Underground?"

Levi just chuckled drily. "I'll tell you some other time, dearest. Now, you like books don't you?"

Celeste nodded. "Depends on the kind, I guess."

Levi walked toward the cabinet, and unlocked another drawer. She glanced over his shoulder, and noticed there was lots of books stacked up in the drawer-fairy tales, if she wasn't mistaken.

"I figured I could read to you for a while, Celeste. You can read too, if you want."

Celeste forced a fake smile on her lips- _remember the plan-_ and nodded. "That sounds wonderful, Levi." She said.

"Pick whichever one you want, my dove."

Celeste quickly examined the books, and selected one with dragons on the cover.


	4. Chapter 4

A:N/ Some of it is more fluffy, this time, but other parts are not. Thanks to everyone for following/favoriting, please feel free to leave a comment!

* * *

Celeste's life seemed to have become a monotonous cycle of fear and anxiety. Levi was gone more often than he stayed, as whatever excuse he gave Erwin about not being in camp any more seemed to entail a great deal of leg work. Sometimes he was gone for hours, other times he was gone for days on end. Whenever her captor left, Celeste was always left with the lingering paranoia of his return. Even still, Celeste would have much preferred to be dreading his return by herself than trying to juggle just how to act when he was with her.

Levi's presence was suffocating when he was in their cabin, the older man almost never leaving her side. Reading books, making her sing, watching her draw- these kinds of activities were all Celeste seemed to do when Levi was around. Not that she minded- when Levi felt like doing something 'creative', it never involved anything good.

For instance, Levi had recently taken to having Celeste clean the bedroom and the bathroom as he wrote reports to Erwin. Levi's obsession with having everything spotless was not news to the medic, and she initially relieved when the older man had handed her a box of cleaning surprise.

That relief quickly vanished, however, when he pulled out an atrocious dress out of the heavy wardrobe.

It vaguely reminded Celeste of the outfit the maids wore in Lord Reiss's manor- black, with starch white aprons and a little bit of lace. The one Levi dropped into her arms didn't fall to her ankles, however, or have a very modest collar or long sleeves. No, this uniform fell only two hand lengths down her waist. The bodice was low cut and tight, and Celeste almost constantly adjusted it in order to keep her breasts from falling out. The only sleeves the outfit had were for decoration, hanging low on her shoulders, and the white apron was covered in frilly lace that matched the rest of the decoration on the horrid thing.

Celeste had stared at it in horror when Levi first held it up, all too aware of the barely-hidden amusement underneath his stoic face.

"We wouldn't want you to get bleach on your regular clothes, would we?" Levi said, his gray eyes watching her face turn bright red.

"I-I don't think that would even fit me, Levi." Celeste stammered, nervously brushing her loose curls out of her face. "Besides, _that thing_ is just-"

"I can always help you put it on, if that's what you're worried about." Levi replied, undeterred by her unease as he pulled a lacy headband out of his pocket and tied it on her head. "Unless, of course, you would _rather_ clean in your underthings?"

Celeste shook her head frantically, the red flush never leaving her cheeks as she tentatively took it out of Levi's grasp. "I'll put it on, Levi." Celeste muttered, her words tinted with the strange mix of panic and reluctance. "Just turn around or something."

Levi nodded indulgently, as if he was granting her some great wish by respecting her privacy in this one instance. Sending a fiery glare at Levi's back (one she was sure the older man would have punished her for, had he seen it), Celeste struggled into the tight dress, having to fight up the zipper on the back. It took more than a few minutes of adjusting, and Celeste could notice Levi was getting impatient.

"Are you done yet, little dove?" Levi asked, and Celeste drew in a deep breath as she pulled futilely on the neckline once more.

"Yes." Celeste responded, and Levi turned on his heels in an instant. His narrow gray eyes widened a fraction as he gazed at her, and Celeste had to fight the urge to squirm. "What did you want me to clean, Levi?" Celeste said, breaking off Levi's gaze by crossing her arms over her chest.

The corners of Levi's lips pulled up. "Everything." He replied, grabbing one of the dusters out of the box he brought in and placed the handle under Celeste's chin. "Absolutely everything."

Levi trailed the handle down her neck and towards the light skin of her chest, and Celeste snatched it out of his hands. "Fine." She grabbed the duster before Levi could do anything more, and strode over to the farthest point away from the man in the room.

For the next few hours, Celeste was aware of little else besides the sharp tang of chemical cleaner and the intense gaze of her captor as she worked. The medic was nearly certain that bending over even the slightest would expose her underwear, and made a point to always bend by her knees.

Every now and then, a sharp comment from Levi interrupted the quite sound of his work and her cleaning, always something along the lines of "Do that over, you missed a spot", or "Clean this next, dove". Celeste found herself getting increasingly incensed at his comments, and it was only the slight ache of the now-faded bruises on her body that kept her tongue in check.

Her time with Levi had revealed that the man had seemingly two settings- Deranged, obsessive affection or a dark hunger. If Levi was in the former mood, than all Celeste had to deal with was being constantly touched and praised. The first Levi was as close as Levi could get to romantic, considerate, and playful (or, at least, it would have been those things if he hadn't kept her locked up), but the former was much more dangerous. That Levi would be the one to punish her if she so much as looked at him wrong, and always seemed to take touching her too far.

It didn't take much for Levi to switch between the two settings, but Celeste had long since learned to recognize when he was in a particularly dangerous mood. The days Levi had Celeste put on the twisted maid outfit were usually a sign, and she came to dread them.

"Darling, you're cleaning that all wrong." Levi snapped one afternoon, standing from his heavy stack of papers. "I wanted you to polish it, not just smudge the dust in." Celeste contained the annoyed sigh she felt building up inside her, and opted to nod meekly. "I'll do it again, Levi."

"You'll just mess up again. I'll show you how." Levi responded tensely, striding over to her from the desk and firmly grabbing the hand she had been gripping a cleaning rag with. The older man's body was pressed behind her as he moved her arm in a violently fast circular motion, buffing the metal of the candelabra in an instant.

"Alright, I think I have it." Celeste spoke up after a few seconds, and Levi let go of her wrist. However, he made no motion to draw away from her. Instead, his arm looped around her waist and pulled her hips closer to his own. Pushing her long blonde hair over her shoulder, Levi spoke quietly in the younger woman's ear. "I really ought to punish you for being so incompetent and drawing me away from my work." Although Levi seemed annoyed with her, Celeste could still hear the underlying purr in his voice. It disturbed her far more than his anger did, at any rate.

"I'm sorry, Levi." Celeste replied, and Levi tutted softly. "You're always sorry, little dove." He said, finally drawing his face back. "What was it that your mother called your father, Celeste?"

Celeste blinked, confusion briefly overshadowing her racing thoughts and fears. "What?" She asked, tilting her head. In a flash, Levi spun Celeste around and pinned her to the wall. "What did she call Lord Reiss, Celeste? "Your grace', or maybe 'my lord'?" Levi emphasized as he stared down at her, pressing his arm into Celeste's chest to keep her from squirming.

"Mother called him master, when there were other people around." Celeste said, noticing the hungry glint lighting in Levi's dark gray eyes. "Master." He murmured, the hint of a smirk pulling at his lips as he stared down at Celeste's trapped form. After a moment, Levi let go of her middle in favor of stroking the soft skin on her neck. "Call me master, Celeste."

"What-why?" Celeste questioned, increasingly nervous as she met his gaze.

"Do it, dove." Levi replied sternly, his caress pausing at the base of her neck. "Call me master, just like your mother called your father." The older man's lips were just inches from her own, and Celeste's eyes narrowed in defiance.

"No."

"Why not?" Luckily for her, Levi didn't seem angry at her refusal. Instead, he trailed a hand down her shoulders and back. It took Celeste a moment to realize he was tracing the thin, nearly-invisible pink lines that ran down the pale skin of her back.

"Are you ashamed of your mother, Celeste? Ashamed of what she was to your father?" Levi asked, his expression undeterminable as he probed her. Celeste shook her head, her blue eyes flashing in annoyance. "Of course not, Levi. She was amazing."

"Amazing? Is that what you call a mother who let you get whipped, Celeste? I wonder if she even _tried_ to talk to your father about putting an end to Lady Reiss's abuse- or perhaps she was still holding out hope that he would fall in love with her." Levi placed a long index finger under her chin, forcing her to meet his gaze. "It seems to me like her love for you came second to her love for him, little dove. Or else she would have done anything in her power to keep you safe."

"Don't talk about things you know nothing about, Levi." Celeste snapped, indignantly swiping his hand away from her. "I was happy there, and Mother did the best she could to keep me out of harm's way." Levi snorted condescendingly, placing a hand on Celeste's head. "You always see the best in people, Celeste. It's cute, but it also makes you incredibly dimwitted. Face the facts, dove, your mother never really loved you. She just used you as leverage with your father- a way to stay with him."

"So that's what this is, Levi." Celeste observed, bristling under his touch. "You want me to think that you're the only one who ever loved me, is that it? I know it isn't true, so there is no point in trying. Do us both a favor and _stop_."

Levi drew back from her, taking a step back as Celeste sighed in relief. "Perhaps you aren't quite as dull as I thought you to be." Levi responded, some kind of dark amusement rolling off of him. "It doesn't make it any less true, however." The older man strolled back to the dining room table slowly, and with a shuddering breath Celeste started to turn back to her polishing.

"And Celeste?" Levi's voice interrupted her movement, and Celeste turned to see Levi staring at her intensely. "Don't ever tell me what to do again, darling."

The heavy weight of Levi's threatening aurora seemed to linger in the air between them, Celeste's wide blue eyes meeting Levi's narrow gray. Her former captain tilted his head at her expectantly, and a tense confusion washed over Celeste.

"Well, little dove? Aren't you going to do as I told you, or will I have to punish you?"

It dawned on Celeste all at once, and she closed her eyes for a second. Bracing herself for a second, Celeste nodded obediently and dipped her head.

"Of course, master."

* * *

To Celeste's relief, Levi didn't make her wear the maid outfit too often. In fact, his absences were becoming longer and more frequent. Sometimes, Celeste would be on her own for hours – something she was more than okay with. It gave her time to think of possible escape routes, or contemplate the best ways to deal with the ever-shifting changes in Levi's behavior. With every day that passed, it seemed that Levi was more prone to touching her or making suggestive comments about their relationship together. It was becoming harder to steer him off these kinds of thoughts, as even the simplest of things could set him off. His impatience was becoming nearly tangible, and it worried Celeste more than she wanted to admit to herself. Although she didn't want to consider just what Levi wanted from her, it wasn't too hard to imagine. His trust in Celeste never seemed to increase despite her best efforts to be complicit, but his need for physical contact was nearly always on the rise.

Even simple things, like reading one of the books Levi kept in the closet, could become a problem. All of them were wholesome enough (Levi, it seemed, didn't want his innocent little dove to read anything suggestive or violent), but Celeste often found herself struggling to listen. Levi's reading voice was just as monotonous as his normal one-He had only three tones, in her experience- deadpan, angry, and pleased. After what felt like hours of listening to Levi read a fairy tale about a beautiful princess and an evil dragon, Celeste finally had to interject.

"I'll read, if you want." She said after Levi had finished the last line in the chapter, as they were sitting close enough on the bed that she could read over his shoulder. Levi went with his pleased expression after her suggestion. "I'd love for you to read, dearest." He replied as he handed her the book.

Celeste cleared her throat as she found her place, and quickly settled into a good reading position. "Chapter three. The princess tried to reason with the dragon, but he would not listen…" She read. Celeste tried to keep her voice as lively and expressive as possible in order to mask how bored she really felt. Luckily, it seemed to be working- Levi, at least, seemed enthralled by the story. To her distaste, he decided to move closer to the point that their sides were resting against each other.

"And so the knight said to the dragon-Levi, what are you doing?" She turned to him, trying to keep the frustration out of her voice after Levi had decided to wrap an arm around her waist and rest his head on her shoulder

"That's a strange thing for the knight to say," Levi said, his voice as even as ever. Celeste raised an eyebrow at him, comprehending that he was in one of his 'affectionate' moods. "Levi, I can't read if I'm practically sitting on your lap." She said slowly, setting the book down beside her.

In response, Levi gave a sharp tug on her waist that send her sprawling on top of him. Before she could roll off, Levi wrapped both of his arms around her middle to keep her trapped against him. "This is what it's like to sit on my lap, Celeste. See the difference?" Levi asked, the slight purr to his words indicating a hint of playfulness. It didn't amuse Celeste in the slightest.

"Yeah, I get it. Let me go, Levi." She demanded as she squirmed around in his arms. Levi tried to keep his breathing even as he drew her hair to one side and returned his chin to rest on the crook of her neck, enjoying the feel of her moving on top of him a little too much. "Then kiss me." He murmured into her ear, and Celeste could feel his warm lips pressing against her skin.

Celeste turned bright red. " _Levi!_ " She exclaimed, pulling her head as far away as she could. Celeste struggled even harder to break free, worry increasing with every second that passed. "I'm trying to read!"

"We can finish it later, little dove. If you want to get free, then you know the price." Levi's voice was low as he inhaled the smell of her hair, and Celeste was trying desperately to find a way out of the situation.

"Well, I can't exactly kiss you sitting like this, can I?" She said with a huff, blurting out the first thing that came to mind. She soon regretted it, letting out a shriek when Levi turned her around to face him.

She was straddling him, his arms looped around her hips tightly as his hungry gray eyes stared into her own. Celeste turned a darker shade of red than before, bracing her hands against his chest in an attempt to avoid being drawn any closer. "Levi, I don't even know how to kiss, I-I've never kissed anyone before and-"She started, panicking.

Levi's lips quirked up in a smile. "You're so cute when you're blushing, dearest." He cooed at her. His eyes were half-lidded as his gaze dropped to her lips. "If you want, I can teach you." He said as he removed his arm from her waist and gently placed his hand on the back of her head. As he started to lower her head towards his, Celeste did the first thing she could think of- she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before pulling away.

Levi stared at her in shock, and for a moment they simply watched each other. Then, much to Celeste's relief and surprise, Levi started to laugh.

He let go of her, and Celeste quickly scrambled away. He turned on his side to face her, the cheerful smile adorning his face a bit strained. "I guess I didn't specify where the kiss had to be."

Celeste laughed awkwardly. "No, you didn't." She said, adjusting her dress to cover more of her legs as she caught Levi staring. She saw him start to reach toward her, and she quickly scooted out of his grasp in order to grab the book. Much to her relief, Levi got out of bed quickly. "I'll be back in a little bit, dove. You can read ahead, if you want. I shouldn't be too long." He called as he walked away without looking back, his voice sounding a bit odd.

Celeste watched him go, barely believing her luck. She had managed to successful curb any romantic advances he seemed to have, so she marked this as a success in her mind. She compulsively pulled down the dress again, a bit worried about how much Levi had seen. It had ridden all the way up to her mid-thigh, and all she had underneath it was the white, lacy underwear that Levi had given her.

 _What I wouldn't give for a pair of pants._

* * *

Levi panted heavily as he gripped the bathroom sink, splashing cold water onto his face in an effort to control himself.

He could barely stand the temptation that came with being so near to Celeste. Feeling her resting on him, her soft lips on his cheeks, her voice saying his name so sweetly- he ached for her. The urge to just grab her and do as he had fantasized for so long was growing stronger with every second he spent in her presence.

And to think, he would be her first kiss. She would truly be all his-it was better than he ever dreamed of. He just had to find a way to make her give in to him faster, because he couldn't wait much longer. He wasn't a patient man, and every time he so much as touched her smooth skin or caressed her soft curls made him even less so.

He imagined ravishing her, claiming everything about her as his own. He would prefer her to be willing, but that was slowing becoming less and less important.

"Eeek!"

Celeste's loud shriek snapped him back to attention, and he rushed back to the bedroom and put the darker thoughts behind him

"What's wrong, dove?" He asked anxiously as he slammed open the door, noticing her standing on one of the chairs. Her eyes were wide with fear, and she was noticeably trembling.

"I-it's nothing Levi." She said, an abashed look coming to her face as she jumped off the chair. She brushed her skirt off before pointing to a dark brown figure resting on the wall near the bed, still despite the young medic's commotion. "A spider caught me off guard, is all."

Levi's gaze followed her finger and stepped a little closer to inspect the (admittedly large) and hairy brown spider was resting on the wall. He sighed dramatically. "Seriously, Celeste? You've seen titans, what is some little spider?"

"It isn't f-funny, Levi! They're disgusting devil spawn, anyone would be startled!" She replied with a huff, Levi fought the urge to roll his eyes as he walked back towards the door. "Wait, Levi, aren't you going to kill it?"

Levi didn't respond, and soon he heard the sound of Celeste scrambled after him. "You can't leave me alone with that thing, Levi!" She sounded desperate, and Levi had to suppress his laughter at her odd behavior. "Just hit it with a book or something, dearest. It's not that big of a deal." He said, reaching for the handle of the door as Celeste grabbed on to the strap of his belt. "That would ruin the book, Levi!" She exclaimed, her grip tight on him. "Get some paper towels or something."

"I'm sure you have a handle on it, Celeste. You don't need me to protect you, remember?" Levi said sardonically, but regretted it when he saw nervous resignation come to her face as she released her grip on him.

"Okay, fine, be that way." She said with a huff, taking a deep breath as she turned to face the monster. Her face quickly went pale, however, when she noticed it was missing from its spot on the wall. All of the blood drained from her face, and Levi himself felt the smallest twinge of concern when he also noticed its disappearance.

"Did you see where it went, Levi?" Celeste's voice dropped to a whisper as she backed up from the room, inadvertently running into him behind her. Levi's eyes scanned the room, a frown pulling at his lips. "No, I'm not sure-"

His words were cut off by a loud shriek from Celeste, the young medic jumping on Levi and quickly wrapping her legs around him. Levi wrapped his arms around her in surprise, stumbling back for a second before regaining his balance. "What on earth has gotten into you, dove?" He muttered, his brow creasing before he spotted the arachnid scrambling towards them on the floor.

Even Humanity's Strongest Soldier couldn't contain a noise of concern (he was absolutely _not_ afraid, as Levi would be quick to tell Celeste) when the thing skittered up onto his shoe. Levi danced around on one foot for a minute, trying to shake off the brown spider and not lose his balance or drop Celeste. The girl's grp on his neck was nearly suffocating, and it took longer than Levi would have liked to fling the spider off and stomp it with impudence.

"Celeste… you can let…. go now, it's dead…" Levi huffed, the younger woman attached to him quickly releasing her stranglehold on him, her eyes staring with relief at the crushed insect on the floor.

"Heh, I guess you could say I am a bit afraid of them." Celeste said sheepishly, quickly untangling herself from him and dropping to the ground. Levi looked at her skeptically, rubbing his neck impulsively. "I wonder what would give you that idea, you seemed calm and collected to me." Levi drew sarcastically, quickly grabbing a few paper towels to clean the mess on the floor.

"Sorry for jumping on you, Levi." Celeste said as he returned, hoping her voice didn't sound too forced. He nodded in response, walking up to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I didn't know you were scared of spiders." He said causally, feeling Celeste shudder beneath his hold at the mere thought.

"They're disgusting, every sane person would be afraid of them." She said decisively, leaning just a hair closer to him. Levi could scarcely believe his luck, and was careful not to move least he snap her out of her trance. Prior to this, Celeste seemed almost repulsed at the idea of being near him. His thoughts ran quickly, and he realized something-she turned to him for comfort and protection. She only seemed truly affectionate when she was scared or depressed. Maybe if he just-

Levi shook his head slightly, clearing his thoughts. No, he couldn't intentionally hurt Celeste's feelings in order to satisfy his own needs. He had taken her here to protect her as much as he had to keep her for himself. He just needed time, she would come around to caring for him on her own. Eventually her forced smiles would be truthful, and her reluctant tolerance of his caresses would become happy acceptance.

* * *

"Dove, are you awake?"

Levi's quiet voice cut through the silence of the dark bedroom, causing the younger woman beside him to stir. Even in the dim light, Levi could make out the peaceful expression on her face as she slept. The last few days between them had been without incident, and Levi was pleased by how cooperative she was being. Even if it was all scripted by the woman under his protection, Levi enjoyed her presence all the same.

Levi was completely aware of the fact that his dove was trying to play him for a fool. She wanted him to trust her enough to let her outside, and thought playing nice would make Levi let his guard down. It was clever, on her part, but Levi wasn't stupid enough to fall for it. On the other hand, he had no intention of revealing his knowledge to her- if Celeste wanted to be sweet to him, Levi wasn't going to discourage it. There were worse paths she could have gone down to help her adjust to her new living arrangements, and Levi had the feeling that her fake affection was starting become real- at least on some level. He thought back to the incident with the spider, and felt a small smile come to his lips as he imagined her leaning against him once more.

"Darling, wake up." Levi said, a little louder as he lightly shook her. One of the best parts of the last few days was sleeping with his angel in his arms, and tonight was no exception. Celeste was a snuggler at heart, it seemed, and would always end up burrowing into his warmth. He liked seeing the peaceful look on her face as she slept against him, because it was the one time Levi knew her happy expression was truthful.

He almost regretted waking her up, because she quickly drew away from him whenever she regained consciousness. "Levi, what is it?" She asked, her voice still slurred from sleepiness. Levi brushed a few stray hairs out of her face as he let her wake up more before speaking.

"I'm leaving for a few days Celeste." Levi said slowly, and Celeste nodded in response. Her features lightened as an idea sprang to her mind, and she looked at Levi intently. "It's the expedition, isn't it? The big one that we recruited Eren for."

After a moment of hesitation, Levi nodded. "We think that he will draw out an abnormal titan, one that looks like a female and has some control over other titans."

Although it was classified, Levi figured that it wouldn't really hurt to tell Celeste. After all, she couldn't do much with the information.

Celeste looked surprised as she stared back at him, her mind running over the new information. "A female titan that can control others? Do you think it's another titan-shifter like Eren?"

"Maybe. Either way, we'll find out soon enough." Levi pressed a kiss to Celeste's forehead, reluctantly drawing himself out of bed. "I'm leaving the bathroom unlocked, and I've left enough food to last you till I return on the dining table."

Celeste nodded, quickly averting her eyes as he changed into his uniform.

"Don't betray my trust in you, dove." Levi said warningly as he stood by the door, glancing back at her sprawled out figure on the bed.

Celeste rolled her eyes, glancing up at him. "I won't, Levi. Be careful on your trip."

"I will, Celeste. After all, I have you to get back to."

And like that, Levi was gone. With a much lighter heart, Celeste went back to sleep in the warm spot he had left.

For a little while, anyway, she didn't have to pretend anymore.

* * *

Ten days.

It had been ten days since Levi had left her late one night for the mission, and Celeste ran out of food on day three

It had been nice, at first, not having Levi hover over her shoulder. But when time passed, Celeste found herself becoming a little mad. The food Levi had left was nice enough, and one of the books was left out on the bed. She even enjoyed coloring by herself for the first few days, and made more than one picture of Levi being shredded apart by titans.

She joked to herself that she hoped that Levi might actually die on this mission, but after she ran out of food she realized just how much she hoped that _didn't_ happen. She had tried busting out the window, kicking out the door, picking the lock- nothing worked. She was shut in tight, and was slowly starting to starve. Every day that past increased the discomfort in her stomach and weakened her body, and Celeste was slowly running out of options. She thanked the Walls that the water was still running, because she had resorted to using the shower for collecting drinking water.

Celeste had even become desperate enough to try shimming up the fireplace. It was hot, despite the season approaching winter, and the amount of soot that coated the stone tunnel was appalling. It had taken the young medic nearly half a day to finally reach the top, having slipped and fallen on more than one occasion.

The fact that she had expelled nearly all of her remaining energy, along with the fact that she had a considerable amount of scraps and brusies now, made the discovery at the top of the fireplace all the more disappointing when she finally reached it. Someone, perhaps even Levi himself, had nailed it shut with long, thick planks of wood similar to those found on the window.

Celeste was torn between laughing and crying when she made her way down from the fireplace and over to the bathtub, sucking down as much water as she could before laying down on the cold tile to rest. Sooty, bruised, and bloody, waiting for a man to return that she would have killed herself if given the chance- it was an odd way to die, wasn't it?

Celeste just wished she could have seen the look on his face when he discovered her dead body.

* * *

Levi rushed out of HQ as quickly as he could, the pain he felt in his twisted ankle nothing compared to the intense fear in his heart.

Ten days- he had been away for _ten days_.

It had been one disaster after another during the fight with the female titan and Eren's kidnapping, and resulted in Levi being stuck where he was for much longer than he anticipated.

He thought he would only be a day or two late, when he first left, but Petra had offhandedly told him that he was kept under anesthesia in the medical bay for four days when the doctors dealt with internal bleeding.

Erwin hadn't understood why Levi demanded to go somewhere, and Levi knew he would have to think of a convincing lie about where he had disappeared to in such a hurry when he returned. It was of little concern to him at the moment.

All he was worried about Celeste.

* * *

The little bedroom was brighter than Celeste had ever seen it before when her eyes finally opened again, and she looked around with drowsy eyes. The window, once boarded up nearly completely, was open. For the first time weeks, Celeste could finally feel the breeze and feel the warmth of sunlight on her skin.

"Don't move around too much, Celeste. You're still recovering." Levi's voice caught her attention, and Celeste turned her weary gaze in his direction. He was sitting beside the bed, a tired look reflected in his own eyes. Upon closer inspection, Celeste could also detect a deep, underlying guilt.

"Levi, where have you been?" Celeste finally said, deciding that it would be best to capitalize on the guilt when he still had it. "I-I thought I was going to die."

Levi swallowed, his hands reaching over to grab of her own. "I'm so sorry, little dove, I had no idea that so much time had passed. I was put under for days, and I rushed back as soon as I could-"

"I haven't eaten for seven days, Levi. It was only by the grace of modern plumbing that I didn't die of dehydration." Celeste snapped, ignoring the aches in her body and sitting up. "And what if you didn't come back at all, huh? What would have happened to me then?"

"I wasn't going to die, Celeste."

"Oh, really? You said it yourself, you were in a hospital for days. I'm no doctor- oh wait, yes, I am Wall-damned doctor- and that sounds pretty close to dead to me." Celeste fired back, yanking her hand out of his grasp. "And what would have happened to little old me then, huh? Do tell, Levi, what do you think would have happened to me if you died or were a little bit later?"

"Don't be like this-"

"Don't tell _me_ how to act right now, Levi, I quite frankly don't have the patience for it." Celeste growled, fixing the older man with a glare. "I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I'm in pain from trying to scale that damn fireplace and falling on my ass. I _think_ I am _entitled_ to be a little angry!" Her eyes narrowed, and Levi could practically sense the fury rolling off her in waves. "Now, answer the question. Just what would have happened to me if you had died?"

"You would have starved." Levi said, slowly. His eyes were dull with guilt, but Celeste didn't care. "Exactly. Don't you see, Levi? I would have been much safer with the rest of the unit than locked up here-"

"There is no more 'rest of the unit', Celeste." Levi's voice, for once, wasn't some variation of monotone. In that moment, Celeste could sense the pure and utter heartbreak behind his words.

"What do you mean?" She asked, forgetting her own anger for a moment as his words dawned on her.

"They're all dead, Celeste. Petra, Oluo, Eld, Gunther- they all died in the expedition." Levi sounded pained, and the weight of his words fell heavily on Celeste's heart.

"Oh… oh, no." She cried out, tears pooling from her eyes as she grabbed the front of his uniform- bloody and torn, and so very un-Levi-like. "You're lying, Levi! They couldn't have all…. They couldn't have just died like that! You're a filthy _liar_!"

Celeste shook Levi, but the stoic man was silent for once. His eyes seemed almost glassy, and if Celeste wasn't sobbing so hard she might have recognized the sheen as unshed tears of his own.

"I should have been there, Levi! I should have been there to save him, you stupid jerk!" Celeste shrieked at him, raising her hand to whack him only for Levi to catch her wrist and pull her into a tight embrace.

"You would have died, Celeste." Levi whispered softly, the pain in his voice startling Celeste. "And I can't lose you too, darling. I know it's selfish, I know it's wrong, but I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else and I can't watch you die like all the others."

For once, Celeste was silent and didn't pull away from his embrace. She held him for a long time, the uncontrollable sobs coming from her soon matched by soft shuddering from the stoic man before her.

For that day, at least, the two just let themselves grieve.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Woot! New chapter! Not going to lie, since publishing the story I changed it a lot from the original version a lot. I think it's for the better though!

Thank you so much to everyone who favorited and followed!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Levi's trips away from the cabin became less and less frequent, the man only leaving for a few hours at a time when did he go. He had told Celeste that the Survey Corps had an almost entirely new focus, one that dealt more with successions and intrigue than slaughtering titans. Although Levi never went into detail, he did let it slip that there was rising conflict between the Survey Corps and the Military Police.

"The walls have Titans in them, dove." Levi mentioned one morning, in the middle of breakfast. Celeste nearly spit out her food in shock. "Wait, _what_?!" She exclaimed, her jaw dropping in surprise. "How is that even possible?"

But whenever Celeste asked Levi to go on, the man would clamp up about the issue. Celeste had discovered that Levi was the kind of person who _believed_ he should be good at keeping secrets, but, in reality, was always bursting at the seams to let it off his chest when he was around her. When Celeste heard news about what was happening outside, it was usually in the form of an offhanded statement during a meal or while he brushed her hair. He would refuse to say anything more than what he said initially, and generally Celeste was left with more questions than answers.

Lately, however, Celeste discovered that Levi would talk more in-depth about the chaos outside the cabin while he thought she was asleep. Every now and again she would wake up to listen to Levi sleepily chattering on about Eren's newfound abilities in titan form, or some newfound information on the origin of the ghastly creatures themselves. Stories of a mad scientist, feuding families, and the chaos between two factions of the military would dance around Celeste's drowsy mind, warped and sometimes forgotten altogether by the time she awoke the next morning.

One thing she was certain of was that the man hardly ever slept. Celeste couldn't imagine that he ever got more than a few hours of sleep every night, judging by the nearly-constant tired expression in his eyes. When he was asleep, Celeste would often wake up to him fidgeting around or mumbling incomprehensibly. Celeste sometimes wondered if talking to her, even if she was asleep, was the way Levi let out his pent up fear and frustrations over the current chaos facing the Survey Corps and mankind as a whole.

She had seen this problem before, when working in the hospital. It wasn't entirely uncommon for soldiers who had seen a lot of people die, or had gone through a traumatic experience like losing a limb. The imagines of the war would haunt them in sleep, leaving the poor men and women with no place to escape the horrors they were facing. Celeste had seen more than one go insane by the night terrors, and knew institutionally that it was what Levi was suffering.

They were called night terrors, and Celeste knew for a fact that the herbs that would induce a dreamless sleep were in season. Celeste imagined that bringing it up with Levi wouldn't bode over well, however, and never spoke of it around him.

Even still, Celeste was thankful for this new development in her miserable existence in the cabin. She liked listening to what was going on outside the cabin- It kept her mind from falling into the cycle of life under Levi's thumb, and served as a reminder that the world did go on outside her current situation. It was almost as heartening as the opened window- even if Levi added heavy metal bars on the outside, the amount of sunlight in the room was considerably increased. If Celeste closed her eyes when she sat in the sunlight, she could almost pretend that she was really outside.

She was content to leave Levi to his sleepless nights and tired ramblings.

Celeste didn't care if he was suffering-no, she welcomed it. He deserved whatever he got, for locking her up here.

She _didn't_ care.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was still dark outside when Celeste woke up to an elbow hitting her shoulder, and it took her less than half a second to realize just who hit her.

"Stupid man," Celeste grumbled, entirely unsympathetic as she scooted away from his thrashing body. Levi had especially unbearable lately, and Celeste snatched the blankets off of him in a moment of spite.

Just as she got comfortable, however, Levi started to speak in frantic murmurs.

"Not her too, you can't… not Celeste…" Celeste could see Levi's eyes move frantically under his lids even in the pale moonlight, and the man was becoming increasingly frantic. She had never seen him get like this, and it was beginning to prick at her sympathy. She hated to feel bad for her captor, but seeing Humanity's Strongest Soldier like this was just sad.

"Mother, Mother please…" He murmured, and Celeste's interests were piqued. She had heard Levi mention an Isabel and Farlan in his sleep before, recently joined by Petra and the others lost to the female titan, but she had never heard him talk about family.

"Mother… no, don't… leave her be-"

The part of Celeste that wanted to leave him to suffer broke at that point, knowing all too well how painful memories of her own mother's death was. She didn't know anything about Levi's mom, but she couldn't stand it any longer.

"Levi, wake up. You're just dreaming." Celeste said, shaking him gently. "You're fine, everything is alright."

As soon as she touched him, Levi's eyes darted open and he grabbed her wrist tightly. Celeste sighed, softly running her other hand over the man's dark hair as he gradually realized his situation.

"It's over, Levi, that was just a nightmare." Celeste whispered, and Levi's grip on her was quickly realized.

"I'm sorry, dove." Levi mumbled, looking chagrined. "You can go back to sleep, I won't bother you again."

Celeste briefly considered it, but knew internally that he would just be irritable and short-tempered in the morning if he was to stay awake. Sighing, Celeste drew close to him. "You need to rest too, Levi." She said, pulling the tired man's head against her chest. She stroked his hair, fighting off the waves of tiredness when she could practically feel the fear and stress melting away from him. Celeste began to hum a wordless lullaby, and before long her captor was passed out.

Neither of them spoke of it the next morning- Levi because he was embarrassed, and Celeste because she didn't want to seem like she actually cared about his wellbeing. It became almost customary between them after that- Levi would fall asleep, have a bad dream, and Celeste would lull him back to sleep.

To Celeste's relief, Levi started sleeping considerably more than before. It made a huge difference in his mood, the man tending towards his more cheerful persona now.

And if anyone asked her, that's why she did it.

Not because she felt bad for him, and _certainly_ not because she cared about the deranged man's wellbeing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Celeste was becoming increasingly apprehensive with Levi's behavior. Nearly all week, the man had seemed to be plotting something- a barely hidden smile here, an odd comment there. This morning had been the worst yet, the stoic man almost _giddy_ with excitement.

As a general rule, Celeste didn't enjoy anything that made Levi excited. His surprises almost always ended bad, with him drawing much too close for comfort. Celeste wasn't quite sure how she had managed to keep him at an arm's length for so long, and she was sure her luck wouldn't last forever.

Given this, Celeste wasn't entirely surprised when Levi barged in on her while she was still drying her hair off in the front of the small mirror, steam from her shower still lingering in the small room.

"Celeste?"

"Levi, I'm not decent!" Celeste shrieked at his sudden intrusion, quickly wrapping herself in the towel she had been wringing her wet hair in. Her cheeks were flushed bright red when she turned around, clutching the fabric to herself tightly as she glared at the older man standing at the doorway.

Levi, however, didn't seem chastised in the least. "I have something special for you to change in to, and I suspect you will need my help." He said, the bright sparkle in his eyes betraying the calm expression on his face. Celeste caught his eyes drifting down to her chest, and she impulsively pulled the towel up. "I'm sure I can manage, Levi. If you would just turn around, I would greatly appreciate it- wait, what is that thing, Levi?" Celeste's eyes landed on the dark red evening gown in Levi's arms, the thing reminiscent of what she would see whenever the Reiss family put on a gala. It was then that she also realized how fancy Levi himself was dressed- his usual starch white shirt and long brown pants had been replaced by a black suit, complete with a waistcoat and his white cravat.

For a moment, Celeste forgot that she was scantily clothed in front of a deranged kidnapper, and she leaned forward to examine it closer.  
"Do you like it, darling?" Levi's voice barely registered with Celeste as she caressed the silky fabric lightly, not quiet believing how soft it was. "It's beautiful," Celeste breathed, tracing the intricate lines in the bodice for a moment.

"I'm glad you think so. I don't really know how this dress is supposed to be worn, but there are laces on the back that you'll need help with."

Celeste opened her mouth to interrogate him further about just why she would need a dress like this, but her current state of undress quickly dawned on her. "I can get most of it done myself, Levi. If you would leave for a second, I should be able to slip it on."

In response, Levi simply turned around and held out the dress in an outstretched arm. Celeste's eye twitched in annoyance, and she snatched it out of his grip and slipped it over her head quickly. After she forced her arms into the long sleeves (covered in crimson and gold beadwork), she glanced at herself in the mirror.

Celeste couldn't help the small gasp when she saw the full dress. It was the most spectacular she had ever seen, even with her days working in the Reiss manor. The silky cloth was an impossibly-deep red, intricate patterns of small gems and lacework making the entire thing shimmer even in the dim bathroom light. Celeste's yellow hair, though still a little damp from the shower, contrasted sharply against the red on the bodice.

For a brief instant, the young medic felt like she was a beautiful, highborn lady about to attend her first ball.

It was Levi's cold fingers brushing against her exposed back that snapped Celeste back to reality, and she caught him gazing at her through the mirror's reflection.

"You look absolutely stunning, my little dove. Like a princess." Levi said as he started to lace up the back of the dress, his hands moving deftly. Celeste laughed nervously, the sudden self-consciousness mixing with the paranoia of having her captor stand so close to her. "I'm sure anyone would look good in this," Celeste said, quickly interjecting when she saw that Levi was poised to deny it. "Anyway, Levi, why are we dressed like this? Is there a ball that you were going to take me to?" Celeste couldn't help the note of hope that crept into her voice, even though she knew the likelihood of Levi taking her out were other people were was nearly impossible.

"Something like that," Levi answered as he finished closing the dress, before retrieving a crimson sash out of his coat pocket. "It's a surprise, Celeste, so I can't have you peeking just yet."

Levi's voice was nearly playful as he tied the fabric around her eyes, before grabbing her arm and pulling it gently towards the door. Celeste allowed him to drag her, not quite sure what to expect with this odd behavior of his, but comfortable in the fact that the dress was very modest and Levi seemed to be in one of his happier moods. "What are you planning, Levi?"

"You'll have to wait to find out, dove."

Celeste's heart dropped somewhat when she heard him turn the key to the bedroom, any hope she had about leaving the cabin crushed as he pulled her back into the familiar bedroom.

"Stand still for a moment."

Levi released his grip on her for a moment, and Celeste could hear him walk quietly around the bedroom for a few moments before a soft music started to play. The melody was cheerful and fast, and Celeste took a few steps forward towards the sound. "Levi, is that-"

Celeste's excited question was cut off when Levi's strong arms caught her from around the middle, keeping her in place. "I thought I told you to stay put, dove." Levi sounded almost like he was smirking as he untied the knot in the sash around her eyes. "Now, open your eyes."

Celeste did as she was told, and her eyes widened with shock as she looked around her. The soft silver glow of the moon was joined by the flickering light of a dozen candles, washing the room in a soft auburn glow. A small area had been cleared out in the center of the room, in which a small record player was filling the cabin with a pretty waltz.

Rose petals were strewn about the floor and on the bed, and Celeste couldn't help but breathe sharply at how stunning the place was. "Levi, this is…" Celeste trailed off, at lost for words. Levi held a hand out to her, a small smile breaking the stoic expression on his face.

"May I have this dance, Celeste?"

After a moment's hesitation, Celeste set her hand in his.

"You may, Levi."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Levi twirled Celeste around the room expertly, the small smile never leaving as he watched his little dove laugh and smile. She had more experience with dancing, having taken lessons, but Celeste seemed fine with letting Levi lead her around the small circle he had cleared out. For the first time in the last month, she wasn't _pretending_ to be happy. Levi could tell the smile on her face and her sweet, melodic laugh was as real as he was.

It was better than he could have ever imagined, watching her spin around the room wearing that beautiful red dress (which had been easy enough to obtain- after Wall Rose was breached, anybody with resources left immediately). The soft glow of the candles made her long blonde curls shine, and Levi was able to forget the horrors of the war just outside their home when he stared down at Celeste's pink, flushed cheeks.

Feeling inspired, Levi pulled Celeste close before dropping her into a low dip. The move caught the young woman by surprise, and on impulse she wrapped one of her arms around Levi's neck.

"I love you, Celeste." Levi said, completely content and happy. "Happy anniversary."

"Anniversary?" Celeste asked, her eyebrows creasing in confusion. "What do you-?"

Celeste wasn't able to finish, as Levi pressed his lips against her own. The kiss was sweet and lingering, and Celeste could sense the great passion behind it.

Which is why she pulled away from Levi as soon as he straightened them, watching as his expression changed from bliss, to confusion, to grim understanding. The trance Celeste was in had been thoroughly shattered, the reality of the situation she was in destroying the illusion of Levi as her handsome prince and their dance as anywhere but the cramped bedroom.

"We've been together a month." Levi finally answered, and Celeste could only blink at him.

 _A month._ She had been trapped with Levi for a whole month.

"Oh." She finally responded, suddenly becoming much more interested in the wooden floorboards. She could practically feel the waves of frustration and disappointment rolling of her former captain, and Celeste was sure the smile was long gone from his face.

"Why aren't you happy anymore, dove?" Levi demanded, upset at her sudden flip in emotion. "You had been enjoying yourself up until this point." Celeste glanced back up at him, anxiety starting to form as she read his expression.

"Levi, I…" She started, but was startled into silence when her captor grasped the side of her head and pulled her into another kiss. Unlike the first, there was nothing sweet or gentle about it. Levi's actions were hungry and impatient, his hands pulling at her hair even when she tried to push him away.

"Stop it, Levi!" Celeste cried out when Levi finally pulled back, and the older man could see the fear shinning in her wide blue eyes. It tore him apart to see his dove look at him with such disgust, and it only served to frustrate him more.

"Why don't you love me, Celeste?!" Levi demanded, grabbing her shoulders tightly. "It's been a month, why must you be so damned stubborn? I'm tired of waiting for you to come around, brat!"

"Did you really think I was going to ever be okay with you after you _kidnapped_ me, Levi?!" Celeste shouted back, the fear boiling over into irrational anger inside her. She tried to pry his arms away, digging her nails into him when she couldn't break his iron grasp. "The only thing I hate more than living here against my will is living here _with you_! Walls, you're such a jerk!"

"Don't speak to me like that, dove." Levi growled, releasing her only to grab her chin tightly. "I've done everything I could think of to make you happy here-"

"Make _me_ happy? I'm only here because of _your_ twisted fantasies of me being some doting little wife, you sick bastard! News flash, Levi, I'm never going to be anything to you!"

Celeste's cheeks were bright red as she glared at him, swatting his hand away from her. A moment of silence passed between them, and Celeste could see that Levi was trying to suppress his anger. He pressed his eyes closed, breathing deeply before speaking.

"I am trying to control myself, Celeste. For your own sake, I would suggest you keep your temper in check." Levi said at last, the dark look in his eyes reminiscent of the time that he had beaten Celeste in the first week she had been in the cabin. Celeste opened her mouth to snap something along the lines of "don't tell me what to do", but her better instincts managed to win over at last and she stood in silence.

Another tense moment passed between them before Levi spoke again. "It's funny you should say that I want you as my 'doting little wife', Celeste." Levi finally broke the silence, but Celeste could still sense the tense anger inside her. "I have something else for you." Levi dug a small black box out of his coat pocket, annoyance making his movements stiff.

"I had planned on proposing to you, dove." Levi said, his gray eyes boring into her widened blue. "I imagine the answer would be no, however, so I'm not going to ask."

Celeste could barely believe her eyes when Levi opened the box to reveal a small golden band. It was simple, with neither a design nor a stone setting. The ring was well polished, however, and glimmered in the candlelight. Celeste supposed it would have been romantic, had it not been Levi giving it to her.

"Wait-You want me to _marry_ you?" Celeste asked incredulously, her eyebrows raising as she tried to read the blank look in Levi's gray eyes. Disbelief was clear on her face, and irked Levi's already hot temper.

"Tch. You don't have to act so surprised, Celeste." Levi said irritably, annoyed at her skepticism. "And I'm not _asking_ you, I'm telling you. You will wear a white dress and vow to love, honor, and obey me forever in front of a preacher. After that, we can start a family together."

"I-In front of a preacher? Levi, are we leaving the cabin?" Celeste could scarcely breathe, her mind thinking of the implications as she

"Yes, I arranged it in two weeks' time. I brought some white fabric for you- I recall you saying that you could sew. If not, I'm sure one of your other white dresses will do." Levi responded, but Celeste's mind was still spinning as she thought of the implications.

"As in… outside this house?"

"Obviously." Levi scoffed, his eyes narrowing at her. "And if you're planning on trying anything while we are out, dove, I will make you severely regret it. The promise I made not to physically harm you will be suspended for the entire time we are outside our home."

"Okay, Levi." Celeste responded obediently, already knowing that it was a complete and utter lie. Celeste wasn't entirely sure what possessed Levi to marry her, of all things, but she wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste.

The only problem-she had the sneaking suspicion that Levi knew that she was lying, too.

 _Well, I'll just have to fix that._

"Give me your hand." Levi ordered, tugging the ring out of the box. "And if you throw it back at me, brat, I will-"

"No."

As soon as she said it, Celeste could sense the dark anger flaring inside her captor. Levi stepped closer to her, looking down with a foreboding look.

"I'm not asking, dove."

Celeste swallowed, but met his eyes defiantly. "No, I refuse to let _that_ mess be how I'm proposed to. Try again, Levi."

The older man blinked, surprise momentarily overcoming his anger. "What?"

"Try. Again." Celeste lifted her chin, her tone leaving little room for argument. "Dance with me, kiss me, and then propose." Celeste clarified, trying not to show her own unease at her words. "You'll get down on one knee, pour your heart out, and then wait for my answer."

For once, Levi was at a loss for words. After a few moments, however, the oddest sound came from the man.

Levi was _laughing_

It was an honest laugh- a _happy_ laugh-one completely different from the cold, contemptuous snorts or condescending smiles she had seen on him.

It was absolutely adorable, if Celeste was honest with herself, and she could already feel a small blush coming to her cheeks as she watched him.

"If that would make you happy, Celeste, I will oblige." Levi said, resetting the record player before pulling her into a lilting waltz. The smile on Celeste's face wasn't entirely fake as he spun her around skillfully, and this time she didn't pull away when he kissed her.

Finally, Levi dropped down to one knee and pulled out the ring.

"For all of my life, I thought romance was a lie. I understood the love between family and the affection between fellow soldiers, but the bond between a man and a woman was completely foreign. I thought that kind of love was for fools, and that marriage was nothing more than a business contract between two families. But then I saw you.

You were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, Celeste, and I was in love with you from the moment I saw you. Your smile, your laugh, the way you sing and your foolhardy kindness – I was completely under your spell, dove. Nothing lifts my heart like seeing you happy, and I know now that I would not be able to live without you by my side."

A soft blush made its way to Levi's features, a mix of embarrassment and excitement as he took her hand in his own.

"Celeste, will you marry me?"

OOOOOOO

A week passed after Celeste accepted Levi's proposal, and she had been working tirelessly on the wedding dress and veil. The golden ring was still an unfamiliar weight on her finger, before the mechanical feeling of sewing was somewhat comforting as her mind ran with plans to escape.

Celeste had two plans, both of which involved her dress. She had sewn a small parchment into the crown of her veil, tucked into the seams of the shining white fabric. It was a basic message, stating:

 _Deliver to Erwin Smith- Celeste Kelley, captured and imprisoned by Levi. Help._

In the sleeve of her dress, Celeste had sewn in one of her needles. She didn't think it would do much against Levi, honestly, but it was a small comfort.

Levi had been gone a lot this week, and Celeste assumed it was due to wedding preparations. So she didn't pay much mind to the odd expression on his face when he returned one day.

"I'm back, dove." He said as he walked in, sounding almost giddy. He brought a cup of water with him, setting it down in front of her. Celeste raised an eyebrow as she looked up from her sewing, a bit perturbed by how un-Levi-like he was acting. He sat down across from her, and she could sense that he was hiding something.

"What did you do, Levi?" She asked, her eyes narrowing with cautious curiosity.

"Nothing, darling." He said dismissively, glancing over her dress. "I brought you something to drink. Your dress looks beautiful, are you nearly done with it?"

"With the basic design, yes. I still want to add some detailed work, and what not. I'm done with my veil, though." Celeste said, taking a large sip of the water. It had an odd aftertaste, but she didn't pay it much mind when she caught Levi messing with her veil.

After looking it over, Levi placed it on her head.

"It looks wonderful on you, dove." He said, adjusting some of her loose curls before pausing. "Do you dye your hair?" He asked curiously, and Celeste shot him an odd look. "No?" She replied slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"Did you know that you have a white clump of hair?" Levi pulled on it lightly, putting the veil aside to examine it closer. Celeste's face light up with recognition, and she swatted his hand away. "It's a scar, Levi. It messed up the pigmentation of my hair, or something like that, and now it just grows white."

"Oh. How did you get the scar?"

"In a fierce battle with an abnormal titan, who stood over 20 meters tall." Celeste said seriously, not breaking eye contact with Levi. He looked at her with amused disbelief, leaning closer to her. "And how did you kill this massive monster?"

Celeste glanced around the room secretly, her lips curling upward in a smirk. "I stabbed it's eyes and cut through it's limbs, and when it finally fell on the ground I stuck a sword up it's butt. That's how the Survey Corp discovered the neck wasn't the only weak spot on a titan."

To her surprise, Levi started to laugh heartily. His usually-serious expression looked innocent and happy as a full smile lit up his features, and Celeste couldn't help but think the sound was adorable. She leaned against the table, a smile tugging at her lips. He had been laughing more recently, and Celeste wasn't unhappy with the change. It was nice to see Levi act so _human_.

"Yep, that's how that happened. And as I walked away victoriously, surrounded by crowds of cheering civilians, an unwitting mother dropped a chamber pot on my head." Celeste giggled herself at the memory, having long since gotten over the initial trauma of the incident. "To this day it is the grossest thing I have ever experienced."

Levi rested his hand on hers, his thumb rubbing against her palm softly. "That sounds truly horrifying, dearest. Who knew you were such an accomplished titan slayer."

"I know, right? I was working on dethroning your title as Humanity's… strongest…" Celeste trailed off, her attention diverting from the conversation as she drew her hand back to rest on her forehead. She felt suddenly dizzy, and tried to stand up.

"Celeste, are you okay?"

Levi's voice barely registered with her, and she hastily sipped at the drink he had brought her. "I don't… I don't feel well." Celeste said, her vision starting to fade in and out. Her wobbly legs couldn't support her anymore, and she fell down. The last thing she registered was being caught by a strong pair of arms, but then her vision blacked out entirely.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Levi held on to the drugged body of his love, a satisfied smile on his face as he held her.

"Rest now, dearest." He whispered, stroking her soft blonde hair affectionately before kissing her. He savored the feeling for a moment, before pulling back.

"You'll learn to love me, my princess." Levi's gray eyes bored down at her still form, feeling her chest rise and fall against him. "One way or another, you'll love me. And then we will have a perfect life together."

Celeste's captor clutched her to his chest tightly as he descended the staircase, his mind racing with the happy picture of them together.

OOOOOOOO

The feeling of waking up from a drug-induced sleep was becoming uncomfortably familiar to Celeste, and as she blinked her eyes open she realized that the effects of the drug weren't completely gone.

Her limbs felt like they were weighed down with iron, and it took much of her sapped energy to so much as raise her head to look around her. Immediately, Celeste realized that she had been moved to some dark, small room that struck her as similar to a prison cell. The hard pallet she was laying on would certainly indicate something like along those lines.

The flickering light of a lonely little candelabra cast a shadow on much of the room, and it took a few moments for Celeste to distinguish the human figure leaning against the wall.

"L…Levi?" She called weakly, discovering that her throat felt tight and restricted. "What… did you…"

Levi walked over to her, his expression unreadable as he crouched beside her.

"Hush, darling." He commanded, though his voice was devoid of any emotion. His face seemed blurry to Celeste, although she also groggily noted that the room seemed to spin around her.

She was vaguely aware of Levi's hand coming to rest on her stomach, and she made a vaguely unhappy noise and attempted to swat his hand away.

"Donnn…touch…" Celeste's words were broken and slurred, and she found that she couldn't move her arm much more than a few inches high. Her mind whirled, wondering just what Levi had dosed her with. It was almost like her brain had become disconnected to her body. Her senses hadn't dulled much, although her vision was fading in and out, but it was like her body refused to do the actions that her mind screamed at it.

She was aware of Levi's hands running against up and down her sides, and she tried to shoot him a glare. Her captor must have caught her look, because he sighed in disappointment.

"Really, Celeste, what over option did I have?" Levi asked her, moving closer to Celeste so she could met his eyes. "You didn't love me or want me the way I did you, so I had to do something. Did you really think that I would take you outside the cabin before then?"

Delicately, Levi cradled her head in his hands and lowered his lips on her own. The kiss was lingering, and Levi didn't draw back far when they finally separated. "You're completely dependent on me now, sweet angel." His grey eyes were half-lidded as he gazed at her, his thumb stroking her cheek gently. "It won't last forever, only until you learn to love and respect me. And immediately after that, I promise I will take us out to be married properly. We won't want all your hard work to go to waste, after all." Levi's expression turned a bit darker as he leaned closer to her. "I'm afraid you'll need to make a new veil though, darling. I may have torn it to disrepair when I was removing that message you put in it. Did you think I wouldn't notice it?"

Celeste breathed deeply, using what little of her strength remained to turn her head to the side.

She could here Levi make a noise of annoyance, but her captor released his grip on her and pulled back.

"I know that you're willful, dove, but can't you see that I'm doing this for you?" He asked, his voice tinged with anger.

In response, Celeste closed her eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I have all the time in the world to wait for you, my dear. And I promise, you'll break. Sooner or later, you'll learn your place with me."

Celeste heard heavy footsteps and the slamming of a heavy door, and let her mind ease for the moment.

 _This is bad. This is very bad._

OOOOOOOOOO

Time seemed to blur together in the cold, dark cell. Levi visited periodically, but even after Celeste managed to ask him the soldier never told her just how many days had passed.

"Too many days, Celeste." was all he told her before injecting her with an IV. Sometimes it contained nutrients, other times is contained the drug. Celeste racked her brain to try and find out just what it was, but Levi was careful to give it to her at different intervals in order to ensure that she never quite knew the dosage she was on.

Sometimes she was almost able to speak normally, or raise her arms and legs. Other times, Celeste felt that she was bound by iron. Either way, Levi was sure to never let her get well enough for her to get off of the damn pallet she had long since learned to hate.

As much as she was loathe to admit it, she soon found herself wanting Levi to visit her. Her addled mind quickly associated his presence with warmth and light, and a break from the monotonous nothingness that consumed her time. Levi always brought a candle with him, and when he would hold her in his arms Celeste would get a brief break from the frigid chill of the dark cell.

It almost made his groping hands and hungry kisses worth tolerating.

Celeste was vaguely aware of periods of blackout, where she would wake up and have wet hair or sudden not feel the need to use the restroom. She didn't let her mind linger on these things for too long, but whenever she did her face would turn red in shame.

She didn't think it could get worse when Levi kept her cooped up in the cottage bedroom, but her captor managed to prove her wrong once more. Celeste knew that it was Levi's plan to wear her down in both mind and body, and despite her will she found that he was winning. Her only choice now was to either see how long it took for her mind to completely break while trying to outlast Levi's own desire to have her fulfill his fantasies, or cave in to Levi's demands now and keep the part of her that fought captivity alive and well.

Ashamed as she was, Celeste knew that Levi would win the battle of wills if she choose the first option. So, to her mortification, Celeste knew that she would have to be the loving and obedient woman that Levi wanted her to be- at least on the outside.

After making her decision, Celeste resolved herself to wait until Levi reappeared in her room. She reminded herself over and over that she would be safe against pregnancy for a little while longer, and that no matter what escaping this place was her number one goal.

Celeste was able to make out the heavy sound of Levi's boots before the man even opened the door, and she quickly drew up her depleted energy for what she had planned to do.

"Hello, my sweet dove. I trust you're feeling well." He said as he sat down beside her, taking on of hands in his own. "In fact, I want to tell you that-"

With as much effort as she could, Celeste squeezed his hand in her own. Levi blinked, shock clear on his face as he searched her tired face. "Are…are you okay, dove?"

He rested his other hand on her forehead, concern on his face. Celeste swallowed, meeting his eyes.

"D…don't…" She started, and Levi's expression quickly switched to annoyance and he started to pull away.

"Don't tell me what to do, dove." He said, starting to stand.

"G…go-"

Levi's grey eyes narrowed as he turned his back to her. "I fully intend to. And here I was, thinking that you were making progress-enjoy these next few hours by yourself."

Celeste sighed, frustration wrinkling her face. "D…don't go." She finally got out just as Levi's hand reached the door. Slowly her captor turned back to face her, his grey eyes wide in the flicking candle light.

"Don't go," Levi repeated softly, his expression changing from surprise to guilt. He walked back to Celeste slowly, crouching down beside her. "I'm sorry, darling. I won't leave you, I promise." Levi said as he gently stroked her hair, and Celeste leaned into his touch.

She was silent for the rest of his visit, half-listening to the man drone on about some new type of titan. She was having a harder time hearing, and her vision was fading in and out. Before she knew it, Celeste dozed off beside him.

It had taken Levi almost five minutes to realize that Celeste was asleep, being so wrapped up in discussing his new findings. He had enjoyed it, just spilling the Survey Corp secrets to someone else. The little dove had been silent after her initial few words, and Levi found himself finding comfort in the quiet. Simply knowing that her presence was there, beside him, was almost as pleasant as when she would smile and speak kindly to him. Almost.

Once he realized she was no longer awake, though, Levi carefully picked Celeste up. She looked so tiny, nestled in his arms, and the weeks that she had spent laying on the hard cot had certainly weakened her muscles. Levi saw this as a bonus more than a negative.

After pressing a quick kiss on her cheek, Levi turned nearly ran up the stairs with her in his arms. The somber captain's lips were curled up in a giddy smile as he laid her down gently in their bed, tucking Celeste in as she slept on. He was finally making progress with the love of his life, and Levi was confident that she was going to be much more agreeable this time.

After all, she knew what her fate was if she disobeyed him again.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed! I appreciate it!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

One of the first things Celeste noticed was a warm ray of sunlight hitting her eyes. The next came soon after, when she moved her arm up to cover her face.

 _Moved… my arm?_

Celeste was up in a jolt, ignoring the bought of lightheadedness that came with sitting up. Her weary eyes blinked as she took in her surroundings, and Celeste fought the immediate impulse to cry out in happiness when she realized she was out of the Wall-forsaken closet.

Slowly, but surely, Celeste moved her arms and legs. They were weak, and Celeste suspected that she had suffered some minor muscle atrophy, but she was more relived over the fact that she could move them in a way she hadn't been able to for what felt like weeks.

"No need to take it too fast, darling."

Celeste's head whipped around to see Levi resting against the door, a tray of food in his hand. He was wearing a crisp white shirt with rolled up sleeves, and even after their month together Celeste still wasn't quite used to seeing him dressed outside of his uniform.

 _Month… no, it was a month when he proposed to me._

Now it was a month and a half, perhaps almost two. Celeste wasn't quite sure, the haze of her experience giving no clear indication of time. The one thing she did know, however- she had been trapped in this cage for longer than she had been in with the main fighting force of the Survey Corps.

Levi set the tray down on the table, striding over to her leisurely. Although he was trying to hide it, Celeste couldn't miss the excited look in his eyes as he offered a hand to her. Levi's thumb grazed across the golden ring still present on her finger, and she sensed the happiness seeing it on her brought him.

Celeste's arm trembled as Levi pulled her to a stand, and her legs wobbled like a newborn colt when she finally stood. Had her captor not wrapped a supporting arm around her waist, Celeste was confident that she would have fallen.

"Are you able to walk?" He asked, his voice gentle and patient. "Yes, I think so." Celeste responded. Her voice faint, but stronger than it had been for many days. She took a few careful steps forward, relieved that she seemed to be able to support her weight fairly well. She made it to the table slowly, leaning heavily on the man beside her. To her frustration, she couldn't hold as tightly to her disgust for him. She was torn-Half of her wanted to sink into his arms and let him hold her close, and simply soak in the human affection and companionship she had been deprived of for so long. The other half of her, the one she was trying so hard to hold on to, screamed at her to punch him in the throat.

She knew which option Levi would want. At this point, however, she wasn't quite sure where she stood.

As Levi was helping her sit, Celeste noticed that he was wearing some kind of cologne or aftershave. She couldn't help but breathe it in due to their close proximity, and Celeste hoped that Levi didn't notice the tinge of pink that rose to her cheeks. It wasn't the flowery stuff that she had found noble boys were fond of- No, Levi smelled like leather, soap, and some kind of spice Celeste couldn't identify. It was _masculine_ , and completely intoxicating. Before long, Celeste found that her mind wandered to imagining a different reality with him- one where Levi hadn't forced her to stay with him.

 _He would be a good husband, if he dropped this sick possessive side of his. Levi is certainly handsome enough, and clearly loves me-_

Celeste shook her head quickly, trying to clear her mind of the poisonous thoughts. Levi was a demented man, end of story- not to mention the fact that he had caused her physical harm on more than one occassion. She couldn't afford to think like this, it would only be playing straight into her captor's hands.

"Is there something wrong, dove?" Levi asked, a note of concern in his monotonous voice. Celeste quickly gave him a reassuring smile, looking as innocent as she could. "Just my mind wandering." She answered, setting her hands in her lap as she sat at the table. Drawing up a chair next to her, Levi pulled the tray of food closer them. On it was a bowl of soup and a cup of water, which immediately made Celeste apprehensive. Sensing her distress, Levi wordlessly took a sip from the glass and set it beside her.

"It's drug free, I promise." He said, and Celeste tried to not to look too skeptical as she hesitantly took a sip herself.

It felt odd, drinking again. It felt even stranger when Levi feeding her spoonfuls of soup- a watery chicken broth mixed in with a few soft noodles, Celeste guessed. The more she ate, however, the hungrier she felt, and all too soon the bowl was empty.

Levi, sensing her disappointed, placed a hand on her leg in an attempt at consoling her. "If you eat any more, dove, you'll get sick."

"I know, Levi." Celeste responded, forcing a smile to her face as she met his gaze. "I've had to deal with more than one patient who was either starving or kept on an IV for a while. My stomach doesn't listen to logic, though."

"You'll be back to good health in no time, I imagine. Just in time for our wedding." The hand on her leg, which Celeste would have brushed off only a little while before, inched up higher. "It will be in ten days' time, little dove. October 15, if I remember right."

"October 15th? That's a day shy of my birthday!" Celeste's eyes widened, a smile coming to her face. "I had forgotten all about it!" She exclaimed, clasping her hands together as she leaned towards Levi. "So, did you get me anything yet?" Celeste asked, her eyes shining as she stared at him.

"No." Levi's blank face gave nothing away, his gaze even as he stared back at her. Celeste sighed dramatically, crossing her hands over her chest. "You can't just skip a girl's birthday, Levi."

"I don't care about birthdays. Every one that passes means you're another year closer to dying." Levi intoned, leaning back in his chair. "Besides, you're only turning 23 this year. It's not an important birthday."

"Honestly, I am not as surprised as I should be." Celeste muttered to herself, her eyes narrowing as she looked at him skeptically. "It's just like you to look at birthdays so morbidly."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Levi." Celeste said, smiling as she patted his shoulder. A sudden thought struck her, and she looked at him curiously. "When's your birthday, anyway? I don't think anyone ever told me."

Levi's lips twitched, a ghost of a smile starting to form. "That's because no one knows when my birthday is, besides Erwin."

The curiosity Celeste felt increased- _why do I care, again?_ \- and she leaned closer. "Tell me, Levi." She insisted, but Levi shrugged noncommittally. "Why? It doesn't matter, I've never celebrated it before."

"You've never celebrated your birthday?" Celeste's eyes widened in surprise, and she looked at him in disbelief. "Aren't you 25 or 26, though? You're telling me you never once had a birthday party or received a present?"

"I'm 34, actually." Levi responded, his expression calm even as Celeste's face morphed into one of disbelief. "And no, I haven't."

"Not even one- Wait, did you say 34?" Celeste blinked, shock on her face as she looked him over critically. "You don't look _that_ old."

Levi snorted at this, sending her a pointed look as he placed the soup bowl and water back on the tray. "34 isn't old, Celeste."

"Yes it is! In a few more years, you'll be 40!" Celeste exclaimed, her surprise morphing into uncontrollable laughter as she caught the smallest hint of pink coming to his cheeks. "You're a whole 12 years older than me, Levi!" She grabbed the water cup, taking a sip to try and suppress her giggles.

One of Levi's eyebrows raised, and Celeste could tell his was trying to suppress a smirk. "If you laugh while drinking, dove, the water will go through your nose." He reprimanded, and Celeste stuck her tongue out at him before a smirk of her own pulled at her lips.

"I'm Levi, and I'm so old that my first pet was a dinosaur." Celeste said, her voice dropped low in an imitation of her former captain.

Levi snorted, but his stoic expression finally broke as a small smile formed. "You're just young, Celeste, which may explain some of your more childish tendencies."

Celeste gasped, acting offended at his words. "I am not _childish_!"

"Says the girl who just imitated me. In fact, I- darling, what are you doing?"

Confusion flashed across Levi's face as Celeste's hands ran through his hair, her eyes searching as she scanned his dark locks. "I think your hair is starting to thin out at the top. Is that why you have an undercut?" She asked, keeping her voice as serious as she could.

"Tch. Very funny, Celeste." Levi intoned, clearly not amused as he fixed his hair impulsively.

Celeste's lips curled up in a mischievous smile. "All right, Levi. I guess I had better respect my elders." She said, only to wince when Levi flicked her nose. "Enough, darling." He said, though his voice lacked any real venom.

"Fine, fine. You know, I really don't know a lot about you." Celeste observed, looking at him critically. "So, do you have a favorite color?"

"Blue."

"And your favorite food?"

"I don't have one, I'm not picky." Levi answered, tapping his fingers against the table impatiently. "Are you done playing twenty questions yet, darling?" Celeste looked a bit affronted at this, her face indignant. "What do you mean, you don't have a favorite food?"

"Food is scarce, Celeste, I never found much enjoyment in it."

Celeste huffed, leaning back in her chair. "I'll find out eventually, Levi." She looked considerate for another moment before leaning forward again. "So what did you name your horse? Mine is named Stormy- she's the grey mare in stall-"

"3-B, I know." Levi cut her off, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. "And I didn't name my horse. It's another childish tendency of yours, I suppose."

Celeste shot him a glare, but Levi's face was blank as ever as he gazed back impassively at her. "Don't be a jerk, Levi." Her frown turned into a grin quickly. "But I suppose I can't blame an old man for being crotchety."

"I'm _not_ old." Levi said as he finally picked up the empty soup bowl and water glass, quickly taking it to the kitchen sink.

Celeste watched him go, the smile lingering on her face.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _What in the_ Walls _was that?!_

The thought suddenly hit Celeste as Levi closed the door behind him, and the smile dropped from her face in an instant.

It wasn't hard to be nice to Levi anymore, which both relieved Celeste and scared her. She liked it, even- the rigid and stoic personality of her former captain interested her in a way it hadn't before. Celeste liked being near him, and had become comfortable with his casual contact. Part of her even enjoyed it, and was left wanting more.

And it scared her.

She shouldn't want to be near him. It was supposed to be a ruse, another trick to escape. Celeste would have to convince Levi that she loved him before she would be able to leave this cage, right?

Celeste just needed to make sure she didn't convince herself of the same thing.

Her logical side, the side that still screamed in protest whenever she smiled at her captor or touched him, told her that these new feelings and impulses were all part of Levi's plan. He had kept her isolated for over a month now, starved of any human contact besides himself. It was not surprising that she would want to be close to the only other person she saw, especially when he was being nice to her. The new feelings were fabricated by her kidnapper, end of story. It wasn't her, and it should by no means lessen her resolve to leave

It didn't make the yearning she felt to be near him lessen any, however.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As soon as he opened the door, Levi noticed the change in Celeste. She lost the happy, carefree quality she had only minutes before, replaced instead with a serious look.

"What's wrong, Celeste?" He asked, watching her carefully as she shakily stood from the table. Celeste's mind was still spinning with thoughts, and she opted to yawn tiredly.

"I'm not sure, Levi. I think I feel a little light-headed." She said, not completely lying. Concern flickered in his eyes, and her captor was at her side in an instant. His arm wrapped around her waist supportively just as Celeste's legs went slack, and she ended up leaning against him heavily.

Without another word, Levi picked her up carefully. "You should rest, darling." He murmured, his eyes narrowing with worry. "You don't look good, perhaps some more sleep will do you good."

Celeste sighed in response, closing her eyes and resting her head against his chest. It felt so right, being in his arms like this, and Celeste hated herself for feeling that way.

"Stay with me, Levi. At least until I fall asleep." She asked, not opening her eyes for the shame of it.

"I will, little dove." Levi responded softly, pressing his lips to her forehead before caring her back to bed. Celeste was silent as Levi placed her on the bed, wordlessly slipping under the covers. Levi was soon to follow her, only pausing to remove his shoes before laying back on the comforter.

Despite her odd behavior earlier, Levi was still surprised when she almost immediately nestled against him. The captain was used to her shying away from almost any physical contact, but even in the hour she had been free from the closet he had her trapped in Celeste had been rather clingy.

He certainly wasn't going complain, however, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders possessively. If he had known that making Celeste dependent on him would make her this affectionate, he would have done it long ago.

"I love you, Celeste." He whispered, his gray eyes half-lidded as he stared down at her tired face. Celeste was silent in response, either asleep or nearly there.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After a few minutes of silence, Celeste pulled herself away from her captor's arms and sat up. She took a deep breath, her mind running with the quickly-formed ideas she had formed. Levi, who seemed surprised at her sudden movement, was staring at her with a mix of curiosity and concern.

"Are you okay, dove?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something important, Levi." She said, her voice surprisingly even for the waves of nerves that Levi could sense from her. The older man's arm wrapped around her waist in attempt to calm her, but Celeste only became more apprehensive of what she was about to discuss with him.

"I-You want me to be your wife, right Levi? You want to spend the rest of your life with me?"

Levi nodded, his face blank as he stared back at her. "Of course, Celeste. I would do anything for you." Levi's words held such finality and conviction that Celeste felt herself shudder.

"Then you can't keep treating me the way you have been, Levi." Celeste said, and after Levi narrowed his eyes defensively Celeste had to quickly scramble for the right words. "Not that I don't… _appreciate_ all that you do, Levi, it's just very one-sided. If you want me to be your wife, then you can't keep treating me like a child."

There was a tense moment of silence between them, Celeste being unable to read the expression on Levi's blank face as he considered her words.

"What are you saying, Celeste? That you want to be a normal wife to me?" Levi asked, his gray eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "You want to cook my meals and rub my shoulders after a long day, is that it?" Levi's words pointed and sharp, his face tilting as he stared at her. "That doesn't seem like you."

Celeste looked away from him, an annoyed flush coming to her cheeks at his as she crossed her hands in front of herself. "Forget I said anything, Levi." She grumbled, though her tension came more from Levi's immediate suspicion of her than his answer. Levi sighed, a frown of his own forming at her anger.

"Celeste, darling, for both our sakes- don't try any more schemes." Levi's arm around her tightened, the action alluding none of the (slightly deranged) affection that it usually did. Her captor's grip on her was threatening and possessive, as if to remind her that she was going to be under his thumb forever. "I have a feeling that the moment I allow you more freedom, Celeste, you'll either try to kill me or run away."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're paranoid, Levi?" Celeste scoffed, fixing her bright blue eyes on Levi's narrow gray. Levi's frown deepened, one of his hands tugging sharply on a loose curl that hung near her face. "What have I told you about taking that tone with me, Celeste?"

Wincing at his actions, Celeste swatted his hand away. "Why do you feel the need to pull my hair, Levi? You wouldn't like it if I did it to you." She grumbled, and to her relief Levi found this amusing. His arm around her waist dropped a little lower, and he leaned in close to her ear.

"In the right circumstances, I don't think I would mind too much."

"You're so weird." Celeste's cheeks heated up as she drew her head away from him, a reproachful look on her face as she smoothed the wrinkles out of her skirt. "Anyway, it's your loss. I'll have you know that I am good cook _and_ I give very good back massages." Celeste said aloofly, and the corners of Levi's lips pulled up in a smirk. "Prove it." He said, letting her go only to start unbuttoning his shirt. Celeste turned an even darker shade of pink as she realized what he was doing, and quickly grabbed one of his hands.

"You don't need to take off your shirt, Levi!" Celeste said hurriedly, not daring to meet her captor's eyes as he grabbed her hand and pressed it on the exposed skin on his chest. "Wouldn't it be easier for you if I did, dove? I don't mind, if that's what you're worried about."

Celeste felt his other hand turn her chin softly to face him, the look on his face practically screaming that he was up to nothing good. He leaned in closer to her, their lips nearly touching as he stared down at her through half-lidded eyes.

"Did you know that most women marry men who are older than them? After all, a man in his thirties is much more _experienced_ than his younger peers."

Celeste forcibly yanked herself out of Levi's reach just as his lips brushed against hers, a flustered expression on her face as her chest heaved up and down in panic. Levi, though visibly disappointed, was silent as he buttoned his shirt back up.

"Don't you see, Celeste?" Levi said offhandedly as he finished the last clasp, glancing sideways over at the worried young medic. "You aren't really my woman until you want me the way I want you. Which isn't now, it seems, despite your last little experience upstairs."

Celeste's expression morphed quickly into one of apprehension and fright, and she quickly jumped in. "Levi, please don't send me back there. I'll do better, I promise-" She practically begged, her eyes wide as she turned stiff.

Levi cut her off, his expression calm and even. "And just why not, dove? You've already come so far from it as it is. You've never been this cheerful around me before- a few more weeks might be all you need to truly be mine." He laid back on the bed, his eyes closed. His lack of concern only grated on Celeste's nerves even more. She shook his arm, distress running through her as he only cracked an eye to gaze at her.

"That's not funny, Levi!"

A sardonic smile pulled at Levi's lips, and the sick man turned toward Celeste as he sat up. "No one's laughing. I imagine you might be worried because you know your birth control runs out next week, right? Around the same time as our wedding night, as it happens. After that, you could become pregnant."

All of the remaining color drained from Celeste's face, and she drew back her hand from Levi as though she was burned. "Levi, you can't." Her voice was thin, bordering on panic as the implication of his words sunk in. Levi grabbed Celeste's arm tightly, pulling her next to him. His fingers dug painfully into her soft flesh, and she could see the foreboding mix of hunger and deadly calm swirling around in his grey eyes.

"I don't like it when you tell me what I can and can't do, darling." Levi said threateningly, weaving his other hand through her blonde hair possessively. "Especially since we both know that I _can_."

Celeste pressed her lips to Levi's own, her mind running quickly as she felt surprise course through Levi.

He quickly pushed past it, though, and moved his lips against her as he let go of her arm in favor of pulling her closer to him. Her movements were fumbling and awkward, but she could still sense the excitement and happiness from Levi, who gently pushed her down onto the bed. After they broke apart, however, Celeste put a finger to Levi's lips to stop him.

"Levi, please listen to me." She said, her voice slightly breathless. To her relief, Levi pulled back away from her and motioned for her to speak. Celeste sat up, running a hand through her messy hair as she stared at the man before her.

"Don't think that I don't like you, or-or look at you that way. It's just, well, I've never been in a relationship before and that kind of thing still scares me a little. I can't pretend that it doesn't." Celeste said, her voice shaky as she stared down at the bed. "I… what I mean to say is…"

Levi's hand was gentle as it grabbed her own. "Take things slowly, right?" Levi finished for her, and Celeste's bright blue eyes met his as she nodded. Levi sighed, a reluctant smile coming to his face.

"Sometimes I forget how little you know about these things, dove. I guess it makes sense that you would be a bit apprehensive at first." He said quietly, his thumb caressing the smooth flesh on her wrist softly. "I will try to slow things down for you, Celeste."

Celeste breathed a sigh of relief, a smile coming to her face as she placed her hand over his. "Thank you, Levi." Levi nodded, leaning over to place a kiss on Celeste's forehead. "Of course, dove. I won't be too forward, for now." He said, but before her captor pulled back all the way, he leaned in close to her ear. "But we will be married soon, Celeste. After that, you _will_ be mine."

A chill ran down Celeste's spine at her captor's words, but she refused to let it show on her face when he pulled away from her.

She tried to reassure herself that this was progress, and not simply her resolve crumbling. Part of Celeste was happy that she provoked him- any of the strange, fuzzy emotions she developed for the man had been thoroughly crushed by his threatening words.

It all came down to the wedding now. It was her last chance to escape, and she would have to do everything in her power to break free.

Celeste would have to be much more careful than last time, but she would still find a way.

She had to.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days that passed were by far the happiest Levi had experienced in years, and the stoic man had found himself nearly smiling almost constantly when Celeste was awake. The girl slept more than she was awake-a side effect of the drug, Levi assumed- but she was so _different_ when she was awake that Levi had to stop himself from shaking her back awake on more than one occasion. Celeste seemed so much more at ease around him now, and chatted freely around him. Levi had almost forgotten what a bright, bubbling personality she had. It was something he had watched closely when she was still in the Survey Corps, but died the minute she woke up in their home. Smiling, laughing, even casually touching Levi- all had become normal when they interacted, and Levi could _feel_ the genuineness of it. Finally, _finally_ , Celeste seemed to enjoy being around him.

Levi wasn't used to being happy. The best he usually got was satisfaction- either at cleaning a room to perfection, or cutting down a titan. Satisfaction was different from happiness, however. The last time Levi had felt truly happy was when he had sat on the Wall with Isabel and Farlan, looking up at the stars. Now, seeing Celeste's eyes light up as she laughed at some dry comment he made or feeling her rest a hand on his back as she looked over the paperwork Erwin had him do, it made him realize something.

He really hadn't loved Celeste when he first kidnapped her.

She had been right- that was just infatuation. He thought she was beautiful, and admired the way she managed to be so pure and cheerful even after seeing the horrors of the world firsthand. An air of grace and a kind spirit was part of her draw, as it had been so long since Levi had seen that in a member of the Survey Corp. One who survived a few missions, at any rate.

But, as much as Levi liked those things about Celeste, it still wasn't love. Although Levi would never admit it, he _had_ put Celeste on a pedestal. What he thought was love was actually the worship of an idea, of a dream girl that Celeste would never be.

Because she was something Levi could have never dreamed of- she was something much better. It wasn't until after he taken Celeste away that Levi realized this. Celeste was kind, to be sure, but she was also ruthless when she was pushed to be. The woman knew how to sing, draw, and sew, but Levi had also discovered that she was every bit as analytical as he was. She liked to tease people, loved the color green, and hated being reminded of how short she was.

Celeste had scars on her back.

Celeste was scared of relationships because she had seen how one man's temptation had crushed her mother's dreams.

Celeste had nightmares, too.

It wasn't until Levi had learned about who Celeste truly was that he really fell in love with her. And the more he learned, the deeper he fell.

Being around her made him happy, no matter what it was that they were doing. Levi realized this a week after Celeste left the dark room, as he was combing through her hair. She sang for a little while, but Celeste had regained a lot of her energy in the last few days and it made her easily distracted.

That afternoon, as it turned out, was no exception.

"Levi?" She called, cutting off mid-song as an idea came to her.

"What is it, my dove?"

Celeste's voice didn't give away the small smirk starting to form on her face as she sat cross-legged on the bed, beads of water running down her cheeks and back as Levi struggled to work through some of the more persistent tangles without pulling her hair. As much as Celeste was loathe to admit it, she somewhat enjoyed the feeling of someone else brushing through her mess of yellow curls. It was very lulling, and after a shower she found herself trying not to fall asleep.

It was a strange thought, falling asleep while in the presence of a dangerous man, but the last few week had put Celeste's caution to the wind. If Levi had wanted to do something, he would do it. Besides, he slept beside her almost every night.

"Leeeevi?"

Celeste's voice was sing-song as she turned to face him, a bright smile coming to her face as she saw his raised eyebrow. "Celeste." He responded, his blank expression not fully hiding the cheerfulness Celeste knew was behind it. She drew her face near his, their noses nearly touching.

She could tell Levi was distracted by her proximity, his breath quickening as he stared down at her upturned lips.

Quickly, she snatched the hairbrush out of his hand and poised it at him. Levi's eyes quickly narrowed suspiciously. "Celeste, what do you think you're doing-"

Levi was cut off by a maniacal laugh from Celeste as she tackled him, rubbing the brush over his neat hair until it was all pushed backward. The suspicion in Levi's eyes was quickly replaced with amusement, and he half-heartedly tried to stop her. "Darling, you're being childish."

Celeste took one look at him before laughing, her bright blue eyes shining through the haze of sleepiness. "I think you should wear your hair like that, Levi." She said, dropping the brush in favor of ruffling his hair herself. Levi's stoic expression broke as a smile came to his lips, and he allowed her to mess up his carefully combed hair.

"I'll take that under advisement."

Celeste nodded, a content look on her face as she finally sat up. "You should smile more, Levi." She noted, stretching out beside him. Her hair was still tangled and wet, and her dark blue dress was disheveled.

Levi didn't think she had ever been more beautiful.

"Tch, I don't know about that." Levi replied, brushing his hair back in place as he pulled himself up as well. "I'm not an emotional person."

"I don't believe you, Levi." Celeste frowned, her nose wrinkling as she stared at him. "You're just as passionate as the rest of us, you just are the best at hiding it." Levi stared at her blankly, but Celeste wasn't deterred. "In my experience, the people who keep their emotions all bottled up inside as usually the ones who feel the deepest of all."

Levi's eyebrow quirked up at that, and he looked at her with an ounce of curiosity. "And what would bring you to that conclusion, dove?"

Celeste blinked, quiet for a moment before she fixed her bright blue eyes on him. "Didn't you know, Levi? Some people hide their behind a blank face, and others hide it behind a smile."

Before Levi could consider her words, Celeste rested her hand on his shoulder and gave him a critical look. "Anyway, I bet I could get you to be more cheerful. You just need the right incentive."

Levi's mind immediately jumped to a few 'incentives' that he would be willing to smile for, although he knew Celeste was thinking of something entirely different. He reached out to play with one of the still-damp curls splayed out on the mattress, twirling the golden strands between his fingers carefully.

"Maybe you could get a dog? No one can resist a cute puppy."

Levi stared at her with a skeptical look, and Celeste sighed dramatically.

"No one but you, that is." She muttered, and winced when Levi tugged a little too hard on her hair.

"Hey, be careful!" Celeste's eyes narrowed as she swatted his hand away, sticking her tongue out at him. "How would you like it if I pulled _your_ hair, Levi?"

The corners of Levi's lips pulled up in a smirk at the familiar complaint , and he let go of her hair in favor of wrapping an arm around her waist. "In the right circumstances, I don't imagine that I would be against it." His gray eyes gazed at her with an unreadable expression as he gave his standard answer to her question, and he was amused to see a bright blush form on her cheeks.

Before, Celeste would have struggled out of his grasp or pulled as far away as she could. She would have been disgusted at what he was implying, and it would have shown in her eyes even if she didn't say anything.

Now?

Now, Celeste got a determined look in her eyes. She leaned close to him, their noses almost touching as she looked deep into his surprised gray eyes.

"And what, pray tell, would those circumstances be?" She asked, her eyebrow raised. Levi, who had not been expecting her to react like this, still refused to be the one who backed down first.

"Do you really want to know, darling?" Levi's voice was low and smooth as he inched closer, his eyes half lidded as he brushed the hair out of her face. Celeste, who couldn't hold down the red in her cheeks, breathed deeply at the intensity of Levi's gaze. Hesitantly, she wrapped her arm around his neck and leaned close to his ear.

" _Yes_." Celeste whispered, lingering in the warmth of the man beside her. Her senses were flooded by the smell of him, and the feeling of his strong arms pulling her against his chest was better than she would admit.

Levi had long since smothered the surprise he felt at her reaction, determined to make the most of the moment. He let his hands run up and down her back, relishing in the way she arched against him as her breathing became heavier. Slowly, he pressed his lips against the exposed skin on her neck. As he trailed kisses higher, Celeste wound her hands in Levi's dark hair.

"L-Levi?" Celeste stammered, surprised when the gentle kisses morphed into something different. His mouth sucked against the tender skin at the base of her neck, and a mix of pain and pleasure that was completely foreign to her. Her grip on him tightened, and to her embarrassment a soft moan escaped her lips.

After a minute or two, Levi pulled away with a satisfied look on his face. "That."

Celeste, whose mind was still in a haze, looked at him in confusion. "What?" She asked, her hand impulsively reaching up to touch the spot on her neck that he had kissed. It was strangely sore, and Celeste was confident that it would leave a bruise.

"You pulled my hair, and I didn't mind it." He replied, a smirk coming to his lips as Celeste realized what he was implying. Her hands crossed over her chest indignantly, and she refused to meet his eyes. "You could have used your words, Levi." She muttered, the situation just starting to sink in. A soft laugh escaped from Levi's lips as he reclined back on the bed, looking nothing like himself as he smiled at her happily.

"You're so cute, dove." He observed, memorizing how she looked in that moment. Disheveled hair, pink cheeks, and his mark just starting to appear on her neck- she was absolutely alluring.

For once, Levi felt completely content as he watched Celeste try to go the rest of the day without so much as mentioning the incident. Her hand would impulsively rub at the bruise whenever she got distracted, and Levi would catch her gazing at him a strange look in her eyes.

Levi knew that she was starting to develop feelings for him, despite her best efforts against it. For now, that was enough.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _What am you doing_?

Celeste tried to ignore the voice in the back of her head as she doodled in her sketchbook, waiting for Levi to get back. She missed him, and his time away from her had increased recently. The Survey Corps were facing off against the Military Police, or something. Levi had told her, but Celeste found that she wasn't too interested in that anymore. She _was_ interested in how long Levi would leave her on her own, however.

 _You should_ _ **want**_ _him gone. He's dangerous._

She flipped back through some generic sketches of flowers and birds, stumbling on one of her designs for a wedding dress. The one she made was still in the closet, and Celeste wondered if they would ever get married. Talk about a wedding date hadn't come up in the conversation, and Celeste didn't want to risk upsetting Levi, but she still wanted one. It would make their relationship seem more normal. That, and Celeste was worried they might end up having a child out of wedlock at the rate their relationship was developing. Sure, it was mostly just kisses here and there, but Celeste still didn't want to risk it. It seemed kind of shallow, thinking that marriage was important when it was already clear that Levi would do anything for her, but the memory of her mother always popped back up.

Mother thought that Lord Reiss loved her, and trusted the man more than she should have. Celeste was the result of that, and the former medic was determined not to let any children she may have experience what she did. No, her children would have a last name and a father they could speak to in public.

 _He never takes you out in public, Celeste. You've been stuck in this cage for months, and any kids you have would be trapped in here with you_.

The thought gave Celeste pause, but she quickly shook it off. Here, with Levi, was the safest place she could be. The man was the best there was when it came to Titan slaying, and Celeste doubted that his skills against humans were any less than top-notch. Their children would be safe.

 _You know he is strong because he's used that strength against you. Did you really forget the bruises? The pain that lasted for weeks?_

Celeste winced at the memory, but didn't let it bother her too much. She deserved it for trying to kill Levi on more than one occasion. Besides, Levi promised to never do it again.

 _You didn't deserve that. No one does. This is just Levi's mind games, he has you so wrapped up that you can't see the_ _ **truth-**_

"Shut up!" Celeste shrieked, slamming down her sketchbook as she tried to clear her mind of these poisonous thoughts. She hated it when Levi was away, because it made this dark part of her mind come to the forefront. It had been weeks since Levi took her back from the small, dark room, and Celeste had long since learned of her feelings for her former captain. She liked him- maybe even loved him- and she didn't want to listen to the thoughts that told her that he was evil or not trustworthy.

Levi loved her more than anyone else in her life ever did, and Celeste knew that he would do anything to keep her safe. She was going to be his wife, someday, and hopefully the mother of his children. They would live together, and see Humanity finally win against the Titans. One day, Celeste would even be able to take their family out to see all the strange things beyond the wall that Armin always talked about- oceans, she thinks they were called.

What future did she really have outside of this? The Survey Corps wouldn't want her anymore- _Which is due to Levi's lies-_ and she had family to speak of. Mother was dead, and Father wouldn't have wanted to see her even if she found him. No, her life was with Levi now. She would make him happy, and love him the way he loved her. What did it matter, how she got here?

 _You don't love him. This is a mental illness, the result of only seeing Levi for months._

Before Celeste could refute it- she would _know_ if she was mentally ill- a rattling on the door handle caught her attention.

Before Levi even took a step inside the bedroom, Celeste embraced him tightly. "I missed you, Levi." She said, kissing him passionately as his arms wrapped around her. She could feel the happiness roll off of him as his lips moved against hers, his hands roaming down her sides even after they pulled apart.

"Hello, darling." Levi murmured, a small smile forming on his lips as he stared down at her. "What have you been up to?"

The endearment, which used to annoy Celeste, made her feel warm and happy inside. She caressed the older man's jaw lightly, admiring the reverent way he looked at her for a moment before she spoke.

"Nothing much. I was looking at some of my old wedding dress designs." Celeste said, hoping he would pick up on the hint. Levi, however, had already stepped inside and started to unclasp the 3DMG straps he still had on.

Sighing softly, she started to help him loosen the straps and unbuckle a few of the attachments. "How is the Survey Corps?" She asked as Levi loosened the cravat at his throat, and Celeste noticed just how tired he looked.

"We made important progress today. In fact, we might have found our key in ending the conflict with the Military Police." He said offhandedly, shouldering out of the 3DMG harnesses roughly. Celeste's sharp eyes caught the tension in his left shoulder with concern, and she made a note to address it later. In the meantime, she wordlessly helped rearrange the straps properly before placing them in Levi's hands.

"There you go-wait, Levi. What is that?" Celeste asked, spotting a folded paper tucked into his shirt pocket. Before he could reply, Celeste opened it to spot a familiar crest on the paper. "Why do you have the Reiss crest?"

The gear dropped from Levi's arms in shock, and he stared at her with wide eyes. "What do you mean?" He suddenly demanded, grabbing her arm tightly. Celeste's eyes widened at the sudden pain, and she looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

Levi's face was dark, an expression she hadn't seen since before her time in the dark room returning at full force. A fear, one that Celeste hadn't felt in many weeks, gripped her heart all at once as Levi's hand on her arm tightened.

"That's the Reiss crest?" He asked, and Celeste quickly nodded obediently. "Yes, Levi." She said meekly, wanting more than anything for Levi to return to normal. She reached out to caress his face, but Levi knocked her hand away coldly.

"What do you know, Celeste? Tell me everything." He demanded, and Celeste's wide blue eyes started to fill with tears. "I don't know what you're talking about. I just recognized the crest, I thought you brought it back for our wedding or something!"

"Tch. Did you really think we would be married anytime soon?" Levi scoffed, his harsh words causing the tears in Celeste's eyes to brim over. "Pull yourself together, Celeste. I need to know everything about the Reiss family, and you're going to tell me _now_."

Celeste nodded, and to her relief Levi finally dropped her arm. She rubbed it impulsively as she tried to calm herself down. "They're a noble family. Lord and Lady Reiss had five kids together, but all of them died in a Titan attack. Father is suspected to have escaped the attack, but no one knows where he went. Myself included." She said, watching Levi's expression growing darker by the second.

"Did your father have any other bastards?" He asked, and Celeste quickly nodded. "I had a sister, six years younger than I am." She admitted, and saw Levi's eyes widen in shock for a moment before he reverted back to interrogating her.

"You never told me about your sister."

"You never asked," Celeste snapped, before quickly amending her statement when she saw a dangerous flash in Levi's mood. "But I almost never saw her. Father kept us separate, and while I worked at the manor she would work on the farm. Her name was Historia, but I only saw her once or twice a year. I never saw her after the attack, but I don't think she was killed." Celeste said, her heart dropping when Levi grabbed her chin, examining her facial features critically.

"Would she look like you?"

"Y-yes, we look similar-"

Levi let her go, his eyes calculating and sharp. He quickly put his 3DMG gear on, and stormed toward the door. Celeste watched him go wordlessly, tears still streaming down her face as she saw the door slam behind him.

Confusion, fear, and a sense of dread overcame her as she slowly sunk to the floor. Any happy feeling she had was gone, and she was left wondering just what she did wrong.

Levi loved her, no matter what- right?

 _Don't you understand, Celeste?_

He loved her, and was just having a bad day.

 _He hurts you, even when you do nothing wrong._

That was just a fluke, the result of stress and… and something else.

 _Don't you understand? You have to leave._

She had to leave… no, she had to stay with Levi. She couldn't leave Levi. Levi loved her, and she had nowhere else to go.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was another day before Celeste saw Levi again, and her stomach was twisted with hunger when he burst open the door with a long white gown in his arms. She had fallen asleep at the table, her head resting on the sketchbook only to shoot up when she heard him.

"We're getting married, Celeste. In a week." Levi said, walking up to the table briskly. "I have a different dress that you will wear to the ceremony, but you will need to alter it before then."

Celeste's eyes narrowed, irritation from lack of sleep and hunger putting her in a vicious mood. "It's nice to see you, Celeste. I'm sorry I didn't leave you any food, and I apologize for being so cruel." She said pointedly at Levi, but the man was not cowed at all.

"Don't take that tone with me, darling." Levi said tensely, shoving aside some of the art supplies in order to lay the dress down in front of her. Celeste scanned it over it without any interest, glancing back at Levi with an annoyed expression on her face.

"Can you fix it, Celeste, or do I need to take it to a professional?" Levi asked, and Celeste's eyes narrowed further.

"I'm not _doing_ anything until you tell me what in the Walls is going on, _and_ bring me something to eat." Celeste snapped, standing up with a start to stare Levi in eyes. "And who says I even want to wear this? I already made myself a dress, if you remember correctly."

Levi's gray eyes narrowed dangerously as he loomed over her. His hand wrapped around her jaw, but Celeste refused to look away as he fixed her with a glare than would have cowered even the strongest man.

"I don't have time for your games right now, Celeste." He said lowly, eluding a dark aura. "Just do as you're told, and make it easier for both of us."

Celeste snorted derisively, grabbing his arm in an attempt to make him let go. "If you told me that we were going to be married soon this time yesterday, Levi, I would have been ecstatic. I'm not even sure I'll say 'I do' at this point, though." She hissed, and Levi finally let go. She could see him struggle against simply threatening her, and the older man took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Darling, I know you have questions and I'm sorry that I was so long in returning. I promise, I will explain everything with time." He said, his even voice strained. Celeste, although a bit mollified, still crossed her hands over her chest and looked away with a huff. "Why do you even want to marry me? You made it very clear yesterday that I was a fool for wanting it to happen soon."

Levi placed his hands on her shoulders, looking at her seriously. "I know that I was a bit… tense…yesterday, but I am _trying_ to be civil with you." He said slowly, but Celeste set her jaw. "You're right, I am a fool. I thought you actually loved me, Levi. That I was more than a pawn in you and Erwin's schemes." She muttered, and Levi made a noise of discontent. "Don't be ridiculous, dove. Of course I love you." He replied, his voice softer as he pulled her closer to him. "What if I told you that I had a way to end to destroy all of the titans, Celeste? And that you marrying me would be a key part of that?"

"I would tell you that you're delusional, Levi. How on earth would that fix anything?" Celeste inquired, her words sharp as she looked at him skeptically. Levi's dark gray eyes bore into hers, as if pleading with her to believe him.

"Trust me, Celeste. If you do exactly as I tell you, then our future will be brighter than you could imagine. We would live in unimaginable comfort, and our children would never have to worry about titans." Levi's hands dropped to her waist, pulling Celeste flush against him. His nose brushed against her own, and Celeste felt herself involuntarily falling back into his spell.

"We will be the saviors of all Humanity, darling. Don't you want that?"

Levi's words sounded irrational to Celeste, but she could feel nothing but confidence in Levi as he spoke them. "But how?" She asked, fighting down the flush of red that came to her cheeks as Levi's hands traveled ever lower on her hips.

"I can't tell you yet, Celeste. But I promise you this- you won't have to be confined here anymore after our marriage. We'll have a new home, and you will be able to see some of the old cadets on a regular basis." Levi's lips curled up in a small smirk when he noticed a bright light go off in her eyes. "I'll be able to see other people?" She asked, genuine surprise coursing through her.

"I swear it, dove." Levi said, his lips brushing against her own lightly before he drew away. "I just need you to do exactly as you are told. What do you say?"

Celeste answered by kissing him back, her mind racing with possibilities. She… she wouldn't be stuck here anymore! She would be free from this confinement, save the world from all Titans, and still have Levi to love and protect her.

What more could she want?

 _You know that Levi would never share you, Celeste. Why do you trust him?_

The voice, which had steadily been growing louder in the last day, nearly screamed at her now. Celeste didn't care, however, simply losing herself to the man who held her tightly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _It all came down to this._

The happy thought crossed Levi's mind as he watched Celeste work, the domestic scene of her sewing the new wedding dress surprisingly comforting. He enjoyed seeing her like this, because it was easy to imagine her in the same position with a rounder stomach or a baby tottering on floor before her.

She was _almost_ his, Levi could feel it. The way she would draw closer now, kiss him, or even just smile sincerely at him- Levi knew that part of her, whether she admitted it to herself or not, had already fallen in love.

"Levi?"

Her soft voice drew Levi's attention from his thoughts, and he looked up to see Celeste staring at him expectantly. She had been drawing out different designs for a bouquet, and Levi had only been half-listening when she discussed the arrangements for him.

"What is it, dove?"

"I asked if you could find these flowers for me." Celeste sighed in annoyance, holding up the sketchbook to reveal an array of many different plants. "I don't need a lot of each, and I could tell you were to find most of them."

Levi's eye twitched at the thought of going flower-picking, but he looked closer at the sketchbook. "Can't I purchase these from a florist, dove?"

"It would be considerably more expensive at a florist's shop. Besides, most of these are technically considered weeds."

"If they're weeds, why do you want them in your wedding bouquet?" Levi asked, a hint of suspicion running through him. Celeste gave him a pointed look, setting her sketchbook down. "Do you want to spend a fortune on _flowers_? These are just as pretty as anything you could buy at a florist, anyway. I arranged bouquets at the Reiss manor with them all the time, and no one was any the wiser."

Levi blinked, considering his options. "Do you really need flowers?"

" _Levi_! It's a wedding, of course I need flowers!" Celeste exclaimed indignantly, and quickly started to scribble down a list of plants. "Now, I need you to get me these specific blossoms, okay? I know they are in season, and you can find most by any river or creek bed."

After a few minutes, she handed the list to Levi. The older man's eyes narrowed as he read it, the smallest hint of confusion coming to his features. "Queen Anne's lace… rosary pea… solanaceae… Celeste, I've never even heard of these."

"Just use the illustrations, Levi. Besides, you'll recognize them when you see them. They're everywhere when we go out on expeditions." Celeste said matter-of-factly, crossing her arms across her chest as Levi's lips twitched upward.

"I don't look for flowers when I'm on an expedition." Levi replied, his monotonous voice not matching the ghost of a smirk on his face.

"Just do it, please."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What are you doing, Captain?" Eren said, his green eyes widening when he noticed his captain shifting around the foliage beside the creek. The older man suddenly grabbed a cluster of small white flowers, ripping them out of the ground with frightening impunity.

"Are you _flower picking_?" The young titan shifter asked incredulously, but the surprised look on his face was quickly replaced with one of fear when Levi glared up at him from the ground.

"Tch. One word of this to _anyone_ , brat, and you'll wish you were never born."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Levi was grimly satisfied when he dropped the bag of flowers in front of Celeste in the evening before their wedding, happy that he was done looking for the infernal things.

Upon closer examination, however, Celeste wasn't nearly as content with what he brought.

"What is this, Levi?" Celeste said, clearly frustrated as she looked in the cloth sack Levi dropped before her.

"What are you talking about?" Levi asked, genuine confusion coming to his face when Celeste gave him a pointed look.

"This!" Celeste held out a small sprig of white flowers, pinching it delicately between two fingers. Levi stared at it blankly before looking back at her.

"I don't understand the problem, Celeste. It's exactly what you told me to get." A hint of exasperation started to creep in to Levi's tone as he remembered how long and tedious finding the damn things where. Celeste's instructions and pictures were of little to no use, and Levi wasn't about to ask another soldier for help.

"I told you to get Queen Anne's lace, Levi!" Celeste dangled the flower in front of him, waiting for him to realize his mistake.

"Tch. Just tell me what's wrong with it, Celeste."

Celeste's eyes widened in surprise when she realized Levi wasn't just feigning innocence. "You...this isn't another one of your games?"

"It isn't."

Celeste sighed placing the flower delicately back in the bag. "You brought me back _hemlock_ , Levi." She said slowly.

Finally, realization dawned on the older man. "Isn't hemlock poisonous?" Levi asked, grabbing one of the flower stems himself to examine.

"It's very poisonous." Celeste confirmed, a frown forming on her face. "One of the scullery maids I knew had a toddler with a bad habit of chewing on flowers. The poor boy got his hands on hemlock one time and..." Celeste trailed off, glancing back at Levi with a lingering sadness in her eyes. "Well, it's not a pretty way to go. Steven's muscles got locked up, and then his organs started shutting down. There was nothing the doctor could do."

At that, Levi tossed the flower back in the bag. "I'll go burn them all." Levi said, a hint of concern in his eyes as he wiped his hands on his jacket.

"The other flowers are fine, Levi. You can just burn the hemlock." Celeste said, already moving to pick out the flowers she needed. "Just make sure you don't breathe in the smoke."

Levi grabbed her wrist tightly, stopping her. "I'm not going to risk it, Celeste." He said, and Celeste pulled her wrist away.

"Levi, it's already dark outside and the wedding is tomorrow. If you throw them all away then I won't have any flowers."

"You'll survive."

Celeste huffed, crossing her hands over her chest in annoyance. "You're being ridiculous, Levi! It's not like I'm planning on eating them. If I had known you would react like this, I wouldn't have told you!"

"No, you wouldn't have." Levi said, a flash of darkness passing across his eyes as an idea started to form. "You wanted me to think that the hemlock was it, so I would trust you more. Just yesterday you were so insistent on baking a cake for the wedding. You were going to mix some of the other flowers in there, weren't you? I bet they are just as poisonous as the hemlock."

Celeste stood from her feet, her eyes narrowing as she grabbed the bag of flowers and shoved it in his arms. "Quite being so paranoid, Levi! If it bothers you so much, just throw the damn things away." She snapped, her blue eyes flashing as she glared at him. "I'm not going to apologize for wanting to at least _pretend_ to have a normal wedding, especially since you won't even let me wear my own wedding dress! And, if you thought about it before jumping to conclusions, poisoning our wedding cake would poison me too!"

"Not if you knew what section had the poison-"

"And just how would I know that? I'm not an expert baker, it might move around in the batter as it cooked-"

"You seemed to have really thought this through-"

" _Someone_ had to!"

Levi slammed the satchel of flowers onto the wooden table "Quite being a brat, Celeste!" Levi retorted, his gray eyes narrow with anger as he loomed over her. The fury he felt was lessened, however, when he noticed that she was standing on her tip-toes.

Celeste caught his look, the ruddy hue in her cheeks changing from a hot temper to embarrassment as she lowered back down. "What? I don't like feeling shorter than people." Celeste muttered, and Levi couldn't contain a snort of amusement. "That's unfortunate for someone of your stature."

Celeste sniffed, looking at the older man skeptically. "You're one to talk. You're only three inches taller than me, without boots."

"I'm still taller than _you_." Levi responded, and Celeste could practically see the sinister part of his personality slip back into the shadows. She let out a sigh of relief, before placing a hand on his shoulder. "That's true. It's not much of an accomplishment, as nearly everyone I know is taller than me, but it's still something." A wry smile came to her face as she looked him over. "You know, if we had kids I bet they would medically qualify as midgets." Celeste observed, and to her surprise a hint of red came to Levi's cheeks.

"No, they'll probably end up much taller than both of us." He said, the stoic man looking unusually awkward. Celeste's eyes narrowed in curiosity, and she sat back down in the chair.

"I hate break it to you, Levi, but most kids are around the same height as their parents. There's always exceptions to the rule, but still."

Levi sighed, sitting down as well. "I'm not _really_ short, Celeste." He said, looking at her with a strange expression.

Celeste blinked. "Yes, you are."

Levi shook his head. "No, I'm not. My growth was stunted from malnutrition, everyone else from my family leaned towards the tall side."

"Oh." Celeste breathed, the pity that came to her eyes almost more than Levi could stand.

"Don't feel bad for me, Celeste. It's in the past now, anyway. There isn't anything I can do about it." Levi said tensely, looking away.

To his surprise, Levi felt her take his hand gently. "Tell me, Levi." She asked, her voice soft. "I know practically nothing about you, or your past. We're going to be married tomorrow, for Wall's sake, you can trust me."

 _Trust_.

The word felt as bitter on Celeste's lips as they did to Levi's ears, and the older man shook his head. "I'll tell you one day, I promise." He said, finally standing to grab the bag of discarded flowers. "You have other things to worry about, anyway. You still need to make a presentable bouquet out of the rest of these flowers don't you?"

A small smile came to Celeste's face, and she nodded lightly.

"Yes I do, Levi."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The morning of the wedding came sooner than Celeste thought, and the bundle of nerves she felt growing all week had finally come to a head. She had been up almost all night, thoughts of the next day haunting her.

When the morning finally came around, however, any weariness Celeste felt evaporated in an instant. Her body seemed to move on it's own as she pulled on her wedding dress, and her mind hardly registered the feather-soft touch of Levi's fingers as he deftly laced up the back.

"Darling, I have a surprise for you." Levi said, his hand stroking the crook of her neck lightly. "Call it an early wedding present."

Celeste could feel the excitement practically radiate off of Levi as he tugged her towards the bathroom. "What is it, Levi-Oh!"

The bathroom counter was covered in _things_. Makeup of all kinds, an ornate brush, a wide array of jeweled hairpieces and glimmering pins- all lined the normally drab space.

"Levi, how...?" Celeste started to ask, her attention drawling towards the expensive items as drew closer to them. "How did you even _afford_ this?"

Levi leaned against the door frame to the bathroom, watching her with the hint of a smirk pulling at his lips. "Don't worry about it, dove. Use whatever you want for tonight, and then we will leave."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Celeste was glad for her veil as she stepped out of the bathroom, a light amount of makeup adorning her face and an elaborate twist in her hair.

Levi was waiting for her, having changed into a sharp black tux. In his hands was her bouquet, wrapped in a white ribbon. He held out his arm for her, and if Celeste wasn't mistaken could detect a slight tinge of nerves coming from her soon-to-be husband as well.

It must have been the veil messing with her vision.

"You look beautiful, Celeste." Levi said, and a smile started to form on Celeste's lips. "You can't see me, Levi."

"I don't need to, you're always beautiful."

"Thanks, Levi." Celeste replied, her nerves causing her to giggle. "You don't look to bad yourself, you know."

The shyness from her captor seemed to increase for a moment, but Levi quickly pushed it down in father of leading Celeste towards the outer door.

"Are you ready, my angel?"

"Yes."

Without another word, Levi opened the door.

Sunlight flooded her senses, and for the first time in two months Celeste was able to feel the sun on her skin and the wind in her hair. Her eyes skipped over the scenic forest and endless blue sky, and she had the sudden urge to simply start running.

Laughing happily, Celeste skipped ahead and spun around on the forest floor.

"It's so...so amazing!"

"Come on, darling. It's not safe." Levi said, tensely taking her by the hand and leading her towards a small stable.

Celeste hadn't considered it before, but it made sense for Levi's horse to be somewhere around their cabin.

Sure enough, his black horse whinnied excitedly they approached. Levi quickly pulled the horse out, tacking it with a speed that seemed almost inhuman.

With utmost ease, Levi grabbed Celeste by the hips and hoisted her up on the horse before swinging up behind her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Levi had been extraordinarily secretive about their arrival, tying a thick clothe around her eyes only to carry her a distance further. He had hardly spoken, and any attempt Celeste made at getting their location was met with a curt reply or outright silence.

It wasn't until they reached the interior of the chapel that Celeste was set down, the black fabric removed from her eyes. After seeing the sky, the cold gray stones and aged wooden floor seemed so drab and stuffy. Levi pulled her along quickly, his movements a far cry from the gentle way he would usually handle her. It put Celeste immediately on guard, and she was left thinking one thing- Levi was planning something.

Before she could interrogate him, however, Levi stopped before a small wooden door. Through the flicker of candles and the weak light from a window down the hall, Celeste could see the calculating look in Levi's eyes.

"I have a surprise for you, Celeste." Levi said, his voice bordering on cruel as he flung the door open. The room was completely dark, and it wasn't until he pulled a torch out of the wall that Celeste could see the figure crouched in the corner.

"Oi, get up!"

It was an older man, in his late 50s, and Celeste immediately noticed how emaciated he was. Blood stained the coarse white shirt he wore, and a frightened shiver ran down the man's back as he slowly turned toward them. Blue eyes met blue as Celeste realized just who Levi had brought her to, and the bouquet in Celeste's hands fell to the ground with a _thud._

"Father?" Celeste whispered, not believing her eyes as she took a step forward, and another. In an instant, her shock turned to overwhelming worry and concern as Celeste rushed forward to him. "It's okay, Father, I've got you now. I'll get you better, I promise." She said hurriedly, her eyes quickly scanning him for more serious injuries as she brushed his dirty and disheveled hair softly.

Lacerations, bruises, _whip marks_ – All marred the skin of the man Celeste was used to seeing as nothing less than confident and pristine. Much worse, however, was the absolute terror she could see in his wide eyes and trembling hands. Her father was a noble, one of the most respected in all of Humanity. _This_ was a shell of a man, barely even human.

"Father, do you hear me?" Celeste asked, her voice soft but firm as she tried to meet his gaze. Levi leaned against the door frame, placing the torch on it's holder as he watched them impassively.

"Have you done as I instructed?" Levi asked Lord Reiss, and the old man's gaze immediately fell to the ground in deference.

"Yes sir, exactly as you said. I promise, I was good." Reiss said, groveling pathetically as he pulled a paper off the ground. "I signed it all, I did what you asked of me."

"Good. Give the papers to me."

Lord Reiss was quick to obey, never making eye contact with Levi as he shuffled over with the paper in his hand. As soon as he gave it to Levi, Celeste's father scrambled back as quickly as he could.

"Levi, what did you do to Father?" Celeste asked, finally turning on him as she watched her father pass her by without so much as a glance. Anger stirred within her, and she felt her fists clench up at her sides as she straightened up to glare at him. "I can't believe you would hurt him like this!"

"I thought that you hated him?" Levi said evenly, not glancing back at her as he scanned the papers in the dim light. Celeste huffed, storming over to him. "Don't _ignore_ me. Do you think I would want to see my father beaten and bloodied like this, Levi? I have no idea why you would think _this_ is what I wanted!"

Levi finally glanced back at her, the calm expression turning darker. "I would have done it regardless of my attachment to you, dove." He said, folding the papers carefully before placing them in his pocket. "Although, I guess I should call you princess now." The older man wrapped his arm around her waist possessively, and Celeste could see a hint of the darker man inside him start to emerge.

"I don't know what you mean, Levi." Celeste shoving against him. "You will soon, dove." Levi said, loosening his grip on her. Celeste could make out the smallest hint of a smile come to his lips in the flickering candlelight. "I myself only learned a few weeks ago."

Celeste finally dropped her hand, gazing at her former captain intently. "Learned what? And what does that have to do with you hurting Father?"

"This man isn't just your father or a wealthy noble, Celeste." Levi said, drawing away from Celeste to stalk closer to the quivering man on the floor. "No, this worm is actually royalty. The papers I had him sign were to recognize you as his heir." Levi patted Lord Reiss's head harshly, a sick smile coming to his face as he stared down at the man. "And, after we marry, the two of us will be recognized as the true royals of all Humanity."

Levi's gray eyes glimmered with dark humor as he glanced back at Celeste, whose body had gone slack as she sunk to the floor.

"I hope you don't mind, darling, but I invited a few more people to our wedding. I even got your sister to come."


	8. Chapter 8

A:N/ Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed! I really appreciate it!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Celeste was silent as Levi pulled her through the endless stone maze, her blue eyes glazed over and unseeing.

Rod Reiss was a cruel man.

She knew it from an early age. He was never kind to the servants, nor to the other nobles who visited. He gave no favors, spent no time with his children, and would be the first to snap at any single flaw in his sight. There was no compassion in his heart, Celeste knew it to be a fact.

But he never did anything to hurt her. In fact, Celeste knew for a fact that the man could have just as easily had her and Mother killed as opposed to allowing them to live in the mansion. Lord Reiss, despite his poor attitude and general lack of sympathy, went against his better interests by keeping Mother in service.

Because of Lord Reiss, Celeste never went hungry. She was never cold, or weary from hard labor, and could expect a few new sets of clothes every year.

Most importantly, Lord Reiss had seen it fit to have Celeste educated. It was a strangely generous gift from a man who never spoke more than a few sentences to her in the entire 15 years she had spent at his home, and Celeste never understood what possessed him to get her a tutor. She knew that every other girl in that mansion would have happily dealt with a few lashings from a jealous Lady Reiss in order to learn how to read. And, despite what Levi tried to imply whenever he brought up the issue, Celeste couldn't begrudge Mother or Father for allowing it to happen.

Perhaps _that_ was why she felt so torn up at seeing him bruised and broken- the lingering sense of a debt to the man. It was _not_ love, Celeste knew that for certain. She loved Mother. Despite having almost never seen her sister, Celeste also had a vague sense of affection for Historia as well.

She couldn't even deny that part of her cared about cruel man who captured her. The desire to watch Levi bleed out from her knife to his jugular faded long ago, because in her immense stupidity she had become emotionally invested.

To her relief, however, any misconceptions about the 'emotional investment' she had in Levi as being something as preposterous as love had long since faded. Perhaps it was the dark nature of Levi, which had reared it's ugly head much more frequently, as of late, that snapped Celeste out of the trance he had placed her in.

Seeing him interact with her broken father, hearing the cold contempt in the words he spoke to her- It had shattered the illusion of a loving-but-misunderstood man who loved her but didn't know how to properly show it.

No, Celeste had her wakeup call on the cold stone floor of her father's prison. Levi was misunderstood and damaged, but there was nothing she could do to fix that. There was something dark and dangerous in the man, and she knew that it would likely get her killed if she poked at it too much.

And yet…

And yet, she still smiled when she saw him. She still felt her heart melt when she saw real emotion break through the careful mask he wore. And, should she be the one sleeping next to him, Celeste knew she would still be the one to cradle his head and comfort him with a song when a nightmare haunted his dreams. She wanted his arms around her, to see him smile, and even to kiss him. Wasn't that what love was?

 _It's a cruel paradox. The one man I should leave behind is the same one I would stay with._

A smile twisted the blank expression on Celeste's face, and before she could stop herself she began to giggle. The soft laugh soon morphed into something much louder, and Celeste knew that Levi must have thought she was going mad.

Celeste didn't care.

Tears rolled down Celeste's cheeks as she laughed, her entire body shaking even when Levi finally paused to look at her.

"Oi, what is wrong with you?" Levi asked, his harsh voice not hiding the concern Celeste knew was there. She met Levi's gaze, the residual giggles melting away in seconds.

"What _is_ wrong with me, Levi? Tell me, so I can finally find a way to fix it." Celeste said, her voice deadpan as she yanked her hand out of his grasp. "Because I've been asking myself that exact question far more than I should recently. What broke inside of me, Levi, what part of me shattered _so_ completely that I would think that I wanted to marry you? That I wanted to live with you, and- this is the craziest part- that I wanted to start a family with you, even though you kidnapped me?"

"Quite being melodramatic-"

"I think I'm entitled, Levi, because despite all that you've done to me I still care about you. That must make me insane." Celeste hissed, her eyes narrowing as all the boiling emotions she felt came tumbling over. "But I have the consolation of not being quite as insane as you are, Levi. You actually thought that locking me up, treating me like a child, and causing me both emotional and physical harm would actually make me fall in love with you!"

Levi's eyes narrowed, and he grabbed her arm threateningly. "Get yourself together, Celeste. I don't know why you're being so emotional." He growled, his eyes narrowing as he stared down at her. "You _wanted_ to get married, and it's for the good of humanity."

"How, exactly, would me marrying you help humanity?" Celeste shoved Levi roughly, her annoyance only growing. "You haven't explained anything to me, Levi! I don't see why you feel the need to keep me in the dark about something like this, or how hurting my father has anything to do with it!"

"I told you that the Reiss family was the true royal family. That's all you need to know for now." Levi shot back, not moving an inch even after Celeste pushed against him. "If you want to be king so bad, Levi, marry my damn sister! I bet she looks just like me, just less _emotional_ -"

Her words cut off as Levi shoved her against the cold stone wall, trapping her arm above her head as he stared down at her with narrow eyes.

"I don't want to be king, Celeste, the Survey Corps needs me to be." Levi's voice softened, the anger in his words dulling as he spoke. "Just as I need you to be my queen. You are the only woman I will ever love, and I won't marry anyone else." He gently brushed his hand against her cheek, his gray eyes half-lidded as he stared down at her.

"Walls, you're so beautiful." Levi muttered, before lowering his lips to her own. Celeste tried in vain to shove him away, which only increased the intensity of Levi's kisses. The sensation was intoxicating, and before long Celeste's body ignored the indignant screeching of her mind.

 _Don't let him trap you under his spell again!_

Celeste ignored the thought as she stopped pushing the captain in favor of wrapping her arm around his neck and kissing him back fervently. She could feel Levi tangle his hands in her intricately-twisted hair, but in that moment she didn't care if he completely ruined it.

"There you are, Levi."

A familiar voice drew from down the hall, and Levi pulled away from Celeste sharply. Celeste turned to see Erwin Smith staring at them, his calm expression not entirely hiding the glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

"Commander!" Celeste exclaimed, instinctually walking towards him until a tight grip on her wrist stopped her. Levi gave her a reprimanding look, as though ordering her to be silent.

"If I could have a few more minutes, Erwin, there are still some things I need to tell her." Levi said tensely, turning back to Erwin with a serious look on his face.

"Fine, as long as you're actually _talking_."

This is your chance. THIS IS YOUR CHANCE!

Months. For months she had dreamed of being out of Levi's control, and Erwin could do that. She just had to speak up, and the Commander could order Levi to let her go free.

 _Why would you want to be free? You care about Levi, and besides- what life do you have waiting for you? He is_ _ **all**_ _you have now, remember?_

 **No.**

No, she had a purpose outside of Levi. She had a father who needed her help. She had a sister, caught in this web of plots just as Celeste was.

She was no princess, not in any sense of the word, but she still had royal blood in her veins. If Erwin needed her to be a figurehead for him to control, then she could do that without Levi. She didn't need him anymore.

Celeste felt something click inside of her, and she stood straighter.

"Commander, wait!" Celeste called, her voice stronger than it had been in months. She pulled her wrist out of Levi's grasp, approaching the older man quickly. Erwin's eyes widened in surprise, but he stopped all the same.

"I don't know what Levi told you, but I didn't desert. He kidnapped me, Commander, I would never leave my squad before an important mission!" Celeste cried out, just as Levi caught up to her and grabbed her by the neck.

"Shut up, Celeste!" He said harshly, but Celeste wasn't deterred.

"I'll do whatever you tell me to, Commander. I'll be a queen, or step aside for Historia- whatever helps Humanity, I will do willingly." Celeste's voice echoed down the hallway, and she met Erwin's calculating blue eyes with determination. "All I ask is that you free me from Levi's control, sir."

"Celeste!" Levi snapped, his gray eyes flashing dangerously as he spun her to face him. "What the hell do you think you're doing-"

"Enough, Levi." Erwin said coolly, looking entirely unfazed by Celeste's outburst. "I believe you, Celeste. I know Levi, and I know what he did."

Levi's eyes widened a fraction, and he turned to face Erwin. The commander held his hand up, and continued to speak.

"But, if it's for the benefit of our goal, I don't care." Erwin stated, staring at Celeste without an ounce of pity. "Levi was considerably more effective when he had you, Celeste, and I was willing to lose one good medic for that. You were a casualty to our cause."

Celeste blinked, trying to fight down the waves of betrayal and panic that started to rise in her. She knew that Erwin was cunning, and a man who was willing to make sacrifices, but she still thought he had some kind of moral compass inside him. Once again, it seemed like she had gravely misjudged one of her higher-ups.

Taking a deep breath, she spoke again. "But I'm not just some medic, am I? I'm royalty, Erwin, and for some reason you need both me and my sister. Tell me why she cannot be the one to marry Levi and somehow save all of Humanity in the process?"

Erwin looked at her critically, before opening his arms as though to compromise. "I suppose I could replace you with Historia, Celeste. Just tell me this- are you willing to eat your father, and become a titan yourself?"

Celeste blinked, shock coming over her face. "What-what are you talking about, Commander?"

"The power of the royal bloodline lies in it's connection with an ancient power, called the Founding Titan. The ritual requires one Reiss to eat another, but the power gained will allow the titan shifter to control all of the titans. It is said to be so powerful that the Founding Titan could exterminate all the other titans." Erwin said, his steady voice not matching the outlandish things he was saying. "And Historia volunteered to do it, while also promising to allow herself to be killed in the end as well. She will be a martyr to save all of Humanity from the titans."

Celeste felt her hands start to shake as she processed the information, a thousand different thoughts running through her mind at once.

"Historia… Historia is going to die?" Celeste asked, and Erwin nodded. He was resigned to the plan at hand, Celeste could tell, and would have no regrets about his decision. "And we need you to maintain stability afterward. Once the titans are gone, there will be utter chaos if we are not careful. Different factions will turn on each other if they don't have a common enemy, and the power vacuum left will kill just as many people as the titans have. We need a central power, for now." The commander nodded at Levi, who had fallen strangely quiet beside her. "And there is no man I trust more than Levi. The Ackerman clan and some of the nobility are the only ones who cannot be affected by some of the mind control that the Founding Titan wields, and should any of those capabilities fall to you he will be in a position to keep your power in check."

"Mind control, killing the titans, power vacuums- Where did you even get this information, Commander? It sounds like absolute crap to me-"

"It's true, all of it."

The small voice behind Celeste made her heart stop, and the angry look fell from her face in an instant.

" _No_." The word fell out of Celeste's lips as a low whisper, the single syllable breaking her heart. The fuzzy memory of a baby girl, one Celeste had hardly seen since Father had forced them to separate.

"S-sister? Celeste?"

A gentle hand on her shoulder snapped her out of the trance, and Celeste turned slowly. Their eyes met, and each could see the sadness and resignation in the other's blue gaze.

"Krista." Celeste breathed, pulling her sister into a tight hug. "I should have known. By the Walls, I should have known it was you."

She could see the tears brimming in Historia's eyes as she drew away, and the younger girl grabbed one of Celeste's hands in an attempt to comfort her. "It's okay, Celeste." Historia said, a small smile coming to her face as she watched her sister. The words only made Celeste start to tear up as well, and she felt a small sob escape her lips as she tried to calm down.

 _Because it wasn't okay, was it?_

"Historia, you can't go through with it!" Celeste suddenly pleaded, her hand squeezing her sister's urgently. "You… you can't just die, not after I just get you back!" She cried, and Historia's smile faltered for a second.

"I want to die for Humanity, so they'll remember me fondly one day. I would be happy to become the Founding Titan if it meant that you would be happy, Celeste. Mother loved you so much, I know she would want me to do this if it meant you could live."

Celeste felt her throat tighten as she realized just what her little sister was saying. "Mother loved you just as much, Historia, she just didn't know how to show it-"

"You don't need to lie to me, Celeste. I know she hated me for separating her from you and Lord Reiss." Historia's voice was soft but firm as she cut off Celeste, a final resignation clear in her voice. "But I loved her, and I know this is what she would want." A strange look came to Historia's eyes, one that pierced Celeste's soul.

"Just… Just promise that you won't forget me, okay?"

The request was impossibly soft, and Celeste almost couldn't bear to look at her sister in that moment in fear of losing what little composure she had left.

 _Take her place- TAKE HER PLACE! You can save her, Erwin said so!_

Celeste stared at the girl before her. Historia was taller than Celeste was, but she still had the round cheeks and bright gaze of a young girl. Despite the chaos and destruction that Celeste knew her sister had seen- things worse than she herself likely witnessed- Historia still had an air of happy innocence surround her.

 _What kind of sister are you?! You're just going to let her DIE?_

"I'll never forget you, Historia." Celeste said, her voice trembling as she watched Erwin motion Historia away. "I won't let anyone forget you, I promise."

 _You coward! She's your sister, the last of your family!_

Celeste was silent as she watched her sister's small form disappear in the shadows of the far corridor. She was silent as Levi wrapped his arm around her possessively and pulled her in the opposite direction of her sister, and silent as she passed Erwin's condemning look.

 _Disappointment, but not surprise._

Levi's words, spoken over a month ago when she had asked him about Petra's reaction to her disappearance, seemed to overpower every thought. She had seen it in Erwin's look, just then. He had given her a choice, and she had picked her life over her sister.

Celeste felt her legs grow weaker as Levi lead her away, the sickening relief she felt only adding to her guilty conscience.

OOOOOOOOO

The silence between Levi and Celeste was toxic, the young medic all too aware of the anger her soon-to-be-husband had boiling inside. She hadn't cared, at first, too wrapped up in the chaos brought down on her by Erwin and her sister.

Her world was unraveling at it's very seams, what was a furious Levi compared to that?

But the further they walked, the more concerned she became. After two months of living with the man, Celeste felt she had a fairly good gauge on just how dangerous Levi's mood was. This, however, was something she had never seen before.

Her suspicions were soon confirmed, the older man suddenly pushing her into a small broom closet as they turned another corner. The soldier pressed his arm against her throat as he shoved her against the fall wall, and a sudden sense of claustrophobia overwhelmed her senses.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Celeste?"

Even in the near-black room, Celeste could make out the bright glint of his dark gray eyes. She supposed she should be much more afraid of her captor, having firsthand experience of just how volatile he could get.

Perhaps it was the shock of the outlandish claims from Erwin, or the increasing realization that her sister was doomed and Celeste had done absolutely nothing to stop it. Perhaps it was something else entirely, a piece of her very soul snapping that she wouldn't stand for being the object of Levi's aggression ever again.

Regardless of the motivation, Celeste surprised both of them when she pulled a pin out of her hair and jabbed it into his arm. She didn't try to run as he pulled away from her in shock and pain, nor did she flinch when he pulled the thin prongs of the pin out of his arm and grabbed her by the hair. The two metal points hovered just above one of her eyes, and Celeste had to suppress a shudder.

"Didn't you hear Erwin, Celeste? He doesn't care about what I do to you, just that you're able to become Queen." Levi's voice was impossibly soft, almost as though he was whispering something sweet or seducing instead of a thinly-veiled threat. The ends of pin-still coated in Levi's blood- trailed against the skin of her cheek.

"The things I could _do_ to you, Celeste." Levi's grip tightened on her hair, and Celeste winced in pain. Still, she refused to cower before him. "Leave me alone." She responded, her voice low and even as she stared defiantly at him. "I'm not some cadet you can just order around, or kidnap for your own sick reasons. I'm a _princess_ , and you can't just-"

Levi cut her off with a sharp jab to her stomach, and had he not been holding Celeste up by the hair she was sure that she would have fallen to the ground.

"So now you have a spine, darling? I didn't see you try that with Erwin a few minutes ago when he told you that he was going to put your sister to death and force you to marry me." He finally let go of her hair and tossed the hair pin to the side, a look of disgust in his face as he stared at it. "Does the Commander really scare you more than _I_ do, Celeste?" Levi asked as he wiped the blood from the wound in his arm before pressing a finger to her chest.

Celeste's eyes were narrowed as she swatted his hand away, but Levi caught her hand in his own and pressed his lips to it. "I'll have to change that." He said, his words dark and ominous as he trailed kisses down her wrist.

"I've tried being nice, and I thought it was working. You seemed so happy with me, woman, and I was under the impression that you were falling in love with me. But at the first opportunity, you _betray_ me." Levi's grip on her wrist became painfully tight, and he pulled away from her hand. "You showed me your true colors, Celeste. You still want to leave me, for some reason, despite how kind I have been."

"Kind?" Celeste scoffed, glaring at Levi in disbelief. "If that's what you call _kind_ , I would hate to find out what you'd consider unkind."

"You'll soon find out, dove. That I can promise you." Levi snapped back, grabbing her arm as he leaned close to her. "We're leaving here. I've changed my mind, I don't want us to be married."

Legitimate surprise coursed through Celeste, and she stared at him in shock. "What? I thought we had to get married, for the sake of Humanity. The Commander said-"

"Fuck humanity, and fuck Erwin." Levi cut her off, and never had the man sounded more insane to Celeste then at that point. " _We_ can restart our species should there be a need, Celeste." Levi pressed his lips to her with a kind of hunger she had long since learned to be wary of, the captain's hands roaming up and down her body. "I'm going to take you somewhere that no one will ever find you." He said when he finally pulled back, staring down at her. "And I'll finally make you my woman in every sense of the word. I've waited long enough."

Biting back the fear inside her, Celeste stood as straight as she could and stared her captor down. "No." Celeste replied, her voice confident as she braced a hand against his chest.

Levi's eyes narrowed. "You don't _get_ to say no."

"No, we _are_ staying here and doing as Erwin says. If my sister is going to die for Humanity, then I'm obligated to marry a bastard like you." Celeste shot back, standing her ground. Levi snorted, looking down at with a disbelieving look. "It's cute that you think you have a choice in any of this, Celeste. I thought I made it clear that I didn't give a damn about your sister or humanity."

"Don't lie to yourself or to me, Levi." Celeste said, the understanding look in her eyes getting on Levi's nerves far more than her physical attack or angry words did. "I know you care just as much as I do."

"The only people I care about is _us_ , Celeste." Levi replied, looking indignant as Celeste shook her head in denial. "You have emotions, Levi, you're just really good at hiding them. If there is anything I've learned about you in the last few months, it's that you care about people a lot more than you let on." She inched closer to Levi, who looked affronted.

"You're _delusional_." Levi said tensely, looking increasingly agitated.

"If you don't care, Levi, then why were you so upset after our squad died?" Celeste asked, her finger pressing into Levi's chest as she took a step forward. "Why do you dream about Isabel and Farlan? Why do you have nightmares about the missions?"

"We don't _talk_ about that, Celeste-"

"I think it needs to be talked about, Levi." Celeste continued, taking another step forward. "Is that why you get so mean, sometimes? Because you're so _set_ on being a stoic that you'd rather scare people away than let them in?"

"Stop pretending you know anything about me." Levi snapped defensively, but Celeste wasn't having it. "The only reason I don't know that much about you is because you don't tell me anything!"

"We're leaving, and that's final!" Levi responded, grabbing her arm tightly, but Celeste refused to move.

"We're staying here, Levi. If I have to live with you, than it will be to help all of Humanity." She fired back, pulling furtively against his grip. "Besides, do you really think Erwin would let you go this easily? He's probably got this place crawling with soldiers, and despite how tough you think you are there is no way for you to take on an army!"

A tense silence fell between them as Levi took a deep breath and critically thought about the situation, his expression turning darker as he realized just how right Celeste was. Levi knew Erwin, and Erwin knew Levi. The older man would never let Levi slip away with Celeste, not when he still had a need for the two of them.

It wasn't a fight Levi could win.

OOOOOOO

From outside the church doors, Celeste could hear the sound of the chorus and orchestra playing traditional wedding songs. It seemed as though Erwin had put a lot of effort in making this farce seem like a legitimate royal wedding, and if the faint murmuring she heard was any indication of the number of people invited then she was going to be walking in front of a crowd of over 500 people.

Her bouquet of various toxic flowers had been retrieved by some nameless cadet sent to help her with last minute preparations before the ceremony (most of which consisted of her trying to fix the mess that Levi had made of her hair after he decided to pull violently on it), and her hand-made veil had been replaced by a much fancier one that featured a golden tiara.

The Commander had even gone to the trouble of having members of the Survey Corp pose as some of the bridesmaids and groomsmen, but Celeste took some comfort in the fact that Historia just in front of her as the maid of honor.

Father also stood beside her, set to give her away at the altar, but Celeste could tell the broken man was just following orders. The other members of 'her' wedding party looked more like guards than friends, anyhow, as Celeste didn't recognize a single face in the small crowd.

"Princess, you're going to be walking in two minutes."

The title was so foreign to Celeste that it took her an embarrassingly long time to acknowledge the girl who told her. When the time finally came, however, she found her body moving on it's own.

The heavy wooden doors opened, and Celeste's eyes widened as she glanced around. A huge wall of stained glass lit the huge room in blues, greens, and reds. Massive chandeliers, holding hundreds of small candles, swayed lightly above the church.

Hundreds upon hundreds of people were crammed in to the pews. Commoners were stuffed in the back, but along the front rows Celeste recognized several noble families her father dealt with. She felt countless eyes fall on her as she took a step forward, and the weight of their judgement was heavy in the air.

The path to the alter, where Celeste could spot Levi staring at her with an unreadable expression, seemed almost infinitely long. She was glad for this, however, as she was faced with three simple facts: She needed to find a way to save Historia, she had to marry a noble Erwin trusted, and she couldn't marry Levi.

Did Celeste love Levi?

 _Yes._ There was no point on pretending anymore, not to herself.

It didn't change the fact that she couldn't stay with him. She loved him, despite everything that he had done to her. One kiss, one kind word- that was all it took for Celeste to forget, to fall in line with his every request. She would under his control once they reached the palace, and even if they were surrounded by people she knew that she would forever feel like he was the only person she could turn to.

Celeste was broken, just like Levi was, which must be why she felt the way she did.

She took a few more steps forward, her gaze impassive as it met Levi's gaze. She could spot the smallest tinge of pink in his cheeks as he watched her approach, although his forehead was starting to knit together with exhaustion.

Levi loved her more than anything else in the world- this was another basic understanding that Celeste had come to understand. He had a bad way of showing it, but the young medic suspected it was the only way he knew how. He was raised with almost nothing, and Celeste imagined that she was treating her the way he would something he viewed as precious back then- By hiding it away possessively, and doing everything in his power to keep from losing it.

The closer she got, she could spot sweat rolling down the back of the man's neck. Erwin, who was standing beside his second in command, seemed somewhat concerned about Levi's odd behavior and braced a hand on the younger man's back.

Erwin. The man thought he knew Levi, but Celeste was starting to think that he was far off base. Erwin thought that Levi would be loyal to the Survey Corps above all else, but Celeste knew differently. The only person who knew Levi's intentions was the man himself, and from the way he was talking earlier Levi would cut all ties with the cause he had dedicated his life to if it meant she would be safer.

It was that fact that made Celeste's decision for her.

She was supposed to be a ruler of all Humanity- and even if that position was just a figurehead for Erwin to work behind the shadows from, she wasn't going to allow Levi to be king. She knew Levi well enough to know he would use the entirety of their species as leverage if it meant keeping her safe, and she couldn't allow him to ever do that.

Historia's willingness to sacrifice herself for society and a sister who she hardly knew had opened Celeste's eyes.

Life didn't revolve around her, or what she wanted. Not now, not when Humanity's very existence was in question.

Celeste didn't pay much attention when the priest asked her father if he would give her away, waiting only for her cue to come forward.

And, when she finally was motioned to do so, Celeste did not hesitate to walk forward and grab Levi's hands.

"I don't know _how_ you did it, Levi, but I fell in love with you." Celeste whispered softly to the man across from her, tightening her grip on him as the priest droned on. "Despite my better instincts, I want to be yours and start a family together."

The words, although spoken lightly and lacking any warmth or affection, rang true in Levi's ears as he stared at her in shock. "Nothing… nothing has ever made me happier than hearing you say that at last, Celeste." Levi finally responded, and despite the discomfort he was in Celeste could see a genuine smile come to his face as he stared at her.

"Levi Ackerman, do you take Princess Celeste Reiss to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to honor and protect, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

Levi had never felt so sure of any decision as he had saying those two words, his mind reeling as he stared at the woman he was currently holding hands with.

 _She loves me. She loves_ _ **me**_ _, at long last. She wants to live with me, and have my children._

For that moment, despite the anger he harbored from their fight earlier and the increasing discomfort he was under, Levi was perfectly happy.

OOOOOOOO

Celeste watched Levi's expression turn to one of complete bliss, and her heart clenched up. She was staring at a man who had very little to be happy about, Celeste knew, but for some reason knowing that she loved him back made him feel like the luckiest man in the world.

"Princess Celeste Reiss, do you take Levi Ackerman to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to honor and obey, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

Pain, the likes of which Celeste had only ever experienced when she had discovered her mother had been killed by a titan, coursed through her body as she spoke.

"No." She responded, her wavering voice loud enough to echo through the hall. Loud enough for the nobles to hear. Loud enough for Levi to hear, and for Celeste to watch the joy he held shatter into a million pieces.

"No, I am in love with Erwin Smith. I won't marry any other man but him."


	9. Chapter 9

A:N/ Here's the next chapter, thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed! I appreciate all of your support!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In a brief instant, the entire church fell into a state of complete silence as the people wondered just what was going on. _Everyone_ had heard of Levi, Humanity's Strongest Soldier, and almost everyone had at least a vague notion of who Erwin was.

But the bride- the supposed 'princess'- was an unknown figure to all but a handful in the room. Only a select number of cadets in the Survey Corp had ever even seen her from the brief month that she had been their medic, and thanks to the actions of Levi none of them ever really knew who she was.

Celeste knew this as she meet Erwin's shocked face, the dark resignation shining in her blue eyes the mirror image of what she had seen in his only a few hours before.

Unsurprisingly, it was Levi who broke the silence.

"Celeste, what the _fuck_ are you doing?" He demanded, his grip on her hands tightening to the point that Celeste thought her fingers would break.

She refused to meet his eyes as the crowd started to murmur in confusion, and what started as a whisper between a few soon morphed into the chatter of hundreds.

"Try to calm down, Levi, or the poison will run through you faster." Celeste responded, her voice calm as his gray eyes widened. As if on cue, a coughing fit came over Levi. A small trickle of blood started to flow down his lips, and the soldier started to turn even paler.

"The pin I stuck you with was coated in a deadly toxin." Celeste said, pulling her hands out of his grasp when he sunk to the floor. "Your muscles will start to lock up, and by my guess you've got about 20 minutes to live." She glanced down at him, her heart seizing up as she saw how much pain he was in.

 _Remember the plan._

 ** _Screw_** _the plan! I love this asshole, I can't just let him suffer-_

 _Remember what he did to you. Remember what Historia was going to die for- What Petra and the others_ _ **did**_ _die for. You have to follow through with this, you have no choice._

"I have the cure, Erwin." Celeste stepped towards the man, who had immediately crouched beside his fallen captain in concern. She kept her voice low, as to not be overheard by the hundreds of spectators. "But unless you confess your love for me in front of this crowd you gathered up for today, I swear by the Walls that I'll let him die on the church steps."

Erwin sent a smoldering glare at her as he stood up, the tall man towering over her threateningly.

"Give me the cure now, Lieutenant Kelley, and I'll allow you to continue on the plan I had so carefully laid out." Erwin ordered, his voice low. "Or I will have you stripped bare in front of all these people in order to find a cure, before hanging you for attempted murder and desertion."

"D-don't you dare, Erwin…" Levi spluttered from the ground, but started to cough up more blood as the onlookers shrieked in panic. To Celeste's surprise, he managed to pull himself back up and stared at Erwin with a hatred beyond any Celeste had ever seen in another person.

"If you touch her, I'll kill you." Levi managed to choke out, blocking Celeste from the taller man as best he could. Celeste bit her lip, taking a deep breath before sweeping Levi's legs out from under him.

Ironically enough, it was the same move he had demonstrated with her all those months ago. Only this time, Levi actually fell to the ground. She turned to the crowd, who was in uproar once more to see the strange woman who claimed to be royalty hurt the man they all knew to be their best defense against titans.

"Captain Levi, as you can see, has been hiding his life-threatening illness from Humanity." Celeste announced loudly, keeping her voice as even as she could even as Erwin grabbed her arm. "He is no longer fit to rule, and agrees that Commander Erwin Smith and I would be far better suited as your leaders."

As the crowd started to debate amongst itself, Celeste turned back to Erwin, her hands tightening around her bouquet. "I'm holding nightshade, hemlock, and rosary pea. All are deadly poison, but Levi's only sick on one of them. On me are all three antidotes- but if you give him all three at once, they'll negate the effects of each other and he will still die." Celeste whispered to him, her eyes not leaving the crowd.

"And if I choose to let Levi die?"

"Then you'll lose the only person who has a chance at killing the Founding Titan, should Historia turn on you." Celeste replied, her fingers drumming on the bouquet. "Tick tock, Commander. Levi doesn't have much time left."

"Celeste… You-you can't marry her, she's _mine-"_

The words were weak as the escaped Levi's lips, but Erwin paid them no heed. After a moment's hesitation, the older man released his grip on her arm in favor of grabbing Celeste's hands.

There was no mistaking the threat behind his tight grip, and Celeste knew right then that her Commander's anger at her disobedience was far deadlier than any poison she gave Levi.

"Go, priest." Erwin ordered tensely, a dark look shadowing his features. The small clergyman looked at Erwin fearfully, having heard the entire conversation between them. "But, sir-" He squeaked out, before an intimidating look from Erwin shut him up.

"Erwin Smith, do you take Princess Celeste Reiss to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to honor and protect, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Erwin said, his voice echoing through the hall as hundreds of eyes watched him.

The priest finally turned to Celeste, who was starting to grow impatient.

"Princess Celeste Reiss, do you take Erwin Smith to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to honor and obey, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?"

This time, Celeste had no trouble giving her answer.

"I do."

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Erwin's movements were robotic as he removed Celeste's veil from her face and pressed his lips to hers for a split second, but the commander could still feel the unbridled anger radiating from the sick man on the ground beside him.

Erwin knew the look in Levi's eyes as he pulled him up and half-dragged him into the small room just off the altar, with Celeste in tow. It was the same look in Levi's eyes after his two Underground friends had been slaughtered in front of him.

Levi meant to kill Erwin, and the commander knew he wouldn't be so easily deterred this time around.

"We don't have long before we're supposed to appear at the banquet." Erwin said, his voice monotonous and cold as he laid Levi out on a dusty couch. Had Levi not been so out of it, Celeste knew he would have protested at having to rest on something so unsanitary.

As it was, the man was barely holding on to consciousness.

Celeste pulled a thin tube of lipstick out of her sleeve, wordlessly dropping to Levi's side as Erwin adjusted him into a sitting position. She uncapped the tube, ignoring the incredulous look from Erwin before he realized that it had been hollowed out and filled with a strange white powder.

"Swallow this, Levi." She ordered, holding the vial to Levi's lips and tilting it back. The sick man gagged as soon as it hit his tongue, but he managed to choke some down. Almost instantly, Humanity's Strongest Soldier was passed out on the couch.

"You'd better watch out, Commander." Celeste noted as she watched Levi's sleeping form. "Levi wants you dead, and in my experience Levi gets what he wants."

"I have you as leverage." Erwin replied coolly, sizing her up as he leaned against the wall beside Levi. "He won't try anything if I make it clear to him that any harm that befalls me will befall you doubly." His eyes narrowed, and Celeste got the distinct impression that he was already plotting and planning the future. "I don't know what gave you the impression that being my wife would be any better than being Levi's wife. Unlike Levi, I possess no affections for you. The minute I think you are more of a liability than an asset, I'll have you killed."

Celeste couldn't deny the tremor of fear that ran down her spine- she knew Erwin wasn't going to be happy at her unraveling his plans, but she hadn't quite expected him to threaten her so openly.

She bristled defensively, throwing the poisonous bouquet at the man with impunity. "You knew as well as I did going into this mess that Levi was unstable. You were counting on it, weren't you? Waiting on Levi to derail just a _little_ too much, maybe kill someone he shouldn't have out of anger or jealousy, all so you could swoop in and rule for yourself. I won't have been surprised if you had been planning on killing us outright even if Levi and I went along with your plan." She snorted contemptuously, looking at Erwin over the bridge of her nose.

Erwin seemed entirely unfazed by the accusation. "I only do what is best for Humanity."

"Don't insult my intelligence by implying you're a saint." Celeste snapped, her eyes narrowed. "You have your own ambitions, don't pretend otherwise. The only person with pure intentions in this entire Walls-forsaken building is Historia, and you plan to have her killed."

"Historia, unlike you, has a sense of duty. She is willing to sacrifice her life for Humanity, whereas you couldn't even marry a man who was obviously in love with you."

Outrage burned in Celeste's eyes, and she took a step towards him. "Don't talk about things you don't understand, Commander." She hissed, pressing her finger into his chest. "You don't have any idea what Levi did to me-"

"You didn't seem so unhappy with him only a few hours earlier." Erwin interrupted, a frown causing creases to form in the man's brow as he glanced down at his watch. "We have to leave, the banquet is about to start."

Celeste glanced at Levi, a hint of concern coming to her eyes. "You can't just leave him there." She replied, her hands clenching when she noticed him becoming restless in his state of unconsciousness.

"I don't intend to," Erwin responded, sticking his head out of the door to summon some soldiers.

"You two! Have this man place in one of the dungeons beneath the city. Report back to me his location. It is imperative that he be locked up before he awakens, so be quick about it." Erwin commanded as two young Survey Corp cadets came in, each looking eager to please. "It is also important that no harm comes to him."

"Yes sir!" They saluted, each picking up an end of Humanity's Strongest Soldier as they dragged him out of the dark room.

 _Isn't it ironic? He had you locked up for so long, and now he's the one who will be imprisoned._

"It will only be temporary, until I have time to explain things to him properly." Erwin noted, misreading the look in Celeste's eyes as she watched Levi disappear behind a turn in the hallway. Celeste turned back to him, her gaze emotionless as she rested a hand on Erwin's arm.

"Come on, then. We have a banquet to attend."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A raw, aching pain was the first thing Levi was aware of when he finally struggled his eyes open again, and forced himself to a sitting position. His hand instinctually rested on his throat, rubbing the sore area without much thought as he glanced around the dark room he was in.

The only light in the entire area was from a torch resting in the wall. Even still, Levi knew the room well enough to understand where he was.

The prison- the exact same one he had seen Eren in, all those months ago. Unlike Eren, however, whoever but him here didn't have the good sense to tie him down.

Their mistake.

Levi struggled up from the thin cot, bracing an arm against the cold stone wall as he stood. It was then that he noticed the man standing at the far corner of the long hall outside of the cell Levi was trapped in, who was watching him with expressionless blue eyes.

"Erwin." Levi called, his normally abrasive tone weak and hoarse. Levi's throat protested against speaking at all, but the older man pushed through it.

"Levi. We have some things to discuss." Erwin replied, walking towards the cell leisurely before resting against the metal bars. Levi fixed him with a smoldering glare, but Erwin seemed unconcerned.

"Your woman is fine, I haven't done anything to harm her." Erwin said, and watched as the anger in Levi's eyes lessened somewhat. "And if it's any relief to you, I doubt the ceremony we performed was even legal." Erwin continued, a frown pulling at his lips. "We didn't even exchange rings, and so far I haven't signed anything."

"So why am I locked up, then?"

"Because I have the feeling that you want to kill me, and I can't have that happen." Erwin replied, sighing softly as he gazed at Levi. "Whether we like it or not, Celeste made hundreds of the most influential members of Humanity think that the two of us are married. As it stands, I'm stuck pretending to be her husband. Understand, Levi, that if I could find a way to give her back to you I would."

Levi walked towards Erwin, trying his best not to shake as he approached his superior. "Celeste is mine, Erwin. You know that I can't allow you to touch her."

"I have no intention to, Levi. In fact, I have amended the plan in a way I think would be agreeable to both of us." Erwin replied, keeping his voice calm in an obvious attempt to relax the dangerous man. "You're a top notch titan killer, Levi, and I need you to lead a squad to act as a contingency plan of sorts. In case Historia turns on us after becoming the Founding Titan, I need a way to stop her. That's where you come in, along with Eren, Mikasa, and a few others."

Levi's interest was piqued, even if his face didn't show it. "And how would that fix the current problem?"

Erwin leaned closer, his voice low as he continued. "If you do your job correctly, then I will have it reported that you died in the mission. Celeste will also be allegedly killed by assassins-or a freak accident, I haven't decided yet- and I will have it arranged for her to be delivered to you. From there, the two of you will live the rest of your lives undercover."

When Levi didn't respond right away, Erwin pushed forward. "Of course, you could always try to kill me the moment I let you out and then marry Celeste yourself." Erwin noted, and spotted the way Levi's eyes shone when he mentioned the idea. "But she _did_ nearly kill you the last time you tried to marry her, so I'm not entirely certain she wouldn't try to swap you out again with another man- Perhaps it will be Jean or Eren this time, they are a lot closer to her in age." Erwin watched as Levi finally reached the metal bars, the two of them only separated by a foot of space.

"Rest assured, Erwin, she won't ever get away with that again." Levi hissed, his knuckles turning white from grabbing the metal bars too tight.

Erwin shrugged, looking entirely unconvinced. "I wouldn't put it past her. And you know the way the younger soldiers looked at her- do you really think they wouldn't take advantage of the situation?" Erwin pressed, his words a complete lie but delivered convincingly enough for Levi to believe them.

"I would kill them, too."

"You could try. But if you tried to kill Eren, you'd have to face a titan shifter _and_ Mikasa. I have a lot of faith in your abilities, Levi, but I'm not sure that's a fight you would win." Erwin reasoned evenly, before his expression turned every bit as dark as Levi's was.

"But there is no point thinking about that." He said lowly, his blue eyes flashing with a cold fire as he stared down at his subordinate. "Because I have guards following Celeste at all times, and if any harm comes to me they are instructed to kill her."

Fear gripped Levi, a thousand scenarios playing in his head at once.

 _Celeste lying in bed, covered in her own blood. Her throat was slashed and still pumping blood down her chest…_

 _A crumpled body at the base of the palace tower, nearly unrecognizable had it not been for the royal sigil stitched into the bodice…_

 _Bloated from hours of lying in the water, Celeste's corpse floated peacefully in the lake beside the palace…_

Levi shook his head, trying desperately to put such morose thoughts aside. He leaned closer to Erwin, his voice surprisingly steady for having just ingested poison.

"I'll do whatever you want, Erwin. Just don't kill her."

"Fine." Erwin looked almost disappointed when he finally pulled away. "I never thought I would see you beg, Levi, especially over some girl. I thought you, out of anyone, knew how foolish love was. It nearly got you killed, at any rate."

Levi shrugged, a small smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

"What is it?" Erwin asked, almost doing a double take at unfamiliar expression on his subordinate's face.

But Levi was silent, content in knowing that he would win Celeste back one way or another. He wearily made his way back to the cot, sinking down into a sitting position as he stared at the flicker of torchlight on the cold stone walls.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

A knock on the door startled Celeste awake, and she shot up from the large bed. "Erwin, I thought we agreed not to bother each other tonight." Celeste called, a hint of fear creeping up her spine as she stared at the door through the dim light of the candle beside her.

After the banquet- it had been an awkward affair, and she spend majority of the time keeping to herself at the table. Erwin did most of the talking, and would only occasionally rest a hand on her shoulder in an effort to appear as her lover and not a man who would rather see her hanged than hold her hand.

Afterwards, the two of them had been relocated to a sizable castle in the inner Wall. Despite herself, Celeste couldn't help but gawk at how extravagant the place was. She thought the Reiss manor was big, but this place?

The _maid's_ chamber here was probably bigger than the master bedroom at the Reiss residence. Heavy, ornate furniture garnished every room, and bright golden tapestries showcasing various scenes- sometimes the embroidery it was innocent, like a rabbit or horse, but others portrayed a person being ripped apart by Titans- hung on the long stone hallways.

Celeste hadn't been given long to explore, as Erwin rather forcefully deposited her in the royal chambers before leaving without a word. She had searched the room (the word didn't seem to do it justice, given the size), and was surprised to see how prepared it had been for her and Levi. She had a long walk-in closet full of fancy dresses, shoes, jewelry, or anything else she could ever dream of. It was adjacent to another closet, one with similar finery for a man. Celeste imagined that it must have been for Levi, considering how small most of the clothes had been. She doubted Erwin could have gotten one leg through most of the pants, at any rate.

Part of her wondered if Levi would have liked any of the ornate suits and robes. He didn't seem like the kind of man to enjoy dressing up, and the image of Levi actually wearing some of these frilly things made her physically laugh.

In the back of the walk-in closet, however, Celeste stumbled across a box of Levi's belongings that came from HQ.

Unabashed, Celeste quickly rummaged through it. There wasn't much of note, just a few meticulously folded articles of clothing and other personal items. A wave of disappointment waved over her until she stumbled across a strange lump in one of the coat pockets.

It was a small leather-bound journal, and when Celeste opened it a worn picture fell out. It was dark and blurry, and Celeste could barely make out a much younger Levi with another man and girl.

 _Perhaps this is the Isabel and Farlan he has nightmares about?_

She tucked the image back into the notebook, and quickly skimmed through a few pages. Guilt hit her like a great wave when she saw a few rough sketches in the margins of the paper, and Celeste was almost certain that they were supposed to be the fallen members of his squad.

It wasn't until Celeste had glanced at the one of the first pages more thoroughly did she catch the drawing of an older woman with dark hair and a serious face. Had Levi not labeled it "Mom", she wouldn't have taken a second glance.

Celeste had to close the journal after that, fighting down the unbidden sadness that came with seeing that poorly drawn image. Levi didn't seem much more advanced than stick figures, but it had been clear that he put a lot of effort into it.

She had snooped enough for today, Celeste had decided, and quickly tucked the book into the small chest of drawers near the bed.

After changing into a loose green shirt (which she had to borrow from Levi's things, as whoever prepared for her seemed to think she should live entirely in dresses) and some riding pants, she went to sit on the bed for a little while.

That 'little while' quickly turned into her falling asleep, and it wasn't until the loud knock on the door echoed through the room that Celeste awoke.

To her relief, it was neither Erwin nor the guards she feared who entered.

"It's just me, Celeste."

The voice, gentle in a way Celeste knew she could never be, rang through the bedroom as Historia entered.

"Historia!" Celeste exclaimed, immediately jumping down from the bed in order to greet her sister at the doorway. "I didn't know you were here!"

A small smile came to the younger girl's face as she grabbed one of Celeste's hands. "I wanted to surprise you, and maybe talk about home for a little before I… well, you know." Historia said, her bright expression wavering ever so slightly. "But I think you surprised me a lot more than I could surprise you earlier today.

Celeste's excited expression faltered, a wave of guilt washing over her. "I didn't know you were there."

"That's okay, most people don't notice me anyway." Historia said, pressing on before Celeste could interject. "But in all honesty, sister- I thought you and Levi loved each other?"

The cadet's words stung an already raw wound, and Celeste had to fight down the defensive comment that came to her tongue.

"I do, but… but it isn't that simple." Celeste started slowly, unsure of just how she could tell her sister what was wrong when she hardly knew herself. Besides, Celeste knew Historia had her own problems to get through, and didn't need an added burden.

"What isn't that simple?" Historia prodded, gently guiding Celeste to sit beside her on the bed. Celeste hesitated for a second, but the patient look on Historia's face encouraged her to go on.

"What did Erwin tell you about me and Levi, Historia?"

Historia leaned back on the bed, getting comfortable as she looked at her sister in confusion. "Erwin told me you two loved each other. He also told me about an hour ago that Levi wasn't really sick- you poisoned him or something."

Celeste rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "I did. Between you and me, though, it wasn't enough to actually kill him." She admitted, before turning to her sister with a serious look. "Erwin wasn't lying, though. I do love Levi- but I shouldn't. It's… it's not a normal kind of love, I guess. It's twisted, and _wrong_."

"Is that why you went AWOL?" Historia asked, curiosity shining in her wide blue eyes.

"I didn't leave by choice, Levi kidnapped me. He didn't think I would survive the next mission and wanted to keep me safe, or something like that. Either way, I was locked up in a cabin with him for months. I hated him for it, and a part of me still does."

The curious look in Historia's eyes was replaced by horror, and she immediately shot back up and grabbed Celeste's shoulders. "You're telling me that Levi _abducted_ you?" She exclaimed, looking both angry and aghast. "Commander Erwin told us that you got scared- he even said you left a note in his office explaining why you left!"

"Erwin knew what Levi was doing, apparently. He said that it made Levi better in missions, and it was a sacrifice he was willing to make." All the feelings she had suppressed for weeks finally surfaced.

The fear, the anger, the panic, the confusion- the lingering sense of _unfairness_ that gripped her senses whenever she thought about the situation coursed through her all at once.

The tears didn't come, though. She had cried enough in the last few months.

"Historia, he… Levi…" Celeste tried to speak, but found herself unable to continue. The younger girl didn't press her for answers, however. Instead, she pulled Celeste into a tight hug.

Celeste had no idea that something as simple as a hug could have such a profound impact. For a moment, Celeste felt all her worries wash away as she melted into the embrace.

"I'm sorry, Celeste. That sounds horrible." Historia replied softly when they finally pulled apart. Guilt immediately rose in Celeste's chest as she saw how upset Historia looked.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, Historia. The last thing you need to worry about is me. The things you must have went through on the Reiss's farmland, the things you're going to do, to save Humanity- Walls, I have no right to complain." Celeste pulled back, rested her hands on her lap as she stared at the small candle on her nightstand.

"Stop it, Celeste."

The words were surprisingly firm from the younger girl, and Celeste turned back to her in surprise.

"It's okay to feel bad for yourself, and whatever I or anyone else has dealt with doesn't change that fact." Historia chastised, sitting crisscross as she gazed at Celeste. "Because of the Titans, almost everyone has went through some kind of tragedy- but that doesn't mean that you have to pretend that what you've gone through wasn't horrible. Just because someone had it worse than you doesn't mean that you delude yourself into thinking you had it easy, or that you should be grateful for your lot in life."

Celeste blinked, floored by the words of wisdom coming for the sister six years her junior. "Historia…"

Her sister cut her off, a determined expression on her face. "What happened to you was messed up. What happened to me was messed up. We shouldn't waste time trying to measure who had it worse, Celeste."

"You're a lot smarter than people give you credit for, Historia." Celeste replied, the awe in her voice causing her sister to blush.

"I'm just pointing out the truth." Historia mumbled, and Celeste clapped a hand over the girl's shoulder with a bright smile on her face.

"Thank you, anyway. I think I needed to hear that." Celeste said, before taking a deep breath.

"So, Historia, here's the problem…"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hours must have passed as Celeste talked to Historia, telling the girl absolutely everything that had been going on in her life.

Historia listened as Celeste discussed the messed up things Levi had done-

"That jerk! I'll kill him _myself_!"

-and nodded along as Celeste described how she came about falling in love with him.

"I don't understand it fully myself," Celeste had said, looking down at her hands as she tried to figure out just what about Levi drew her to him. "I know what you're thinking: He hurt me, abducted me, and drugged me. Why should I care about him at all?"

Historia tried not to look too skeptical as she stared at her sister. "I don't know. It's probably the result of only seeing Levi for the last few months."

"I know, but I still love him. He can be really sweet, sometimes. He just wants a _family_ , Historia, and people to love him. I think he just doesn't know how to show it right."

"If you say so."

By the time Celeste had finished talking to Historia, she felt much better. It was the first time she could really let everything off her chest, and spending time with her sister made her feel happier than she had been in a long time. She was disappointed when Historia had to leave, but knew that it was getting late.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Historia. Have a good night!" Celeste called as the younger girl opened the door to leave. Historia smiled brightly back at her, having enjoyed their talk almost as much. It was nice, hearing about someone else's drama.

"Good night, Sister!"

As soon as Historia had gotten out of Celeste's sight, however, the bright smile on her face fell to a much more serious expression. She practically stomped all the way to the dungeons in the depths of the castle, a rising anger towards the man who had treated her sister like she was nothing more than a pretty bird to be locked up and admired.

She was going to make Levi pay for twisting up Celeste's mine, regardless of the man's rank or power. There was nothing that could stop an angry Historia from reaching her goals, and right now her targets were set on her sick Captain.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Levi?"

The soft voice cut through the nightmare plaguing Levi's sleep, and the older man stirred briefly. He was caught in haunting images of the last mission, and had tossed and turned restlessly that night. The residual pain in his body from the nightshade didn't help in the slightest.

"Levi, wake up!"

The voice called again, this time a little louder. Levi's eyes blinked open slowly, and he stared at a small form leaning against the metal bars of the cell.

"Is that you, Celeste?" He asked, his mind still hazy from sleep. "How did you get here?"

"Historia, actually." The small girl said in response, her words immediately snapping Levi awake. The older man pulled himself into a sitting position, his eyes adjusting in the dull light to see a very unhappy cadet staring back at him with a very familiar fire in her blue eyes.

"Tch. What're you doing here, Reiss?" Levi asked, immediately reverting to the rough way he spoke to his subordinates. Historia crossed her arms, glaring at him from the other side of the cage.

"Just what are your intentions with my sister?" She asked, her tone accusatory. "Celeste told me what you did to her, and if Commander Erwin didn't insist that we keep you alive I would kill you myself."

Levi was not impressed in the slightest, pulling himself up to a sitting position as he gazed at the angry girl. "I care about Celeste, and _she_ loves me. Anything beyond that isn't your concern, brat."

Historia lifted her chin defiantly, and Levi could almost laugh at how much the girl looked like her sister in that moment.

"It _is_ my concern because- unlike some people-I actually care about Celeste's wellbeing!" Historia snapped, her hands on her hips as she leaned closer to the cell bars. "How can you claim to love her after what you did, Captain? Celeste deserves better than a man who would beat her up or drug her for weeks on end!"

Levi's eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm not discussing my relationships with you, Cadet."

"I wouldn't call it a relationship, Captain." Historia replied coolly, ignoring the scoff from Levi. "I would call in mental and physical abuse. If it was really a relationship than Celeste wouldn't have tried to _kill_ you on more than one occasion."

"If she really wanted me dead, she could have let the poison do it's job earlier today." Levi replied, resting his hands behind his head. "But Celeste could never do that. She loves me, she doesn't want to see me too hurt."

"She's _confused_."

"How would you know? From my understanding, she didn't even recognize you before today-"

"I figured the nightshade would have knocked you out a little longer than this, Levi." Celeste interjected pointedly, leaning against the doorframe of the dungeon with an unreadable expression. She had her hair tied back in a French braid, similar to the one she wore almost every day while back in the Survey Corps.

Historia turned bright red when she realized Celeste was there, and quickly drew away from Levi's cell.

"Celeste, I didn't know you were coming to see the Captain too." Historia said, sheepishly rubbing her neck as she looked at her. Celeste, however, didn't seem angry at her younger sister.

"It's alright, Historia. And I appreciate that you care enough about me to stand up to this jerk." Celeste gave her sister a small smile as she drew closer, before turning her gaze back on the man in bars. "I just wanted to talk to Levi myself. I had no idea you would beat me here."

Celeste's younger sister nodded, patting her shoulder comfortingly. "I'll let you two talk, then." Historia replied, her voice getting softer. "Just remember, Celeste- you deserve better than this."

With that, Historia left the dungeon. When the door slammed shut behind her, Celeste turned her attention back to Levi.

"It's rather ironic, isn't it?" Celeste said, glancing around Levi's small cell. "You're the one who is locked up now."

Levi pulled himself up, his movements slow and painful as he walked to the front of the cell. "It will be back to normal soon, dove." Levi said, his eyes never leaving Celeste's still form by the door. "All I have to do is kill Historia after she becomes the Founding Titan, and Erwin will return you to me. We can go back to our home, or even start new somewhere else." He reached a hand out towards her through one of the gaps in the cage, his eyes softening as he met her gaze. "Come here, Celeste."

Celeste didn't move, choosing instead to watch him wordlessly. "I'm not going anywhere with you, Levi." She said softly, her hands clenching at her sides. "Erwin should know that I'm not a pawn in his schemes anymore, and that I refused to be used as a bargaining chip in order for him to control you."

"Darling, don't be like this." Levi responded, forcing down the angry retort at her disobedience. Whether he liked it or not, Celeste was right. She didn't have to do as he said anymore, because she wasn't under his control.

 _For now._

"You know I love you, and I know that you love me." Levi's voice was soft, and he could see some of the rigidness in Celeste's expression start to relax. "I've made mistakes, but I promise that things will be different in the future."

"You won't change, Levi." Celeste shot back, but Levi could see that her interest was piqued.

"I will if it means getting you back, Celeste." Levi started, before being cut off by a coughing fit. His throat burned so much that tears started to prickle at his eyes, but he tried to force it down. Celeste rushed towards him before her rational side could stop her, and quickly reached through the bars to feel his forehead.

"Levi, you need to sleep. You've still got a fever." Celeste said worriedly, forgetting her anger at the man for a second. To her relief, Levi was able to get it under control almost as quickly as it started. A few beads of sweat had started to form at the base of Levi's neck, and Celeste could see the faint was his arms shook as he held himself up by the metal bars of the cell.

"Did they get you anything to eat or drink?" Celeste asked, raising up on her toes to look around him and inspect the cell. "How about any medicine for the pain? Are there any blankets in here-?"

Levi grabbed Celeste's hands through the bars, the gesture more to calm her than anything else. "I'm fine, dove. Erwin still needs me in good health." He gently rubbed his thumbs across the skin of her palms, and Celeste finally lowered herself and met his gaze.

"I… I didn't want to poison you, Levi." Celeste confessed, her mind starting to get lost in his intense gray eyes. "It was never enough to kill you. But I _had_ to do it- our relationship isn't healthy, and I couldn't risk all of Humanity."

"I'm not angry with you."

 _Lie._ If Levi wasn't locked up, he would have made her severely regret even thinking of the idea. But she couldn't know that, yet, because he needed her to trust him right now.

"Really? You-you _aren't_ mad at me?" Celeste questioned, leaning closer to him. Levi released her hands in order to brush a few stray hairs out of her face. His touch was soft and his eyes forgiving, and Celeste felt guilt rise at what she did.

"Of course not, darling." Levi's voice was low, his nose gently brushing against hers. His hands ran across her hair, and his lips inched closer to hers.

Celeste pulled back quickly, her senses finally returning as she tried to force down the blush that came to her cheeks. She hastily pushed a stray clump of hair out of her eyes, and turned her attention to the knapsack she had carried here.

"I brought you some clothes, and a few other things." She mumbled, passing him a set of clothing along with a toothbrush and comb. Levi accepted it wordlessly, placing it on his bed before returning to the front of the cell.

"Thank you, darling- wait, are you wearing one of my shirts?"

Celeste turned bright red and couldn't meet his eyes. "I wasn't given any, and I figured you wouldn't really care."

Levi's gray eyes shone in amusement as he leaned against the bars, his lips curling into a small smirk. "You're right, I don't mind. If we were in a more private setting, however, I might have insisted that give it back to me for a few minutes."

Celeste's eyes wrinkled in confusion. "That doesn't make any sense, why would you want it for only-" Realization dawned on her, and her cheeks turned even redder. " _Levi_!"

Levi's amusement only seemed to grow. "I wish I could capture that look on your face, dove."

The memory of Levi's journal flashed through Celeste's mind, and she turned serious once more.

"Levi, I came here to talk to you about something serious." The same unruly piece of blonde hair fell into her face, and Celeste hastily tucked it behind her ear. "You can't kill Historia. I know Erwin ordered you to, but I think that there is more to the story than Erwin is telling you."

Levi shrugged, looking entirely unconcerned with the life of her sister. "I don't have a choice, dove. Erwin doesn't want any loose ends. He knows what is best, anyway."

"What about Eren? Is Erwin going to kill him too?" Celeste questioned, and Levi's eyes narrowed slightly. "He hasn't said anything about Eren."

"Eren's a titan shifter too. Is Historia going to kill him, or will you? And has anyone told Mikasa yet, because the girl is nearly as good as you are when it comes to killing titans and I know she wouldn't simply sit down and watch her adopted brother die." Celeste's hard tone softened slightly, and she looked at Levi sympathetically. "And I know that you're fond of Eren and his friends, even if you don't admit it."

A cold anger washed through Levi as he realized just how similar her thought process was to Erwin's- _Can you really take on the titan shifter and Mikasa?-_ but he was quick to make sure his face didn't show it.

"I don't care about that brat at _all_." Levi said, and the skeptical look on Celeste's face only served to annoy him more.

"Whatever you say, Levi. But I still don't see why it would matter either way. It's not like Eren or Historia can magically make more titans, and if it's just the two of them we have to worry about than I don't see why they can't stay alive. You and Mikasa could continue guarding them, in case they turn."

Levi opened his mouth to respond, but a thoughtful look crossed his face.

"I'll think on it, dove." He said, and Celeste nodded in relief. "Please do. I'll try and convince Erwin as well."

She turned to leave, but before she reached the door she glanced back at Levi from over her shoulder.

"Levi, I…" She stared, but trailed off. A resigned expression came over her face, and she turned back. "Good night. I hope you feel better."

"Good night, Celeste."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Levi watched the door close behind his dove, allowing a few seconds to pass before he slowly approached the lock to the cell.

In his hands was a hair pin, similar to the one Celeste had stabbed him with. Levi was almost surprised she didn't noticed him pulling it out of her braid as he nearly kissed her. Either way, it was the perfect size to pick the lock on with.

Levi wasn't really sure why Erwin thought it would be a good idea to allow Celeste to see him- maybe to remind him of why he was being obedient?- but it would be the man's greatest mistake.

The lock opened with a click, and Levi silently stepped out. He ignored the discomfort as he made his way to the door, a plan already formulating in his mind.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

Celeste's brow was creased as she made her way back to her room, her mind running over what Erwin had told her.

Historia had to eat their father if she wanted to gain the powers of the Founding Titan, according to the Commander. Her father was currently the one in possession of them, which is why he must die.

So why, if her father had this great power, had he not used it?

Celeste knew her father far more than anyone else did, even if she had hardly spoken to the man. She knew that Rod Reiss was cold and calculating, and she also knew that he would never allow himself to be captured by the Survey Corps if he had such powers.

Celeste's hand rested on the handle to her chambers, a number of thoughts running through her mind as she slowly released it.

She had one more prisoner to visit that night.

"It's about time I talked with Father, it seems."


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you so much to everyone who followed, favorited, reviewed, or PM'd me! Nothing makes me happier or motivates me more to keep writing like seeing them! I really appreciate your support.

Hopefully I'll be able to return to one chapter a week (I'm sorry this one took longer).

Enjoy!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What do you mean, I'm not _authorized_ to see my father?"

Celeste's hands rested on her hips indignantly as she stared down two palace guards. The two of them, who couldn't be much older than the new Survey Corp cadets, shared an awkward glance before one of them worked up the nerve to speak again.

"Commander Erwin ordered us not to let anyone see the prisoner, Princess."

Celeste snorted, the full force of her outrage turning on him. "And tell me, soldier, just when the Military Police started taking orders from the leader of the _Survey Corps_?"

The boy's partner finally interjected, standing up straighter at her accusations. "Commander Erwin is King-"

"No he isn't, you idiot. Erwin hasn't been crowned yet, which makes him nothing more than my consort to the Military Police." Celeste cut him off, stepping closer with the unquestionable authority she had seen in her father so many times. "You serve the royal family, not the Survey Corps. I am the royal family, and if I _order_ you to do something then you _will_ do it without question if you value your position!"

"We, umm… Our superiors will be back from their break in only a few minutes, Princess, maybe you can bring this up with them?" The guard on the right replied nervously, and with grim satisfaction Celeste could see that she had already won.

"You'll let me in now, soldier, or so help me I will have you and your entire family thrown in the Underground." Celeste replied calmly, watching the blood drain from the boy's face.

"As you command, Princess." He said hurriedly, and quickly scrambled to unlock the door and allow her in. Celeste shot both of them one last smoldering glare before stepping in the dark hallway.

The haughty air she had put on quickly extinguished, replaced instead by a serious expression as she made her way further into the darkness.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Father?"

Celeste's voice echoed against the damp stone walls, but the only reply was the constant dripping of water from the ceiling onto the floor.

"Father, are you awake?" Celeste tried again, her eyes straining in vain as she tried to find his shape through the darkness. "It's Celeste, I wanted to speak with you."

Once again, there was no response. Celeste was about to turn around to grab a torch when her blue eyes finally feel on a trembling shadow in the corner of the farthest cell. She walked towards it briskly, her hands resting on the metal bars of the prison as she tried to see him better.

"Father, are you okay?" She asked, only to be ignored once more. Celeste opened her mouth to speak again, but was suddenly hit with the memory of the last time she interacted with him.

Or, rather, the _lack_ of interaction with him.

Rod Reiss hadn't spoken a single word to her, had he? The older man had only groveled at Levi's feet when she had first seen him in the cell, and during the wedding ceremony Rod Reiss only did as Levi ordered him to do.

If her father actually did cave under Levi's torture, then she supposed it made sense that he would act like that.

If he didn't break, however- Well, what better excuse to avoid questioning?

Celeste rolled a few ideas around in her head, before a small smile pulled at her lips. She could work past this problem, and if Rod was faking his fear of Levi then he would have no choice but to answer her.

"Father, Levi sent me to speak with you." Celeste called, pausing when she noticed her father's quivering stop for a moment as the man turned to face her. "He has orders for you, and will be _very_ angry if you disobey him. Do you understand?"

Almost a minute passed, with Celeste waiting patiently as Rod finally met her gaze.

" _Do…you…understand_?" Celeste asked once more, an edge to her voice.

"Yes."

Celeste almost couldn't hear her father's response, it was so faint, but it brought a wave of relief with it.

"Levi wanted to ask you a few questions, Father, and if you lie you'll be in big trouble." Celeste said slowly, almost as if talking to a child. "You won't lie to Levi, right?"

"I would never lie to the Captain." Rod Reiss replied quickly, and Celeste could see him pull at his hair nervously. "I do exactly as the Captain tells me to, I don't disobey him."

"Good." Celeste said softly, leaning further through the bars of the cell. "Levi wants to know how you got the powers of the Founding Titan."

Rod was silent for a moment, and she could almost sense the internal conflict within him. "Don't lie, Father."

Rod Reiss nodded in response, and swallowed deeply. "I injected myself with titan serum and ate my daughter."

Celeste's eyes narrowed. "Which daughter did you eat? I thought everyone died in the attack."

Rod Reiss shook his head quickly, his hands wringing at the hem of his shirt. "I escaped with Frida. She had the powers of the Founding Titan, and so I ate her once we were safe from the other Titans."

Memories of a dark-haired girl in a straw hat rose in Celeste's mind, and a dozen more questions came up in her mind.

"And why didn't you use the Founding Titan's powers to avoid capture by the Survey Corps?" Celeste pressed, and her curiosity peaked when Rod Reiss didn't immediately answer.

"I…I didn't use it, because…" Rod started, sounding not nearly as sure of himself as he spoke, and Celeste's eyes narrowed. "Don't _lie_ , Father, or Levi will come visit you himself."

Her father quickly waved his hands frantically at the threat. "No, I'll tell you the truth. I promise, I'll do exactly as Levi says. I'll be good, I promise, please don't let him hurt me!"

Celeste nodded slowly, trying to pretend her father's groveling didn't bother her. "Tell me why you didn't use the Founding Titan's powers to avoid capture, and Levi will be happy with you."

"I couldn't control it. I became a normal titan, but none of the powers of the Founding Titan alluded me." Rod's words were halting and stumbled over themselves, and he quickly started shaking again. "I wanted to avenge my family, but Frida refused to. I had to do something, don't you see? I had to eat her and become the Founding Titan. But despite all that I did, I still don't know how to use the Founding Titan's abilities!"

Rod Reiss rocked himself back and forth, Celeste's sharp eyes evaluating him critically.

"You wanted to kill the titans who wiped out the Reiss line?"

"Yes. I wanted to kill all of them, and if that means Historia has to assume to Founding Titan's powers for herself to do it then I would be willing to sacrifice myself."

"If you couldn't control the Founding Titan's powers, what makes you think Historia would be able to?" Celeste asked, her calm voice hiding her true intentions.

"I wasn't able to take a full dosage of the titan serum, which must be why the Founding Titan's powers don't work for me." Rod Reiss said, finally meeting her gaze once more. "But Historia will have a controlled environment, with perfect conditions. She will be able to harness the powers fully, I know she will be able to."

Celeste was silent, watching her father wordlessly.

She saw something shinning in Rod Reiss's eyes, a spark that no broken man would have. Celeste had seen too many people who had cracked under the pressure of fighting titans to forget what it looked like when someone's spirit was crushed, and that wasn't what she saw in her Father's eyes.

His desire to avenge their family only confirmed it for her. Celeste knew that the only person Rod Reiss cared about was himself. He wouldn't have risked anything to avenge his wife and children unless there was something in it for him.

"You're good, Father." Celeste said, and watched as a fabricated relief came over the older man's face.

"Thank you, I promise I would never disobey the Captain-"

"You're a damn good liar, I mean." Celeste cut him off sharply, her eyes narrowing as she watched his expression change from pathetic relief, to shock, to something she couldn't quite identity. "Everyone else is fooled by you, aren't they? You have them all thinking that you're just a shell of a man, subservient to Levi- but it's all an act, isn't it?"

"I don't know what you mean, I would never lie!" Rod quickly slipped back to groveling, disbelief and fear twisting his features. He crept forward, and finally Celeste could see his features well.

After years of watching the man in silence, Celeste knew what he looked like when he was faking something. She had seen him put on an act for many of the visiting nobles, and it seemed just as phony then as it did now.

"It's not that hard to understand, Father. You let yourself get captured, didn't you?" Celeste asked sharply, her knuckles tightening on the metal bars. "You don't have the Founding Titan's powers, but I bet you know who does. That's why you're here, isn't it?"

Rod opened and closed his mouth, and Celeste had to applaud just how well he stayed in character. "My daughter, I would never-"

"Celeste, leave the prisoner alone."

The father and daughter duo both whipped around to see Erwin with a torch in his hand and a handful of soldiers at his side. From the light of the fire, Celeste could see the frighteningly calm gaze hiding an explosive anger she knew Erwin felt.

She swallowed, and turned to face him. Recognizing the two soldiers she had been so harsh with earlier, Celeste gathered herself together and gave them all a smoldering glare.

"Don't presume to tell me what to do, _my dear_. You're my consort, nothing more, and if I want to speak to my father then I will."

Erwin didn't so much as blink, and made a motion with his hand. Four soldier stepped forward, two grabbing either side of her abrasively. "His highness ordered us to take you back to your chamber, princess."

Celeste didn't respond to him, simply glaring at Erwin as she was pulled forward. "Erwin, you can't trust what Father is telling you. He's a liar, and it's going to get everyone here killed!"

Erwin didn't bother speaking with her, instead turning his calculating gaze to one of the other soldiers. "As you can see, my new wife is tired from the events of today. Make sure she cannot leave her chambers for the rest of the night."

"Yes, sir."

Gathering what remained of her dignity, Celeste gave Erwin her harshest glare as she was practically dragged out of the small prison. Erwin returned her anger with a cold look, before turning to face Rod Reiss himself.

Before the door slammed shut behind her, Celeste could just make out Erwin's words.

"Tell me everything you told her."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The walk back to the royal chambers sucked out the remainder of Celeste's energy, and her legs shook with fatigue by the time she was tossed back into bedroom.

If she wasn't so worried about her father's deception and weary from the day's events, she might have laughed over how bitter the two younger soldiers were. They had seemed all too happy to slam the door behind her and lock the door loudly, but Celeste could say she blamed them.

If she was in their position, she was sure she would have done the same. She had threatened their job and their family, after all.

Celeste was slow to pull herself up, and even slower to grab one of the few candles that was still lit and start lighting some of the other candelabras. She almost hadn't needed to, the full moon shining brightly through the sheer window curtains illuminated the room in a soft ivory glow.

Celeste walked over to the window, her mind racing with the different plots her father might have concocted as she unlatched the lock and pushed the glass open.

A cold wind almost immediately swept in, and Celeste was suddenly reminded just how close winter was. Goosebumps prickled at her skin, and she wrapped her arms around herself as she breathed in the cold air.

"Step away from the window, dove, or you'll catch a cold."

Celeste whipped around her eyes searching frantically through the room for the man she knew so well. "Levi, where are you?" She demanded, her heart racing as she couldn't find him. "How did you even escape from your cell?"

"Look behind you, Celeste."

Celeste turned back towards the window, her eyes widening when she spotted Levi casually resting against the open windowsill. His expression was blank, but Celeste could almost sense the smug satisfaction he got from seeing her shocked expression. The man had somehow managed to get his hands on 3DMG, and by the looks of it he changed into one of his spare uniforms that was set out in the closet.

"What are you doing, Levi?" Celeste asked, the smallest inkling of fear starting to rise within her as he started to walk closer.

"Returning something, darling." Levi replied, and before Celeste could draw back he grabbed a strand of hair that hung in her face. With deft hands, he twisted it back into place and pressed it down with her hair pin. "I hope you don't mind that I borrowed it."

Realization dawned on the young woman, but she quickly pushed back the wave of guilt that went with it and stared back at Levi evenly.

"You'll never be able to escape alive, Levi, especially not with me." Celeste replied, trying to ignore how close Levi was as she drew away further. "This place is crawling with guards, and all of Humanity would be out looking for us if you managed to leave the castle."

Her legs hit the edge of the bed, and Celeste swallowed nervously when she recognized the dark look in Levi's eyes.

"Levi, are you listening to me?" She demanded, perturbed by his silence almost as much as she was afraid of his presence. "You have to go back before they realize that you're gone."

"It's too late for that, my dove." Levi said, only inches away from her. She felt him rest a hand against her hip, the action more possessive than affectionate. "You disobeyed me, poisoned me, _married Erwin_ \- did you really think I would take that sitting down? I thought you knew me better."

Celeste steeled her nerves, pressing a hand against his chest. "I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't have kidnapped me, beat me, and drugged me. I told you when I first arrived that I would never forgive you for holding me prisoner, Levi, so I don't think you should be too surprised that I did it."

Levi snorted, contempt clear in his gray eyes as he gazed down at her. "You traded one cage for another, Celeste. Don't expect me to be impressed by how cleverly _you think_ you managed it- Erwin will have a much tighter grip on you than I ever did, Celeste, and you'll find that out soon enough."

Levi grabbed her braid, his gentle movements doing nothing to hide the violent thoughts she knew was lingering inside him. "Your hair looks better down." He noted, pulling on it hard enough to make Celeste wince.

Still, she fought the urge to swat his hand away. The last thing Celeste wanted to do was provoke him in this state, at least until she found a way to get him to switch back to his less abrasive side.

"I thought you said that you weren't mad at me for poisoning you, Levi." She said, careful to keep from sounding too accusatory as Levi finally dropped her braid. "You said you wanted to change."

"I lied, dove. A concept you're familiar with." Levi replied, his thumb running across her cheek before coming to rest at the corner of her lips. "But part of what I said was true. I _do_ love you, and I know you love me. And I'll find a way to keep you safe from Erwin, Celeste."

His lips were soft when they met hers, and all at once the anger she felt boiling inside him seemed to dissipate. His arm drew her against him by the waist, and for a moment Celeste had forgotten the mess they were in together. She could almost imagine they were back in their old home together, not stuck in a castle as the final battle with the titans drew closer.

Levi drew back for a second their noses still brushing against each other. In the pale moonlight, Celeste could see an unreadable expression pass through Levi's gray eyes.

"I didn't want to do this, dove." He whispered, his voice low as he pressed his lips against her forehead. Celeste's eyes narrowed in confusion as she looked up at him, fear coursing through her as his arms tightened around her.

"Levi, what are you-"

 _Crack_

Sharp pain coursed through Celeste's head, but she didn't have long to linger on it as her vision quickly faded to black.

Levi returned the pistol to his back pocket and picked up Celeste, his eyes falling on the large door.

He had a lot of work to do before Erwin returned.

OOOOOOOOOO

Erwin opened the door to the royal chambers wordlessly, glancing around the dark room in silence. He quickly spotted Celeste's sleeping form in the large four poster bed, the moonlight streaming in from the window illuminating her basic outline.

The spies he had following her had reported that Celeste did visit Levi after all and the two made up, something Erwin had been counting on. It was better Levi see her and remember just why he had to follow Erwin's wishes, after all.

What he _hadn't_ planned on was her visiting Rod Reiss. He had thought he made it very clear to the palace guards that no one, especially the Princess, was supposed to visit the man. Luckily, however, Erwin didn't think she discovered anything of note. If she had, he was sure she wouldn't be sleeping now.

The older man approached the bed, not so much as glancing at the form huddled under the covers as he grabbed a few pillows and blankets and made his way to the couch. Erwin pulled off his boots slowly, fatigue finally catching up to him.

This was _not_ how he planned the day to go. He imagined he would have a lot of sleepless nights coming up trying to deal with this mess Celeste had caused. Erwin sighed, taking a deep breath as he pulled his military jacket off and hung it carefully on the back of the sofa before laying back on the soft cushions.

"You really should be more aware of your surroundings, Erwin."

The Commander's eyes shot open, and he sat up with a start. His cold blue eyes scanned the room, but couldn't see anyone but Celeste in the dark chambers.

"Over here, Erwin."

The sudden blaze of a match caught Erwin's attention, and he felt an involuntary shiver run down his spine as he finally spotted Levi.

All traces of fatigue had left Erwin's body, and the man quickly stood up to face his subordinate. His hands crept towards the knife in his back pocket, but even then Erwin knew the two of them were evenly matched. Had Erwin not been aware of just how much damage Celeste's poison had done, the older man would have took his chances running.

"Levi. Who let you out?" Erwin asked, his voice as commanding as it ever was.

"I let myself out. I figured we could discuss amending my living arrangements." The match flickered out, and once again Erwin lost sight of him.

"And what would that be? I would also remind you that any harm that comes to me will be mirrored on Celeste. If I shout, soldiers will run in here and apprehend her in seconds." Erwin responded, his eyes darting to his left as Levi lit another match.

He was only a few feet away from Erwin now, and the older man could see the dark look in his eyes. "Celeste isn't here, Erwin."

Erwin's eyes narrowed, and he turned back to the sleeping form in the moonlight. Surprise coursed through him when he analyzed the figure closer.

"Just some pillows, Erwin. Besides, I'm not here to hurt you." Levi said, finally lighting a candle on one of the end tables.

It was then that Erwin noticed that the man had gotten his hands on 3DMG, complete with the sharp metal swords. Levi noticed the look, and shrugged unapologetically.

"I relieved one of the palace guards."

"How did you even get out in the first place?"

"It doesn't matter now. What I want is simple, Erwin." Levi replied, leaning back against the wall. "Make me Celeste's personal guard. That way I can keep an eye on her as you plan the attack."

A considerate look crossed Erwin's face. "I need you and the others in top form for the upcoming battle, Levi. If you want to be Celeste's guard, then you won't be able to lead training."

A moment of silence passed as Levi considered his options, but soon an idea came to mind. "Then have Celeste attend training. I'll have time to practice, and having the Queen attend will boost morale."

"Fine. I'll notify the staff of this new arrangement." Erwin said, his eyes narrowed as he glanced over Levi. "If I assign you as her guard, Levi, then you need to keep her from asking too many questions about her father or visiting him in person. Keep her under control, Levi. For her sake."

"OF course, Erwin."

Erwin nodded, walking back towards the door with resignation. "In the meantime, Levi, retrieve Celeste and bring her back here." Erwin ordered, and Levi nodded once more.

Erwin sighed as he left the room once more, coming to grips with the fact that this was going to be a much longer night than he anticipated.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Celeste struggled to open her eyes, a hand immediately going to rub a sore spot on her head.

"You _pistol whipped_ her? I'm surprised, Levi."

"It worked, didn't it?"

Celeste blinked, her vision finally coming to focus on the two men watching her with impassive eyes. Her mind was fuzzy, memories of the night not quite coming together yet.

"What…what happened?" She groaned, aware of very little else besides the painful throbbing in her head.

Erwin looked at Levi expectantly, but the younger man opted towards silence. Celeste's mind was clouded with confusion and pain, but a sudden burst of memories came crashing through all at once.

Celeste stood from the couch she had been sprawled out on with a start, her eyes blazing as she met Levi's calm expression.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you, Levi?!" She snapped, trying not to wobble as she stormed over to him.

"You…you _knocked me out_!" Celeste stood toe to toe with the man, who was leaning back on an armchair as though nothing out of the ordinary happened. Levi looked at her nonchalantly, entirely unapologetic.

It was then that she noticed how damp her clothes were, and confusion quickly pulled at her features. "And why am I _wet_? Levi, what in the Walls' name did you do?!"

"I knocked you out and hide you so Erwin and I could have a chat without you getting in the way." Levi said bluntly, and Celeste's attention turned to Erwin. " _Commander_ Smith, do you mind explaining to me why am I not authorized to see my father?" Celeste demanded, her cheeks flushed as she stared him down. "You're hiding something, I know it. Father isn't like other nobles, Erwin. He never sat around eating cake, he was always plotting and planning some scheme. I promise you, the man has something planned that can't be good!"

"Your father was tortured by me personally, Celeste. Stronger men have broken before." Levi interjected. Celeste whipped around, about to say something harsh until she realized just what situation she was in.

"Erwin, are you not at all bothered by how Levi managed to escape his cell?" Celeste asked slowly, and Erwin's eye twitched in impatience.

"Levi is to be your new guard personal guard, Celeste. He'll be going with you everywhere."

Time seemed to stand still as Celeste slowly turned to Levi, the outrage of earlier replaced by something unreadable. She could almost see the smug success he felt, and for a moment part of her thought about simply running away from this entire mess.

But what would the point be? Levi would catch up to her.

"I don't approve of it, Erwin." Celeste finally said, setting her jaw. "And I don't know why you think this could be a good idea. Levi would kill you if he had the chance." She glanced back at Erwin, her accusations cutting as she crossed her arms across her chest. "You wanted us to be separated so you could use me as leverage against Levi, didn't you? To keep him from doing anything too stupid? Tell me, Erwin, just how you plan to keep him under your control if he has almost constant access to me?"

"Because Levi understands that he would never be able to successfully kidnap you, or he would have tried it tonight. Not only will I have soldiers tailing you both, but anything that even resembles an escape attempt will result in both of you being shot with impunity." Erwin reasoned, finally sitting back down on the couch. He seemed entirely unconcerned with Celeste's words, having already decided on the matter. "Besides, he would only guard you during the day. You understand that I can't have you in here at night, right? Especially if I'm absent myself. We must keep up appearances as a married couple, after all."

Levi's expression grew darker. "If I catch you so much as touching her-"

"I have no such interest, believe me." Erwin responded dismissively. "Now go, Levi. You'll be staying in one of the neighboring chambers for the night, there is a maid waiting to show you your room."

Levi seemed content with this, and Celeste shakily moved out of the way as the two of them approached the door.

As Levi drew closer to her, Celeste felt her breath catch in her throat.

"I'll see you tomorrow, dove." He whispered, reaching out towards her. Celeste quickly pulled away, anger still simmering inside her. "Don't touch me, you jerk." She snapped, but Levi grabbed her arm sharply and pulled her into a violent kiss. His hand pressed against the bruised part of her head, and Celeste had to hold back a gasp of pain when she finally shoved him away.

Levi left without another word.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As soon as Levi left, Celeste turned to Erwin with a serious expression.

"Erwin. We have something much more important to discuss than Levi and myself." Celeste said, clasping her hands together. She was calm and collected on the outside, but Erwin's sharp eyes could detect the fatigue and terror that laid just beneath her bright blue eyes. "I meant what I said earlier. Rod Reiss is dangerous, and I don't think you understand that. This story has too many holes, there's something off." Celeste said, and Erwin looked skeptical.

"What kind of conspiracy would inspire him to suggest that we should feed him to Historia? If he's as clever as you think he is, Celeste, than he wouldn't advocate for his own death."

"I don't know, Erwin, but you have to let me speak to him more. There's something off about this whole situation, and all of Humanity could die unless we find out what." Celeste stressed, standing from her chair as she started to pace. Erwin watched her apprehensively, but made no comment about her behavior. "He's putting on a show, I know it. Today he called me 'my daughter'-"

"I don't see what's so strange about that, Celeste." Erwin said, looking increasingly skeptical. Celeste sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "He has never called me that, Erwin. I'm not his daughter, I'm his bastard. He wouldn't acknowledge me like that, it's too out of character."

Erwin sat down, his expression making it obvious that he didn't want to discuss it any longer. "It's classified, Celeste. The less people who know, the better- and I think that after the events of the wedding it is safe to say I don't trust you."

Celeste's eyes narrowed, a mixture of frustration and worry causing creases in her brow to form. "Erwin, there is no one who knows Father as well as I do. You could at least use that to your advantage-"

"I have a source who is closer to him than an estranged bastard child, Celeste." Erwin said offhandedly, his eyes closing as he rested his head against his hands. "We have a coronation to attend tomorrow, get some rest. Every noble in Humanity will be watching, and looking for flaws to use against me. You can't be tired or distracted over this, Celeste."

A shocked silence fell over Celeste, her mouth nearly dropping open as she became caught up in one of his offhanded statement. "Who did you find that knew Father better than me? Historia saw him even less than I did."

"It's not Historia, nor is it someone you knew from your time in the Reiss manor. That's all I will say, for now." Erwin finally pulled himself back on his feet, and started to blow out the different candles strewn about the room. "I'm going to sleep. A handmaiden will attend to you at dawn. Do not resist against her administrations, or I will have soldiers force you to do as she says."

Erwin turned to face her, one of the few remaining candles in his hands. The small flame reflected in his cold blue eyes, and Celeste had to steel her resolve as she met his gaze evenly.

"You seem to think you're the one in power here, Erwin." She replied tensely, her chin lifting as she glared back at him. "I'm the one with royal blood, not you. As my husband, you are a consort and nothing more. You are second to me- or, at least, that is how the Military Police will likely see it."

Erwin didn't so much as blink as he blew out the candle. "And did the Military Police do as you ordered today when you demanded to keep questioning Rod Reiss?" The tense pause that followed Erwin's question was all he needed as an answer, and he continued. "Don't get into a power struggle with me, Celeste. You'll lose."

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Celeste stared out the window, her eyes watching the moon's slow journey across the horizon. A thousand thoughts raced through her mind, but she wasn't able to follow any of them to completion.

Fatigue weighed heavily on her eyes, but Celeste fought against it well enough. She hadn't pulled off that mad scheme at the royal wedding just to be transferred from one man's power to another. Erwin told her to sleep?

Well, she would sleep only if she wanted to. And right now, she had more important things to be concerned with.

Just who could possibly be closer to her father than Celeste was? All of the other Reiss descendants were dead, beside herself and Historia. Perhaps it was another servant? Or maybe it was another noble that Rod Reiss interacted a lot with.

The list had endless possibilities, each seeming more plausible than the last. Her father could have taken another lover when he was in hiding, worried about his legacy. Or maybe the person closest to Rod Reiss was Erwin himself. Celeste knew Levi well enough to know how sadistic the man could be when provoked. The only thing that kept Levi from killing her on more than one occasion was the sick, obsessive love he felt for her. If Levi had taken his frustrations out on her father, for nearly a month… Celeste knew her father was strong, but even the thought of Levi being in charge of torture sent shivers down her spine.

She could see it now- Levi beat down Rod, and Erwin stops it before Levi completely kills him. Rod would begin to trust Erwin, and over time Erwin would be able to extract his secrets.

Right?

It made sense, in theory. She knew firsthand how dependent a person can get on someone, no matter how terrible they are, if they believe that person is all they have to depend on.

Celeste sighed, finally falling back on her pillow and closing her eyes. It made sense, yes, but nothing about these last few months had made sense to her, and Rod Reiss wasn't the kind of person to break that streak. She knew that look in his eyes, because it was one she herself had for so many weeks. The man was not broken, not in the slightest.

He was planning something big, and no matter what Erwin tried she would find out about it one way or another.

OOOOOO


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you to those who left a review, favorited, or followed! Honestly, I love hearing that people actually enjoy what I write! Let me know what you think of this chapter~

Warning: This chapter has a lot more sexual content in it than the last few chapters.

Anyway, enjoy!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Your Majesty? Your Majesty, are you awake?"

A soft voice broke through the haze of sleep like a knife, and Celeste shot up in a flash. Her head collided with the maid's, and she couldn't contain a groan of pain as her hand rubbed against the spot.

 _Great, the last thing I need is another lump on my head._

"I… I am so, so, so sorry, Your Majesty! I promise, I never meant to hurt you! I'll take whatever punishment you see fit!"

Celeste finally turned to look at the maid, her bleary eyes glancing down at the young girl. She couldn't have been much older than Historia, and Celeste sighed deeply.

"What's your name?" She asked, running a hand through her tangled hair tiredly.

"M-my name is Anna, Your Majesty." Anna was still in a deep bow, not daring to look at what she expected to be a wrathful noble.

"My name is Celeste. If we're in private like this, I would prefer you to call me that." Celeste said, yawning as she stretched and started to pull herself out of bed. "And you don't need to apologize, I'm the one who hit you. Sorry about that, by the way."

The girl's eyes were wide as she finally pulled herself up. "I- um, I… are you sure?" She asked, confusion quickly coming over her features. The confusion was quickly replaced by regret, and Anna was back to bowing deeply as Celeste finally stepped onto the ground. "Not to question your will, Your Majesty! I am loyal to the Crown, and will do as you ask!"

"Very good, and it's _Celeste_. So just what did Erwin think I needed to do before the coronation this afternoon?" Celeste asked, staring at the younger woman curiously. Anna was in a modest maid's uniform, the royal crest of the Reiss family emblazoned on the bodice. She had long brown hair, tied back in a braid much like Celeste's, but her eyes were somewhat hidden behind long bangs.

"His Highness the King has asked that we arrange your hair, hide your imperfections with some powder and rouge- N…not that you have any, Your Majesty, your beauty is without parallel- and sew you into your coronation gown before reviewing the ceremony with you."

Anna spoke quickly, her cheeks heating up with a blush as she noticed the crease in Celeste's brow.

"I-is there something wrong?"

"Sew me into a dress? I've never even heard of that." Celeste exclaimed, her eyes narrowing with confusion as she gazed at Anna. "Doesn't the dress have laces, the way a normal one would?"

"It's the latest style, Your Majesty, all of the noble women are doing it. If you are against it, of course, I can always notify His Highness King Erwin-"

Celeste's nose wrinkled at the name, and she quickly cut her off. "No, it's fine." She responded, already feeling the annoyance she harbored towards Erwin increase.

"Oi, Anna, look what you've done. The princess is uncomfortable now."

The crass voice quickly drew Celeste's attention, and her eyes narrowed as she spotted Levi leaning impassively against the far wall. Much of the color had returned to his cheeks, and the older man's voice was much steadier than it was the day before. He wore the uniform of the Survey Corps, complete with the 3DMG and his cravat. She didn't miss the gun holster hanging at his side, and her eyes narrowed in recognition.

"What are you doing in here, Levi?" Celeste asked, her voice thin as she looked at him. "You're a guard, not a handmaiden. Wait outside."

She could see the dark flash of anger pass across his gray eyes met her gaze, but Levi hide it almost as quickly as it came. "I'm here to make sure your maid isn't an assassin and offs you before you even spend a day as royalty." He says offhandedly, and Celeste can see the corner of his lip pull up. "Besides, it's not like I'll be seeing anything I haven't seen before."

Anna turned beat red, glancing between the two with wide eyes. "Mr. Ackerman, you can't be serious!" She squeaked, and had Celeste not been giving the captain a death stare she might have laughed at the girl's odd choice of title for Levi.

"I've seen the Princess naked on more than one occasion-"

"Levi, that's _enough_." Celeste interjected, placing a hand on Anna's shoulder. "Don't listen to a word he says." She said reassuringly, and the young girl nodded quickly.

"Y-Yes, Your Highness." Anna replied, not looking up from the ground. Celeste sighed, impulsively rubbing the sore part of her head as she considered her options.

"But my…guard… makes a good point. I do need him close at hand in case anything bad should happen." She said, hating every word as she turned back to Levi with a fake smile plastered to her face. "But before we start, I'll have a word with him about his behavior. We'll be back in a few moments, Anna." Celeste strode up to Levi, her eyes betraying just how angry she truly was.

"Follow me." She ordered as she grabbed Levi's hand and pulled him back towards her closet, making sure to close the door behind her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As soon as Celeste closed the door, she dropped her smile and looked at Levi critically. "What do you think you're doing, Levi?" She whispered darkly, her brows creased together as she stared at him. The light in the closet was dim, the only source of light coming from the few brave rays of sun that got past the thick curtains on the window.

"Oi, I was just telling the truth." Levi responded, not bothering to lower his voice. He stepped closer to her, and instinctually Celeste took a step back. She swallowed, leaning against the closed door as she tried to ignore how close Levi was.

"Outside of a handful of people, all of Humanity thinks Erwin and I are married. You can't just _say_ things like that-"

"Don't tell me what to do, Celeste." Levi said, his even words masking the dangerous edge Celeste knew was there. The older man rested his hands against her hips, drawing her close before she had a chance to pull away.

"Levi, let go of me." To Celeste's dismay, her voice sounded more like a plea than a command. She cleared her throat, and braced a hand against his chest. "You don't have me locked up in that cabin anymore. Things are different now."

"Nothing will ever change between you and me, little dove." Levi replied calmly, tightening his grip on her. "You belong to me, and no other. I own _all_ of you, even if you're some kind of princess or queen." His words were low, and Celeste could feel his fingers roaming lower on her hips. "Last night was supposed to be ours, darling. Do you remember?"

"Levi…" Celeste's voice was chastising, and she grabbed one of his hands and struggled in vain to pull it away from her.

To her surprise, the soldier released his grip on her. She breathed a sigh of relief, turning towards the door with the resolve to get out as soon as possible.

This was a bad idea. Celeste knew that Levi didn't respond well to being told what to do, and she should have never tried cornering him like this. Her hand grasped the metal door handle, and just as she resolved to never being in Levi's presence alone she felt him grasp her from behind and push her against the adjacent wall.

"I was going to have you for the first time last night, darling." Levi's words were a low growl in her ear, and Celeste fought in vain to control the panic rising within her. "For your sake I waited for months. No more, dove."

Celeste shivered as she felt him kiss her neck aggressively, trying not to wince as his teeth dug into her skin. " _L-Levi_ , stop-" She gasped, but he made indication that he heard her.

"What do you think Erwin will do when word goes around that his new bride was caught screwing her guard, Celeste?" Levi asked darkly, flipping her around to face him. Tears pooled in Celeste's wide blue eyes as she caught the hungry look in Levi's expression, and she couldn't help put shake as he snatched the end of her braid and unraveled it with impatience. As soon as her long hair fell down her shoulders again, Levi's lips pulled up into a dark smile as he wound a hand in the golden curls.

"He'll be forced to drop you, Celeste. As soon as he's crowned this afternoon, you'll have outlived your usefulness to him." Levi's voice was hardly above a whisper as he pulled her closer to him by her hair, his lips just barely touching brushing against her own as he hastily untucked her shirt and slipped his hand underneath it. Cold fingers ran across the bare skin of her sides, pausing only to grab at her breast.

Celeste couldn't contain a moan, which only served to encourage Levi's actions more. He deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth hungrily.

Celeste felt like she was on fire, and struggled in vain to shove Levi back. She could feel his own arousal pressed against her, and the panic inside her increased with every second that passed. Acting in a moment of rash impulse, Celeste bite down Levi's tongue. The older man's eyes shot open as he pulled away hastily, looking at her in surprise and anger.

"Just… just stop, Levi." She pleaded, her chest heaving as she quickly took in air. Levi wiped his mouth abrasively, anger in his eyes as he stared back at her.

"I don't like being told what to do, Celeste." He said, his gray eyes filled with darkness. "And I'll make you regret ever trying to run away from me, I swear it. Once Erwin divorces you for being a whore, I'll hide you in the darkest, most closed off part of this damn castle until the war with the titans is finally over." Levi's hand wrapped around her chin, and a demented smirk pulled at the corner of his lips. "No one will be able to hear your screams, darling Celeste. On the bright side, I'll make sure it doesn't take long for you to be begotten with my child. Wouldn't you like that?"

Celeste's eyes narrowed, and she steeled her nerve as she gave her former captor the fiercest look she could manage. "It would be _wonderful_ , Levi." She drawled, her blue eyes never faltering as she fought down the fear inside. "I've already figured out what I'll name them, too."

A flash of confusion went across Levi's face, her reaction not one he had foreseen. "Do tell." He replied, curiosity peaking. Celeste was _supposed_ to be quivering in fear, her spirit broken to his will- on the contrary, however, she seemed calm.

"Kuchel. If it's a girl, anyway." As soon as the words left Celeste's lips, Levi drew back as if he was stung. His grey eyes were wide, and a range of emotions ran through them. Long buried memories flashed before his eyes, and for a moment the dark passion inside him evaporated.

" _How_ did you find out?" He demanded, the suffocating aurora around him dissipating, replaced with something much more raw and painful. Celeste steeled her nerves, her chin lifting and her shoulders square. "Aren't you curious about what our son's name would be?"

"Celeste, I-"

"Kenny. I'm thinking Kenny. It has a nice ring to it, right? Kenny Ackerman." Celeste continued, as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. She pressed a hand against Levi's chest, her expression unreadable as she watched him. "I think it would fit. If I'm to be a whore, Levi, then what better name for my daughter than that of a prostitute?"

"Shut up, Celeste!" Levi snarled, slamming the young women into the far door. Celeste gasped for air as she hit the heavy wood hard, but her resolve stayed strong. "And maybe if I name my son after a man who abandoned you, maybe you'll finally do the same for me!" She choked out, watching as rage unlike any she had ever seen came across his face.

"I won't ask again, Celeste. How did you find out?" He demanded, shaking her roughly. Celeste grabbed his hands, digging her nails harshly into the bare skin. "You should be more careful where you leave your journal, Levi." She shot back harshly, getting a small amount of satisfaction as she spotted a faint trickle of blood sprouting from the cuts her nails left as Levi pulled his hands away.

"What made you think it was okay to read it?" Levi snapped, and for a second Celeste spotted what almost looked like a hint of betrayal in his eyes. Celeste scoffed, disbelief that he had the gall to act upset after what he just threatened to do to her.

"You know what, Levi? Maybe it's a _good_ thing your mother died! She didn't have to live to see you become a monster, just like the ones she had to sleep with every day!"

"Shut up, you bitch!" Levi snapped, fury clear in his eyes. Just as he raised a hand to strike her, however, the door flew open and Celeste fell back into the main chamber's floor.

"I-I heard Her Majesty fall," Anna stammered, quickly pulling Celeste up to her feet. Her fearful gaze never left Levi for a second, and she carefully took a few steps back. "It's treason to s-strike royalty, Mr. Ackerman." The mousy girl said, her voice surprisingly firm as she not-so-subtly shoved Celeste behind her. The maid adjusted her uniform nervously, her hands shaking as Levi slowly walked forward.

"It's a good thing you stopped me before I did, then." Levi intoned, a blank mask once again washing over his face. He strode towards the doorway, his movements stiff as he sprawled out on one of the chairs. "You'd better keep a watchful eye on your mistress, Anna. She has a way of getting herself into trouble."

Anna didn't respond, only grabbing Celeste's arm gently and pulling the former medic towards the bathroom. Celeste followed wordlessly, the adrenaline that kept her going during her encounter with Levi quickly draining from her system and leaving her empty.

Anna seemed to sense this, and pulled her along a little faster. "More maids will be coming soon to help with _preparations_ , Your Highness." She said loudly, before shutting the door with a clang.

For a moment, Celeste could see a flash of pity in Anna's eyes as the younger girl hastily sat her down in a chair.

"What did you hear, Anna?" Celeste finally asked, glancing at the maid with a sharp look in her eyes. Sensing the point behind her mistress's words, Anna wrung her hands and looked at the ground.

"Nothing, Your Highness. Just your guard being disrespectful towards his betters."

"Good. And it's Celeste, okay?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You look wonderful, Your Highness!"

"Completely breathtaking!"

"The picture of loveliness and grace!"

Celeste stared at herself in the mirror, the cheery words of her handmaidens causing her to smile despite herself. It had taken hours for the handful of women to "prepare" her for the coronation that afternoon, and Celeste had never been poked and prodded as much as she had been that morning.

Anna hadn't been kidding when she said that Celeste was to be sewn into her dress. It was the tightest dress she had ever worn, and was so heavy with lace and gems that Celeste was sure it would leave bruises on her hips.

The dress was a bright blue, with detailing in white, red, and gold. Pearls, rubies, and sapphires all accented the design, and a think golden lace lined the fabric. A thick cloak, lined with some kind of animal fur, was wrapped around her shoulders. Her hair was twisted in an elaborate mess of braids and curls, and heavy powder and makeup made her almost unrecognizable.

"His Majesty King Erwin will be very pleased when he sees you, Your Highness." Anna exclaimed, although Celeste suspected the outburst was more for Levi's benefit than for her own.

Sure enough, she could spot Levi's eye twitch at the comment in the reflection of her mirror. After the incident that morning, her former fiancé had shadowed the two of them wordlessly. The morning was so busy, with countless people coming in to help Celeste with her hair or makeup, that she could almost forget his threatening presence.

Try as she might to forget that morning, however, Celeste was stuck having it occupy her thoughts. She was trapped in a loop of what-ifs, each scenario scaring her more than the one before it. What if Anna hadn't heard her hit the wall, and Levi did have his way with her? Or what if Anna had come in too early, and caught Levi when he was in the middle of feeling her up? Celeste was certain that the maid would have told 'His Majesty King Erwin', and she would be looking at a fate of being locked up below the castle as Levi's possession.

And the rest of Humanity? They would be crushed under whatever Rod Reiss's schemes were, Celeste was sure of it.

 _But that didn't happen, did it? All you have to do now is to be around people at all times, it can't be_ _ **that**_ _hard in a palace this populated._

"It's time to go, Highness!"

The maid's interjection snapped Celeste out of her thoughts, and with a nod she soon followed them out of the door.

In an instant, Levi stood by her side (At least, as close as the dress would allow him to stand. For once, Celeste was glad that the skirt and train extended so far out). She felt his gray eyes run over her body critically, and could sense both his pleasure and distaste at the low cut of the bodice.

"You are… quite a sight, _Your Highness_." Levi said, and she could hear the mockery in his voice as he said her title. She could still feel the dark fury seething inside him, and Celeste couldn't deny that part of her was still afraid of him.

Celeste didn't so much as look at him, however, and instead followed Anna through the corridors in a brisk pace. Before long, she arrived at the entrance of the palace.

She sighed in happiness when the warm sunlight hit her, and for a moment she paused to simply soak it in. Had it really only been two days since she was freed from that cabin?

"Your Highness, the carriage is waiting for you." A nameless palace guard informed her, and Celeste nodded in response. She strode up to it as slowly as she could, savoring the outside air for as long as she could before being helped into the gilded carriage. In the corner of her eye, Celeste spotted Levi swinging onto his horse behind them.

"Celeste."

Erwin's cold greeting caught her attention, and Celeste turned to face her former commander. Like her, he had obviously gone through a lot of preparation that morning. He wore elegant blue robes, the same hue as her dress, and was decorated in finery. His hair had been freshly cut, and Celeste could he had shaved that morning.

That is not what caused her jaw to drop, however.

"Erwin… your eyebrows." She gasped, and the older man looked vaguely annoyed.

"What _happened_ to them?" She asked, sure that she had never seen such a strange sight as Erwin with tweezed eyebrows. "They look… well, _normal_."

Erwin snorted, and she could tell that he felt self-conscious as he impulsively rubbed them. "My manservant insisted that they be 'fixed' before the ceremony."

Celeste nodded, trying hard to stifle the giggles she felt rising at how ridiculous the notion of Erwin getting is eyebrows plucked was.

"They look better, you know." She tried to say with a straight face, before bursting out laughing. Erwin's cheeks were dusted pink with embarrassment and annoyance, and he crossed his arms in front of him.

"I don't see why you're laughing. You're wearing so much makeup that you look like a clown." Erwin snapped, and Celeste's giggles trailed off. "I suppose you're right, Erwin." She sighed, glancing out the window of the carriage. The world passed in a blur of blue and green, and Celeste found comfort in it.

"Do you have any family left?" She asked, glancing back at the man with a curious expression. Erwin's brow was knitted together, confusion on his features.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. Just curious, I suppose." Celeste said, sighing as she gazed back outside the window. "Do you know what it's like to have a father?"

"…Yes. He's dead, now."

"Titans?"

"No, the Military Police." Erwin answered, his eyes narrow as he stared at Celeste's back. She turned to face him once more, a flash of pity in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Erwin."

"Why? It was many years ago, and it has absolutely nothing to do with you." Erwin said, leaning back on the soft cushioned bench. He watched her critically, trying to figure out her motive. Celeste shot him a lopsided smile instead, resting her head against the window.

"Losing a parent always hurts, Erwin. And you don't seem like the kind of person who deserves it." She said, a flash of sadness crossing her eyes as she thought of her own mother. Celeste tried ignored the lump that rose in her throat when she remembered what she had told Levi- " _Maybe it's a good thing your mother is dead!"-_

No, he deserved it. She shouldn't feel guilty, not after what he threatened her with.

Celeste cleared her throat, continuing her conversation with Erwin. "You always do what's best for Humanity, even if it means sacrificing people you care about. I can respect that, even if I'm one of the people who got caught on your chopping block."

She sighed once more, her eyes closing in weariness. "The war with the Titans will be over soon, I suppose. I hope things settle in our favor. Too many people died for us to lose now."

"Of course we'll win. We have the powers of the Founding Titan now." Erwin replied, his voice sounding more automated than an attempt at reassuring her. Celeste cracked an eye open, concern and sharp intelligence shining in her bright blue iris.

"Do you? You know Rod Reiss doesn't have it, right?" Celeste questioned, gauging Erwin's cool expression critically. The Commander didn't so much as blink, as if she hadn't asked such a heavy question.

"How am I supposed to trust you, Celeste?" Erwin asked, leaning forward towards her. "You want me to tell you things that I wouldn't even tell those closest to me, after you so brazenly betrayed my trust not even a day ago."

Celeste dropped her weary façade, sitting straight up to meet his eyes. "Because I want what's best for Humanity, too. Why do you think I didn't just outright kill Levi, and blame it on some nameless assassin?"

"Because you love him-"

"You like to act like you know everything, Erwin." Celeste said sharply, a strange look passing her eyes. "So tell me: Do you know what Levi did to me?"

Erwin's eyes narrowed, looking entirely unconcerned. "I don't see how it's relevant."

"How can you determine that without knowing what the information is first?" Celeste questioned, and Erwin sighed and glanced out of the window.

"We still have a while to go, I suppose I'll entertain this madness." He said, crossing his arms across his chest. "So tell me, Celeste, what oh-so-horrible things Levi did that still resulted in you falling for him?"

Celeste bristled, anger at his complete lack of concern for her almost making her snap. Still, she controlled it.

"He drugged me on several occasions, Erwin. I spent weeks either in a haze of confusion or in a coma. I can't really speak for what he did then, because I don't really know. But I can tell you that I would wake up tied, or in different clothes, or with wet hair." She said, her voice calm as her eyes never left Erwin's own. "When I was awake, it was different. Levi never stopped touching me. I had to do exactly as he said, or he would do horrible things. The only part of me that he didn't bruise was my face, because he didn't want to ruin his dove's pretty face."

Celeste held her hands up, both of which bore red lines still lined with scar tissue. "My hands were cut open with glass, and the only reason they took so long to heal was because Levi would tear open the scabs. I went hungry on more than one occasion, and when Levi was in the hospital after the encounter with the Female Titan I went ten days without food. I thought I knew hunger before that, Erwin, but I promise you that after that time I never appreciated daily meals more."

Frustration rose in her as she watched Erwin's lack of reaction. The Commander hadn't even commented, and looked almost bored with her. Celeste wanted to scream at him, and shake him until he _understood_.

"I hadn't seen the sky for months until yesterday, Erwin. I could barely feel the _sun,_ being stuck inside the same little room with a boarded up window, and I almost cried when Levi finally let me out and I felt it's burn against my skin."

"And yet you still love Levi." Erwin intoned, looking at her with annoyance. "If anything, I would say you have terrible taste in men. Either that or you're some kind of masochist, which would explain how you fit so well with Levi."

"It's not that simple, Erwin!" Celeste snapped, fire igniting in her gaze. "I was stuck seeing _only_ Levi for months, and I quickly learned that there were two sides to the man. I lived in fear of the dark, sadistic Levi for so long that whenever his kinder side emerged I would cling to it. I became emotionally dependent on the Levi that would rather kiss me than hit me, nothing more, and the longer I stay away from him the clearer that becomes." She glanced down for a second, forcing down the tears of anger and frustration that wanted to desperately to spill over.

"You said that you found someone who knows my father better than I do, Erwin. Well, I know Levi better than anyone else does." Celeste said, looking back at Erwin with renewed calmness. "I know what makes him tick, what makes him angry, what annoys him. I know because I've done all of those things and faced the consequences of it. But I also can calm him down sometimes, Erwin. I know what he dreams about, and what he is scared of. I know about his past, and how it drives him to make the choices he does. I know Levi, Erwin, and I promise you that he would have set all of Humanity ablaze if you let him be king."

She sighed, a wave of tiredness washing over her features making her look much older than she was. "Poisoning Levi wasn't about me escaping from under his thumb, Erwin. The decision broke my heart in a way you can't possibly understand. The part of me who wanted him dead for what he did was angry that I didn't finish him off when I could, and the part of me who loved him was torn up because I _nearly did_ kill him. But all of me agreed that it was best for Humanity."

Celeste finished speaking, watching the evaluate look in Erwin's eyes as he watched her.

 _It was all up to Erwin, now_.

Celeste was resigned, knowing she had spoken all she could to convince him that they shared the same goal.

"Perhaps you aren't as simple as I imagined you to be." Erwin finally said, an unreadable expression on his face. Celeste tilted her head, her eyes narrowed as she tried to gauge his reaction.

"And?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "Are you going to trust me?"

"You're right, Celeste. Rod Reiss doesn't have the Founding Titan." Erwin replied, watching Celeste's eyes go wide. "But I know who does."

Celeste's eyes were wide with disbelief, never actually thinking Erwin would admit to the truth. She stood with a start, a range of emotions running through her.

"Then who- umph!"

Just as Celeste was about to interrogate her former commander, the carriage lurched to a stop and send her sprawling against him.

Erwin attempted to move her, but the sheer amount of _dress_ in his way made it a challenge. When the footman opened the door, the welcoming party saw the older man with his hands around her as she stood in the carriage's aisle, blushing heavily.

Erwin hastily removed his grip on her, following the former medic out to the church steps while trying to ignore the knowing smirks and comments about "newlyweds" as he took her arm and approached the church he was at just a day ago.

He didn't miss the deadly look Levi was pinning him with, either, and was resolved to explaining himself to his subordinate that night.

 _The damn girl makes a mess of everything she touches._

Erwin thought to himself, glancing at the small woman who stood beside him.

 _Trusting her is a gamble. It'll either be my greatest mistake or my greatest fortune._

Either way, Erwin was set on his path now. He made a choice, and he would have no regrets.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

Celeste found herself sitting at the head of the banquet hall impatiently, ready for the coronation party to be over. Atop her head was a fancy golden crown, placed there by the same preacher who married Erwin and herself just a day prior.

Erwin had, of course, refused to talk about her father until they returned to their chambers for the night. And, given the way the party was going, Celeste suspected that it would be well past midnight before that would happen.

So here she was, watching a room full of nobles and soldiers get drunk and dance to the minsters cheery fiddle as she sat uncomfortably in her impossibly tight dress.

"My Queen, would you like any wine?" A server asked her, and Celeste gave him a forced smile. "No thanks. But if you could find me some tea or coffee, I would greatly appreciate it."

The server's eyes widened at the polite way she spoke to him, and he quickly nodded. "Of course, my Queen, I will bring you some immediately!"

Celeste nodded at him, and the man scampered off. She sighed, staring dejectedly at her plate as she waited for the hours to pass by. She had long since finished eating (As it happened, having your ribs squeezed together made the consumption of good food much more difficult than it should have been), and was left to do nothing more than watch as Erwin mingled with the noteworthy people gathered in the great hall.

"Your Majesty, the tea you requested." The server interrupted her thoughts, and she turned to him in surprise. "That was quick." She noted, before taking the drink with a small thank you. The server nodded once, and scampered off quickly. Celeste's eyes narrowed at his odd behavior, sipping the drink as she watched him disappear behind the sea of people.

"Ugh, what is this?" Celeste's face twisted as the tea hit her tongue, and she examined the contents critically.

"I doubt there is any nightshade in there, dove. I know from experience that you feel it's effects rather quickly, should you be poisoned." The soft voice in her ear made Celeste's hair stand on edge, but she quickly reassured herself that she was surrounded by people.

"Don't speak to me, Levi." She said harshly, not even turning to see the man she knew stood just inches behind her. "Do you really think I would forgive you after trying to _force yourself_ on me?"

She felt Levi's touch linger on her shoulder, and she fought the urge to swat it away.

"I suppose that makes us even. You nearly kill me, I nearly have my way with you. Although neither of us would have been hurt if we did things my way."

Celeste's eyes lingered on Erwin as he talked to Pixis, and she willed that he look back this way at her.

"I don't believe that for a second. The minute you had me locked up in some dirty little cell, you would have beaten me bloody. Don't even try to deny it."

A dark snort. "Well, I _did_ say that my promise not to cause you physical harm was suspended for the entire time we were away from our home."

"My cage, you mean. And that _still_ doesn't make assault any less wrong, Levi."

"It wouldn't have lasted forever." Levi reasoned, his hand tightening possessively on her shoulder. "The fight with the titans will be over soon, and I would take you and our baby somewhere far away from all this. Maybe even beside that ocean thing that brat Armin always blabs about."

"You can't threaten to rape me and then try to woo me with a pretty picture of the future. It doesn't work like that, Levi." Celeste snapped, the annoyance she felt clear even if her voice was low. She took another sip of the tea, hardly noticing the slight burn as it hit her stomach, and yanked her shoulder out of Levi's grasp. "You belong in that cell for what you've done. I shouldn't have been stupid enough to fall back under your spell then, but I promise you I won't do it again."

"But you think living with me and starting a family _would_ be a nice future?" Levi asked, leaning close to her ear. His warm breath tickled her neck, and Celeste felt a shiver run down her spine as she felt him rest his hand on her back. "You look beautiful tonight, darling."

He spoke in a low whisper, but Celeste's cheeks still turned pink at his proximity. With a start, she stood from her chair and drained the rest of her tea.

"I'm going to go dance, Levi." She said tensely, trying to clear the haze in her mind. "And unless you want to be caught dancing in public, I suggest you stay far away from me."

Celeste could practically feel Levi's gaze burn into her as she pulled away from the table, but he stayed where he was. Plastering a benevolent smile back on her face, Celeste pushed through the crowd towards the dance floor.

Her entire body tingled with heat, and Celeste figured that the tea she was served must have been spiked. She hadn't drank too much, but it was enough to give her a good buzz and Celeste was grateful for the relief that came with it.

"May I have this dance, Queen Celeste?" Some faceless noble asked her, and Celeste nodded obligingly.

She spent the rest of the night twirling around the banquet hall, mingling with the various people of importance. Celeste knew that persuasion was more of Erwin's forte, but she could tell by the smiles and laughs of the people that they liked her well enough.

Every now and again, she would spot the dark, calculating look in the eyes of high ranking member of the MP or the unfettered ambition in the face of a nobleman. These were the people she would go to first, all smiles and thinly-veiled threats as they twirled her around the dance floor. Each she would evaluate critically, trying to find their weaknesses and strengths.

But mostly, Celeste was on the hunt for anyone who knew about her father. Celeste suspected that Erwin's mystery source was someone inside the palace, and she would be damned if she wouldn't at least try to find the person on her own.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Are…are you sure you _need_ another glass, my queen?"

The nervous voice of a server caused Celeste to giggle madly, and she patted his shoulder heavily. "Of _course_ I'm _s..sure_." She answered, giving the man a wink and thumbs up before snatching a glass of wine.

"As you say, Majesty." The server bowed, looking at her with concern as he made his way as far away from her as he could. Celeste took a large sip from the glass, not bothering to stifle the burp that came up.

She _wasn't_ drunk. Celeste was sure she would know if she was drunk, and she definitely wasn't. She…she was good. Yeah, she was _good_.

The party had mostly died down, and Celeste suspected that it was past midnight. She took another deep swig, and wobbled over to where she saw Erwin standing.

Before she could reach him, a gentle grasp on her arm caused her to pause. Celeste turned, her features almost comically shocked as she met Levi's concerned look.

"Levi, didn't I tell you to l-leave me alone?" Celeste asked, hiccupping as she tried to glare at the man. Levi looked vaguely annoyed, and started to gently pull her towards the door.

"You're drunk, Celeste. I'm taking you back to your room before you do anything stupid." Levi said, looking like he might have a headache as she dug her heels in.

"I'm… I'm not intoxicated." Celeste whined, pulling her arm back and turning on her heels. "I need to tell Erwin something _important_ , you jerk." She said, only to make a noise of frustration when Levi grabbed her hand and pulled her closer towards the door.

"I need to tell him 'bout… 'bout _Father_." Celeste whispered, her voice just as loud as if she was speaking. Levi gave her an indulgent nod, finally dragging her out of the banquet hall and into a smaller corridor.

"You can tell him later, Celeste. For now you need some rest, and likely some water." Levi intoned, snatching Celeste and throwing her over his shoulder as she tried to pull him back to the party.

"Put me down, Levi!" She demanded, wiggling around fruitlessly as Levi walked briskly back to the royal chambers. The guards gave him a knowing look as they saw the bright red flush in Celeste's cheeks and the unmistakable smell of alcohol lingering in the air. "I h-hate you!"

"I don't know who thought it was a good idea to get you intoxicated." Levi said, more to himself than the girl he was carrying. Celeste stuck her tongue out at him, unaware that he wasn't able to see her do it from behind his shoulder.

"I told you I'm not int-intox…. I'm not _drunk_ , Levi."

"That's exactly what a drunk person would say." Levi replied, before his eyes went wide. "Oi, don't touch that!"

Celeste, who had been picking at the harnesses of Levi's 3DMG, dropped it like it was on fire.

"Why, is it… poisonous?" She asked, wiping her hands vigorously on his jacket. Levi struggled to keep stable with her crazed movements, his brow creased together with effort as he attempted to get a better grip on Celeste.

"Stop moving so much!"

"I do what I want, Levi!"

Levi's eye twitched at her belligerence, but as he continued forward he soon spotted her room. He couldn't contain a sigh of relief as he finally shoved open the door, setting Celeste down a lot less gently than he had to.

" _Leviiiiiii_ ," Celeste drawled as soon as he let her go, twirling around like she was still on the dance floor. "Let's _dance_ , my love."

Levi, who had already grabbed the door knob to leave, froze at the endearment. He turned to face her, confusion and some unknown emotion lingering on his face. She had gone from hating him to calling him "my love" in the course of a few minutes, but Levi wasn't going to complain.

Celeste was smiling brightly at him, her hair starting to fall out of its ridiculously elaborate twist and her cheeks flushed pink. She held her arms out to him, and Levi had a light blush of his own when he hesitantly pulled her into his arms and started to lead her into a simple waltz.

"La da _da_ , la da _da_ , two and three and four," Celeste sang happily as he spun her around the room. Levi, who had been apprehensive at first, unknowingly let a small smile pull at his lips as he stared down at her.

"Five _and_ six, seven, eight- umph!" Celeste tripped on her own feet, crashing into Levi's chest as the older man quickly caught her. For a moment, Celeste's bright blue eyes gazed at him with a light in them that brought a blush to Levi's own cheeks.

For a moment, as Levi stared at her shining form in the moonlight, his hard edges softened.

"Celeste," He murmured softly, pouring so much emotion into one single name that he thought his heart would burst. "I love you. More than words can say."

"I l-love you _too_ , Levi." Celeste's words were slurred as she pressed her lips against his, and Levi tightened his grip on her as he responded in kind.

He could taste the alcohol on her as they kissed, Celeste wrapping her arms around his neck and running her hands through his raven hair.

To his surprise, the former medic began to clumsily shove off his jacket and unbutton his shirt. Her lips trailed down his neck, and Levi sighed in contentment as he felt her hands on his chest.

" _Celeste_." He bit out her name, his eyes shutting on impulse as she kissed him hard once more. Levi picked her up, enjoying the sensation of her wrapping her legs around him as he pressed her against the wall.

Their bodies were flush against each other, and Levi had never wanted anything as much as he wanted _her_ in that moment.

"I w-want you, Levi." Celeste's soft voice, full of desire, echoed in his ear when they finally pulled apart for air. Levi kissed her in response, happier than he thought her could be as he relished in finally being able to _have_ her.

"I've waited months to here you say that, darling." Levi's words were a low growl in her ear, and trailed kisses down her neck.

With a gentleness he didn't think he was capable of, Levi laid her down on the soft mattress.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _Owwwww._

A splitting headache was the first thing Celeste was aware of, and the former medic groaned in pain as she pressed her hand against her head. The room was bright, and Celeste turned to the window with distaste.

She was sure that the window blinds had been shut the day before.

"My Queen, I brought you some water."

The cheerful, loud voice of Anna felt like a knife repeatedly stabbing Celeste's brain, and she turned to give the younger girl a pointed glare before she realized just how underdressed she was.

Her mind raced, trying to figure out just how she had gotten- _Shit._

She had… last night… with _Levi_.

Her cheeks turned bright red just as Anna approached the bedside, a robe and a glass of water in her hand. Celeste's blue eyes widened as she caught the knowing look in the younger girl's eyes, and Celeste quickly held her hands up defensively.

"It's not what it looks like-" She said hurriedly, but Anna's giggle cut her off. The maid's cheeks were dusted pink as she handed Celeste the fluffy white robe, making a point to look away as she set the water down on the nightstand.

"You and His Majesty are newlyweds, such _things_ are expected." The maid interjected politely, although the smirk never left her face.

Celeste laughed awkwardly, rubbing her head as she slipped into the robe and out of the large bed. "Yes, I suppose so." She said, noticing that the coronation dress was gone- _Levi had ripped it off, unconcerned with carefully designed needlework-_ and looked back at Anna sheepishly.

"I can fix the dress, if you want. It was removed rather, um, hastily." She said, her fingers attempting to run through the mess of her hair. Anna quickly shook her head, looking almost appalled at the idea.

"Oh no, Your Highness, we would never expect you to do that!" She exclaimed loudly, causing Celeste to wince.

"Yes, my dear wife. We wouldn't want you pricking your finger on a needle, would we?"

Celeste's heart dropped to her stomach as she turned to see Erwin sitting on one of the armchairs casually, wearing nothing more than a loose white shirt and black pants. A fake smile graced his face, likely for Anna's sake, as he met her gaze.

"Now-Anna, was it?- I would like to speak with the queen alone."


	12. Chapter 12

Another chapter is done! Thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, or reviewed on the last one, I love hearing what you guys think!

I'm thinking about putting together a chapter of deleted scenes- I have a handful, as I've changed my mind on the direction of the story more than a few times. If you have any ideas of things you want me to add, let me know!

Thanks again, hope you enjoy!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The fake smile faded from Erwin's face the second Anna left them alone, and Celeste subconsciously wrapped the robe around herself tighter. "Erwin, what are you doing here?" She asked, sitting down across from the older man. The king looked at her critically, as though he was trying to read her thoughts.

"How much do you remember about last night, Celeste?" He asked, his abrasive tone leaving little room for argument. A heavy blush rose to Celeste's cheeks, and she glanced away awkwardly.

"Not much, unsurprisingly." She muttered, picking at the hem of her robe. "I got really drunk, and I can remember bits and pieces of Levi bringing back up here and… well, I suspect you know the rest."

A cold wind blew over her, and Celeste glanced behind in suprise. "Who opened the window- wait, is it broken?"

"Yes. It was broken during the attack last night." Erwin answered, and Celeste's head shot back to face him.

"What do you mean, attack?" She demanded, a wide range of emotions springing up in reaction to Erwin's statement.

"You… you really don't remember?" Erwin asked, the look in his eyes making it clear that he thought she was being ridiculous. "Levi fought off no less than five assassins. Someone wanted you dead, and likely expected to off me as well."

Shock coursed through Celeste's system, and she squinted her eyes in an attempt to remember. "You're telling me that I was so out of it that I _forgot_ an assassination attempt?" She asked, skepticism starting to arise. "Why didn't Anna ask me about it this morning? I would think news like that would spread fast."

"I was counting on you remembering _some_ of it, but it appears you have even less control over yourself then I thought." Erwin grabbed the steaming mug resting on the stand beside him, looking down at it's contents with a dark expression on his face. It was then that Celeste noticed just how tired the older man looked, and she suspected that he hadn't gotten much sleep. When Erwin glanced back at her, the dark bags under his eyes confirmed her suspicions.

"Last night certainly was a test to my capacities at covering up scandal. Not only do you get completely drunk at a public affair, but you also manage to have a lustful rendezvous with Captain Ackerman within earshot of more than a few guards." Erwin's words were biting, and Celeste quickly felt her cheeks coloring in shame. The older man shook his head, a look of annoyance creasing his brow. "Compared to that, hiding an assassination attempt was nothing."

"I suppose it's a good thing Levi was there, or I would have been killed by those assassins." Celeste replied, and Erwin snorted. "Speak for yourself." He muttered, and Celeste looked at him sharply.

Before she could address the morbid comment, the newly-crowned king continued. "As far as the rest of the castle knows, Celeste, you and I were so caught up in our passionate lovemaking last night that the window was broken by accident. You'll stick to that story, should anyone ask." Erwin's words sounded more like an order than a request, and Celeste nodded complacently.

"Fine, although I doubt anyone will ask me about it." She said, standing up from her spot on the chair. "When will Levi be returning?" Celeste asked, anger flaring at questioning look she could see in Erwin's cold blue yes. " _Just_ to thank him. He did save my life, after all." She said indignantly, her hands resting on her hips as she looked at him. Her expression soon softened, however, and her gaze left Erwin's own as she thought about the previous day's events. "And to apologize. I said some…harsh things to him."

Erwin rose himself, and Celeste tried to ignore the way he towered over her intimidatingly even when he wasn't trying to.

"Levi was anxious to find whoever was responsible for the attack last night, as I'm sure you can imagine." Erwin replied, heading towards the door at a leisurely pace. "I don't expect him to return for a week."

As his hand reached the doorknob, the former commander turned back to her with an unreadable expression. "Get a shower and some breakfast, it will help the hangover." His nose wrinkled, and Celeste could detect a note of disgust in Erwin's eyes as he gave her an evaluating look. "It'll also get rid of the smell of sex and alcohol. The last thing the nobles of our court need is more reason to gossip about your immoralities."

With that, Erwin stepped out of the room. In just a few moments, Anna stepped back in with a bright smile on her face.

"I already drew a bath for you, Your Highness. The water should be cool enough for you now." She said cheerfully, her happiness immediately awakening Celeste's headache.

Gritting her teeth, Celeste nodded in return. "That sounds wonderful, Anna." She said, forcing herself to give the girl a fake smile.

"And it's just Celeste, remember?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Slow down, please. This dress wasn't exactly made for speed walking." Celeste asked the guard breathlessly, to which the older woman nodded curtly. The queen sighed in resignation as the woman only lowered her brisk pace by a small fraction, and picked her dress up higher.

The shining emerald dress had seemed so pretty on its hanger that Celeste had insisted on wearing it despite the carefully expressed concern of Anna when the maid recognized it.

 _Trains are pretty, I said. Full skirts are fun, I said. Not so_ **fun** _now, is it?_

Celeste grumbled internally, wondering just how much further the walk to Erwin's office was. The man had a guard sent to retrieve her as soon as she finished breakfast, and the curt older woman acted as though the king had something very important to tell her.

She hoped that he would finally divulge the identity of the real Founding Titan-

"Mikasa, is that you?" Celeste exclaimed, halting in her footsteps when she spotted the young woman walking briskly on the other side of the wide hallway. The cadet didn't so much as glance back at her, only adjusting her red scarf further up her face as she kept walking.

"Hey, Mikasa!" She called once more, confusion twisting her features at her friend's lack of response. "Mikasa, it's me- hey, can you hear me?"

Just as Mikasa started to pass her (carefully avoiding eye contact, Celeste noted), she reached out and grabbed her wrist.

Finally, Celeste's eyes meet Mikasa's own. The minute their gazes connected, Celeste released her as if she was burned.

An irrational panic stirred within her, and Celeste backed up from the Ackerman as quickly as she could before the reasonable side of her stopped her.

A flash of shame tugged at Celeste's features, and she approached her friend once more

"Mikasa, I'm sorry…"

"I'm needed elsewhere, You Majesty."

The dark-haired girl's words were curt, and yanked her arm out of Celeste's grasp with a painfully familiar strength. Celeste opened her mouth, wanting so desperately to question Mikasa's cold attitude and figure out the reason behind her instantaneous fear at the girl who had only ever been kind to her.

"Are you alright, my queen?" The questioning look of Celeste's guard snapped her out of it, and Celeste gave the woman a polite nod. As they continued on their journey through the castle, however, her mind was running with questions.

What was it about Mikasa that stirred such a fear in her?

 _And why did Mikasa's eyes seem so guilty?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You look considerably better now, Celeste. Less like a common whore, at any rate." Erwin said as a greeting, hardly glancing up from his writing as she entered the office. Celeste's eye twitched in annoyance.

"And your eyebrows are looking considerably better as well, Erwin. Less like a pair of hairy caterpillars, _at any rate_." She shot back as she approached his extravagant mahogany desk, gaining a small degree of satisfaction when he looked up at her sharply.

"I think we have more important things to discuss. So tell me, Erwin, who among us is actually the Founding Titan?" Celeste asked pointedly, dragging a plush chair to the other side of his desk before plopping down in it unceremoniously. "That's why you called me, right?"

Erwin wasted no time, setting down his pen as he stared at her seriously.

"Eren Jaeger, the titan-shifter."

Celeste blinked, confusion knotting her brow together. " _How_? Eren didn't even live in the same Wall as we did, and I seriously doubt he has any Reiss blood in him."

Erwin leaned forward, his voice low as he continued. "That's why the power hasn't manifested itself in Eren fully- or at least to the point he could control it. My source claims that Eren got it by eating his own father, who was the titan who slaughtered the Reiss family a decade ago."

Celeste stood up from her chair, striding over to Erwin's desk with a fiery expression in her eyes.

"You're telling me that Eren's father is the reason that all those people died?" She asked sharply, careful not to raise her voice above a whisper. " _Who_ is your source, Erwin?"

"I can't tell you." He said, holding up a hand to silence her protest. " _Yet_. But to answer your question- Yes. It was Jaeger's father behind that, for reasons still unknown. But I do know this- only the Reiss bloodline can fully control the abilities of the Founding Titan, which includes controlling all other titans. You, your father, and Historia are the only Reiss descendants left. As I'm sure you can understand, there is no way I would ever trust Rod with such power."

"Which leaves just me and Historia." Celeste said, her eyes narrow as she considered what Erwin was telling her. "So you're using Rod as a ruse, then? Inject Historia with the titan serum, but have her eat Eren instead of my father."

"Not quite." Erwin replied, leaning back into his chair. " My source also tells me that only a person's spinal fluid is necessary for the transfer of power. Eren will be fine."

A flash of relief came to Celeste's eyes, and she leaned back into her chair. "Does Historia know?"

"No, and I don't plan on telling her until it's absolutely necessary. The less people who know, the better. I don't want Eren becoming a target for the remaining titan shifters if they learned the truth."

Celeste nodded, before a sudden idea sparked in her mind. "If the power is transferred through spinal fluid, then we can take it from Historia once she finishes her job. We could inject it in someone else, and then have them immediately kill."

Erwin's eyebrows raised, a note of surprise in his eyes. "I didn't expect you to be so ruthless. Would you really be willing to allow someone else to die because of your own feelings for your sister?"

Celeste scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not saying to snatch an innocent civilian off the streets. There are plenty of criminals to chose from, people who deserve a lot worse than a clean death. In case you were wondering, I would happily trade the life of a child killer or rapist for Historia."

Erwin nodded appraisingly, the hint of a smirk pulling at his lips. "I agree completely. In fact, you and I have a very similar thought process."

Celeste's head tilted in curiosity. "What do you mean?" She asked, and Erwin leaned forward in his chair.

"How do you think we will kill all the Titans, Celeste? Historia will control them, but how do you think she can have them all killed?"

Celeste's nose crinkled as she thought. "I don't know. Maybe order them all off a cliff, or drown them in a lake?"

"Close," Erwin replied, before pulling a map out of his desk and pointing to a small lake near Ragako. "Do you know what this is?"

"No. Isn't it just a regular lake?" She asked, and Erwin shook his head. "On the surface, it would seem that way. But underneath this portion of land is the Underground. At the center of the lake is the thinnest point between the Underground and the Surface- In fact, the Underground gains most of it's water supply from the lake above them."

Celeste blinked, trying to follow what Erwin was implying. "Which means what, exactly?"

"There is already worry that a cave-in will happen. The lake water is heavy, and the stone ceiling has been eroded over the years. Even a small crack will send it all crashing down- a plummet of over 150 feet. Anything that falls from that high will be utterly flattened, if not crushed by a rock or drowned under the lake water."

Celeste's eyes widened, and she nodded as she looked closer at the map.

"I understand. So you will have Historia direct the Titans in through the Underground's opening, and then set off explosives to cause a cave-in." She replied, looking impressed with the idea. "Evacuating the Underground shouldn't take too long, either. Depending on how long it took to get the explosives together, you could wipe out all of the titans in just a few weeks!"

"Not quite so soon. I have a team of experts deciding on what kind of bombs to use, and how to disguise them as reinforcement pillars."

"Right, that will help hide your purpose from any of the rogue titan shifters. Preventing a cave-in would be a very good excuse to evacuate the Underground."

Erwin's expression turned somber. "There will be no evacuation."

Celeste's eyes narrowed in confusion, and she leaned forward in her chair. "How will you keep the people in the Underground from being crushed as well?" She asked.

Erwin said nothing in response, which was all the answer Celeste needed.

Standing sharply, Celeste looked at Erwin with an aghast expression. "Erwin, there are thousands of people down there."

Erwin didn't so much as blink. "They're _criminals_ , and the ultimate disguise. No one will suspect our plans, not even the titan shifters. You would let a criminal die in order to save your sister, and I would let a few hundred criminals die for the rest of Humanity."

"No one would suspect it because it's absolutely madness!" Celeste exclaimed, her mind racing as she started pacing in an attempt to calm herself. "The Underground isn't made up of just criminals. There are innocent people- _children_.".

"The children of the whores, perhaps. And you see how well Levi turned out." Erwin responded coolly, leaning forward to grab his pen once more. His attitude was dismissive, something that grated on Celeste's nerves greatly.

"You have no right to insult Levi's mother, Erwin. She _chose_ to care for him, despite how much adversity she must have faced." Celeste snapped, trying to ignore the guilt that rose up inside her. She had thrown Kuchel's occupation in Levi's face just a day ago, after all. "She wasn't a criminal, and she wouldn't deserve to die any more than the people who live in the Underground today."

"And yet the son she supposedly loved so much grew up to be an abusive kidnapper. By your own account, anyway." Erwin shot back, looking increasingly annoyed at her belligerence.

"Why don't you return to your chambers for the day. I wouldn't want anyone to see you hungover." He said dismissively, leaning back on his chair. Celeste bristled, but was quick to control the annoyance that flared up at his words.

"Give me a week to think of a better plan than this, Erwin. That's all I ask." Celeste replied, not cowed by her former commander's scrutinizing gaze. Finally, Erwin's dark expression broke just long enough for a smirk to tug at his lips. "Fine. Find a better plan than this, and I will consider changing my mind. But the number one goal is killing the titans, not minimalizing casualties, and you will be hard-pressed to think of a better solution."

"Understood." Celeste replied curtly, not offering so much as a goodbye as she stormed out of the office.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Celeste painted with a ferocity she didn't know was in her, practically attacking the canvas with a wide array of bright colors. She was making a happy scene of a grassy meadow near a small brook, wildflowers springing to life in the great green fields.

Celeste was confident that, if she had been watched, that her observer would think she was painting a particularly grisly titan attack.

"Come on, Celeste." She muttered to herself, adding a few violent brushstrokes of a vivid crimson. "There has to be another way."

For the last few days, she had desperately searched for an alternative course to Erwin's plan. All she discovered was just how flat and safe the landscape of Humanity's land was. There was no tall cliffs to speak of, and there was no place barren enough foliage-wise to risk a bonfire for the titans.

Deciding that she needed a break, Celeste put away her brushes and palate carefully and went to the bathroom to wash the paint from her hands.

"Perhaps we could dig a large pit, and bury the titans alive? No, they might be able to dig themselves out- oh!"

Celeste's musings were interrupted when her wedding ring slide off her finger, set loose by the hot water and soap. She just barely caught it in time, and breathed a sigh of relief when she placed it and her engagement ring on the sink's counter.

After she was done, Celeste grabbed them carefully and started to return them to their finger. However, a strange glimmer inside the plain gold band that Levi gave her caught Celeste's attention..

"Is that _writing_?" She asked in wonderment, holding the ring back up to the sunlight. Sure enough, there was a short message inscribed in careful calligraphy on the inside of the ring.

 _My love is eternal-L_

Celeste's heart seized up, and she slide the ring back on her finger shakily. "My love is eternal…" She said, a strange sensation coursing through her.

And all of a sudden, it clicked.

She remembered. She remembered it _all._

OOOOOOOOOOO

 _Levi was staring down at her, and despite the haze of alcohol Celeste could sense the intense feeling behind his shining gray eyes. A small smile tugged at his lips, and she had to restrain herself from cooing at just how adorable he was when he was this happy._

 _"I love you, dove." His voice was hardly above a whisper, but it still made Celeste's heart beat just a little faster. The part of her that said Levi was dangerous was long gone, and any anger she held towards him had dissipated along with her sobriety. All she knew right now was that she was in the arms of a man she loved._

 _"Say it again, my love." She asked, splaying a hand across his bare chest as she snuggled closer to him. Levi's grip on her tightened as he brushed a few hairs out of her face, the smile increasing as he grabbed her hand and pressed his lips to her hand._

 _"My love is eternal." Levi said, trailing kisses down her wrist. "I want to be with you forever, Celeste. I want you by my side, always. You are my reason for living."_

 _Celeste's heart sang at his confession, and she reached up to trace her hands against his cheek. "I love you too, Levi. I want you, and no one else." She replied, and without another word Levi was on top of her once more. They were both already naked, and Levi now touched her body with a familiarity. He kissed her passionately, and Celeste was already moaning for him when the man paused suddenly._

 _"Levi?" She asked, confusion crossing her features as he suddenly drew away from her and slide out of the bed. He slipped his shirt and boxers on with haste, tucking a pistol into his waistband before grabbing the dual swords from his 3DMG._

 _"Stay there, Celeste-" He started, just as the door opened._

 _In stepped Erwin, his calm expression not hiding the dangerous look underneath. "Levi. I was hoping I could find you here." He said, closing the door behind him sharply. Levi's eyes narrowed, and he held up his swords threateningly._

 _"What do you want, Erwin?" Levi asked, not bothering to mask the threat in his words. He held the sword higher, not missing the very familiar position from the night before._

 _"I want subordinates who follow orders, Captain Ackerman." Erwin replied, stepping closer to Levi without any fear of the dangerous weapons the younger man held. "I thought I told you that you weren't to be alone with Celeste overnight? She's_ _ **my**_ _wife, remember."_

 _Celeste could see the anger and tension rising in Levi, who took a step closer to Erwin. "She's not_ **your** _anything, Smith." He said, his grip tightening on the dual swords. Erwin noticed this and snorted, side-stepping to his left in order to pick up a candle stick._

 _"Commander Smith to you, Levi." Erwin corrected, his words harsh as he took another step left that Levi quickly mirrored. "What're you planning to do with those things, Levi? Kill me and make a run for it with Celeste?" He asked skeptically, before snuffing out the flame with his finger._

 _Levi stepped over as well, his silhouette illuminated by the open window behind him._

 _"I haven't decided yet." He admitted, although the cold conviction of his eyes said otherwise. "But I have decided it isn't safe for Celeste to be around you alone anymore. Perhaps I_ _ **will**_ _kill you, given that most of the guards are either asleep or intoxicated from the party. It wouldn't be that hard, escaping with her."_

 _"Kill me, and there will be someone else to take my place." Erwin promised, taking another step to the side that Levi quickly mirrored. "Even if you managed to escape with Celeste, you would be on the run from nearly all of Humanity. There would be nowhere safe for you to hide, not with the Titans still around. As capable a soldier as you are, Levi, not even you can pull food and supplies out of thin air."_

 _"I'll make it work." The gun lowered just a hair, and Levi looked at his commander with renewed interest. "Unless you have any better solutions, Erwin."_

 _"I do have a solution, Levi." Erwin said, moving his hands up as though to appease the younger man. "You don't want me near Celeste, I understand that. You love her, and want her for yourself."_

 _Levi nodded, and Erwin could see the madness slowly started to drain from him. "Yeah?" Levi drawled, looking at his commander critically. "So what's your answer?"_

 _Erwin dropped his hands, the emotionless mask he wore quickly dropping. "The answer is that I don't care about what you want."_

 _Before Levi could so much as blink, a loud blast echoed in the room as the window shattered open. A sharp pain dug into Levi's left shoulder, causing him to drop his weapons out of reflex._

 _Celeste, who had been in a hazed shock through the duration of the conversation, turned towards the source of the noise in panic._

 _Her wide blue eyes connected with the dark gray of a familiar figure._

 _"Mikasa?" She gasped, but the soldier quickly looked away._

 _"Good shot, cadet." Erwin noted, nodding at the figure who stood outside the window. "Continue on."_

 _Before Celeste could run to Levi's side, she felt a strong hand hold a coppery-smelling cloth to her mouth and nose. She tried pushing away Mikasa fruitlessly, her limbs already uncoordinated due to the alcohol still in her system._

 _The last thing she was aware of was the sound of Levi shouting her name._

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Pain. _Constant_ pain, hunger, and fear- that was all Levi had known the last week and a half. His legs and arms were shackled tightly to the wall of the dark cell, and it was only by the light of a small window that he could tell the time at all.

The only way Levi could escape the sheer agony of his bruised ribs, broken bones, body back, and a thousand other injuries was when he passed out.

Then, of course, he was attacked by memories of that night. One that was so perfect, if only for a few fleeting moments, before turning into something Levi was sure he would never forget.

OOOOOOOOOOO

 _"I knew you were a mad dog, Levi, but I always thought you were smart enough to keep from biting your master." Erwin said, his voice condescending as he crouched beside the fallen man. "Did you really think I would allow you to threaten me again? I'm almost offended."_

 _"I'll kill you, Erwin." Levi hissed, his eyes fighting to stay open. Whatever Mikasa had shot him with was laced with something, and Levi had fallen to the ground only seconds after being hit._

 _Erwin smirked, pulling Levi up by the hair and turning him towards the unconscious woman in the bed._

 _"No you won't. From now on, you'll be a good little soldier. You'll go where I tell you to go, and do what I tell you to do. Because I'll keep Celeste with me at all times, now." Erwin's soft voice did nothing to mask the threat in his voice._

 _"I lied earlier, Levi." Erwin noted darkly, his eyes fixing on Celeste intently. "When I said I wasn't attracted to her. And she's not exactly in a position to fight back, now is she?" Erwin glanced back at Levi, a smirk pulling at his lips._

 _"Don't you_ _ **fucking**_ _dare-"_

 _"Do you really think you can stop me?" Erwin asked, throwing Levi back down once more. The older man stepped over his struggling subordinate, walking purposefully towards the bed._

 _"Celeste! Get away from him, Celeste, don't let him touch you!" Levi shouted from his spot on the floor, shakily pulling himself up. Celeste's eyes remained closed, the sleeping girl unaware of the threatening man drawing ever closer._

 _Crouching down beside her, Erwin grabbed her chin and kissed her aggressively. His hands touched her in places that belonged only to Levi, and the younger man was torn apart as he watched them helplessly._

 _After what felt like an eternity to Levi, Erwin let go of Celeste in favor of knocking on the wall. In seconds, the two guards he had stationed outside the royal chambers came in._

 _"Apprehend that man, and take him to the cells. This time, shackle him down so he can't move."_

 _The soldiers nodded obediently, each one grabbing one of Levi's shoulders and hauling him up._

 _"Erwin, please- Do whatever you want to me, just don't touch her." Levi begged, his vision starting to fade as he stared at his commander. In response, Erwin rested his hand on Celeste's side._

 _"Celeste's my wife, Levi, and I've missed her sweet company so much." He said, his tone mocking as he rested a hand against Celeste's side. "Tonight I will have her, Levi. And any time you so much as think of , I'll have her again. Perhaps I'll even beat her, and make you watch."_

 _Levi's eyes widened, an unfathomable mix of pain and fury running through him._

 _"Commander, please." He begged, his hand reaching out towards them fruitlessly just as the door was closed. "Celeste!" He cried out, wishing more than anything that the weight in his limbs would go away so he could go in there and kill the man who dared to touch his dove._

 _Against his will, the prickle of tears started to sting at the corner of his eyes._

 _"Celeste, I promise I'll save you!" He screamed, his chest shuddering from barely-contained sobs._

 _"CELESTE!"_

 _Before Levi could speak anything more, the guard to his right knocked him out cold._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Worry about Celeste consumed Levi's thoughts, even when he was being beaten himself. Regret at not being able to protect her haunted his being, the crushing guilt almost too much to bear.

As of yet, Levi had only been visited by Erwin once. The man wanted Levi to give him intel on the the anger burning in his stomach whenever he saw Erwin's smug face, Levi obeyed him. Celeste's safety was more important than revenge.(Not that Levi would have stood a chance against Erwin, being both shackled and half-starved. It still gave him comfort, however, thinking of Erwin bleeding on the floor.)

Erwin didn't seem content with leaving Levi nearly shattered with shame. No, the older man's games dug even deeper, as he found the only man capable of attempting to crush Levi's spirit and then assigned him to be his personal torturer.

"How are you this morning, brat? Not well, I should think."

The sinister words of Kenny Ackerman barely registered in Levi's ears, but the younger man forced himself to meet the eyes of his uncle. Kenny insisted upon it, and the last thing Levi wanted to do that morning was to give him any incentive to be extra cruel.

Kenny walked leisurely over to his nephew, twirling the knife in his hand as he got closer. A sick smile adorned his face as he pressed the tip of the sharp blade against Levi's bare chest, enjoying the flash of pain that flared in Levi's dull gray eyes.

"I'm so happy our new _King_ called me in for this, you little runt." Kenny said softly, drawing the knife downward. "I was so close to nabbing Eren for myself, you know. If your bitch hadn't tipped you off about the true nature of the Reiss family, I would have been the Founding Titan by now." A slow trickle of blood ran down Levi's chest, but the stoic man concealed his distress well.

"Catching Jaeger wouldn't have done you any good, Kenny." Levi replied sharply, his eyes narrowed in hatred for the man in front of him. "Only the Reiss family can control the power."

The knife dug a little deeper. "I know, I know. So I'll have to gain power another way, I suppose." Kenny intoned, before finally drawing away from Levi to walk towards the window. "Not until I'm finished with you, of course. Erwin ordered me not to kill you, but the man should know that I don't follow orders unless they suite me. And I think I want to kill you, brat. Not immediately, of course- we've had so much fun these last few days, I wouldn't want to end it prematurely."

Kenny's lips twisted up in a dark smile as he leaned closer to the window, his eyes spotting a small figure walking across the path beneath the tower.

"What is that I see?" He exclaimed, watching as the figure glanced around the castle grounds. "I think your woman is looking for you, nephew." The older man whirled around, sick excitement on his face as he returned to Levi's side.

"We'll have to make sure you shout loud enough for her to hear!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Has it really been a month, Levi?"

Kenny's loud voice echoed in the cell, but the man who was huddled in the corner didn't so much as glance up. The older man frowned, annoyance crossing his features as he watched Levi.

"Come on, Levi, I know you aren't feeling that bad. Erwin's been having you lead training again, hasn't he?"

Levi didn't respond, staring vacantly at the stone walls of the cell. It was true, Levi had been out with the other cadets these last two weeks. It was excruciating, pretending that everything was _normal_. Even worse was when Levi was forced to walk back to his cell on his own, willingly having himself locked up in order to keep Erwin from hurting Celeste for his disobedience.

The physical torture had been lessened- Erwin needed him in top form for the big mission, according to Kenny- but his uncle had more than a few creative ways to put Levi in a world of agony without causing him too much noticeable damage.

"Hey, brat, you should be grateful I let you live this long. The least you could do is keep me entertained." Kenny said, and Levi finally turned to face him. "What do you want?" Levi finally asked, weary of his uncle's dangerous aurora.

Kenny shrugged, crouching down beside Levi. "I want some of your spirit to return. It's no fun, hitting a broken man." His dark eyes flashed, an idea forming.

"Say, what if I let you see Celeste? She walks by this tower every day, glancing around for something that Erwin and I have yet to discover. What do you say, would that make you well enough for me to enjoy my time with you again?"

Before Levi could respond, Kenny had already unfastened the shackles and was pulling him towards the window.

"Look, she's coming this way now!" Kenny exclaimed, shoving Levi's face against the glass. Ignoring his discomfort, Levi searched the grounds desperately.

Sure enough, there she was.

His dove wore a blue dress as she walked in the thin pathway at the tower's base, her movements slow as she looked around carefully. Her long hair was loose, and shone brightly in the morning sun. Levi felt his heart stop as her eyes drifted higher, part of him hoping that she somehow knew he was here. For a moment, the soldier thought she was looking straight at him.

In a moment, though, she started to walk back again. Levi's heart dropped, and he wished he could call out to her and make her stay just a few minutes longer.

Simply seeing Celeste, every _bit_ as beautiful as the sunrise blossoming on the horizon behind her, was enough to make Levi feel as though all of the pain in his body was gone. He watched her, memorizing her figure once more, memories of the time they spent together enrapturing him in a fleeting moment of happiness…

Levi's eyes narrowed, and by his own volition he pressed closer to the glass window. Something was different about her, he could tell.

Something about her body language seemed…off. She walked differently, and Levi watched as she rested a hand against her stomach unconsciously as she saw a bird fly by.

It took Levi less than a moment to understand.

His sweet dove was with child.


	13. Chapter 13

I bet you guys weren't expecting me to update so soon! I didn't think I would either, but seeing everyone's encouraging comments and the amazing fanart by Annindofu really got me pumped to continue!

Annindofu did two amazing drawings of Celeste, you should really check them out! Just remove the exclamation points, and you'll see the first one (and the second one is in the same place!)

h!t!t!p!:!/!/!i2!7!1!.!p!h!o!t!o!b!u!c!k!e!t!.!c!o!m!/!a!l!b!u!m!s!/!j!j!1!3!8!/!S!a!t!a!n!_!M!o!r!r!o!c!/!1!9!1!8!1!6!9!9!_!1!0!2!1!3!2!8!0!3!4!4!0!2!8!3!7!7!_!1!8!9!6!6!6!1!3!8!_!o!_!1!.!j!p!g

As always, I really appreciate you guys! Hope you enjoy the chapter~

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Celeste smiled cheerfully as she wove through the busy court, stopping to make small talk with all the lords and ladies who had gathered there. Small pleasantries, she had discovered, went a long way in earning their affection.

Flowing blue fabric billowed out behind her as she walked among them, the rich cobalt cloth hanging loosely on her frame. She had started a new fashion trend, apparently- Anna had told her that the ladies of the court had almost entirely stopped with the impossibly-tight bodices and heavy petticoats in favor of the more casual design their queen preferred.

"Celeste!" A delicately soft voice drew Celeste's attention to her side, and she turned in surprise at being addressed so informally (Not that she minded- in fact, it was a welcome relief to hear someone other than Erwin say her name).

"Lady Sharle, it's nice to see you." Celeste replied, turning to the young girl. Her brother, still dressed in his Military Police uniform, cringed at Sharle's behavior.

"I apologize on my sister's behalf, my Queen. She is still learning the rules of court." Xavi said, his hand tightening on his sister's arm. Celeste nodded graciously, letting out a light giggle as she rested her hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "I'm still learning too, Lord Inocencio. Besides, Sharle can call me what she likes. I've been thinking of making her a lady in waiting, if it pleases your family."

The greedy flash in the soldier's eyes was all the answer Celeste needed. She had known all along that Sharle's brother had sent her to court in order to curry favor with the new royal family. Celeste was more than happy to oblige- she needed all the allies she could gave.

For the last month and a half, she had been rallying support from both the nobility and the military. The former was much easier, as Erwin rarely made appearances in court, but the military was firmly on the king's side. Celeste was starting to wear it down, however, and she knew with time that the Military Police could be divided between them.

That was Erwin's flaw- he didn't have the patience or time for court the way she did. Erwin only targeted the most powerful officers or nobility when he was politicking. He didn't see the importance of the lesser noble class, or of any soldier below the rank of captain. Celeste was determined that this would be her ace card.

For the last month, Celeste had known that Levi was locked in the top of the North Tower. Even now her heart ached at the thought of what was being done to him, and a part of her worried that the Levi that came out would not be the same one who came in. Rumor had it that Kenny Ackerman was the one in charge of his wellbeing, to which Celeste understood meant that she would be lucky to rescue Levi in one piece.

Celeste shook her head, not letting her mind dwell on that for too long. She _was_ going to save Levi, no matter what. He just had to hold on for another day.

"You Majesty?" The low whisper of a certain blonde cadet caught Celeste's attention as soon as she took her leave from the throne room, and she turned to see Armin. The fake smile she had plastered on her face had melted in an instant, replaced by a serious look.

"Armin. Is everything set?" Celeste asked, motioning for him to walk beside her down the dark hallway. The boy- he reminded her so much of Erwin, if Erwin had a heart- nodded, the nervous look on his face never leaving as he glanced around.

"Eren is set to go whenever you are, Your Majesty." He replied, and Celeste gave him a reassuring smile. "Good. Everything is going to be okay, Armin. I promise that we'll get out of this safely." She said, before turning serious once more.

"And you're sure the roof will be weak enough?" She asked, and Armin nodded once more. "I'm sure. It'l collapse on impact."

Celeste gave the younger boy a grateful look. "Thanks. Everything will be better soon, you'll see."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As soon as Celeste closed her door behind her, she immediately dropped the calm façade and collapsed on the couch. She curled into a ball, completely unconcerned with how she might be wrinkling her dress, and tried to fight down the nausea she felt.

"My Queen, are you feeling alright?"

"Leave me for the rest of the afternoon, Anna." Celeste interjected, not even opening an eye to glance at her maid. Anna didn't seem to get the hint, however, and soon Celeste felt her place a hand to her forehead.

"I don't think you have a fever." The genuine worry in Anna's voice was the only thing that kept Celeste from snapping at her. Gritting her teeth, more so to fight down the cold sweats she was getting than out of frustration, Celeste opened her eyes and gave Anna what she hoped was a normal smile.

"I'm fine, Anna, just a little sick from the garlic at dinner last night." She got out, tremors starting to wrack her body. She almost groaned when she say the indesisive look on her maids face- _what happened to the timid girl who obeyed my every command?-_ and was quick to speak again before Anna could question her further.

" _Please_ leave. Think of it as a free day."

Anna, although still unsure, gave Celeste a deep curtsey. "As you wish, Queen Celeste."

Before her maid had even closed the door behind her, Celeste had already rushed to the bathroom.

"Of course today had to be the cooking demonstration." She grumbled, wiping the sweat from her brow clumsily as she gripped the sink. "What was point? Those people won't ever make their own meals."

Just the thought of the smell- They had been cooking _fish_ , of all Wall-dammed things- was enough to make her lose the resolve to fight down the nausea.

After a few minutes of pain, and taking hasty sips of water to calm the burning sensation in her throat, Celeste allowed herself to sink down onto the cold tile. Resting a hand against her stomach, she stared up at the ceiling with tired resignation.

"You aren't going to make this easy on me, huh?" She said softly, already weary from the baby growing inside her.

Nothing shocked Celeste more than when she finally realized the predicament she was in. An offhanded comment from Anna about one of her usual handmaidens being absent due to her daughter having an extremely severe period had made her realize just how late her own was. Not even two days later, Celeste struggled to keep breakfast down. Morning sickness was one of the few things Celeste remembered about when her mother was pregnant with Historia, and it seemed that she had the same curse as well.

 _Pregnant._ The word still foreign to Celeste, who had scarcely begun to realize she had Levi's child inside her. The medical side of Celeste told her the baby was hardly larger than a grain of rice at this point- she hadn't even begun showing. Even still, she had a new awareness of the life inside her that she simply hadn't before.

Celeste wanted to be happy about it, at some level, but whenever she thought about her state she became scared. Scared that Erwin would find out, and do something horrid.

A thousand possibilities ran threw her mind- Spike her drink with something to induce a miscarriage, perhaps. Or publically claim the baby as illegitimate and have her imprisoned.

 _No, that's not going to happen._

Celeste tried to reassure herself. Levi was going to be out soon, and he would be there to help her. She wouldn't be alone in this.

He loved her, and had expressed his own desires for a family with her. Celeste was confident he would find a way to make this work, and would be able to bring her all the peanut butter she could ever want.

 _Peanut butter… So salty, so savory- I could probably eat a whole jar. In fact, I could probably eat TWO…_

"Get a hold of yourself!" Celeste muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose. Now was _not_ the time to crave food.

Slowly rising to her feet, Celeste gazed at herself in the mirror before splashing some cool water on her face. Too her relief, she didn't look nearly as tired as she felt. The one upside of being with child was having nicer hair and clearer skin.

Celeste reached for the bathroom door, yawning as she opened it and walked in the main chamber. Perhaps she could get a nap, there was still many hours until she was to meet with Armin-

"Celeste, I've been meaning to speak with you."

Celeste practically jumped out of her skin, whipping around to face Erwin. The king was sitting in one of the armchairs with a few papers in his hands, his eyebrows raised at her reaction but was otherwise calm.

"You could have said something," Celeste said irritably, her hands her hips as she stared at him.

Erwin shrugged, entirely unapologetic. "I _did_ say something. Besides, you should be more aware of your surroundings."

Celeste pursed her lips, choosing not to respond. This kind of interaction was common between them- They bickered like an old married couple, but with none of the underlying affection to soften the sting of the words. Both Celeste and Erwin were well aware that the other only held feelings of contempt for the other, and usually the light insults was the best way they could each cope with the annoyance they felt.

"I suppose I can't be too harsh on you. I was told that you were not feeling well lately." Erwin replied, and Celeste gave him an inquisitive look.

"Who told you?"

Erwin's eyebrows raised once more, as though to ask why she thought he would really answer that. Celeste scoffed, her arms crossing over her chest.

"You know I'll find out eventually." She shot back, but Erwin did not seem concerned.

"You've also been putting on weight lately. You might want to cut back on the carbs, it wouldn't do to have a fat queen."

"Fine, Erwin, I'll cut back on the carbs! I'll take all the carbs I see and shove them straight up your ass!" Celeste snarled, and Erwin's eyes widened in surprise at her less-than-composed reaction.

"What's your problem, Celeste? Does this have something to do with your hormones-?"

"If you value your life, Erwin, _don't_ finish that sentence." Celeste's voice was dark, her blue eyes narrow as she glared at him. Erwin blinked, surprise still lingering on his features as he cleared his throat to continue.

"Fine. Straight to the point, then." Erwin stood, and held the bundle of papers over to her. Celeste snatched them a little harsher than she needed to, and glanced down to read it's contents.

"You want me to be a patron for an orphanage?" She asked, confusion of her own soon knitting her brow. "It seems so… unlike you, Erwin."

"Do you refuse?"

Celeste shook her head, examining the contents of the paper more closely. "No, of course not. Unlike you, I still feel compassion towards other human beings." She said offhandedly, pretending not to notice Erwin's eye twitch. "And I'm actually being allotted funds to send them?"

"Yes." Erwin said, standing to leave the room. Celeste watched him go cautiously, uncertain why Erwin would actually approve sending money to a charity. The man retained a lot of the stinginess he had while Commander of the Survey Corps, and it was completely out of character for him

Sighing, Celeste arranged the papers neatly and placed them on the coffee table before returning to the bed. After snuggling up under the covers- it was November already, and winter had turned the palace rather frigid- she sighed and tried to relax her mind.

Tonight. She would make everything better, for herself and for her little one.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I think I might kill you today, brat."

The words barely registered in Levi's ears, the younger man floating in and out of consciousness. He was hanging by his wrists, blood pouring out of the many scratches and lacerations that covered his body.

Kenny Ackerman had been like a man possessed that morning- something unknown pushing him past any restraint he had when dealing with his nephew.

"You wouldn't," Levi responded, his words soft and slurred as he glanced at Kenny with half lidded eyes. "Against _orders_."

Kenny's eye twitched as a mad smile pulled at his lips, and the older man grabbed a knife off of the table. Holding that against Levi's throat in one hand and ruffling Levi's hair with the other, Kenny looked at his nephew with a strange array of affection, regret, and mad joy in his gray eyes.

"Send dear Kuchel my regards-"

The noise of the cell door flinging open surprised both of them, and Kenny lowered the knife to see who had so carelessly interrupted.

"Kenny Ackerman. I've heard a lot about you."

The grin on Kenny's face only grew as he saw Celeste walk in, Armin soon to follow. He spun on his heels, Levi completely forgotten.

"Little Celeste Reiss. I remember you when you were much younger, your poor thing. Darling Historia had just been born." He said, tossing the knife on the floor haphazardly as he approached her.

"I don't remember you." Celeste stared at him impassively, her head high as she played the part of regal queen. "But from what I have heard, I don't suppose I want to. Murder, thievery, attempted kidnapping- It is my understanding that you have lost all your morals in a quest for power."

"I don't deny it." He winked at her, coming closer. Armin started to unsheathe his sword, his hands trembling as Kenny fixed him with a curious stare.

"What, did you bring this little brat to kill me?" He snorted, looking Armin up and down as the blonde boy turned red.

"No, Armin is just acting as my guard." Celeste said, wavering her hand dismissively. "All I want, Kenny Ackerman, is to make a trade."

This spiked the older man's attentions, and he turned back to Celeste curiously. "What do you propose, girl?"

"It is my understanding that you wanted the powers of the Founding Titan for yourself, before you found out that it can only be controlled by a Reiss."

If Kenny was surprised at how well she knew of his goals, he did not show it. "And? Last I checked, I had no Reiss blood myself."

"But I do." Celeste opened up the satchel she had resting on her hip, and pulled out a thin vial of blood. "I'm type O blood, as it happens." She said offhandedly, her gaze rising to evaluate the look on Kenny's face. "Historia and Father aren't, however. If I remember correctly, they would be type B. Which is unfortunate for you, as type A blood runs in the Ackerman family."

"Reiss blood…" He trailed off, a light flashing in his dark gray eyes as he realized what she was implying. He clasped his hands together, excitement on his face as he thought of the possibilities. "You brilliant girl! All I need is the Reiss blood to activate the Founding Titan's powers!" He looked almost ready to dance around the room, and so Celeste decided it was time to interject. "And _you_ can give it to me!"

"All I want in return is Levi." She said, causing Kenny to pause. He looked at his nephew and back at her, laughing abrasively.

"So you _are_ in love with this brat, then?" He questioned, a comically skeptical look on his face as he slapped Levi on the back. "Here I was, thinking he was the one crazy about you." Kenny grabbed Levi by the hair, turning the man to face him. "Do you hear that, boy? You've got the little queen so desperate that she would trade all the power in the world for a little nobody like you-"

"Leave him alone." Celeste snapped, and Kenny laughs at the angry look on her face. "It's a little late for that, Reiss."

"Get him down _now_ , if you want out trade to stand." Celeste ordered, her eyes finally meeting Levi's own. Her heart clenched at the haze of pain she saw swimming in them, and when Kenny reluctantly unhooked his arms she was by his side in an instant.

"Celeste, don't do this." Levi coughed out, leaning against her heavily as she drew him to his feet. Celeste, who was trying to remain calm in the face of just how bad Levi's condition was, turned to Kenny one last time.

"You'll need more than this vial if you want to possess the full power of the Founding Titan. Meet me in the throne room at midnight if you want the rest. From there, you have a week or so to find a way a way to get the Founding Titan's power from Eren on your own."

"Fine, fine." Kenny said, before grabbing a pistol from the table and aiming it at her. The maniacal excitement in his eyes were gone, replaced by what Celeste could only describe as killing intent.

"Unless, of course, I just kill you now and collect all the blood I could ever need. You must be truly stupid, if you thought I would fall for whatever trap you had waiting for me in the throne room."

Kenny took a step closer, and Levi pulled whatever strength he had left to stand on his own and push Celeste behind him.

"Run, Celeste, I'll hold him off." Levi urged her, facing his uncle with a deadly look flashing in his eyes. Celeste placed a hand on his shoulder, not moving.

"I won't leave you alone, not anymore." She whispered, watching as a hint of panic crept into his eyes. "You have to, dove." His voice was low, and she could feel him shudder as Kenny cocked his gun. "You have another life to protect besides your own."

 _How did Levi know- No, now isn't the time._

"I am your queen and I order you to stand down! What you're doing is treason!"

Celeste called loudly, her voice shaking. Kenny laughed in response, lowering the gun for a moment as he bent over with laughter.

"Get her out of here, Arlet." Levi snarled at Armin, who had been frozen in the corner. At hearing his name, Armin's attention immediately snapped to Levi.

"I-I can't, Captain." He responded, shaking as he watched the frustration and fury in Levi's eyes. "I wasn't asking. Get Celeste out now-"

"That's adorable, little queen!" Kenny finally interjected, righting himself again. "You think I take orders from you? You should know by now that I would rather see you bleeding out on the floor before doing whatever you _command_ me to do. I will be the most powerful man in the world! I've already killed at least a hundred of those Military Police brats in my day, and I think I'll finish them all off in the next few weeks! In fact, I think that when I'm done killing you I'll go slit Erwin's throat! Then I'll find that little brat Jaeger and make a meal out of him."

"Oh no, _please_ don't hurt me and my dear guard Levi!" Celeste replied dramatically, gasping in mock horror. Kenny, who had been confident, looked suddenly confused.

"What are you talking about-?"

"Get him!" The command echoed in the chamber, and Kenny's eyes darted around the seemingly empty room. His pistol was waving around the room wildly, the older man's gaze frantic as he searched the corners of the room.

In a split second, the left corner of the roof caved in with a splitting sound. A dozen soldiers came streaming in, each with a gun poised at Kenny. A handful more came rushing in through the open cell door, quickly shielding Celeste and Levi as Kenny fired his weapon at them in a last-ditch effort to escape.

All too soon, the older man had his back pressed against the glass window with dozens of guns pointed at him. He met Celeste's eyes, a crazed look on his face.

"Call them off, you crazy bitch, or I'll tell the all your secret!" Kenny shouted, ignoring the shouts of the guards for him to raise his hands. "I'll tell them about your little affair-"

"I command you to shoot this man!" Celeste ordered, a cold fury burning in her blue eyes as she gazed at him. "You all heard him threaten my life, and the life of the king! He's a traitor, and I want his head!"

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Their commanding officer, Xavi, made a motion with his seemed all to eager to please his Queen, given his sister's new position as a lady in waiting.

"SHE'S SCREWING-"

"FIRE!"

Anything else Kenny might have said was cut off by loud gunshots, the sound excruciating loud as it echoed in the small cell.

After the fog of the smoke cleared, Celeste saw what remained of Kenny's body. A grim smile pulled at her lips, and she turned to Levi.

" _You're safe now, I promise_." She said, neither of them able to hear her speak above the loud ringing in their ears. She could tell he understood, however, as he allowed her to guide him down the steps.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Levi? Are you awake?"

The soft words of Celeste was enough for Levi to force his eyes open, and he looked up at her from his spot on the couch. His injuries hurt terribly, but Celeste had cleaned and stitched them up herself only hours earlier. In complete honesty, he had been unconscious for most of it. She was sitting beside Levi on the couch, and he sense the worry coursing through her as stared down at him.

"Darling," He murmured, reaching up to tug on one of her loose curls. "Don't ever do something so risky again. Kenny could have killed you."

"He would have killed you." She replied, and Levi could see the guilt practically consume her. "And it's my fault you were there for so long. If we didn't do what we did that night, then Erwin would have never-"

"Don't regret it, dove, because I never have." Levi cut her off gently, attempting to pull himself into a sitting position. He released her hair in favor of grabbing her hand. "Erwin was angry at me for threatening him the night earlier, and would have done the same thing regardless of what we did." He kissed the ring on her finger, his gaze raising to her stomach as a soft smile broke his stoic features.

"And to think you're with child, too." He said, his smile wavering as his grip on her hand tightened. "I don't care if it's Erwin's baby, dove. I'll love it regardless, I promise."

Celeste's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "What are you talking about, Levi? You're the only man I ever slept with, of course it's yours." A hint of annoyance crossed her blue eyes, and she flicked his nose. "You think I would actually go for Erwin? He's _40_ , and besides- I love you."

Levi's hands shook, and he pulled Celeste into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry, Celeste." He said, his head buried in her hair as she carefully returned his hug.

"About what?" She asked, concerned at his behavior. "And you need to be careful of your stitches, Levi, I don't want the ripping open-"

"After Mikasa knocked you unconscious… After he shot me, he told me that he was going to teach me a lesson by…"

"It didn't happen, Levi." Celeste interjected, pulling back from Levi to look him in the eye. Her gaze was calm and steady as she spoke again, confident in what she was saying. "He's just as repulsed by me as I am of him. He would never go that far, I promise. Erwin was trying to hurt you, and blew a lot of hot air."

Levi's gray eyes watched her features intensely, before his smile returned in full force.

"That's… that's such a relief." He sighed, and Celeste could practically see the shame he had been carrying for so long melt away. He leaned forward and rested his head against her stomach, ignoring Celeste's reprimands about being cautious with his stitches.

"I think I can feel her kicking already," Levi said, and Celeste giggled at his odd behavior. She stroked his hair gently, a happiness she hadn't felt in a long time rising inside her. " _He's_ still tiny, love. We've got a few months before that."

Levi glanced up at her, an eyebrow raised. "Him? How do you know?"

"It has to be a boy, given how much trouble the little guy is giving me." Celeste said sheepishly, memories of how sick she had felt only that morning coming to mind. "Let's just say that cooking in front of me isn't an option right now."

Levi made a sympathetic noise, pulling away from her in order to meet her eyes. Their faces were close, and Celeste could feel the magnetism between them once more.

"I'm here now, Celeste, and I swear that I'll help you through this the best I can." He said, and to his surprise Celeste started tearing up.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked, confused and flustered at her sudden switch in emotions. Celeste shook her head, placing a hand against his chest as she struggled to control herself. "No, nothing like that. You said exactly what I wanted to hear," She said, wiping her tears away. Levi grabbed her hands, concern at her behavior. "I know it was hard, trying to hide it from everyone, but you can rely on me now-"

"Stop being so nice, Levi, I can't handle it right now." Celeste sniffled, rubbing her eyes against her sleeve. "Hormones fluctuations are a serious problem, just the other day I started _bawling_ when I saw a baby ducks in the palace pond."

Levi laughed softly, kissing her hands as he stared at her. "I wish I could have seen that." Celeste rolled her eyes, but a smile of her own tugged at her lips. "Don't worry, I have a feeling you will."

Her expression turned serious, and she gazed at him intently. "Levi, when you were gone… Well, I realized a few things. The most important of which is that I want to be with you, no matter what. What's in the past is just that- in the past. If you can forgive me for what I've done… Well, I can forgive you."

Levi answered her by pressing his lips against her own, and Celeste wrapped her arms around his neck happily. He was gentle and sweet, everything she so desperately needed after so long on her own-

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Erwin's angry voice echoed across the room, and reluctantly Celeste pulled away to turn to the king.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to show up," Celeste commented casually, turning to Erwin with a confident spark in her eyes. "What, are you made that I killed Kenny? I was well within my right, you know, he _did_ try to kill me."

Erwin's eyes were stormy as he strode closer to her, and any other day Celeste might have been intimidated. "You have no idea what you've done-"

"I had a man killed, what's there to understand?" Celeste sniffed, crossing her legs as she laid back on the couch. "A dangerous man, well known for his murder of other Military Police, and universally despised. More than one person thanked me for finally putting him down."

"How did you even get so many guards to show up to your stupid scheme with Kenny?" Erwin asked, although Celeste felt obliged to answer.

"The military exercise below the North tower was this morning, remember? I didn't order any of them to tail me, the simply heard the commotion. Although I have been steadily removing the soundproofing on the tower, and may have added a few pipes to carry the sound. That would just be speculation, however." Her lips pulled up even more when she noticed how angry Erwin was. "The end result is the same, Erwin. Kenny is dead."

"He was under my authority, not yours!" Erwin snapped. "I could have you charged with _murder_!"

"Try it, Erwin, and I'll make an even bigger fool out of you." Celeste shot back, standing herself. She wasn't intimidated by the way he towered over her anymore, and they both knew that she had enough influence in court to put up a fighting chance against his allegations.

"Fine. Then perhaps I'll simply have you charged with adultery," Erwin said, his eyes narrowing as he looked at her. Celeste snorted, rolling her eyes. "I could never do such a thing, _dear husband,_ the entire court and palace staff knows just how much I _adore_ you."

"The baby you're caring says otherwise." Erwin shot back, the shock that flew to Celeste's features saying otherwise. "I could have you thrown into the darkest prison we have and throw away the key if news of your bastard child gets around."

"You can't prove anything. You supposedly slept with me, remember? It would be your word against mine!"

"Then we'll just wait until the damn thing is born, and I'll have it thrown off the highest tower in the castle if it resembles your _lover_!"

Levi, who had been silent up to that point, decided to make his presence known. "Oi, Erwin." He said, his aurora alone enough to send chills down a lesser man's spine. "I wonder who the Survey Corps would follow, between us two?" He asked, his head tilting as his gray eyes stared down the older man intently. "Because I don't know if it would be you, after news of my imprisonment gets around."

"You were never officially imprisoned, Levi. The cadets all saw you at training-"

"Those brats are smarter than they let on, Erwin. Besides, one of them was there today when Kenny was shot. Before long, they'll all know the truth." Levi stood, the dangerous glint in his eyes making him appear much taller than he really was.

"I won't tell you that I'll kill you if you kill my baby, Erwin, because you'll be dead before you even have the chance to think of it again." Levi said, his voice low.

"Do you really think you could win a battle of politics against me, Levi?" Erwin snorted, looking at the younger man skeptically. Levi, however, never looked more confident. "If that's what it takes, Erwin." He said, and he wrapped an arm around Celeste's waist possessively.

"I'm usually not one to get caught up in revenge, Erwin, but I won't let you get away unscathed."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Eren!" Armin called, waving down his friend as the titan shifter was resting on his bed in the barracks. The green eyed boy turned over, looking at his friend curiously.

"What is it, Armin?" He asked, and Armin walked over to him.

"Queen Celeste wanted me to give this to you. She says it's important."

Eren grabbed it from the blonde, opening the letter carefully.

 _Eren,_

 _Do you still want to kill all the Titans? If so, then meet me in the gardens at midnight."_

 _-C_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	14. Chapter 14

First things first, I'm sorry this took so long. I mostly blame the wait on the fact that I came down with a nasty sickness (mono ain't no joke, you guys), but I promise that I'll do my best to post every week from here out! Thanks to everyone who stuck around, I really appreciate it!

I'm planning on keeping pretty close to the manga, and so those of you who are caught up know that some major shenanigans are about to go down! Before we get to the heart of that, though, I wanted to do something a little more light hearted chapter.

Apologies if there are any mistakes in this chapter, I'll probably be revising it at a later date. That being said, please enjoy!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Celeste, dove, it's time to wake up."

The voice, though gentle, was firm enough for Celeste to force her eyes open. Judging by the sunlight streaming through the window, it was well into the morning- but Celeste felt as though she could sleep for another few hours.

Secret meetings would do that, she supposed.

Pulling herself up to a sitting position, Celeste glanced back at Levi. Despite it being only two weeks since she rescued him from Kenny (and only three days since she announced her pregnancy to the court- claiming Erwin as the father, of course), Levi seemed fully recovered. Having been reappointed as Celeste's personal guard, the older man was almost constantly by her side.

"The doctor should be arriving soon, so you need to get ready." Levi's voice was abrasive, but still offered her a hand to help Celeste get down from the bed. "Maybe he can give you something for the excessive fatigue."

"I don't sleep _that_ much."

Levi looked at her skeptically, but did not push the issue. He watched in silence as she disappeared into the closet, coming out with one of her looser blue dresses half-on a few minutes later. A glimmer of annoyance caused a crease in Celeste's brow when she emerged, although Levi knew it wasn't directed at him so much as the dress.

Furtively, Celeste tried button the back. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Celeste turned to face Levi with a mix of embarrassment and anger turning her cheeks a light pink.

"Do you think you could close the back for me? Usually I can do it myself, but Anna must have washed it in hot water and shrunk the thing."

The look in Celeste's eyes told Levi that it would not be wise to argue that point- although he was sure that the dress wasn't the one changing in size.

"Of course, Celeste." Levi replied, confident in his ability until he tried latching the buttons closed himself. Humanity's Strongest Soldier glared intimidatingly at the little button, yanking it tightly towards the loop on the other side of the fabric.

A smug look shone in Levi's eyes. "I think I got it-"

 _RIP!_

"Levi!" Celeste shrieked as the button came flying off, clanging on the cold tile floor and rolling under a heavy wooden armoire.

Levi blinked, placing a hand on Celeste's shoulder when she turned to look at him. "Maybe you need some larger clothes." He said offhandedly. "You've gotten too big for the ones you have-"

"It's only been 10 weeks, Levi, I shouldn't be growing out of anything yet!" Celeste fumed, inspecting herself critically. Levi brushed some hair out her face, pressing a kiss to her creased brow. "Calm down, darling, I'm sure you're fine-"

"Fine?! I'm not fine, I shouldn't be showing yet! Do you think it's because I ate so many rolls yesterday?"

"I guess that could be it-"

"But I only had six! How could _that_ be it, huh?!"

Celeste's rant was quickly silenced when Levi kissed her passionately, taking full advantage of her open mouth. His hands were tangled in her hair, and after Celeste got over her initial surprise she wrapped her arms around him. The nervous, hysterical feeling she had bubbling up in her chest melted away as Levi's tongue explored her mouth, causing her to sigh in contentment.

When Levi finally pulled away, she could see the gentle patience he had towards her shining in his gray eyes. After brushing a thumb across her cheek, he spoke once more. "There's nothing to worry about, darling. Your condition isn't a secret anymore, and we can have some new clothes made for you in an instant."

"You're right, I was being ridiculous." Celeste said, sighing once more as she smoothed down his uniform before pulling away. "Walls, Levi- I don't know what I would do without you."

Just then, a sharp knock echoed through the royal chambers. Celeste's countenance changed immediately, the young woman assuming her more regal persona as she answered.

"Who is it?"

"Dr. Chandler, Your Majesty."

Celeste took a deep breath, quickly grabbing a shawl to cover the open back of the dress as Levi opened the door. Just as she re-entered the main room, Celeste nearly feel over in surprise.

"Erwin?" She asked, not bothering to mask the shock she felt when she spotted the king enter behind an older woman in a white lab coat (Dr. Chandler, she assumed). Erwin smiled at her, although Celeste knew him well enough now to know it was entirely fake.

"I know I have been caught up with work recently, my dear wife, so I wanted to make it up to you. If you don't mind, I was hoping I would be able to stay for your first checkup." Erwin said in response to her questioning look. Celeste's eye twitched, but she forced a smile on her face in response.

If Erwin wanted to play games, then she wasn't going to back down.

"Of course. Feel free to stay." Celeste said, her cheerfulness forced. She could practically feel Levi bristle behind her, but to her relief he stayed silent.

The doctor cleared her throat, setting down a small black suitcase on one of the tables. "If I may be so bold, Highness," She said, although the sharp look in her eyes told Celeste that she wasn't really _asking_ to speak. "It would be best if I was alone with the Queen for a short time. If the both of you would wait outside the door, it would be a great help."

Both Levi and Erwin seemed surprised at Dr. Chandler's biting words, glancing between one another. The woman clucked at their hesitation, and made a shooing motion with her hands.

"This is business between women, and the last thing an expectant mother needs is to be stressed during such an important evaluation."

Levi was the first to speak, looking affronted at the doctor's words. "As her bodyguard, it is my obligation to make sure the queen is safe at all times. I don't know you, let along trust you, enough to be alone with her."

The woman snorted, her hands on her hips. "I've delivered more babies into this world then you could count, _sir_. I've handled many noble pregnancies, and I know how to read the body language of the women I take care of. If you care about the wellbeing of the queen, then you'll kindly let me do my job."

"Do I truly stress you that much, my dear?" Erwin asked pointedly, assuming Celeste wouldn't back down from the silent challenge in his words.

Celeste shrugged, finding courage in the stern face of her doctor. "If it's what Dr. Chandler thinks is best, _dear husband_ , then I must agree with her."

A pause fell amongst them, with neither man moving to leave. Finally, Celeste broke the silence with an exasperated sigh.

"Leave. Both of you." She said, her voice just sharp enough to break through the stubborn look on the faces of the two men.

With reluctance, Erwin left the royal chambers. Levi was soon to follow, making sure Erwin was already at the door before he followed.

"Just call out if you need anything, my queen." Levi called, closing the door behind him a bit sharper than necessary.

OOOOOOOOOO

"I wasn't expecting that." Erwin said tensely, more to himself than Levi. Both men leaned on the wall beside the door, refusing to so much as look at the other.

"Oi, didn't you investigate this woman at all before you hired her?" Levi asked abrasively, annoyance of his own simmering within him.

Erwin sighed, finally glancing at his subordinate. "I did. The other noble families said she was the best when it came to expectant mothers, but made no mention of her… personality." He adjusted his jacket absentmindedly, staring back into the dark hallway leading up to the rooms. "I suppose that her sharp tongue doesn't mean much in the long run, if it means Celeste will have the best treatment available."

If Levi was surprised at this sentiment, he didn't show it. "I would have figured you would get the worst doctor available, Erwin."

"Believe it or not, Levi, I hold no animosity to you or Celeste." Erwin said, and Levi couldn't contain a snort of disbelief. "That's a complete load of shit, Erwin."

Erwin turned sharply towards the captain, a seemingly sincere look on his face. "You know me better than anyone, Levi. You know I'm a pragmatist above all else." He said, and Levi faced him with a skeptical look in his eyes.

"How pragmatic was it to allow Kenny to nearly kill me, Erwin? Or to pretend to rape the woman I love?" Levi shot back, the dangerous aurora around him growing. "I'm surprised I haven't' killed your stupid ass yet, if I'm honest."

Erwin held his hands up, as though to calm the young man. "I locked you up because you were a threat to my reputation in a time when it was critical I be without fault, Levi. If anyone found out that my queen of not even three days was having an affair with my closest ally, then I would have been stripped of my power one way or another and all of this would have been for naught." Erwin crossed his arms over his chest, the cold look in his eyes looking completely unapologetic as he met Levi's deadly gaze. "And, as you said, I only threatened to hurt Celeste. I would never actually do it, Levi, you know that. You caught me when my emotions were high, as they were the day Celeste retrieved you. You know that I never make a move without careful consideration of the pros and cons, Levi- and I promise you, sincerely, that I can't see any benefit in continuing this animosity between us."

Levi blinked, trying to comprehend just what Erwin was implying. "You're telling me that you want things to go back to how it was before."

"Yes."

"Fuck off."

Erwin masked the frustration he felt at Levi's stubbornness well, and pushed on. "Think logically about it, Levi. I knew about what you were doing to Celeste for months, and I never made a move to stop it. I fully planned on you being the one to marry her. In the time you were gone, I never made any romantic advances towards her." Erwin glanced at Levi critically, his blue gaze evaluating. "And, despite what treatment you received from Mr. Ackerman, you seem in perfect health now. To be completely honest, the man blindsided me as well. I specifically ordered him to keep you in good shape, because I need you for the upcoming mission."

A pause fell between them, and Erwin could sense the slightest change in his subordinate's hard expression.

"I need you to be my right hand now more than ever, Levi. I need someone I can trust, for the sake of the Survey Corps and for the sake of Humanity." Erwin said, leaning towards Levi with an expectant look on his face. "And, if you aren't convinced of my sincerity, I do have a way to prove it."

This piqued Levi's interests. "What are you taking about?"

"Many noble women have trouble producing children, Levi. Due to many years of inbreeding, if the ones I have encountered are any indicator, but the issue is still there. Pregnancies fail more often than they succeed, from what I've heard." Erwin said, his voice lowering to the point that Levi had to strain to hear him.

The raven-haired man's eyes narrowed, trying to decipher what Erwin was telling him. "Is that a threat, Erwin?" He finally asked, but Erwin was quick to shake his head in denial.

"Not at all." Erwin said, and the corners of his lips pulled upward. "I was telling you so you would understand why it is such a common practice for highborn women to go into bedrest at a very early stage. Some even leave to a country home, hoping the clean air will help with the process."

It dawned on Levi all at once, the man standing up straighter as he considered Erwin's words. "You'd allow me to keep Celeste to myself once more, for the duration of her pregnancy?" He asked, unable to allow the slightly incredulous note out of his voice.

Erwin nodded, a triumphant look on his face. "Exactly. It would work out best for both of us- You have your woman back, and I'll have my second in command back. Agreed?"

Levi blinked, opening his mouth to answer before a thought caused him to close it once more.

Erwin stood, walking few paces forward before turning back to Levi. "Think about it, Levi. I expect an answer by nightfall."

Levi watched his former commander go, a thousand thoughts racing through his mind. As much as he was inclined to doubt Erwin's words, the lingering desire to keep Celeste to himself was dangerously tempting.

 _She would be upset._

Levi knew that to be the case. Celeste hated her last stint in captivity so much that she _poisoned_ him. And did he really need to lock her away to keep her to himself?

 _She would be safer, away from this. And you could be her whole world once more. She wouldn't talk to those shitty cadets anymore, or Erwin, or her sister._

Levi felt torn, the choice ahead of him difficult. A few months ago and he wouldn't have even considered letting her stay at the castle. But things were different now. She loved him, so much that she rescued him from Kenny. She was pregnant with his baby, even. What more could he ask for?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You're saying that the morning sickness will go away if I take a capsule of this every morning?" Celeste asked incredulously, examining the pill with amazement. She was laying on her bed, wearing a thin hospital gown as the doctor worked.

"Not completely, I'm afraid, but it should help. Wait at least thirty minutes before trying to eat, though." Dr. Chandler said calmly, although Celeste couldn't help but notice the woman's brown eyes narrow a bit as she felt Celeste's sides.

"You said that you were 10 weeks along, right?" The woman asked offhandedly. Celeste nodded, thinking nothing of it as she went back to staring at the capsule in her hands.

"And there is nothing in this to harm the child, right?"

"Of course." Dr. Chandler said, a crease appearing on her stern brow. "And you're certain, Majesty? Absolutely certain?" The woman grabbed one of Celeste's hands gently, an unreadable expression in her eyes. "Anything you tell me, Your Majesty, will remain between us. I am sworn to absolute secrecy."

Celeste's eyes narrowed, the confusion she felt growing. "I promise, I am absolutely sure the baby was conceived then. There is no way it could have been any earlier."

The doctor nodded, a considerate look on her face. "As I suspected. Allow me to check one thing, Majesty."

Worry gnawed at Celeste's nerves as the doctor worked, and the anxiety she felt only increased when the doctor finally looked back at her with an apprehensive expression on her face.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Celeste asked, the worry she felt causing her tone to rise. The doctor quickly made a few calming noises, taking Celeste's hands in her own once more. "Hush now, Majesty. It's nothing horrible, I promise."

"Just tell me, please." Celeste pleaded, and Dr. Chandler nodded in acceptance. "My dear, you are not expecting _a_ child." The doctor sighed, squeezing Celeste's hands gently. "You're expecting two."

Celeste blinked, the words taking a moment to fully sink in. "You… you mean… twins?" She asked, her voice faint.

Dr. Chandler nodded, rubbing the shocked woman's shoulders gently. "Calm down, Your Majesty. It's nothing to worry about, plenty of women have twins naturally. Modern medicine has come a long way with this, and you're in capable hands."

Celeste nodded listlessly, not truly hearing the woman's words.

"Do you… what can you tell about them, at this point? Are they identical or fraternal?" She asked, and the doctor shook her head. "I can't tell you much, not now. If I was to guess, however, it would be fraternal. I've had a few cases of women who have an irregular cycle after coming off military-grade birth control, and I suspect your situation is similar to their own."

"And you're sure?" Celeste asked, her voice gaining strength as the reality of her situation dawned on her. "That it's twins?"

The doctor nodded, standing up from the bedside. "As certain as one can be, Majesty. You can dress in your regular clothes now, if you wish."

As Celeste slipped back into the blue gown, she watched the doctor pack up her things. Before exiting, however, she turned to Celeste once more with the serious look returning to her aged face. "This development means that I will need to visit you more often than I thought, especially near the end. You will get through this, Highness. Try to remain as calm and stress-free as you can, for the sake of your babies."

"Yes, I will try. Thank you, Dr. Chandler." Celeste replied, sitting down on her bed. "And please, keep this to yourself. For now."

"As you wish."

Celeste's mind raced as the woman left, her hands clutching together tightly.

 _How will Levi react when he finds out?_

Good, probably. Celeste suspected he would be pleased, knowing that their family would grow two times over instead of one.

 _Until he found out about how dangerous it was. You know how the man is- once he finds out, Levi will want to keep you locked up somewhere for the next two trimesters._

Celeste sighed, pinching her nose as she thought. She couldn't afford to be away from the castle, not now. Not when she had the new mission already planned out- she needed to be there, to finalize the logistics of it. Armin, Hange, Eren were all counting on her, along with the rest of the Survey Corps and even a few members of the Military Police.

 _I have to stay here, even if it means lying to Levi. I have to keep it a secret-_

"How did it go, dove?"

The monotone voice of the father of her unborn child- _children_ \- snapped Celeste out of her thoughts.

Celeste looked up to meet his gaze, forcing herself to smile as genuinely as she could. "Great, Levi! All goes well, according to the doctor."

Levi walked over to her, promptly sitting beside her on the bed. "What's this?" He asked, picking up the prescription bottle on her bedside and inspecting it. Celeste glanced over at it, the smile on her face becoming more genuine. "It's to help with morning sickness. Hopefully I'll be able to stomach breakfast now, huh?"

"That would be great," Levi said, placing on the table. "I'll get it tested for poison first, though. I don't trust doctors."

Celeste sighed, although not entirely surprised at his paranoid behavior. However, something about him seemed… odd. He was staring at her with an evaluating look, and Celeste wasn't quite sure she trusted the purpose behind it.

"Is there something wrong, Levi?" She asked, her head tilting as she watched him. Levi met Celeste's inquisitive gaze evenly, and pressed a kiss to her forehead before she could stare too long. "Nothing at all, dove." He said, and Celeste looked as if she believed him.

Yawning tiredly, Celeste stretched her arms out and settled against Levi's side. Resting her head on his shoulder, she grabbed his hand with her own and examined it as she spoke.

"Have you given any thought about what you want to be called?" She asked, and Levi glanced at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Papa, or maybe daddy?" Celeste questioned, and she could practically feel the happiness the thought gave him.

Making a noise of consideration, Levi brought their joined hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to them. "I'm not sure yet. Either would be agreeable to me."

"Can you imagine it, Levi? In less than 7 months, we're going to be _parents_." Celeste said, before tugging her hand free in order to ruffle his raven hair out of place. Levi's face scrunched up, and he grabbed her wrist with a mix of confusion and annoyance in his eyes.

"Oi, stop that."

Celeste giggled, making a move to do it again before Levi stopped her with a serious look on his face.

"Celeste, I need to ask you something important." He said, sobering Celeste's mood considerably as she saw how serious he looked.

"What is it, Levi?"

"If you had a chance to go back to the way things were before all of this, would you?"

Celeste's eyebrows raised at his question, and a tremor of fear ran through her as she thought about just what he was implying. "Do you mean when you had me stuck in the cabin?"

She noticed Levi's stoic features flinch at the harsh way she spoke. "Would you be happy with me, Celeste? Would I be enough for you?" He asked, grabbing her hands only for Celeste to pull them back quickly.

"I love you, Levi, but it can never be like that again." Celeste said, her words firm despite the fear that Levi could see in her eyes. She breathed deeply, stress obvious on her features as she stared at him for any sign that he was being sincere. "You don't mean it, right? Levi, I think I proved that I am strong enough to take care of myself. _I_ saved _you_ , remember?"

Levi placed a hand on her back in an attempt to calm her. "Celeste, you were happy-"

Celeste pulled away from his touch as though she was burned, standing up and walking a few paces away from him on the bed. She couldn't pretend to miss the hurt in Levi's eyes at her immediate aversion to the idea, but at that point Celeste didn't care.

"I need to be here, Levi. Humanity needs both of us in order to end this chaos with the titans. _I_ need to be close to a doctor. You can't kidnap me again, not when the stakes are this high." Celeste said, her voice raising as he stood and took a step closer.

"Calm down, Celeste. It isn't good for you to get this upset, remember? Stress is bad for the baby." Levi replied, his calm voice masking any anger or pain he felt over her immediate rejection. Celeste's eyes narrowed, and she backed away further. "Promise me you won't even consider it, Levi. I don't know how you would even be able to pull a stunt like that, and you'd likely end up getting us both killed."

Levi held up his hands, taking another few steps closer to her. "I promise, Celeste. I meant nothing by it, there is no reason for you to worry." He said soothingly, before pulling her into his arms. Celeste struggled against him initially, but when it became clear that Levi wasn't letting go any time soon she calmed.

"I love you." Levi said quietly, wishing more than anything that Celeste would stop shaking in fear and return his embrace.

"Levi…"

"Just pretend this conversation never happened, okay?" Levi asked, but even as he said it he knew that he wouldn't be able to forget her immediate revulsion to the idea.

He couldn't mask the fact that he was cut by her reaction, but Levi knew now that he wouldn't have to ponder Erwin's proposal for much longer.

"How about I grab the tailor for you, darling?" Levi's voice was soft as he ran a hand up and down her back. "You can get some new dresses made, and I will leave you with another guard during that time. Would that be okay with you?"

Part of him was hoping that she would ask him to stay with her, but all Celeste did was nod in agreement.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"No? Are you sure?" Erwin asked, unable to contain the look of surprise in his blue eyes. "I'm surprised at you, Levi. I thought that you, more than anyone, would have wanted to keep Celeste out of harm's way."

Levi bristled, but refused to let Erwin's jab get under his skin. "She wouldn't forgive me if I tried, Erwin. She was hysterical at the very mention of it." Levi sighed, leaning back in his chair as he gazed at Erwin from across the desk. "But that doesn't mean that I don't accept your offer. The sooner the war is over, the better, and we can accomplish much more working together."

Erwin nodded, a pleased look coming to his face. "I'm glad to hear it." He said, pulling a file out from under his desk and sliding it across to his subordinate. "I had a different plan for wiping out the titans, originally. But after hearing the plot Celeste pulled together, I decided against my original designs. Now, as you will see-"

"Celeste coordinated an attack?" Levi interrupted, unable to hide the surprise and confusion in his gray eyes. Erwin nodded, an eyebrow raising skeptically. "She didn't tell you? Celeste's been having meetings with our senior officers and some of the Military Police for a few weeks now." Erwin tapped his fingers on the top of the file, glancing at Levi with a strange expression on his face. "If it makes you feel better, I only just discovered her plans. It seems as though she was trying to keep it a secret from both of us, but one of my most trusted agents was able to scope out a few of the more recent meetings. Even if Celeste was underhanded when dealing with this, it's still an excellent plan."

Levi, although internally seething, snatched the file and examined it's contents.

"Oi, Erwin." Levi said distractedly as he read the contents, his eyes running across the pages of strategy. "I think I've changed my mind. This is the last thing Celeste needs to be involved in."

A nearly-invisible smirk tugged at the older man's lips. "I agree. After we're done discussing the plans, I'll go over the logistics of your new… living arrangements"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Celeste stood in front of the full-body mirror, trying not to wince as the tailor stabbed her in the side with a needle once again.

"How much… ugh… longer do you think it will take?" Celeste gritted out as evenly as she could. The tailor, after apologizing profusely, promised that it would take only a few more minutes.

"You should see your face, sister!"

Celeste caught Historia's giggling expression in the corner of her mirror, and she stuck her tongue out at her. "Don't sass me, young lady!" She said, although she couldn't contain a smile from breaking her comically-serious features.

Historia sniffed indignantly, her hands on her hips. "I'm not that young, Celeste. In fact, I'll have you know that I'm to be an aunt in just a few short months."

Celeste opened her mouth to respond, only for the tailor to interrupt.

"I'm finished, Your Majesty." The woman said, bowing deeply. "We'll have your new clothes delivered in just a few day's time."

"Thanks." Celeste said, her gaze following the woman as she gathered her things and scurried out of the room. As soon as the door closed behind them, Celeste joined her sister on the couch.

"Historia, I have something to tell you that you must keep a secret." Celeste said seriously, and Historia nodded.

"Is something wrong, sister?" Historia asked, concern shining in her innocent blue eyes. Celeste took a deep breath.

"The doctor thinks I'm having twins."

Historia's eyes widened, and she clasped her hands together excitedly. "That's wonderful news, Celeste!" She said, a bright smile on her face as she took Celeste's hands in her own. "I can't believe it!" She exclaimed, before a brief flash of confusion crossed her face. "But why do you want to keep it a secret?"

Celeste swallowed, a lump rising in her throat. "Twins can be dangerous, and the last thing I need is for Levi to worry before the big mission." She said, grateful when her half-lie was convincing enough for Historia to buy it.

"And Erwin." Historia interjected, causing Celeste to raise an eyebrow.

"Erwin hates me, remember?" Celeste replied, surprised to see Historia shake her head. "He doesn't hate you, Celeste. In fact, I think you're one of the few people he respects. I got the feeling that Erwin doesn't often get out-maneuvered, and you've already done it twice." Historia's expression turned more serious, and she lowered her voice.

"Have you finalized everything for the mission next week?" Historia asked, and Celeste glanced around out of habit before speaking again.

"Yes. I talked to Hange and Eren, and everything is set in place." Celeste said, and Historia leaned in closer. "Have you told Levi about it yet, then?"

"…"

"Sister!" Historia exclaimed, a reproachful look on her face. "You have to tell him, we've got hardly a week left!"

"I know, I know!" Celeste groaned, leaning back on the couch. "But you should have heard him this morning, Historia. He was saying the strangest things- I'm worried that he's going to try to kidnap me again, or something. If he finds out that I'm going on this raid, then he'll flip out!"

Historia had a thoughtful look. "Why don't I go in your place, then?"

"No way, sister, we need you here. In case everything goes wrong, you're Humanity's only hope." Celeste interjected, flicking Historia's nose. The girl's expression scrunched up, and she swatted Celeste's hand away. "Eren's going, isn't he? From what you told me, I can't save anyone without his spinal fluid or something."

"Yes, and he's the first person I'll evacuate if things go bad." Celeste countered. "Besides, I need to be there in case something goes wrong and we have to adjust the plan."

"I still think you should get Erwin's help. He has a lot more experience with these things."

"Erwin will shoot down the idea. He has his own plans, I doubt he'll want to compromise."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Historia shrugged, before standing up with a stretch. "At least we'll have Hange and Levi. And if Eren's going, then Mikasa is bound to follow."

The name alone caused a shiver of fear to travel down Celeste's spine. "I don't trust her, Historia."

"I'm starting to think you don't trust anyone, Celeste." Historia said, sighing. "She was your friend, remember? And she rivals the Captain when it comes to skills."

Although Celeste knew her sister's logic was sound- Celeste couldn't pretend that she hadn't considered enlisting Mikasa to her aid when she first arrived at the castle. To this day, she didn't know what Erwin used to persuade the girl to join him. If Celeste knew anything about Mikasa, than it had to be something to do with Eren.

Even still… Celeste could hardly stand to meet the eyes of the woman she had once considered to be a friend. All she could think about, at even the mention of Mikasa's name, was that night so many weeks ago.

An event she had yet to share with Historia. And, if Celeste had her way, she would never share it.

"I'll think about it." Celeste responded after a moment of silence, although they both knew she was lying. Historia sighed, and patted her sister on the head.

"You need to relax, sister." She said, a bright smile coming to her face as an idea popped into her head. "I heard that there's a really beautiful spring just outside the castle's gates. Maybe you could visit it?"

"A hot spring?" Celeste gasped, unable to contain her own excitement. "I've only ever heard of those! Just imagine how nice that warm water would feel, especially now that fall has set in!"

"We should-"

The door opened loudly, both Celeste and Historia jumping in surprise as they turned to see Levi leaning on the doorframe.

"Oi, Reiss. I ordered you to guard the queen, you brat, not to sit around and gossip." He said harshly, and Celeste could feel Historia tense beside her.

Sighing, Celeste stood. It was better to intervene now, before things got out of hand. Celeste suspected that Historia was one of the few people brave even to stand toe to toe with Levi, and that was a situation she definitely wanted to avoid.

"I'll see you soon, sister." Celeste said, smiling softly at the younger girl as she offered her a hand up. Historia sent a scathing glare over in Levi's direction, but left the room without outwardly showing her disdain for him.

As soon as the door closed, Celeste sent a reproachful look at Levi. "I don't see why you would feel the need to be so rude to Historia." Celeste remarked, unable to contain the annoyance she felt that the one man she loved couldn't get along with the one living relative she still cared for.

"I value honesty, dove." Levi remarked, his tone harsh. "A concept foreign to you, I suppose."

Celeste's eyes narrowed, and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Excuse me? Is there something you want to say, Levi?"

"Nothing, darling, just an observation." Levi shot back, but Celeste could tell that it was certainly not 'nothing'. Before she could press him further, however, he changed the topic. "What were you discussing with Reiss?"

"You mean my dear sister, _Historia_?"

"Who else would I be talking about?"

"Me, or my father-"

"Tch." Levi scoffed, leaning against the wall with a dark expression in his eyes. "I don't see Rod anywhere, and you aren't a Reiss anymore. It's Celeste _Smith_ , remember?"

"I remember perfectly. Celeste Smith, and _not_ Celeste Ackerman, all because you drove me to the point of poisoning you to get free." Celeste stepped closer to him, all her inhibitions thrown to the wind. Her blue eyes burned wildly, the repressed anxiety and stress she had been suppressing for so long coming to a snapping point.

"I thought you learned your lesson about speaking to me so harshly, dove." Levi growled, stepping closer to her. "And you'll have my last name soon enough. You and our baby, and all the children to come."

"Who says I'll want any more kids after this?" Celeste pressed a finger into Levi's chest, refusing to be intimidated by his icy glare. The soldier grabbed her hand and tugged her towards him, but Celeste didn't relent even as he towered over her. "And I'll take whatever tone I want with you. Until you're throwing up every morning from the child we _both_ made-"

Almost violently, Levi grabbed her hair and plunged his tongue in her mouth. Celeste inadvertently let out a moan when their teeth clanged together, a strange mix of pain and pleasure coursing through her as Levi held her possessively.

"Hot springs."

The words were airy and breathless as Celeste spoke them, having just broken from Levi's impromptu kiss. He stared at her, a flash of confusion flickering in his gray eyes.

"What?"

"That's what Historia and I were talking about." Celeste said, running a hand through Levi's hair almost absent-mindedly as she spoke. It was clear that Levi had other things on his mind, and seemed entirely uninterested.

"That's great. Now, I think we should continue-"

"Take me to it." Celeste interrupted, the odd impulse making her feel giddy. "Just us two, Levi. I know where it is, vaguely, and there's plenty of daylight left."

Levi blinked, the lust in his eyes almost completely replaced by a look Celeste couldn't describe other than "I can't believe you're actually being serious".

"No." Levi said, brushing a few curls out of her face. "It's cold, the last thing you need to do is swim. Besides, I need more time to establish a perimeter and set guards."

Celeste, however, didn't seem to listen as she ran into her closet. "We're going, Levi!" She called through the door, her tone indicating that her mind was all but set. "Stress isn't good for our little bundle of joy, remember?"

The queen emerged from her closet, wearing a thick robe and holding a towel. She looked at Levi expectantly, a stupid grin on her face.

"Go on, Levi! Get your bathing suit, we're going."

Levi didn't budge from his spot, and Celeste fought the urge to groan at his stubbornness. Instead, she fixed Levi with the best pleading look she could.

"Please, Levi?" She asked, her eyes wide as her lips quivered ever so slightly. Levi's eye twitched, and Celeste had to contain a triumphant smirk.

"It'll be fun, I promise! Just you, me, and steaming hot water." She urged, and Levi finally sighed.

"We can go, if you really must." He finally relented. "But I'm not swimming."

"Fine!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

"Oi, care to tell me why we're being so secretive?" Levi asked, his hand joined to Celeste's own as she pulled him through the halls. The queen glanced back at him, and Levi could see the mischievous look in her eyes. "I don't want anyone to follow us, Levi." She replied, a playful grin pulling at her lips. "Besides, I may have promised some people that I would attend a banquet for the horticulture society."

Levi sighed, resigning himself to simply following his love as she tugged her around. She was illuminated by the rays of golden sunlight, the soft pink fabric of her dress billowing around her. Resisting the urge to tug at one of the loose curls that had fallen out of Celeste's braid, Levi tried to speak once more.

"Do you even know where you're going-"

"Shh!" Celeste cut him off, quickly tugging him behind a corner as a guard passed by unwittingly. Levi stared at her critically as she checked the watch she had tucked in her jacket pocket, noticing the way she winced as she noticed the time.

"We don't have as much time as I thought." Concern was clear in Celeste's voice as she started walking again. "At this rate, we'll never make it to the hot springs before sundown. It's all the way past the gardens!" Levi raised an eyebrow, faint annoyance at being ignored.

"Tch. And you're still set on going to the them?" He asked, and Celeste made a faint noise of confirmation as she scanned the pathway for more guards. There were coming up on an open bridge between the two wings of the castle, and there would be no space to hide.

Distracted by her own thoughts, Celeste didn't notice the glint in Levi's gray eyes as they started across the bridge. A smirk tugged at his lips as a plan came to mind, and he pulled her to a stop.

"If that's what you want, Celeste."

Before Celeste could question the plotting tone in his voice, Levi picked her up and started running towards the edge of the bridge. The queen, too shocked by the sudden action to do more than wrap her arms around his neck on impulse, looked at him with confusion.

"Levi, what in Wall's name are you- DON'T YOU DARE-"

Celeste's shrieks got lost in the rush of wind when Levi hopped off the edge, activating his 3DMG. The palace around them soon became a blur as the couple went into free fall, only for the sudden jerk of the machine to send them flying into the air once more.

Celeste's eyes were screwed together tightly as she clung to Levi, feeling the world pass by them at lightning speed as they shot around the castle. Her stomach was in her throat as the captain maneuvered them effortlessly into a flashy combination of barrel rolls and turns, the sheer speed in which they moved causing adrenaline to course through her system.

Finally, however, she forced herself to look out.

The world seemed so small beneath them, washed in the golden rays of the sun. The alabaster stone of the castle and the great green swaths of grass all around it was one of the most beautiful things Celeste had even seen, and for a moment she wished she could be up here forever.

The thought didn't last long, however, as she and Levi were soon back in free-fall.

After what managed to feel like both an eternity and a split second, Levi landed them safely on a large meadow outside the castle gates. Celeste finally opened her eyes again, looking up to see a smug look on the older man's face as he watched her.

"Levi," She said slowly, an ominous tone in her voice as she watched his lips twitch even further into a smile. Levi looked completely unabashed, his nose brushing against hers as he met her gaze.

"What is it, my dove?" Levi asked innocently, his gray eyes shining as he looked down at her furious expression. "I got us here with plenty of time to spare, wouldn't you agree?"

Celeste's eye twitched, and she grabbed his cravat tightly. "Put me down. Now." She shot back tensely, and Levi got a look of fake disbelief.

"What, no reward for all my effort?" He asked, and Celeste's eyes narrowed. "Your only reward will be my foot up your ass if you ever try that again. We could have died, Levi. You could have re-injured yourself!"

Levi rolled his eyes, setting her down on her feet gently. "You were perfectly safe, Celeste. I would never drop you." He tugged on one of Celeste's loose curls, a hint of a smirk on his face. "And if you want to check me for any injuries, I have no qualms against stripping down."

Celeste gave him one last scathing look, but her glare couldn't hold it's intensity and the corner of her lip quirked up. "Careful, or I might have you do that." She said, grabbing his hand once more. "Now come on! We need to find the springs!"

OOOOOOOOOO

It hadn't taken them long to find it- Historia was right, it was rather large to be so well-hidden from the castle's view. She clasped her hands together in excitement after sticking a toe in the water-it was hotter than even she imagined it to be!

Levi sat against the base of a tree comfortably, his legs spread and his arms behind his head as he watched the former medic strip the outer layer of her dress.

"Not that I'm complaining, Celeste, but why are you getting naked?" Levi asked, his gray eyes lingering on Celeste's figure as she haphazardly balled the dress up and tossed it in his direction.

"I'm not getting naked, you pervert." She replied, rolling her eyes at the man as she turned to face the water's edge. "I'm going swimming, and I didn't want the rest of my clothes to get wet."

All the queen had on was a thin cotton shift and her undergarments, but the sun behind her made the clothes as good as invisible from Levi's position. He certainly wasn't going to tell her that, though.

Nearly running in excitement, Celeste stepped into the hot springs with a bright smile on her face

"It feels perfect!" She exclaimed, wading in deeper. The hot spring was relatively shallow, the warm water as clear as the sky above them. Giggling excitedly, Celeste splashed around the bank with a carefree spirit that she hadn't had in months.

"Come on, Levi!" She called, paddling through the water happily as she glanced back at the man onshore. Celeste was surprised to see that his cheeks were tinted pink, but before she could question him on it Levi shook his head.

"No. I can't swim, anyway."

The admission shocked Celeste into stillness, and she cocked her head in confusion. "What do you mean, you can't swim?!"

"Why would I ever need to learn?" Levi replied, his voice indicating he felt that she was being ridiculous. "There isn't any bodies of water in the Underground, and I never learned in the Survey Corps."

Celeste set her jaw, a determined look coming to her features as she pulled herself out of the water and started walking towards him. "I'll teach you, then." She said, ignoring the immediate disapproval in Levi's eyes.

"I need to keep watch, Celeste, and I can't protect you if all of my gear is off." He responded, a flash of paranoia in his voice. "In fact, I'm not sure you should even be swimming. Anything could happen, and if you are splashing around instead of-"

"Nothing will happen, Levi." Celeste said reassuringly, plopping down beside him with a confident smile on her face. "Hange's guillotines cleared this place of titans, we're perfectly safe."

She grabbed Levi's arm, tugging at him gently with a playful look in her eyes. "Come on, live a little." She cooed, before grabbing one of his boots and tugging it off. Levi's eyes widened. "Dove, what do you think you're doing?"

"You don't have a choice, I'm teaching you how to swim." Celeste said, pulling off his other boot before grabbing his arm and tugging at his jacket. "Take off your clothes, Levi."

Beads of water trickled down her body, making her shimmer in the light of the midday sun. Levi reached out and stroked her hair, the mess of blonde curls hanging like rivers of gold down her shoulders. He struggled to keep his eyes above her neck, all too aware of how little her wet clothes left to the imagination.

"Fine." Levi finally relented, standing up and pulling off his jacket. Celeste made a noise of excitement, and made quick work of unharnessing his 3DMG. She then proceeded to unbutton his shirt, and Levi noticed her hands starting to tremble as she touched the bare skin of his chest.

"There." She said, a blush on her cheeks as she handed him his shirt. "At least you'll only get your pants wet, now."

As soon as he placed it on the ground- a lot more carefully than Celeste did her things, Levi noticed- the young woman started pulling him towards the water's edge.

"You're going to love it, I promise!" She said, her bright blue eyes shining with excitement as he hesitantly followed.

As the pair waded in, Levi became increasingly apprehensive as the water got deeper. His thin gray eyes widened slightly as his feet no longer reached the bottom, but his limbs started moving out of instinct and he was able to keep his head above the surface.

"Good!" He heard Celeste say from beside him, her movements so much more fluid as she treaded water. "The trick is staying calm and focusing on your breathing. Try to keep your movements in a pattern- See what I'm doing?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The sun was just starting to set when Celeste finally relented, allowing Levi to return to the shallower waters. A proud smile brightened her face as she stood beside him, her hair fanning out on the chest-deep water

"You picked up on things a lot faster than I did!" She praised, reaching up to smooth down Levi's raven hair. Levi caught her hand, pressing a kiss to her palm as he stared down at her.

"I had a good teacher." He replied, his stoic face not quite masking how pleased he felt. His other hand wrapped around Celeste's waist, pulling her flush against him. Celeste's cheeks colored, a sudden wave of affection coursing through her as she stared up at him.

Moving more out of impulse than conscious thought, Celeste wrapped her arms around Levi's neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Levi's warm body and lips burned even hotter than the water around them, and Celeste wrapped her legs around him from underneath the spring's surface. Waves of pleasure coursed through her body as Levi's tongue entered her mouth, his actions assertive and possessive and loving. Everything he did, from how he touched her to how he stared at her when they finally parted, seemed to carry a note of reverence. The brilliant colors of the sunset reflected in his eyes as he stared at her, a toxic mix of possessiveness and protectiveness in his gaze.

"You're mine," Levi's words were a low growl as he nipped her ear, causing her to whimper from a mix of pain and pleasure. Trailing kisses down her neck, he slipped his hands underneath her dress and lavished in the feeling of her smooth skin in the cool water. "You belong to me, Celeste."

Celeste ran her fingers against his hair, relishing in the feeling of love and protection that came with having his arms around her. "My love," She whispered in response, pressing her lips against Levi's jaw as she ran her fingers down his back. "My handsome, brave man."

Celeste felt a smile tug at his lips, and he kissed her lightly in response. "My beautiful, clever woman." He said in response, before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her over his shoulder.

Celeste couldn't contain an amused look as he trudged them out of the water before setting her down gently in the soft grass. The night was getting colder, but Celeste was certain that the weather wasn't entirely to blame when a shiver coursed through her body. Levi, who sat beside her, wrapped an arm around her and pulled Celeste against his chest.

"Are you cold?" He asked, a note of worry breaking through the lustful tone in his voice. He rubbed her shoulders, and Celeste couldn't deny how nice it felt to be in his arms.

"A women in your condition shouldn't be out in this weather," He murmured, his palms lowering to her stomach. Even in the fading light, Celeste could spot the regret in his eyes as he made a move to stand.

"I don't want to go back yet." She said in response, turning in his embrace so their faces were only inches away. Her eyes were half-lidded as she gazed at him, unbuckling his pants. Levi's breathing quickened, and Celeste leaned closer. "All I want is you."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Levi…" Celeste mumbled sleepily as she woke up, burrowing closer to the man's naked chest. She refused to open her eyes yet, relishing in the soft mattress and warm covers for a few moments longer. "Did you carry me all the way back?"

"I didn't want to wake you."

The words rumbled in Levi's chest, and she laughed lightly at how strange it felt. "I suppose I should thank you." She said, finally looking up to meet his eyes. A sly grin tugged at her lips, and she pressed a kiss to his chest. "Any idea on how I should do that?" Celeste purred, trailing kisses lower as she noticed Levi's cheeks turn pink.

A flash out of the corner of her eye made her pause, and Celeste sat up with a start. For the first time that morning, she got a good look at her surroundings.

A cold chill washed over her when Celeste quickly realized they weren't at the royal suites, or likely even the palace. "Where are we, Levi?" She asked, not bothering to mask the tension she felt.

"Our new home, away from the palace." Levi replied, sitting up himself. "Noble women often leave for the countryside during their pregnancies, and as queen it is expected that you would do the same." His voice, calm and even, grated on Celeste even more than his reasoning did.

"That's a load of crap, Levi. I'm not even three months along." She shot back, running a hand through her unruly hair as she tried to think of a way out of this. "Take me back to the palace, and we can just forget about this." Celeste said, as gently as possible. "We can go back to the way things were. You can be my guard, and we can go on outings and attend balls and everything will be _fine_." She scooted closer to Levi, leaning close to brush a hand against his jaw. "I won't be upset, I promise."

Levi had just a hint of a smile on his face as he gazed back at her, and for a moment Celeste was sure he convinced him.

"I'll take you back, Celeste." He said, and Celeste sighed in relief. "Good. That good-"

"In a week."

Celeste paled, drawing away from the soldier once more. "What do you mean, a week?" She asked, a sharp edge in her voice.

Levi stretched lethargically, looking completely unconcerned with her. "The mission is in a week, isn't it? And I don't want you involved in it. Although Erwin did complement your strategy." He replied, watching as Celeste's face went completely white. "In fact, he wanted me to share a method with you- something about how he expected the alternate plan in a week's time, not two months. Either way, you'll be happy to know that we're going through with it."

"I have to go, Levi!" Celeste fumed, her fists clenched around the sheets she had covering herself. "I need to be there, especially if things don't go as planned!"

Levi shrugged, stepping out of bed and pulling on the clothes he had on a small wooden nightstand. "You're staying here, and that's final. I'm not going to let you risk your life and the life of our unborn."

Celeste bristled, her eyes shining with fury. "You remember how well locking me up worked last time, Levi."

"I do. And I've learned from my mistakes, Celeste." Levi looked at her as he buttoned his shirt, glancing across her barely-covered form unapologetically. "So why don't you learn from yours, and accept your fate?"

Cold gray eyes met a burning sky blue, and Celeste lifted her head in defiance. "I'm going to escape, Levi. I promise you, I'll be at that mission whether you want me there or not."


	15. Chapter 15

Another chapter! Thanks to everyone who left a review, favorited, or followed!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Celeste?"

The young woman didn't so much as turn her head at the sound of her captor's voice, a blank expression on her face as she continued embroidering a small handkerchief with colorful array of little butterflies. The cheery scene was somewhat tempered by the multiple blood stains that sullied the bright white fabric- Celeste tried to cover them as well as she could, but her fingers were sore from being pricked and she couldn't find it in herself to truly concentrate. A mix of anger and anxiety was making her hands shake as she worked, and the queen was concentrating far more on how to leave than how precise her needlework was.

"Answer me, Celeste."

She could hear Levi's voice from behind her, a note of exasperation slipping through his usual monotone. Two days had passed with her in this place (an abandoned summer home of one of the various noble families, Celeste was informed). For the first day and a half, she had nearly worn her voice out from trying to talk Levi out of keeping her here. She yelled, cried, pleaded, even threatened him- but to no avail. For the last 6 hours, however, Celeste had decided not to speak to him at all. Deciding that what Levi wanted most was her attention, be it negative or positive, Celeste thought that refusing to even look at him would be the best course of action.

"Come on, dove. You haven't said a thing all day. Aren't you going to beg me to let you go?" Levi asked, and Celeste could sense him walking closer. "Or are you in a screaming mood? I certainly hope not, for your sake. Gags aren't comfortable, are they?"

The unpleasant memory caused a crease to form in Celeste's brow, but she refused to rise to his bait. A small frown tugged at Levi's lips, surprised at her lack of reaction. Switching methods entirely, he took another few steps forward and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry to do this, darling. It's only because I love you." He murmured, his voice low as his fingers brushed against the exposed skin near her neck. "I just want to keep you and our baby safe, Celeste. You won't stay mad at me, right?"

Silence.

"What are you making? It looks nice." Levi complimented as he leaned closer, his warm breathe causing Celeste's skin to tingle. Part of her was tempted to start stitching in Erwin's initials, but her better instincts decided it might not be the wisest choice. Besides, it took almost all of her concentration to not let herself get lost in Levi's spell.

Ignoring Levi's warming presence (the only clothing available to her was the thin summer dresses left in the home, which did very little against the cold December air), she continued stitching an antenna on one of the butterflies. Another flare of indignation coursed through her as she noticed the warm, long-sleeved shirt he was wearing.

 _So he packs warm clothes for himself, but leaves me to sort through whatever the family left in this place? I bet he wanted me to run around in nothing but a borrowed shirt of his-_

"Shit!" Celeste exclaimed, dropping the needle as it impaled her poor thumb for the third time in the last twenty minutes.

"Oi, so it speaks." Levi said in amusement as she practically threw her embroidery onto the coffee table in front of her, a bead of crimson already starting to form on her finger.

After a moment of inspiration, Levi snatched her hand and brought her thumb to his lips. Ignoring her noise of protest, he gently sucked on the tender skin and soon tasted the coopery tang of blood on his tongue.

"You're such a freak!" Celeste exclaimed, yanking her hand back and wiping it on the sofa with impunity as she tried to stifle the bright red blush at her cheeks. "That's not…that's not even _remotely_ sanitary!"

To her surprise, Celeste could hear a low chuckle emit from the man who stood behind her. "It worked, didn't it? I finally got you to talk to me." He pulled away, only to walk around the sofa in order to face her directly. "You can't stay angry forever."

"I _can_ stay mad, Levi. Just watch." Celeste fixed him with the iciest glare she had, crossing her arms over her chest. "In the meantime, I'll have to content myself to interacting with you as little as possible." With that, she made a point to look away.

Levi, who had kneeled down in front of her, had a strange expression on his face. Something almost like hurt was in his eyes, but Celeste wasn't in the mood to worry about his emotional swings at the moment.

"I brought some strawberries for dinner. You are craving them, aren't you?"

 _Strawberries…_

The word alone made Celeste's mouth start watering, but she tried her best to keep her desire from being too obvious as she continue to stare blankly ahead.

"I'm not going to let food go to waste." Levi said sternly, and she felt his hand brush against her exposed calf. "If you continue to be a brat, I'll eat it. And I'll feed you the smoked salmon I brought for myself."

Celeste couldn't contain an unamused snort at that, looking entirely unimpressed.

 _A threat, hmm? After throwing up every morning for the last few weeks, does he really think I'm_ _ **scared**_ _of it now?_

"Celeste, I'm tired of playing this little game of yours. You'll answer me when I speak to you, or you'll regret it." The dark tone in Levi's voice was enough to make most men shake, but Celeste was used to it. He was intimidating, to be sure, but being angry and pregnant was a toxic combination that made Celeste afraid of virtually nothing.

Brushing the skirt of her dress off, Celeste stood up and started walking towards the door of the bedroom.

Her footsteps were brisk, and she didn't look behind her when she heard Levi get up.

"Celeste!" He called out, a strange, straining note in his voice. "You can't just leave!" He said, catching her arm in a tight grip just as she grabbed the metal handle.

Celeste struggled to pull her hand back, but to no avail. Letting out a huff of annoyance, Celeste was about to stomp back to the center of the sitting room before she caught sight of Levi's expression.

The stoic mask he almost constantly wore had crumbled, and Celeste's eyes widened as she could see the vulnerability and worry he felt as clearly as if he had been crying.

"You can't leave, Celeste." Levi said firmly, back to his normal self in an instant. "If you want to go to another room, I'll escort you."

 _You can't leave._

Celeste knew Levi well enough to know that he wasn't concerned with her switching rooms. No, Celeste imagined his sentence had left off one crucial word.

 _You can't leave me._

The implication was there, hanging heavily between them as Celeste finally met his seemingly- reserved gray eyes. Something clicked inside her, and even after all these months together Celeste realized that there was a side to Levi that she never bothered to see.

He was bothered by her silence, acting as though it tortured him far more than her anger or cries did. Celeste knew that it wasn't the lack of words spoken that truly tormented the older man- She could hardly make a sound when he kept her nearly comatose.

What Levi wanted most from Celeste wasn't her love or obedience, even if he clearly preferred her to act that way towards him. He didn't want her anger, or sadness, or support- What Levi wanted from Celeste was simply her acknowledgment. For some reason that went beyond Celeste's comprehension, pretending Levi didn't exist for less than half a day had bothered him more than her cruelest insults or even murder attempts.

The realization stunned Celeste, and the young woman wasn't entirely sure what to with the new information. Not so long ago, she would have exploited this weakness of his to her full advantage.

Now? That was the difficult question.

Levi was the only man Celeste would ever love, of that she was sure. She loved him and hated him in equal measures, but whenever they kissed or made love Celeste knew that no other could captivate her the way Levi did. For Wall's sake, he was the father of the babies growing inside her.

By the same hand, however, Celeste's loyalty to what remained of Humanity pulled her inexplicitly towards the battlefield. Her gut told her that she needed to be with her fellow soldiers during the mission. Something was going to go wrong- something always went wrong. She needed to be there to account for that.

Acting more from an impulse than any real thought, Celeste reached out to adjust the stark white cravat around Levi's neck. She could hear his intake of breath in the back of her mind, but it barely registered as she evaluated the choice before her.

Option one: She could continue to ignore him. It drove Levi crazy in a way she couldn't accurately gauge. It could break him in two ways- either he would concede to her demands, or dream up some horrific way to get her to speak with him once more. Given how stubborn Levi was, she couldn't say with much confidence that things would fall in her favor.

Option two: She could continue her attempts from the night before at arguing her way out of here. It was just as unlikely to succeed as the first option, and Celeste knew for a fact that Levi would react… negatively… if she pushed too hard. Her jaw still ached in protest from the clothe he had used as a gag, and an angry flush rose to her cheeks at the very memory.

Option three: She could forgive Levi. She could tell him the truth about the babies. She could talk to him, pretend things were back to normal. It hurt Celeste's pride to even consider it, but it would certainly lower Levi's guard down.

In fact, in may even provide the opening she needed to escape just in time without Levi realizing her absence and missing the mission himself.

 _Because Levi's presence is just as important as yours, isn't it? Without Humanity's Strongest Soldier, we won't stand a chance against any titan shifter-_

"Dove?"

The loud word snapped Celeste out of her trance, and she focused her eyes back on Levi's concerned face. A soft smile tugged at her lips- not entirely fake, if she was honest- and Celeste made her decision.

"I'm done ignoring you, Levi." She said, dropping her hands back to her sides as she looking up at him. They were standing very close, and Celeste could almost feel how warm he would be if she just leaned in a little more. The relief Levi felt, although impossible to see in his smooth features, was evident by the way his harsh gray eyes softened as he gazed down at her.

"Good. I forgive your childish behavior."

Celeste fought the urge to roll her eyes at his less-than-ideal apology, as she knew the backhanded insult was the best she was going to get. A moment of inspiration came over her, and Celeste reached out to grab one of his hands.

"Do you think they have any art supplies here?"

Levi looked curious at her sudden request, and thought back to the basic evaluation he made of the small country manor. "Yes, I believe they had some pencils and a sketchbook. Did you want to use it?"

"I thought we could." Celeste said, intertwining her hands with Levi's own as she gave him a cheery look. "If you want, I could teach you some of the basics. Anatomy, shading- I imagine you'll pick up on it fast, Levi."

A strange look passed his eyes, and he glanced down at their joined hands. "I'm not an artist."

"I saw the sketches you made in your journal." Celeste mentioned, a mischievous look in her eyes as she ruffled his neatly combed hair. "They weren't bad, and with some practice I bet you can really improve." She replied, unable to contain a giggle at the annoyed look in Levi's gray eyes as he immediately attempted to fix the damage.

"You don't have to pretend, Celeste." He suddenly said, pulling his hand out of hers. Celeste's eyes narrowed at the sudden change in mood, the air between them thick with tension. Levi had straightened, assuming the commanding presence of her superior as opposed to the more light-hearted way he usually acted when they were together.

"Levi, I-"

"Stop lying, to yourself and to me." Levi's words were suddenly sharp, and the older man turned his back to her and walked briskly back to the center of the room. "You're staying here for another week, and nothing you try will distract me enough for you to escape."

Levi sat down on one of the leather sofas, making a point to stare out of the window as opposed to holding her gaze. His jaw was tense and his posture rigid, and Celeste could practically feel the anger he felt simmering towards her.

 _After all the grief I get for ignoring_ _ **him**_ _, Levi thinks he can ignore me?!_

Snorting in frustration, Celeste ran a hand through her tangled her. "And here I was, thinking that the pregnant woman would be the moody one." She muttered, but judging by Levi's look he had heard it as well.

"I'm not _moody_ , Celeste, just tired of your games." He said, giving her a once over. Celeste's eyes narrowed, and she took a few steps closer to him.

"Say it."

"What?"

"Say it already," Celeste challenged, her blue eyes unrelenting as she stood in front of the captain. "I can see that you're holding something back, Levi. Just tell me what you're thinking, for once, and quite bottling up every damn emotion you feel!"

"That's rich, coming from you." Levi replied, his even words not matching the dark aurora around him. "I'm just tired of you stringing me along. I'm not a fool, Celeste."

It was Celeste's turn to look surprised. "What are you talking about, Levi?" She asked, unable to contain the incredulous look in her eyes. "How am I stringing _you_ along?"

"You pretend to love me only when it's convenient to you, and just long enough for me to wonder if it's real." Levi answered, and she could tell the words he spoke hurt him deeper than he would ever admit. "You know how I feel about you, Celeste, but for some reason you feel the need to always keep me guessing."

"Levi, I-"

"No, not guessing. Hoping. Hoping that you actually did fall in love with me, just long enough for you to get what you wanted." Levi cleared his throat, and in that moment Celeste could see that the violent emotions storming beneath his dark gray eyes were far more melancholy than they were angry. "And then trample that hope right in front of me."

Celeste crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Levi, of course I love you. I didn't kill you on our wedding day, despite _ample_ cause. I _slept_ with you on more than one occasion- For Wall's sake, I rescued you from your mad uncle!"

Levi suddenly looked weary, and leaned back into the chair as an unnatural laugh escaped his lips. "You didn't spare me out of any affection, Celeste. You needed me alive because I'm Humanity's Strongest Soldier, the same as Erwin. You rescued me from Kenny because you needed me to protect you and our baby. You wanted someone to lean on, and find comfort in. Someone to use, not to love." Another cold, pained laugh emitted from the older man- part of Celeste wondered if it was actually a choked back sob. "I really wish I didn't love someone as heartless as you, Celeste. I suspect that I would have been happier if I never even met you."

The words Levi said, though spoken so _softly_ that Celeste could hardly hear them, stabbed at her very heart.

"You… you don't mean that, right?" Celeste asked, her voice hardly above a whisper. She knew he heard her, though, and the silence he gave in response was answer enough.

 _This…this isn't right. Levi loves me. If I know anything, it's that Levi loves me. Right?_

Celeste wasn't sure how long the silence lasted between, them, or when a gasping sob escaped from her as she turned away from Levi. She couldn't face his cold, indifferent eyes. Not then. Not after what he said.

"Stringing you along?" She finally said, her words slurred and broken as she slowly slumped to the ground. "You would know a thing or two about _that_ , huh? Right, Levi? After all, _you're_ the one who always seemed to be rehabilitated from this crazy obsession of yours to keep me hidden away! Every time I _think_ I can trust you, you do something like this!"

Celeste was a mess, her hands clenched in the fabric at the hem of her skirt. "All I wanted with you was a normal life, Levi! Something simple, something ordinary!"

Tears blurred Celeste's vision as hastily rubbed her eyes on her sleeve. "I just wanted to marry you, Levi. I wanted a little house in a small town, free from the titans and the politics and Erwin. I wanted to grow old with you, but also with Historia and all of our friends. I wanted the babies inside me to have two parents that cared about them- Is that really so much to ask for, huh?!"

"What do you mean, _babies_?"

Levi's question hardly registered with Celeste, and it took her a few moments to realize just what he was asking.

"Surprise!" She exclaimed sarcastically, a hand resting on her stomach. "There's two of them, not one. In case you don't know what that entails, I'll let you know. Either the babies will be born early, isn't safe for them, or they'll last all nine months- Which, of course, greatly increases the danger to me. Great news, right?"

" _Celeste_!" Levi's voice was sharp and reprimanding, but he finally moved from his spot and sat beside her. Hesitantly, he moved some of the tangled hair out of Celeste's face as she tried to stifle a sob. "You don't have to pretend to care, Levi." She sniffed, scooting away from him. "You made your feelings very clear. You were right- I was using you as a shoulder to cry on. I thought you didn't mind, but I suppose I was wrong. I won't inconvenience you anymore."

"You are not going to get rid of me that easily." Levi replied, making a point to move beside her once more. Celeste threw him a look of disbelief, but didn't back away any further.

"You should be happy." She muttered, curling her knees up to her chest as she resumed staring at the wall listlessly. "I might be dead in a few months, and then you'll have the babies to yourself. I bet they won't _string you along_ the way you think I do-"

"That's enough." Levi interrupted, his tone authoritative as he slowly wrapped his arms around her. "You're going to be fine, Celeste. The very best doctors in what's left of Humanity will make sure of it." He pressed a kiss to her hair even as she half-heartedly pushed away from him, and Celeste could feel the frown of his lips.

"Don't ever think I would want you dead, my dove." Levi's voice was a low whisper, but she could hear the conviction in his words. "I will always love you. Always. Even if you hate me, Celeste." Celeste's shuddering slowly evened out as he spoke, finding comfort in the calm lull of his voice.

"Levi, I…" Celeste's voice cracked as she spoke, the young woman desperately trying to find the words to describe the ache in her heart. "I know you don't think I love you. But Levi… you're all I've got. Don't you understand? I _know_ I take your love for granted, I _know_ that I push you away, and I know that your life would have been easier if I had been killed with the rest of the Reiss family all those years ago. But- Dammit, Levi…"

Celeste grabbed Levi's shoulders tightly as she turned to face him, her hazy blue eyes scanning his face desperately. "You're the only constant I have in this crazy world we live in. If you didn't love me anymore, I don't know what I'd do."

Levi was silent for a moment, before tugging one of Celeste's hands off his shoulder. The former medic's eyes widened, a thousand fears racing through her head.

 _Maybe he's tired of me. Maybe he finally realized that I'm not the sweet, innocent person he thought I was. Maybe he-_

"I don't know how many more ways I can say it Celeste." Levi's voice was firm as he held up her hand. Between them, her golden ring glimmered softly in the sun light. "I'll love you until the day I die."

Celeste felt a small smile tug at her lips as she leaned forward to press her lips to his own. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." She murmured as she pulled away, only for Levi to pull her closer. He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to.

The look in his eyes as he watched her, reverent and desperate and affectionate- it was enough.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The days that passed between them bordered on peaceful. Neither spoke a word about that day, or the mission to come.

Celeste did get her way on one thing, however.

"Good job, Levi! Hands are hard, you should be proud!" Celeste exclaimed, leaning over the man's shoulders as she examined his work.

"It looks terrible." Levi's harsh critique of his work was unsurprising, as Celeste had been contending with it the last few days. Always the perfectionist, he would grow increasingly frustrated when his sketches would inevitably have a flaw or two. Judging by the time it took the soldier to finish the small drawing, along with the masses of eraser shavings on the table around the notepad, Levi had a very rough time with this project.

"It really isn't, especially since you haven't had much practice. You should have seen my first few attempts. It was so bad that I made all my figures wear mittens or position their hands behind their backs." Celeste mentioned, a sympathetic look on her face. Levi didn't look convinced, and closed the notebook with more force than he needed to.

"Oi- Why do you insist on this, anyway?" Levi muttered, leaning back in his chair as he glared at the notebook. Celeste shrugged, a smile forming on her face as she plopped down on his lap. "I don't know why, it just makes me happy. If you want to teach _me_ something, I'm open to learning."

Levi felt a hint of a smile tug on his lips, and he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Unless you want to teach you self-defense or some 3DMG tips, I'm afraid I don't have much to offer. They would be much more productive than this." He made a stiff motion at the notebook, shooting it a terrifying glare before glancing back at her.

Celeste ran a hand through his silky raven hair, a curious glint in her eyes. "How _did_ you come up with your method of using the 3DMG? It's unlike anything I've ever seen."

"I'm self-taught."

"Really?" Celeste couldn't help the surprised look she shot Levi, unable to imagine learning how to use the 3DMG on her own- much less becoming so skilled.

"Yes." Levi confirmed, reaching out to push some of Celeste's hair behind her ear. "I didn't go through regular training with the other cadets."

"You didn't have basic training? How did you even join the Survey Corps, then?"

Levi had a hint of a frown as he thought back to the first encounter he had with the Survey Corps so many years ago. Things had been different then, and much simpler. It had just been him, Farlan, and Isabel.

"Erwin more or less made me join. It was either the Survey Corps or being turned in to the Military Police- Celeste, are you okay?"

Celeste's demeanor, once cheerfully inquisitive, had turned to a grimace of pain. Without another word, she pulled herself off of Levi and stood with a few shaking breaths.

"I'm fine." She said, before another grimace contorted her face and she collapsed to her knees. A cry escaped her lips, and she clutched desperately at the loose fabric around her stomach.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Levi was by her side in an instant, steadying Celeste as he desperately searched for the cause of her pain.

"Levi, get the- ugh! Get the doctor!" She cried out as she tried to fight down tears. Levi picked her up carefully, his mind frantic as he tried to figure out the best course of action.

"Should I take you back to the castle? It would take much less time for the doctor to see you-"

"I can't…" Celeste gasped out, her eyes hazing over as another wave of cramps overcame her. "I can't ride a horse, Levi, I'm afraid I might… Just set me in the bed, and get the doctor as fast as you can!"

Levi did as she asked, only stopping to tell her to hold on until he returned before jumping on his horse and riding back to the castle like a madman.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Fetch me some hot water, and a kettle." Dr. Chandler said briskly to Levi as soon as she arrived to the country manor, quickly pulling out her small suitcase of supplies.

"First door to the left. She's on the bed." Levi said briskly, before walking off quickly to find a bucket.

The doctor did as he instructed, and soon found her young patient sprawled out with a pained expression on her face. Celeste turned to see the older woman, and immediately looked relief.

"Doctor Chandler, it's a relief to see you." Celeste greeted, hastily wiping the sweat off her forehead. "I don't know what's wrong, I just got a sudden pain and-"

"Was there any blood?" The doctor asked sharply, and Celeste immediately shook her head. "Just cramps. Worse than I've even experienced on my monthly flow."

Dr. Chandler's expression relaxed, and the older woman approached the bedside. "That's good news. The way your guard was talking, I was worried that you miscarried. It appears to be a much less dangerous- albeit very discomforting- malady. It's not very common, except among the mothers of twins. I've only had a few cases of it, in fact, and I can assure you it is only a source of discomfort."

Celeste blinked, confused but thankful that she hadn't lost the babies. "What is it, then?"

The doctor gave her a pitying look. "They haven't named the condition yet, but some mothers get… well, phantom contractions. From what I've heard, it's similar to the feeling you experience during labor. It usually occurs during the night or morning hours, and only lasts about an hour or so. You're already starting to feel better, aren't you?"

Celeste nodded, trying to process just what Dr. Chandler was telling her. "And how frequent is this… problem?"

"Some woman had it nightly for weeks, others only had it once or twice a week. It depends on the mother." Dr. Chandler said, but quickly fished out a bottle. "But I have something to ease the pain when you feel it start to come on. Just a tablespoon of this, and you shouldn't be in too much pain."

Celeste nodded apprehensively. "I understand. I need you to do one more thing for me, Doctor Chandler."

"What is it, Your Majesty?" The older woman asked, already starting to pack up her belongings. Celeste handed her a small note. "Give this to Historia Reiss. She'll understand- but whatever you do, _don't_ tell my guard."

"Of course, Your Majesty." The doctor bowed her head, tucking the note into her pocket just as said man came flying in the door.

"I have what you need- Is she okay?"

"It turns out that I won't need that." The doctor said as Levi set the bucket of hot water and kettle onto the ground. "The queen didn't miscarry, as you feared. It's a symptom of carrying twins- sometimes, a mother will experience contractions before her due date. In this case, it's best if Her Majesty just stays in bed for a few hours."

Obvious relief seemed to wash over Levi, his stoic mask having fallen long ago.

"Nothing's wrong with the children, then?"

"Nothing. They are all in perfect health, I am happy to say."

A ghost of a smile tugged at Levi's lips, and he gave the doctor a grateful look. "Thank you," He said, surprising both Celeste and Dr. Chandler. Before either could say anything, though, he continued.

"Can you find your way back to the castle, doctor?" He asked, and the older woman nodded. "I can. And it's still noon, so I should be safe."

"Thank you, Dr. Chandler. I'm sorry if I interrupted anything." Celeste called from the bed as the doctor approached the exit. The older woman shook her head.

"It was no trouble, Majesty. With any luck, you won't need me for anything serious again until it's your time to deliver."

With that said, the woman left the two in the small bedroom alone.

"Is there anything I can get you, darling?"

Levi's words were gentle and so full of genuine concern that Celeste could almost cry. He stood by her bedside, both hands circled around one of her own. Never had she seen him this worried about her health before, and it made the guilt she felt increase exponentially.

It wasn't enough for her to tell the truth, though. It never was.

"Just stay with me, for a while." Celeste forced herself to smile, squeezing his hand. "I promise that it's not as bad as you think, Levi. I was… I was caught off guard this morning. If it happens again, I won't make such a fuss."

"I was worried that we lost them." Levi said, his voice low as he hesitantly reached out to touch the small bump on her belly. "I didn't realize how attached I was to our babies until I thought they were gone."

Celeste's smile faltered. "I know exactly how you feel." She replied, fighting down the wave of anxiety that came up at the very thought. "But they're okay, thank the Walls." She searched desperately for a line of conversation to steer away from the topic, having already spent the hour Levi was away stuck on it. She knew that the infants were still tiny, no larger than a grain of rice, but that's not the image her mind haunted her with when she thought she had a miscarriage.

"Say, Levi, how much longer until you have to leave?" She asked him, and Levi looked considerate.

"Just a day."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Celeste sniffed, wiping the tears out of her eyes as she watched Levi gallop away from the window. The sun hadn't even risen yet, but they already had their picturesque parting and Levi wanted to go over some last-minute strategies with Erwin that morning.

She could tell Levi was suspicious of her overly-emotional reaction to his departure, but had assured himself in the fact that Celeste was locked up tightly. In fact, the only way out was if Celeste decided to bust open the window and shimmy down from the second floor. Even so, Levi was assured that there was no way she could make it back to the castle on foot in order to join the mission in time- that, and she didn't even know what direction to leave.

"Are you sure about this, Celeste?"

Historia's quiet voice from the doorway pulled her attention away, and Celeste turned to her sister with a relieved look.

"Yes. Thanks for getting here so quickly, Historia. Did you bring everything?"

The younger girl nodded, handing a sack over to Celeste. The former medic's eyes brightened when she pulled out the uniform, wasting no time to dart into the bathroom.

"Are you sure it's safe, sister? Dr. Chandler told me that you were having… what was it? Contractions?"

"Don't worry about it! She gave me medicine for it, and I won't be on the front lines anyway!" Celeste called from the bathroom, her hands working quickly as she pulled on her old uniform. It was tighter than she remembered it, but Celeste could suppress the giddy feeling that rose up as she started strapping on the 3DMG.

Finally, she grabbed the delicate silver scissors at the bottom of the bag. Her hair, already long when she joined Squad Levi all those months ago, hung past her chest.

Historia's, on the other hand, was only just past her shoulders. It was one of the only discernable differences between the two sisters, who- despite a difference of some 6 years- could pass as twins. Celeste was confident that she could pass for Historia, especially with her green hood up.

Without a moment of hesitation, Celeste raised the scissors and started to cut.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The tree cover was so thick that even the moon's rays couldn't reach the mass of soldiers moving across the forest floor. The horses had long since been left behind, as it had been decided that stealth would be more important than speed.

Silence, however, never _quite_ fell on the band of warriors as they marched onward. Little whispers here and there could never be fully contained, despite the intimidating presence of officers. The very forest made noise, too full of life to ever truly rest.

Every soldier wore their hood up, the faces of individuals completely indistinguishable from each other. The only visible difference between them would be height and the occasional flash of hair.

But the darkness could not last forever, and neither could the forest. Soon, the party reached the edge of a great wall that had long since been abandoned. The sun had finally rose, illuminating the faces of the brave men and women determined to make a final stand to unlock the secrets of the titans once and for all.

Erwin, although near the back, held a commanding presence that drew the respect of almost all those around him. Levi served as both a signal of hope for Humanity's victory and terror for those who would ever think about disobeying an order. Eren, although almost suffocating with nerves and the knowledge that this mission depended on him, found strength in the dream that he and Armin shared.

In the midst of the Survey Corps, Celeste kept her identity a secret for just a few moments longer. The swords at her hips hung heavily, and she knew that it was going to be the longest day of her life. Ever since she learned the truth about Eren's father, Grisha, she knew that Humanity would have to discover the truth behind the titans.

All she could do know was pray that everything went according to plan, and that the immense sacrifice would be worth it.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: I am so sorry that this took so long! But for those of you who stuck it out, I promise that I'm not going to leave this fic uncompleted. I love you all!

OOOOOOOOOOOO

Erwin watched as the Wall, still vivid and looming even in the soft morning light, got steadily closer on the horizon. The presence of all those who remained in the Survey Corps weighed heavily on his shoulders, and the commander was haunted with images of the past.

He had been in more battles with the titans than he could count. Hundreds of soldiers- maybe even thousands- had died at his command. But they were a necessary loss, Erwin told himself, to save what was left of Humanity from the titans.

But that wasn't the whole story.

Erwin's goal was always about finding out the secrets of the titans. The truth behind how they were created, who created them, and their ultimate purpose- Ever since his father died in pursuit of the real history of Humanity, Erwin knew that it was his destiny to finally uncover the answers.

On more than one occasion, Erwin's resolve faltered. Seeing so many good soldiers fall in battle, some far better at slaying titans than he, had forced him to contend with his own mortality. Part of him had almost come to accept the fact that he likely would be another sacrifice in this war. It was his long held-belief that it was the duty of the living to give meaning to the dead. For so long, Erwin had thought of this in connection to his father. Now, other faces came to mind- Nanaba, Gelgar, and Mike. All were his friends, and all had died. It _couldn't_ have been for nothing. He won't let it, even if it meant sacrificing his own dreams.

That was what fueled him when he drove his soldiers headfirst to save Eren from Reiner and Berthold. It had nearly cost him his life- and his arm- but Erwin knew that he was replaceable in a way that Eren wasn't. In a way, that realization had brought him peace in an otherwise-chaotic battlefield.

But everything had to be turned on it's head when the Reiss family came into light. It wasn't the discovery of the Founding Titan's powers or Celeste's coy political schemes that had shaken Erwin to his core.

It was Kenny Ackerman.

By the time that Erwin assumed the throne, he had almost given up on discovering the truth behind the titans. He had all but forgotten his father under the bodies of all the soldiers he sent to die, and the drive for knowledge was replaced with a drive to save what remained of the Survey Corps. He had a new purpose, one that went beyond his personal goals.

But then Kenny Ackerman showed up, explaining things to Erwin that he never could have anticipated. And, after Kenny had realized that he could never truly harness the power of the Founding Titan in the way he hoped, he had given Erwin a little vial full of a strange liquid.

Titan serum, he had called it. It had the ability to make an ordinary human a titan, even if they were on the very brink of death. Hange confirmed as much when she examined it, and went on to say that the user would initially become a mindless titan. In order to become a shifter, they must consume another shifter. Erwin had shown it to Hange, and the scientist had more or less confirmed what Kenny had told him.

Said vial was tucked tightly into Erwin's pocket, and had changed the man's outlook drastically. His dream of discovering what was truly in Eren's basement were stronger than ever before, because Erwin finally had a trump card. With the serum, his mortality was no longer in question. He _would_ live to see the truth revealed.

No matter the cost.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Switch to your 3DMG!"

The orders echoes through the ranks of soldiers as they reach the edge of the Wall, the anticipation of each person only growing.

Celeste had been trailing Erwin, taking care to keep her distance. She could no longer afford to keep her hood up, given that she didn't want to be mistaken for the soldiers acting as Eren decoys, but she made a passable-enough Historia that no one had questioned her yet.

Still, it was only a matter of time before she was discovered. Although she stood a distance away from Levi and the recruits who knew Historia best, she knew that their interaction was inevitable.

A small smile tugged at Celeste's lips as she started to pull on her harnesses and prepare for the journey up the Wall.

 _It's been so long since I've even put on 3DMG_.

The movements were ingrained in her, however, and Celeste suspected that using the equipment was like riding a bike- you never _really_ forgot. And, despite the gravity of the situation, she couldn't help but feel a little giddy at the thought of using it again. There was something indescribable about flying through the air at break-neck speed, and it was almost enough to make you forget that you were about to face a very dangerous enemy.

Celeste watched as Erwin sent a small scouting party ahead- Armin included- and decided now was the best time to make her presence known. Pushing through the crowd, Celeste approached the commander as he watched for any sign of disturbance atop the Wall.

"Commander?" She called softly, and to her surprise he didn't turn around immediately. Instead, his eyes remained trained on the top of the Wall. "What is it, cadet?"

"Lieutenant, actually. And I came to offer my help in the battle to come."

Finally, Celeste got the reaction she anticipated. The tall officer's eyebrows shot up in shock as he glanced in her direction, but was careful not to make a scene.

"Celeste. I thought Levi had you locked up somewhere."

"No thanks to you." Celeste shot back, her voice careful and soft as people milled about around them. "He doesn't know I'm here, and I think it's for the best if we keep it that way."

Erwin looked as though he was going to argue back, but decided against it. "Agreed. We both know that we need him in top form for any of us to survive today."

It wasn't long until reports about Eren's side of the mission came back to Erwin. It was a success, on the surface- Eren was able to close the Wall's breach, and not a single soldier was lost. The most disturbing part of the report, however, was it's lack of titans.

"Erwin, something's off about this." Celeste commented, to which Erwin gave a small nod. "The titan shifters have something planned," He admitted, just a hint of nervousness in his usually-assured voice.

"Commander!"

The shout of Armin immediately caught Erwin's attention, and without hesitation he and a handful of other soldiers shot up the Wall. Celeste was soon to follow, taking a moment to readjust her hood as she spotted Levi to her left.

"Someone was up here earlier, Commander." Armin said, pointing to a pile of smoldering ashes and an empty can throw down haphazardly.

Erwin frowned, his cold blue eyes scanning the scene evaluating. Levi got closer to the scene, nudging one of the empty cans with his boot.

"How many people do you think were here, Arlet?" He asked the young blonde soldier, who gave an indecisive shrug. "Two or three, Captain."

"That seems about right, given the number of cups they left." Erwin replied, his eyebrows creasing together. "Something seems off. No titans came out to attack any of the Eren decoys, and now we find this."

"It's a trap," Levi reasoned, and judging by the faces made by the other soldiers he wasn't the only one who thought it.

Erwin turned back to Armin. "Take a few soldiers and try to find whoever left this here. The fire is still warm, they can't have gone far. They might be inside the walls."

Armin nodded, taking off with his small entourage. Celeste kept her distant, only approaching Erwin when Levi decided he would follow Armin.

"Do you think it's Reiner and Berthold?" She asked, and Erwin gave her a sideways glance.

"Most likely. Which only spells trouble for us."

"Commander, look!"

The shout of one of the cadets drew Erwin's attention to the northern gate of Shingashina, and Celeste felt her blood run cold.

 _So that's the Beast Titan._

In her entire career in the Survey Corps, Celeste had never seen such as strange Titan. It was covered in hair, and absolutely massive. Surrounding it was a horde of Titans, more than Celeste had ever seen together at once.

"Erwin, it's got something in it's hands," Celeste noted, her eyes following the gaze of the Beast Titan as it pulled it's arm back.

Suddenly, it clicked.

"The horses!" She exclaimed, sprinting towards the edge of the wall just as the Beast Titan threw a massive stone. The young woman jumped off the Wall, her 3DMG launching her forward as fast as she could go towards the hapless animals.

Landing hard on the concrete road just outside where the horses were being kept, Celeste hastily scrambles on top of one and kicks it forward.

"Yah!" She yells, and sets the group forward just as the Beast Titan's boulder comes crashing towards them.

Celeste felt her life flash before her eyes as she urged her horse forward, the animal innately understanding the danger as it raced onward. No more than a few seconds after the boulder sealed the outward gate did Celeste and about ten other horses manage to break through, and Celeste jumped off her horse with a grimace when she glanced back at the damage.

"Walls _damn_ it!" Celeste cursed, jogging to the massive bolder when she noticed two horses struggling underneath it. "How many horses got crushed underneath that fucking- St… _Stormy_?"

Celeste's eyes fell upon a whimpering gray mare with familiar brown eyes, and the young medic felt her heart stop in her chest.

"Oh… oh no." She choked out, kneeling beside the animal. Stormy's back leg was bent at an unnatural angle, and the horse was in obvious agony. "I… I can fix this, I can heal you up as good as new, I promise…"

Another shriek fills the air, cutting over the cries of the horses.

Celeste whips around, her eyes growing wide when she sees the Armored Titan form. The medic hastily backs up, her shock growing even more when she spotted Eren's Titan form. Acting more on instinct than conscious thought, Celeste stood up and grabbed the reigns of one of the panicking horses before jumping on top of it.

The force behind the blows that the Titans exchanged was so great that Celeste had trouble staying on her horse, and even more trouble trying to grab the leads of other horses. To her relief, she watched as a swarm of other Survey Corp members attacked the Armored Titan. Blow after blow from them sent the Armored Titan to it's knees, and Celeste felt a wave of relief wash over her when a loud explosion seems to render the Titan lifeless.

"Hey! You there!" A shout from behind her caught Celeste's attention, and to her relief a small group of soldiers were approaching.

"Klaus!" She called out, leading her horse over to his squad. The older man took a start when he noticed just who was on top of the horse.

"Queen Celeste, what are you doing here?"

"I came to help. I got some of the horses over the Wall." She said, glancing at the group. "About enough for all of you, if you can manage to catch them.

"Commander Erwin sent us here to protect the horses, actually-"

Another loud explosion, similar to the one Celeste heard when Reiner fell from the Wall, echoed throughout the district.

With shock and no small measure of apprehension, Celeste and Squad Klaus watched as the Colossal Titan formed in the far side of the district. Almost immediately afterward, a barrage of rocks was tossed towards the trapped horses on the other side of the Wall.

"It looks like you're needed over there." Celeste said sharply, hoping off her horse and giving the reins to the squad leader.

"What direction is Erwin?"

OOOOOOOO

"I don't know if you made any last minute adjustments, Erwin, but so far nothing is going to plan."

Celeste called from behind Erwin as he looked over Shingashina, a crease in his brow. The older man turned to him, and for the first time under his command Celeste could see a shadow of doubt in his normally-confident gaze.

"No, it isn't. If anyone's plans are going well, it would be the Beast Titan's." Erwin responded, his hand almost unconsciously resting on a small bump in his jacket pocket.

"At least we- Erwin, look out!"

Celeste yanked Erwin aside just as a large stone came hurtling at them, the impact sending both of them sprawling over.

Erwin's eyes went wide when a dozen more boulders were launched from the direction of the Beast Titan, and he hastily shot a red flare into the sky.

"Retreat! To the base of the Wall!" Erwin ordered, launching himself downward towards the small mass of soldiers there. Celeste hesitantly glanced over the Wall, and pulled her hood up when she noticed Levi already approaching Erwin there.

"….We don't have the upper hand anymore, Levi." She heard Erwin saying to Levi, the younger man glancing at the increasingly-panicked new recruits. "And we've already lost a lot of soldiers."

"We can't just retreat now, Erwin." Levi insisted quietly, hastily pushing back his tangled and dirty hair as he looked at the soldiers under his command.

"Oi, calm down! We have it under control!" Levi shouted at them, the smothering glare he sent their way assuring their fears more than any words could have. "The next brat who annoys me with this self-pity shit will have to walk home!"

For the time being, the crowd of soldiers quieted down.

Levi turned to Erwin once more, the bravado he'd shown only a moment before gone. "Do you have any ideas, Erwin?"

Erwin looks over the sea of recruits, his hand resting again on the small vial in his jacket.

"Just one," He said, resignation in his cold blue eyes. He turned to Levi, his features almost relieved. "We're charging the Beast Titan head on. You're the only one of us who can kill it, Levi. We'll use the cover of the smoke signals, and you'll use the line of titans as a way to reach the Beast Titan."

Levi's eyes widened, the implications of the plan slowly starting to dawn on him.

"You'll all die, Erwin." He said in a low voice, an unrecognizable emotion on his face.

"It's the only way." Erwin said, and after a moment of hesitation he reached in to his pocket and held out the serum to Levi.

The smaller man's eyes widened, and Erwin gave him a small smile. "I know Hange told you about it, Levi, and I'm trusting you to give it to the right person when the time comes."

For a moment, at least, it seemed that everything between them was back to the way it once was. As much as Levi hated Erwin, the soldier was reminded of why he choose to follow him in the first place.

"Fine," Levi said, taking the vial. "I'll kill this fucking titan, Erwin. I promise."

Erwin nodded, and turned to the crowd of recruits.

"Listen up," He said, knowing full well that he was going to have to convince them to charge to their deaths.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Celeste watched Erwin as he talked to the recruits, understanding more than she wished that she was looking at soldiers who would soon be dead. Her mind raced, trying desperately to find a better solution.

But there wasn't one.

From what she had seen on the top of the Wall, Mikasa and Hange were busy with Reiner. Eren and Armin were fighting the Colossus Titan.

The only members of the Survey Corps left was what she saw in front of her now. They hardly had enough horses left to make a charge at the Beast Titan, and Celeste knew that even Levi would have a difficult time going face to face with the most dangerous titan that Humanity had ever seen.

The question now, however, was what to _do_ with this information.

"Let's go!" Erwin called out, giving Celeste a sidelong glance as he mounted his horse. Celeste had determined that the man wasn't going to out her to Levi. Part of her wondered if this was to allow her to make her own decisions for once, free from the influence of her captor-turned-lover, or if he simply wanted to maintain Levi's concentration on the mission at hand.

 _It could be both. Erwin always was the pragmatist._

So what was her decision going to be? Ride off to certain death with Erwin, or stay behind and watch the chaos pan out?

Celeste glanced at Levi, a thousand emotions swirling in her mind. She knew what he would want. She also knew how he would react, if he found her missing from where he left her that morning.

 _It's the duty of the living to give meaning to the dead._

Something she heard from Erwin more than once, something she heard him repeat today. A phrase that she knew Levi lived by, giving meaning to more than his fair share of dead comrades.

Celeste wasn't naïve enough to think that she was invincible when she swung atop a horse, keeping her hood pulled low. She also wasn't naïve enough to think that staying at the back of this pack of soldiers would insure her safety, but something inside her told Celeste that she had to do.

Celeste patted her horse's neck, her gaze stretching across Shingashina and the steady stream of rocks being hurled in her direction. She was vaguely aware of Erwin giving a command, and she kicked the horse into gallop.

 _This horse is gray, too._

It was an odd thought, but Celeste welcomed it to distract her from the bundle of nerves forming in the pit of her stomach. The shouts of the other recruits did nothing to calm her. She gave the immense Beast Titan an once-over for a brief moment, and then the heavy rocks that it had thrown started to make impact.

Huge masses of heavy stone fell like rain on the Survey Corps, and in only a matter of moments Celeste started to hear screams of agony above the deafening crashes of rock on rock. Celeste's mind flipped into autopilot, her attention never straying from it's constant path between Erwin's back and the sky. The man had shot a bunch of signals into the sky, giving their formation some cover from the Beast Titan's view.

 _CRASH!_

Celeste yanked her horse to the side as a boulder came crashing down only inches from where she once was. The person behind her wasn't so lucky, and Celeste tried to not let her mind dwell too long on what wet substance splattered against her.

Seconds seemed to stretch on like hours as the group rode on toward the Beast Titan. The recruits were being picked off by the droves, the onslaught of heavy rock crushing soldiers one by one.

Celeste's horse suddenly surged forward, the blonde's eyes widening in panic as she struggled to keep the horse in line. She was almost parallel with Erwin, although the older man didn't break his concentration at the sound of her horse's frantic neighing. She glanced up for a moment, and time seemed to stop as she saw a dark shadow fall over them.

Acting more on instinct that real skill, Celeste leaned over the gap between the horses and tugged sharply on Erwin's reigns. The horse turned sharply, only to cry out in agony as a rock blasted through its hind quarters. A cry of pain also emitted from Erwin, but the man managed to jump off his horse and land across Celeste's just before his crumbled to the ground.

"KEEP GOING!" He shouted to the recruits, several of which turned in shock after seeing him struck. To their relief, the squad listened and pushed forward.

Ignoring Erwin's protests, Celeste turned her horse around kicked it back towards the Wall. She looked behind her more often than she looked forward, worried that the Beast Titan would try to pick them off. To her relief, it seemed to be focused on the group still charging towards it.

Out of nowhere, a small flash of green tore into the Beast Titan. The titan shrieked in pain, it's arms moving in vain to swat the soldier off of it.

Celeste pulled her horse to a stop, wanting to both breathe a sigh of relief and also tear her hair out in worry.

 _If anyone can take that thing head on, it's Levi._

"What the hell are you doing, Reiss?! We need to help the men!"

Erwin's strained order pulled her attention back to the older man, and she gave him a quick once over.

"Shit, Erwin, your leg!" She gasped, jumping off the horse and pulling him down hastily. The commander groaned in pain when he hit the ground, and Celeste could tell by the haze in his eyes that he had lost a lot of blood.

"Just hold on, Erwin." She said, tearing off her green cloak and grabbing her medic bag. "You don't want to die yet. You still want to see what's in Eren's basement, don't you?"

She grabbed a tourniquet, wrapping it around Erwin's left leg and pulling it tight.

"We can't… We can't just leave them to fend for themselves," Erwin said, struggling to move despite the obvious agony he was in. Celeste clenched her teeth as she pulled out her sewing kit, only pausing to glance at the sky for rocks.

"You can't help them like this, Erwin." She said, threading the needle. "Your best bet is to stay as still as you can."

Trying to ignore Erwin's protests, Celeste grabbed a large artery that was still leaking blood. "I just need to-"

 _Disinfect the wound or the patient will get an infection._

Celeste let out a curse, dropping her needle kit in order to grab powder from her bag. After hastily rubbing over the mess that was Erwin's leg, she started to sew it shut.

"Walls damn it!"

"I'm trying to concentrate, Erwin!"

Celeste tied the wound shut before wrapping it in bandages, biting her lip in concern as she glanced. "You're lucky it wasn't much higher up, Erwin, or you might have- Damn it, Levi, what are you doing?!"

The Beast Titan was gone, but a strange Titan on four legs was rushing away from where it once stood. Celeste could see Levi chasing after it, and a mix of anger and worry gripped her. "What the hell is he doing, Erwin?! We both know that he's low on gas!"

"Calm down, Celeste!" Erwin snapped, but she could see him straining his head up to watch the fight go down. A mass of titans were swarming Levi, the man disappearing and reappearing just frequently enough for Celeste to about get a heart attack.

"We need to go over there." Erwin said, struggling to sit up. Celeste frowned at him, switching back into doctor-patient mode. "You aren't in any shape to move, Erwin. You might be safe for now, but if you open those stitches without me finding out you could bleed out."

"We don't have a choice." Erwin insisted, struggling to rise on one foot until Celeste hastily helped him up. "We don't know if the Beast Titan is dead yet. And if it isn't, then I need to be there to help."

Celeste was about to protest, but realized that she wanted to be over there as much as he did.

"Fine." She said, a resolute look on her face. "But we're going slowly, and if I see that bandage turn red we are going to stop again."

After some time struggling to get Erwin on the horse without straining his leg, Celeste and the commander set off towards the Levi and the Quadrupedal Titan. Erwin was slumped against her, with one arm wrapped tightly around her waist to support himself up. The shock seemed to be wearing off, and the missing foot causing Erwin more and more pain if his muttered curses were anything to go by.

A bright flash cut through the sky, causing Celeste to nearly jump in shock. Expecting to see the Armored Titan or the Colossal Titan, Celeste nearly gasped when she saw a giant blonde titan emerge from the smoke.

"Erwin, do you know what's going on?" She asked, glancing back at the man behind her. He gave a sharp nod, and Celeste could almost swear that she saw a smile on his face.

"It looks like Levi used the titan serum."

"The titan-what?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After transferring Erwin to Floch, who seemed to be the only soldier that survived the Beast Titan's barrage, Celeste kept her distance from the small group. Her body released a tension she hadn't been aware that she even had when she spotted Levi jump down to meet Erwin from a rooftop, soon followed by Eren and Mikasa.

The survivors seemed to be just herself, Floch, Erwin, Hange, and Squad Levi. Celeste felt bile rise to her throat, her mind flashing through all of the bodies she and Erwin had passed on their way to rejoin the group.

From what she could hear, which wasn't much from her position, the Beast Titan and the Quadrupedal Titan escaped with Reiner. Levi certainly didn't sound happy about, and Celeste doubted that Erwin would be pleased either.

Eventually, Armin's Titan comes crashed down and someone goes down to retrieve the blonde boy from it's body. The entire group moves from the rooftop to the top of the Wall, Celeste gritting her teeth in annoyance when she notices Erwin follow them up there.

"That stupid man is going to bleed out," She grumbles, watching as Levi sets off a flare to signal any survivors to regroup.

Unsurprisingly, there aren't many who come.

Celeste felt that it wouldn't be wise of her to go either, as the group was so small that Levi would be bound to notice her. She went to go sit at the base of a tree, trying to ignore the faint ache in her stomach. Now was _not_ the time to get cramps, and with some apprehension Celeste realized that she left the pain medication in her backpack.

After glancing around her, Celeste realized with some shock that she was somewhat close to where Eren's house was. If the map she studied was correct, then it was only a few minutes walk from where she stood.

 _So that's what I'll do. I'll go to the house early, figure out whatever's inside that Walls-damned basement, and return home before Levi ever realizes that I was missing._

Celeste picked herself up, ignoring her body's groan of protest as she headed in the direction of the house.

OOOOOOO

Celeste tried to walk across the gravel as quietly as she could, her eyes scanning the wreckage of Shingashina in an attempt to determine her precise location.

"It has to be around here somewhere-"

"Oi! Didn't you see my signal?"

Celeste's blood ran cold when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

 _Dammit, how did I not hear them coming?!_

"Can you hear me?"

This time the words were sharper, and Celeste raised her hand up as though in response. She quickened her pace, praying that one of the other soldiers would appear and distract him. Before she could get far, however, a strong gust of wind blew through the pathway and knocked over her hood.

"Turn around-Walls _damn_ it."

The minute Levi's eyes focused on hers, Celeste felt an immediate sense of dread shoot over her. She tried to pull up the hood of her cloak and walk away briskly, but it was too late. He had spotted her.

"Stop." The words were soft, gentle almost, but in all her time with the man Celeste had never felt such terror. Her body acted against her will, pausing mid-step as Levi got closer. Although Levi's footsteps were almost silent- an impressive feat, on the gravel roads of Shingashina- she could sense his presence loom ever closer.

"Turn around."

He was only a foot behind her, and Celeste could already feel the dangerous mood Levi was in. Although she was still paused in her actions, the rational side of her screamed that she needed to keep her distance from Levi until he calmed down.

"Don't make me fucking repeat myself, Celeste ."

Levi was known for his crass nature, but Celeste knew that he never spoke to her in that manner if he could avoid it. This was really not good.

Slowly, Celeste turned to face Humanity's Strongest Soldier. He looked rough, rougher than he usually did. Sweat and blood matted his hair, and the once-pristine uniform was covered in all manners of filth. Although he stood tall before her, Celeste could see that he was weary from a hard day of intense combat.

"Levi, I know you're upset-" She began as soothingly as she could muster, but the captain cut her off sharply with a single glare. He took another step closer to her, glancing at her evaluating before speaking again. "Are you unharmed?"

"Yes."

Although relief briefly flickered across Levi's gray eyes, it did nothing to dampen his anger. "And you thought it would be a good idea to risk your life- our _children's_ fucking lives- just so you could be a Walls-damned hero?"

Celeste forced down the indignation she felt at his words (and the guilt she felt at how they rang true), and gathered her courage to respond.

"I stayed away from most combat." She said, to which Levi snorted derisively. "You're either a dumbass or a liar if that's your excuse."

"I saved people's lives, Levi. I saved Erwin-"

"You think I give two fucks about Erwin?" Levi snapped, running a hand through his dirty, blood-matted hair as he tried to calm himself. "I don't understand what possessed you to do something so stupid. Damn it, Celeste, you know it's not safe out here!"

"I know it was stupid, okay?!" Celeste snapped back, turning her back on him as hot, irrational tears started to prick at her eyes. "But it was for the sake of Humanity! I had to help, Levi-"

"The only thing you _have_ to do-" Levi replied tensely, ignoring Celeste's startled cry when he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "-is go somewhere safe until this mess is over."

"Put me down, Levi!" She hissed, squirming around against his tight grip. "I've come this far, I deserve to find out what's in Eren's basement just as much as you!"

"You sound like Erwin." Levi grumbled, before deciding that the house was probably the safest place for her to be regardless. "Besides, the only thing you _deserve_ at this point is to have your Walls-damned legs broken so you'll stop running off."

Before Celeste could protest, Eren burst open the door of his home. "Captain, you won't believe what we found-Celeste?"

"Hello, Eren. How are you?" Celeste replied, craning her neck around to look at the young titan shifter. "Do you mind getting Levi here to set me down?"

Eren took one glance at the look in Levi's eyes, and glanced back at Celeste. "I don't... I don't think that would be wise"

"Good choice, Yeager." Levi said, pushing past the young boy and entering the house. "Which way is the basement?"

Wordlessly, Eren lead the soldier to a small gathering of people around a locked door. Erwin glanced at the Celeste, the glimmer in his blues eyes practically saying "I told you so" before turning to Levi.

"Eren's key doesn't open the door."  
Levi set Celeste down abrasively. "Don't move." He said threateningly, backing up just enough to kick the door down.

He glanced back at the small group, an evaluative look in his eyes. "Ackerman, take Celeste back to the top of the Wall with Arlet and wait there."

"What?!" Celeste protested, an angry look in her eyes as she scrambled to her feet. "No way, Levi! I've gotten this far, I'm not turning back now."

Levi gave her another smoldering glare, one that put a twinge of fear into the hearts of everyone watching. "I don't know what's in that fucking basement, and I'm certainly not letting you anywhere near it." He answered firmly. Celeste could read behind his statement, though.

He wasn't going to let her off easy for this.

"Levi-"

"Don't question me."

That was all it took. Celeste shot him one last annoyed look before following Mikasa out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"This isn't fair!" Celeste grumbled, fighting the urge to scream and cry simultaneously. Her stomach was starting to cramp up again, but she figured that was the last thing she needed to tell Levi.

Mikasa and Armin were engaged in conversation, neither paying her angry monologue much attention. They were talking about some weird thing called an "ocean", and Armin's guilt over being the one that the titan serum was used one.

Celeste had heard of this ocean thing before from Levi, but she never actually found out _what_ it was. It sounded pretty though.

"Why don't we all go back to the basement and force them to tell us what's down there?" Celeste suggested, her hands on her hips in what she hoped would appear to be a confident leader pose. "Mikasa can take Levi, Armin can take Eren, and I can take Hange and Erwin!"

Mikasa gave her a dead stare, while Armin gave her a skeptical look.

"No offense, Queen Celeste, but you're considerably shorter than both Hange and the Commander." He answered tired. "And pregnant. How did you convince the king to let you go in the first place?"

"She didn't, which is why I'm here babysitting." Mikasa answered, her sharp words causing Celeste to turn pink in embarrassment. Mikasa gave Celeste a blank look that reminded her so much of the ones Levi would pin her with. "Besides, it's the captain that she should be concerned about."

"I'm so happy to see the famous Ackerman tact is alive and well in you, Mikasa." Celeste answered dryly, turning away from them. "I swear, you and Levi are the same per…son…"

Celeste trailed off, her eyes catching on a rustle in the forest.

"Mikasa, do you see that?" She asked, her suddenly serious tone catching the younger woman's attention. She glanced out, catching sight of the same odd movement in the distant. "Do you think that's the Quadrupedal Titan?"

"I-"

Mikasa didn't get the chance to answer, as the giant beast burst from the trees and started charging towards the Wall.

"We need to get it!" Celeste exclaimed, running towards the Titan.

"Wait! We can't take it alone!"

Celeste ignored her, jumping off the Wall and propelling forward before her rational side could kick in. She shot towards the Titan as fast as her 3DMG allowed, fighting down the near-paralyzing fear that came with being near them.

And the Quadrupedal Titan was no ordinary Titan, anyway.

 _No… It's got the Beast Titan in it's mouth_

Celeste wasn't sure what exactly possessed her to go after the most dangerous Titan the Survey Corps had ever faced- one that _Levi_ had failed to defeat- but she had jumped off after it before she knew what she was doing. Even Armin's shouts at her to stop wasn't enough to keep her from turning around.

The wind whipped against Celeste's face as she raced after the Quadrupedal Titan, and with some relief it seemed as though it didn't sense her approach.

Celeste ran through all that she had ever learned about killing titans in her head as she shot behind the Titan, her wide blue eyes narrowing as she tried to calculate just how she was supposed to get close enough to cut it's neck open.

 _I can't grapple on to it, not yet._

Hoping that nothing in the next 3 seconds would move the Quadrupedal Titan's head much, Celeste used almost all of what was left of her gas to propel downward.

For a split second, the former medic was in free fall.

Then the steaming flesh of the massive Titan was before her, and Celeste released the trigger on her 3DMG.

Moving faster than she thought she ever could, Celeste forced a sword into the nape of the Titan's neck. Time seemed to slow as she yanked the blade across the scalding flesh.

 _Did… Did this actually work?!-_

Letting loose a scream so loud that Celeste immediately felt a sharp pain in her ears, the Titan's skin hardened into stone. The Quadrupedal Titan whirled around so fast that Celeste lost her grip on the swords and was sent flying towards the wall.

Her eyes spotted a massive fist headed in her direction even as he started to fall, and a sick realization swept over her.

 _This was it._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A low groan of protest came from Wall Maria at the heavy impact, and dust from the Titan's devastating blow to the stone hung heavily in the air. The small group of soldiers inside Eren's home came bursting out, each with the same thought in mind.

 _Is the Beast Titan back?_

"Captain Levi!" A frantic shout from Armin caught the attention of the Survey Corp soldiers, the small group looking on in shock as the injured soldier came hobbling towards them. "It's Celeste! She went after the Quadrupedal Titan!"

A cold fear washed over Humanity's Strongest Soldier.

Levi propelled forward, racing towards the Wall as fast as fast as possible. He felt something inside him break when he shot over the Wall, and saw nothing but a cloud of dust and crumbled rock.

"CELESTE!"


	17. Chapter 17

AN: I'm sorry this update took so long, but I hope you still enjoy this story!

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

 _This is it._

Celeste closed her eyes and braced herself for impact, knowing full well that she was going to be crushed between the Wall and the power limb of the Titan. Her mind screamed that she _couldn't_ go this way -not _now_ , not after everything she had already been through.

Celeste was vaguely aware of a pang in her stomach as she flew through the air, and her heart clenched with the knowledge of just what would happen when she died.

 _I'm sorry, little ones. I shouldn't have been so reckless._

Celeste's eyes burned from more than just the violent wind, realizing that the children inside her would never see the light of day. They would never see their father.

Thoughts raced through her mind at lightning speed, images of what was and what could be haunting her nearly as much as the impending Wall. Her only solace in the fleeting seconds before impact was that her death would be quick, and she had friends waiting for her on the other side.

"HEY!"

Celeste's eyes popped back open.

Mikasa flew towards her, a determined gleam in her gray eyes that reminded Celeste so much of Levi. The young soldier managed to snag a hold of Celeste's outstretched hand as she flashed by, grabbing her and flinging her violently away from the Titan's fist.

Celeste forced down a scream when she felt the bones in her wrist crack, craning her head around to see the Quadrupedal Titan yank it's fist out of the Wall. A huge cloud of dust billowed around it from the impact, the scorching wind pushing Celeste even farther forward. Mikasa's toss had a projected Celeste in the direction of the top of the Wall, but Celeste found herself nearly thirty feet above it when she began to fall back down.

Using the very last fumes left in her canister, Celeste's 3DMG weakly attempted to slow her descent. Even still, Celeste landed hard on the rough stone Walls. Her legs were scraped to hell in an effort not to land on her stomach, the stinging skin of her shins already red from the heat of the Titan's blow. Celeste struggled to pull herself to her feet as blood from the wounds on her legs stained the white fabric red, and Celeste barely managed to keep her composure as she pulled herself into a sitting position.

" _Shit_ ," Celeste groaned, noticing the distinctive empty feeling of her gas canisters. After glancing back at the Quadrupedal Titan (who was distracted with Mikasa, for the time being) Celeste tried to figure out a way to get down.

"Levi's going to _kill_ me," Celeste muttered under her breath as she tried to stand. Gritting her teeth at the pain, Celeste managed to get to her feet and scan the Wall for any sign of refill units or a pathway down to the ground level. The cramps in her stomach decided to make themselves known once more, and Celeste had to fight the urge to double over and curl up into a ball. "There has got to be some fucking canisters around here, I know the Garrison keeps them on-"

"You are the Reiss girl, aren't you?"

Celeste's head whirled around in surprise, her eyes widening when she saw a man emerge from the cloud of dust and gravel that the Quadrupedal Titan had caused. He looked eerily familiar, but Celeste couldn't place where she had seen him before.

"Who are you?" She questioned, the general sense of confusion slowly shifting to one of paranoia when the strange man came closer. He was incredibly pale, and moved with a bone-tired weariness. There was a strange scar that ran down the middle of his forehead, and Celeste could have almost sworn that it was smoking.

"The Reiss blood…I can see it in you. The power to harness the Founding Titan."

There was no inflection in his voice, no threat or malice. He spoke so matter-of-factly that Celeste felt more unnerved than if he had screamed at her. The closer he got, the more familiar his face seemed to be.

"Did you… Did you work for Rod Reiss?" She asked, trying and failing to suppress the tremble in her voice. "Or Kenny Ackerman?

This caused the strange man halt, and a sparkle that Celeste could only assume was sarcasm appeared in his eyes. "No, not at all." Those green eyes, which had been so unfocused, now turned sharply on her. "After all this time, I can't believe that this is how I find it."

 _Those eyes… that face… WHY is it so familiar?_

"Who _are_ you?" Celeste demanded, tightening her grip on the sword in her hand before raising it in his direction. "I'm not going to ask you again."

"Who are _you_?" He parroted back, although something about his words made it clear that he wasn't mocking her. "You're not Historia. She was the one I've been looking for."

"I am one of Historia's friends." Celeste answered, before making a motion towards the crimson stains on her uniform. "She got hurt in the attack, and I helped patch her up."

The strange man's eyes crinkled together, and in an instant Celeste could tell that he saw through her lie. He watched her with a critical gaze, despite his weariness, causing a wrinkle between his brows. Once again, Celeste's attention turned to the strange scar. It almost reminded her of when Levi had driven a sword through the Beast Titan's skull.

 _That can't be possible… Right? But … those eyes. The same eyes as the monster who threw those rocks. I would bet my life on it._

"Are you family of Historia?" Celeste finally asked, slowly lowering her blade as her mind raced. "I can take you to her, if you want. Her sister might be there."

"Her sister?"

 _How did I not see it before? Those are_ _ **Eren's**_ _eyes. What did that picture say his name was…Zeke?_

"Yes," Celeste said, plastering a smile on her face, hoping the obvious pain she was in would mask how forced it was. "She's probably there now. I'm sure she could use someone to talk to."

Zeke blinked, and then gave a slow nod. "Historia's sister. Yes, I'd like to see her."

Celeste gave another pained smile, and started to hobble towards Zeke. "We need to find a way down to the ground, then." She said as she started to pass him, her hand never leaving her sword. "Then I can take you to her."

"Why? You're right here."

Celeste's blood ran cold.

The cold, unfeeling look in Zeke's eyes finally gave way to actual curiousity as he looked Celeste up and down once more. "When I heard reports of another Reiss ascending the throne, I had assumed that it was a ploy to keep Historia out of harm's way. For your father to have kept your existence hidden this well shocks me, it really does."

Zeke stepped closer, and Celeste tensed when she noticed a small knife tucked into a sheath by his side.

"You're mistaken." Celeste finally responded, her hands tightening on the grip of her sword. "Do you really think that the Queen would disguise herself as a soldier and risk her life out here? That would be stupid."

 _And it was stupid. So_ _ **incredibly**_ _stupid._

"My eyes don't deceive me- Celeste Reiss, isn't it?" Zeke kept inching closer. "I don't want to hurt you, Celeste. I promise that I'll keep you safe, as long as you come with me." Seeing the feral look in her eyes, Zeke frowned. "I can tell that you're injured, girl. There is no use in running."

Zeke reached out to grab her arm, and that was when Celeste struck. Slashing her weapon out blindly, Celeste felt the sword sink into Zeke's arm. She heard a sharp exhale of pain from the older man, but the feeling of victory was fleeting as he moved with near inhuman speed to disarm her.

Celeste felt a sharp pain at the small of her back, and fell to her knees. A haze of pain made her nearly cross-eyed, and Zeke swayed in and out of view as he crouched down beside her.

"You're coming with me to Marley." He said, his voice strangely devoid of anger or pain. "One way or another, Celeste."

His grip was hard as he grabbed her arm, pulling her up as he dragged her towards a door that led inside the Wall.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Levi's gas was dangerously low as he shot towards the Wall, his eyes desperately scanning for any sign of Celeste as he raced forward. Instead of a flash of blonde, however, he was affronted with a thick cloud of dust.

As the debris cleared, the only figure that came into focus was the Wall itself. A huge crater had formed on the side of it, and the lumbering Quadrupedal Titan was close by.

There was a small figure flashing around it, but Levi could tell in an instant that it was Mikasa.

Celeste wasn't there, she was nowhere to be seen. All Levi could do was stare at the crumbling stone Wall, a numb feeling washing over him.

 _She's gone._

He couldn't believe it, _wouldn't_ believe it. She was home, waiting for him to return.

 _She's DEAD._

The numb feeling was replaced with something else, something much more primal. Something much darker clouded his mind as he propelled towards the Quadrupedal Titan, the only thing on his mind being the desire to make something hurt the way he did.

Levi moved at speeds unfamiliar even to himself, the steel of his swords slicing though the Titan's skin effortlessly. Mikasa paralled his actions, and all too soon the monster fell on it's side.

There was no hesitation in Levi's heart when he sliced through the Quadrupedal Titan's Neck, exposing a dark-haired woman for a split second before a protective shell formed around her. Levi swore, his eyes wild as he stabbed at the clear stone with little care towards the damage it was doing to his swords.

"I'm going to fucking _kill_ you!" He shouted, any restraints he once had lost. "You fucking bitch, what right did you have to take her from me?!"

"Captain!"

Levi paid no attention to her, releasing an unearthly snarl as he threw himself into stabbing the hard shell. The steel swords chipped against the clear rock, but made no impact.

"Captain, listen!" Mikasa grabbed Levi's shoulder, shaking him violently. "She's fine. I dropped her on top of the Wall myself!"

Levi stopped, an unreadable expression flashing across his twisted features. Without another word, he propelled himself towards the top of the Wall.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Zeke moved with surprising speed, and was completely undeterred when the small walkway became pitch black.

"Stay away from me!" Celeste snarled at him, scrambling against his grip as desperately as her spinning vison would allow. She scratched at the hand that held her up, and was sure the slick feeling trickling down her arm was his blood. "I'll finish the job Levi started if you don't let me go right now!"

Her unbridled anger felt almost ridiculous against his cool indifference.

"It would be in your best interests to be calm and compliant." Zeke said offhandedly, as though he were describing something as lighthearted as the weather. "I may need time to return to full strength, but at the moment I am still strong enough to control you. If I need to cause injury in order to show how serious I am, then I will."

Celeste swallowed tightly, but refused to allow herself to be intimidated by the Beast Titan.

"HELP!" She screeched as loudly as she could, her voice shrill as she dug her heels into the ground. She could hear her voice echo through the narrow stone pathway, and hoped that it was loud enough to make it back to the entrance.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME- _umphf_!"

Zeke finally stopped, his other hand blindly grasping at Celeste's face in the darkness in an effort to shut her up. Celeste pushed back against the Beast Titan as hard as she could, screaming as she lashed out in the general direction of the man. She felt her elbow connect with _something_ , and Zeke let out a pained noise of his own and released his iron hold on her for a split second.

That was all the time that Celeste needed. Moving more on instinct than conscious thought, Celeste swung a fist in the general direction of Zeke's head. She heard it connect, and was able to wrench herself free.

Celeste made a mad dash forward, her hands trailing against the sides of the Wall. Her legs groaned in protest, but pure adrenaline pushed her forward until she felt a break in the cold stone. Total darkness swamped Celeste's vision, making the small puddles and slippery stones of the hallway all the more treacherous. It was on one of the those slick surfaces that Celeste lost her footing, and barely had time to brace her fall before she hit the ground.

Zeke's footsteps grew louder by the second as Celeste tried to pull herself upward, her heart clenched as she realized that she had lost the small lead she had on the man. Her stomach was in her throat as she frantically tried to pull herself up, knowing full well that she was going to be captured once more.

Just as she was sure that Zeke was upon her, Celeste's hand noticed a small impress in the stone floor. Something inside her forced her to follow that incline, and Celeste soon found herself scrambling into a small crevice carved out of the side of the Wall. It was impossible to spot in the darkness, and Celeste could hardly believe it when she rolled into the opening only seconds before Zeke ran by.

Taking a small breath, Celeste curled in on herself a little tighter. She heard Zeke shout angrily some distance beyond her, and hoped that someone would find her before he did.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Celeste wasn't quite sure how much time had passed as she sat, tucked as tightly as she could in a small crevice along the stone pathway. The only sounds that could be heard was the constant drip of water echoing across the hallways, and the occasional scurry of what Celeste could only imagine to be rats. It had been some time since she had last heard Zeke shouting for her, but every now and then she could swear that she heard footsteps echoing across the halls.

Her adrenaline had time to die down, which left Celeste to feel the collection of injuries she had acquired on this mission that much more. Although part of her screamed that she had to get up and find a way out, she also knew that there was a high likelihood that her body wouldn't be able to take her much farther on its own. The crippling pain she felt in her stomach had been coming back in waves, and it was all Celeste could do to keep herself from crying out. Her only comfort was the fact that it felt nearly identical to the cramps she had only a handful of days before, and hadn't felt herself start bleeding.

 _If only I brought that medicine that the doctor gave me- Wait, what was that?_

Celeste's train of thought halted as she turned her head up, nearly certain that she heard someone step into a puddle only a couple of yards behind her.

 ** _Zeke_** _._

Hardly daring to breath as the steps got closer, Celeste curled in on herself just a little more. Zeke kept moving until Celeste was sure she would be able to reach out and touch them if she wanted.

As suddenly as he came, Zeke Yeager left again. Celeste let out a sigh of relief, allowing herself to stretch out. The real danger has passed, for now, even if the cramps were slowly getting worse. Celeste's nose iched, and part of her wondered if Zeke's boots had blown some dust up on her face-

"Achoo!"

The noise escaped Celeste before she was even aware of it, and to her horror the receding footsteps suddenly halted. Celeste cursed herself silently as she scrambled to her feet, fighting against her body's desire to curl back into a ball as she raced towards the entrance.

"You can't run forever, girl!"

Zeke's shout echoed down the hallway as Celeste stumbled forward, using a hand along the stone wall as her guide. The stones were wet as Celeste pushed onward, her mind desperately trying to figure out any way she could defend herself against the taller man.

 _My medic bag- If I can just make it out, I have that scalpel. It won't do much damage, but it's better than nothing._

The pitch black tunnel soon became brighter and brighter as Celeste came close the to entrance, and Celeste almost cried out in relief when she finally crossed the threshold. Her medic bag was lying right where she had left it, and Celeste just barely managed to snag it and turn back around when Zeke reached the entrance as well.

There was something different in his eyes now, something more feral. It reminded her of the eyes of a titan, and Celeste wondered just how long he had left before he could turn into the Beast Titan once more. The scar on his forehead, although still prominent, had faded significantly from when she had last seen it.

Zeke moved with surprising speed, brandishing his knife and slashing out as Celeste scrambled backwards.

"Stay away from me!" Celeste snarled at him, moving as fast as her body would allow. She desperately tore open the medical bag, her hands trembling as she yanked out a scalpel. "I'll finish the job Levi started if you don't leave right now!"

It looked ridiculously small compared to the blade in Zeke's possession, and Celeste couldn't help but remember that she couldn't even take on Zeke with a sword.

"I won't kill you, Reiss girl, just incapacitate you." Zeke said, his eyes flashing dangerously as he got closer. "But there are plenty of things I can do that will take that fighting spirit away without letting you bleed out."

Zeke's words were cold and calculated as he moved closer to her, his steps becoming more confident as he drew closer. Celeste swallowed tightly as the world started to spin, as a cramp decided to make itself known in full force. She began praying to whatever god would listen that she would stay upright, wrapping one arm around her stomach out of instinct.

Time slowed down as Zeke's good arm swung upward, the knife flashing silver in the sunlight as it loomed above her. Celeste's hands trembled tightened her grip on the scalpel, bracing herself for what was to come.

"It's nothing personal." Zeke said, although the faint glimmer in his eyes said otherwise as the knife came plummeting down.

Celeste impulsively slashed outward with the scalpel, before a splatter of blood blinded her vision.

 _Did I hit him?!_

Celeste hastily brushed the blood out of her eyes, assessing the damage before her.

"Oh my Walls," Celeste whispered, her blue gaze landing upon the two halves of Zeke Yeager bleeding out onto the ground.

"Celeste, are you okay?"

Her heart stopped as her eyes wandered up to the man standing just behind Zeke's corpse, covered in blood himself. She could still see his gray eyes from underneath the crimson, a mix of relief and concern.

Celeste looked at Levi, and burst into sobs. She sank to the floor, her whole body shaking until she felt him wrap his arms around her.

"Walls _damn_ it, woman," He breathed, his hold on her tightening. "I thought you were dead."

Celeste didn't say anything, choosing instead to bury her face into his shoulder. Peace, safety, security, and love- that's what Levi was, and she wanted to stay like this with him forever. The black that had been skirting around the edges of her vision for some time started to increase, and Celeste found herself leaning on Levi more and more.

She trusted him in a way she did no other, Celeste realized. He would always be there for her, just as she wanted to always be there for him.

" _Home_."

The single word was all that Celeste could say through the tears, to which Levi scoped her up into his arms.

"We're going home, dove." He said, pressing his lips to her forehead. "You're safe now, everything will be okay."

Celeste didn't bother correcting him as he walked towards the edge of the Wall, adjusting her only to make the downward descend easier.

When Celeste said _home_ , she wasn't referring to the castle. She wasn't talking about the cabin, or the house near the springs, or even the Survey Corps.

Home was Levi. Be it in a palace or on the top of the Wall Maria- If Celeste was with him, she was home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The horse's steady movements were lulling, and Celeste found herself struggling to stay awake. The sun was just starting to descend in the sky, but the cool winds of night were already starting to pick up. Not much was said between Celeste and the few surviving members of the Survey Corps, all of which were eager to leave after seeing the body of the Zeke Yeager in person. The handful of wounded, including Armin and Erwin, were given space on the singular wagon that survived the mission.

Levi was right behind her, his grip as tight as it had been at the top of the Wall. She could tell he was angry with her, but at the moment he was more relieved than anything else. Part of Celeste felt horrible for the pain she knew she had put him through, but she also knew that the end result was exactly what she had hoped for. The Beast Titan was dead, and the secrets of the Titans and Marley had just started to be cracked.

"Levi, what will we do now?"

The words escaped her lips before she thought about them, and she could feel Levi's gray eyes burning against the back of her head.

" _We_ will go most remote corner of this island that I can find, and I'm never letting you out of my sight again." He replied, his voice tense. "As for what Erwin has planned? I don't know."

"Marley's still out there, Levi. Even if we pushed them back now, they could still send more Titans our way."

"And I'll deal with that when it happens. You'll stay as far away as possible."

Celeste opened her mouth to argue back, before deciding that it wouldn't be worth it tonight. She sighed, and leaned against the older man a little more. "I'm sorry, Levi. Truly." She replied, turning to look up at him. Levi's eyes were forward once more, and the soldier didn't so much as glance down at her.

"How long are you going to be mad at me, Levi?" Celeste asked, her eyes weary as she turned forward once more. "We're both alive, aren't we? I don't see a problem."

"You wouldn't be alive if I hadn't found you." Levi replied tersely, kicking the horse forward. "And it was a wonder that you survived till then in the first place."

Celeste stayed silent, knowing full well what kind of mood Levi was in.

 _He's going to make me pay for this, I know it._


End file.
